


By Any Means Necessary

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 109,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: An alliance is needed between Imladris and Mirkwood, but Thranduil refuses to even talk to Elrond about a truce. Elrond, vexed, sends Erestor to establish such an alliance and tells him 'by any means necessary'. Erestor takes that rather literally.





	1. Chapter 1

By Any Means Necessary.

Part 1 

“By any means necessary, Erestor. We need this alliance,” Elrond said determinedly. His dark robes fluttered behind him as he paced his study. Long, dark hair danced restlessly on his shoulders and his lips formed a narrow line. It was completely unnecessary to keep up appearances in front of Erestor, as he was a trusted friend. “Darkness is creeping up on Mirkwood, plunging it into Shadow and corrupting the lands. Although Thranduil does not want to admit it, he needs help in defeating this evil. It is important that we reach an agreement -- an understanding.”

 

Erestor thoughtfully nodded his head. He had seated himself opposite the half-Elf’s desk and was trying to sort out his thoughts concerning this matter. “I understand your concern, Elrond, but do you really think Thranduil will suddenly change his mind? He has refused an alliance with Imladris these last few centuries.”

 

The last time a message had been sent to Mirkwood discussing a truce, Thranduil had completely ignored it. The only connection they had to the Mirkwood King was through his son, Legolas. The Prince at times visited Imladris, supplying them with minute information. Erestor was certain Thranduil didn’t know of his son’s visits, or the Sindarin Elf would have forbidden Legolas’ journeys to Imladris a long time ago.

 

“That is why I am sending *you*,” said Elrond firmly, locking gazes with a thoroughly flabbergasted Erestor. “You are most cunning and sly, and you might find a way to change Thranduil’s mind. He won’t speak to me, but he may grant you an audience.” Elrond was hoping against all odds that Erestor would succeed where he had failed. “We cannot lose Mirkwood to darkness.”

 

“Meldir, (friend) I am Noldorin, just like you are. Thranduil holds as much hatred for me as he does for you. Why would he make an exception for me?” Erestor was not convinced he could change Thranduil’s mind. “We have always known that he hates the Noldor -- especially you, Elrond, as he blames you for his father’s death.” Erestor was flattered that Elrond placed this much trust in him, but how was he supposed to achieve the impossible? But, on the other hand, he did like a challenge and convincing Thranduil to form an alliance with Imladris was the ultimate test. Could he pull it off?

 

“We must try, Erestor.” Worried, Elrond met his advisor’s probing gaze. Erestor was his last hope to keep Mirkwood safe. “You *must* find a way. I received a message from Celeborn and Galadriel that they are willing to support Mirkwood, if Thranduil agrees to some sort of truce. Thranduil needs to stop fighting us and ally Mirkwood with Lorien and Imladris instead. If this argument between our realms continues it will be to the benefit of Sauron; we cannot allow that to happen.”

 

“Do not put too much trust in my abilities, Elrond,” cautioned Erestor. “Even if I manage to gain an audience with Thranduil, he might not see the wisdom of your request and reject it.”

 

Elrond collapsed onto his chair and stared at Erestor in obvious misery. “Erestor, Thranduil refuses to talk with me. You are our last chance.” His chief advisor could be charming as well as cunning when his mind was set. “By any means necessary, mellon-nîn.” (My friend.)

 

Erestor sighed deeply, knowing better than to start another argument with the half-Elf. He would do his best and he hoped that he wouldn’t disappoint his friend. “When do you want me to leave?”

 

Elrond jumped to his feet and took up pacing again. He would have preferred to travel to Mirkwood himself, but Thranduil had threatened to end his life should he ever set foot in his lands. “You will leave at once. As we speak, Glorfindel is already putting together a suitable escort.”

 

“No escort is needed,” Erestor said, firmly shaking his head. If he was to do this, he would do it *his* way, not Elrond’s.

 

“But Erestor!” Elrond exclaimed. “The roads are dangerous these days!” He wondered if his chief advisor knew what dangers lurked in the darkness. When was the last time Erestor had been away from Imladris? It must have been decades ago!

 

Erestor smiled for the first time during their meeting. “And how come the roads are less dangerous with an escort? Guards will only draw attention; when I am alone I can move more quickly and unnoticed.” He would do this on his terms, and he hated escorts. The guards had a tendency to treat him as if he had never participated in a fight before. They would either fuss or look at him with slight contempt in their eyes. As guards they couldn’t envision living a life cooped up in a library or their Lord’s study.

 

“At least take Lindir with you,” pleaded Elrond. “I do not want you to go to Mirkwood alone. Someone should be with you should something go amiss.”

 

Erestor considered the request -- which was reasonable -- and realized he couldn’t decline. “Aye, I will take Lindir with me, but no guards. I want to travel light and fast.”

 

“An escort would help impress Thranduil upon your arrival,” said Elrond thoughtfully. Did Erestor truly understand whom he was up against?

 

Erestor shook his head. “Such an impression won’t last long. I have to find other ways to impress Thranduil.” In order to gain Thranduil’s cooperation he would have to gain the Sindarin Elf’s trust, which could prove impossible. The King would never trust a Noldorin Elf.

 

Impatiently, Elrond walked over to Erestor, raised his hand, and rested it on his friend’s shoulder. “We have known each other for several millennia, Erestor, and I always found your council wise. I feel confident you will find a way to convince Thranduil.”

 

Erestor raised an eyebrow. “I will be gone for quite a while. Convincing Thranduil won’t be easy and it will take time. I will have to win his trust first.”

 

“Do whatever you need and always keep in touch with me, meldir,” said Elrond, squeezing Erestor’s shoulder. “Tell Lindir to contact me at once should Thranduil take -- ah, how to phrase this delicately? -- inappropriate measures.”

 

“Ah, you think he will imprison me?” Erestor chuckled softly. He couldn’t help feeling amused at that prospect. “He had better not try that or he might find himself with a diplomatic incident on his hands. I have my ways of dealing with the likes of him.”

 

“I know you do.” Elrond didn’t know how Erestor always managed the impossible. His chief advisor had surprised him many times in the past. “Regardless, I hope you will return swiftly,” he said, reassuringly squeezing Erestor’s shoulder -- though he wasn’t sure if it was to reassure Erestor or himself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As Erestor entered, Lindir looked up from the scroll that he was copying for Lord Elrond. At times he would assist the chief advisor and he had gained the other’s trust throughout long centuries of hard work and obvious dedication. “My Lord?” What was Erestor doing in the library at this late hour?

 

“Lindir? A word please?” Erestor signaled for the white-haired Elf to follow him into his office. After seating himself behind his desk, he closely watched Lindir, who now sat down opposite him. Had it been up to him, he would have traveled by himself, not getting Lindir involved in this matter, but Elrond’s orders had been clear.

 

Erestor continued to observe Lindir when he said, “Lord Elrond just informed me that he wants to form an alliance with Thranduil. The Shadow is creeping up on Mirkwood and we need to consolidate our strength. He asked me to negotiate a truce and he wants you to accompany me when I travel to Mirkwood. I would like to know if this is agreeable to you.”

 

Surprised at hearing the news, Lindir studied Erestor in return. “I must admit I would rather stay here, but I will go where I serve our Lord best.” He paused, sorting out his thoughts. This was quite unexpected. “And I do not want you to travel alone either, so aye, I will accompany you and serve you to the best of my abilities.”

 

Pleased with the response, Erestor nodded once. “Elrond wants us to leave tonight. You may wish to pack some of your personal belongings, but pack lightly.”

 

“I understand.” Lindir rose from his chair, bowed respectfully and then left to prepare for their departure.

 

Left alone, Erestor leaned back into the comfort of the chair and stared blindly at the wall. Thranduil was one of the most stubborn individuals on Arda! Although he had never met the Sindarin Elf, he had heard enough stories from Legolas to be apprehensive about this undertaking. /How do I convince him to cooperate?/ Sighing, Erestor hoped he would find a way to deal with Thranduil, as the King of Mirkwood would do his best to ensure this alliance was never formed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel didn’t like this development one bit. “This is folly.” Learning that Elrond was sending Erestor and Lindir to Mirkwood worried him, and he had told the half-Elf so. But Elrond had ignored his objections, saying it was their last chance at forming an alliance. Feeling frustrated, he decided to make himself useful, providing the two Elves with Imladris’ finest horses. He had even packed lembas and water skins into their saddlebags.

 

His gaze drifted to the right, where first Erestor and then Lindir appeared. Both Elves wore leggings, a tunic, cloak and riding boots. He had seen Lindir in this attire before, but as far as he remembered he had never seen Erestor without his formal robes. However, the advisor had not lost the air of authority that he usually radiated.

 

“Erestor, you need a proper escort!” When Elrond had told him to not bother putting together an escort he had scolded the half-Elf, who had then told him that it was at Erestor’s request. The fact that the advisor didn’t want an escort puzzled and frustrated him. Why take unnecessary risks?

 

Lindir smiled warmly. It was a well-known fact that Glorfindel and Erestor loved to verbally banter and the two of them had driven Lord Elrond to despair at times. He could easily tell that the real reason why Glorfindel was bantering was concern, and he felt honored that the Balrog slayer worried about him and Erestor. Glorfindel now turned to Lindir, asking him to voice his opinion on this matter. “I am sure Lord Erestor knows what he is doing,” he answered diplomatically.

 

But Glorfindel shook his head. “Maybe Erestor will relent if I offer to escort you personally.”

 

“That, meldir, would be a truly stupid thing to do,” commented Erestor in a mock frustrated voice, shaking his head at Glorfindel’s suggestion.

 

Glorfindel glared at Erestor. “And, pray tell me, why would that be stupid?” He wasn’t giving up yet. He had to try one more time to change the advisor’s mind. He would never forgive himself if Orcs killed Erestor and Lindir during this foolish trip to Mirkwood, when Thranduil didn’t even want to talk to them!

 

“Because you are needed here. Especially when I will be gone for some time. Glorfindel, Elrond needs your council.” Erestor opened the saddlebags and checked that his robes had been packed. He had selected his formal robes, made from the richest velvet in pleasing burgundy. He knew that they made him look more authoritative and he needed whatever edge he could get when dealing with Thranduil.

 

In the end, Glorfindel reluctantly admitted that Erestor was right, but he refused to voice that realization. Elrond did need him now that his chief advisor was leaving for Mirkwood. “You must be careful on the road. Mirkwood is a dangerous place and you don’t have any guards with you.”

 

“I have heard about their venomous spiders, amongst other dangerous things,” said Erestor thoughtfully, mounting his horse. “You can trust us to be very careful.”

 

Glorfindel reluctantly released the reins. “You had better be.” Feeling uncomfortable, he looked up at Erestor and Lindir, both mounted and ready to leave. A part of him still wished he were allowed to accompany them so he could keep them safe. Neither Erestor nor Lindir were warriors and would be hard-pressed when attacked.

 

“Have faith,” said Erestor, reading his friend’s discomfort clearly on his face.

 

“Send a message once you have safely arrived,” requested Glorfindel. “Elrond and I will continue to worry about your well-being otherwise.”

 

Erestor nodded once. “We will let you know.” He exchanged one last glance with Glorfindel and said his good-byes.

 

An ominous feeling washed through Glorfindel, as he watched them leave. He hoped Erestor could handle Thranduil.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor and Lindir traveled at a comfortable speed, always careful to avoid running into Orcs or Uruk-Hai, which now roamed the lands. The closer they got to Mirkwood, the more cautious they became. Not only Saruman’s evil creatures lurked close; they also felt the chilling influence of Dol Guldur that crept closer as they approached the former Greenwood the Great.

 

Knowingly, Erestor met Lindir’s gaze. Both Elves would be relieved when they finally reached the relative safety of Thranduil’s talan. “We should be more careful now. Orcs, spiders and other abominations could be tracking us. We need to be vigilant.”

 

Lindir nodded in understanding. “I have heard many horrific tales of those venomous spiders. It is said that, although their venom cannot kill us, it can harm us greatly, even paralyze for some time. It would be best to avoid them.”

 

“Hopefully Thranduil’s sentries will meet with us shortly.” A messenger had preceded them, sent by Elrond to announce their arrival. The silence around them was growing heavier. Affected by the Shadow, the birds had stopped singing. Or had they left altogether?

 

Feeling the need for some conversation, Erestor asked, “Have you ever been to Mirkwood before, Lindir?”

 

“Nay, my Lord Elrond never sent me there.” Lindir glanced at Erestor curiously. “And what about you, my Lord?”

 

Erestor gracefully inclined his head. “I have never been here before either. Thranduil once threatened to imprison every Noldorin Elf that set foot on his lands. He even threatened to end Elrond’s life, should he ever find him on his territory. So you see I have not yet had the ‘pleasure’ of meeting Thranduil. When I had business to attend to with Mirkwood I would speak with Legolas. It is amazing how unlike father and son are. Legolas is one of the friendliest and most respectful youngsters I ever met.”

 

A wicked glint suddenly appeared in Erestor’s dark eyes and he chuckled softly. “Maybe I should put *you* in charge of these negotiations, Lindir. Maybe Thranduil would be inclined to talk to you, as you are a Sindarin Elf! He will shun me for my heritage. I wonder what possessed Elrond to send me here.”

 

Lindir knew Erestor well enough to know the chief advisor of Imladris loved a challenge. Erestor thrived on finding solutions to crisis situations; it was the very thing that made him such an excellent advisor. “I am sure you will find a way.”

 

“Funny, Elrond said the exact same thing.” Erestor kept up the banter to ward off the growing darkness that gathered around them. His every sense told him to turn and flee, but he never left the path and continued to head for Thranduil’s talan. “It feels as though the darkness is gaining on us.” Shadows had gathered at either side of the road, making them feel cornered.

 

“Do you think the spiders will use the shadows to get to us?” Ever alert, Lindir kept a close eye on their surroundings.

 

“Aye,” said Erestor thoughtfully, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword. It might have been centuries since he had last wielded a sword, but he still knew how to defend himself.

 

Seeing Erestor prepare himself for a possible confrontation, Lindir slipped his bow into his hands, ready to shoot if necessary.

 

Erestor knew Elrond and Glorfindel had been right to suggest an escort, but he felt more comfortable traveling alone or -- at Elrond’s request -- being accompanied by Lindir.

 

A screeching sound suddenly erupted from behind them, almost freezing the blood in their veins.

 

Bushes, drenched in shadows, suddenly released their deadly contents. The large, venomous spider that emerged headed straight toward the two Elves. The spider’s eight legs carried it swiftly, reaching for the closest of its intended victims.

 

Erestor immediately drew and raised his sword, ready to defend himself against the monster. The spider would put up firm resistance, but Erestor was determined to keep them safe. He would find a way to slay the nightmarish creature.

 

Lindir shot his first arrow, and aimed it at the spider’s head. That first arrow was quickly followed by a second, hitting the creature in one of its eyes.

 

Erestor silently applauded Lindir’s approach and raised his sword, eager to ensure their safe passage by taking out the monster. He aimed his blows at the creature’s head as well, hoping to blind it completely. With its eyesight gone the spider could be taken out more easily.

 

Unexpectedly, the tables were turned when another spider emerged from their left, joining the first in its attack. The injured spider regained its wits and launched another assault.

 

Erestor exchanged a quick look of worry with Lindir. The spiders had cornered them and they couldn’t possibly outrun the beasts. Their survival depended on slaying them.

 

Gathering his strength again, Erestor drove his heels into his horse’s sides and charged. At the same time a cloud of arrows descended over the spiders, drawing pain-filled shrieks from them. Now that the arrows were burying into their hairy bodies, they quickly turned and retreated into the darkness.

 

Puzzled, Erestor looked over his shoulder at Lindir, realizing very well that one Elf couldn’t possibly have released the multitude of arrows that had driven the spiders away. They had received unexpected help. A smile curled the corners of his mouth. He could only think of one Elf who would be looking out for them.

 

“There are Elves up in the trees,” whispered Lindir softly, uncertain what Erestor’s next move would be.

 

“Legolas?” Erestor spoke the name softly, but knew the addressed Elf could easily pick up on it. Sudden movement above them made the two Elves take a step back and Erestor smiled knowingly when a Woodland Elf lowered himself to the ground, leaving the safety of the tree. “Greetings, Legolas Thranduilion.” Erestor said, inclining his head in a respectful greeting.

 

Legolas smiled warmly, realizing both Elves were unharmed. “Erestor, you should know better than to travel without a proper escort. You are fortunate that I decided to guide you to our talan.” The blond Elf briefly hugged Erestor as he dismounted. He had found many friends in Imladris, but kept that fact hidden from his father, who would surely disapprove.

 

“I assume the messenger already reached your father?” Erestor sheathed his sword and then signaled for Lindir to follow them as he led his horse along the path.

 

“Aye, he did, and Ada was not pleased to learn that a Noldorin Elf is on his way to the royal talan.”

 

Erestor chuckled softly. “I have never met your father, Legolas. Is it true what they say about his temper?” He wanted to gather as much information as he could about Thranduil. Such knowledge might come in handy one day.

 

Legolas gave Erestor a saddened smile. “To be perfectly honest with you, I doubt my father would ever truly hurt you, Lord Elrond, or any other Elf for that matter. The threats are his way of ensuring Lord Elrond keeps his distance.”

 

Erestor’s eyes met Legolas’. He vividly recalled the first time Legolas had visited Imladris. Elrond and he had been apprehensive about dealing with the Prince from Mirkwood, who had traveled to the Last Homely House on official matters, speaking on behalf of his father. But Legolas had impressed them both with his kindness and intelligence.

 

“I won’t find myself in his dungeons then?” said Erestor jokingly.

 

Legolas’ sad smile remained when he shook his head. “We hardly ever use them anymore.”

 

Erestor realized Legolas’ potential as his ally. Maybe this was the edge he needed in order to deal with Thranduil. Allowing Legolas to guide him onto safer paths, he asked, “Do you know why I am here?”

 

“Aye, my father told me.” Legolas’ brow furrowed momentarily. “He does not like the idea of an alliance, and he will fight it, but deep in his heart he knows it might be the only way to keep the Shadow at bay. Lothlorien and Imladris are yet untouched by Sauron’s Shadow and Mirkwood needs their support.”

 

“Do you think I can convince him to agree to Elrond’s proposal?” Erestor studied Legolas closely. Legolas knew Thranduil best and his insight may prove useful.

 

“Maybe. My father wants what is best for Mirkwood and its residents, but the thought of working together with Elrond does not appeal to him.”

 

“Maybe he would consider working with me instead?”

 

“I doubt it,” said Legolas teasingly. “You are Noldorin as well.”

 

Erestor grew silent momentarily. Legolas had given him some insight into Thranduil’s character and if what Legolas said was true, the ruler realized the danger his realm was in. That might make the King more accepting of this alliance.

 

“His moods have been dark lately,” said Legolas in a somber tone, confiding in Erestor, whom he considered a friend. “The Shadow that is affecting the lands also takes its toll on him. He tries to fight off the vile influence, but his strength has its limits.”

 

Erestor nodded once. “Your father is doing his best to fight Sauron’s influence, but as long as he stands alone all his efforts will be wasted. In unison lies strength.”

 

Legolas agreed. “But my father won’t be that easily swayed.”

 

“I can try,” said Erestor determinedly. Fighting off Sauron would wear Thranduil down, emotionally and physically. He had to use Thranduil’s weakness to his advantage and make it his strength.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

By Any Means Necessary.

Part 2

 

Lindir gave Erestor a surprised look, finding the talan swarming with busy Elves. In Erestor’s dark eyes he saw similar puzzlement. They hadn’t expected Mirkwood to be this pleasing to the eyes. The treetops that housed the Woodland Elves were still unaffected by the approaching darkness and here the birds had gathered, singing their songs. Several Elves had arrived to welcome them, and Legolas introduced them as Thranduil’s advisors.

 

Erestor was stunned to learn that these advisors were relieved that he had made the journey. They were most eager to discuss a truce, but also admitted that their ruler was opposed to that very idea.

 

“You can talk later,” decreed Legolas, admonishing the too eager advisors. “Our guests are weary from their travels and need to freshen up and rest first. I am sure Lord Erestor will be more than willing to meet with you later.”

 

At that, the advisors backed down and left one by one. Erestor smiled at Legolas. “So far none of my fears have come true. I expected hostility, not this eager welcome.” Mirkwood and its inhabitants had surprised him.

 

Legolas nodded once. “All of us feel the advancing darkness, Erestor. We do not want to surrender to the Shadow, but we are bound to follow my father and accept his guidance.” He signaled for Erestor and Lindir to follow him to that part of the talan where they would stay.

 

“Even when the guidance your father offers is wrong?” asked Erestor curiously. He knew Legolas was loyal to his father, but even the golden-haired Elf had to see the folly of Thranduil’s actions.

 

“My father rules Mirkwood. The burden he carries is heavy, but I do trust his judgment.”

 

They had reached their destination and stepped inside. Erestor was pleasantly surprised, finding Arien shining brightly through the leaves. “The darkness has not reached the heart of Mirkwood yet, then.”

 

“But it has reached my father’s,” said Legolas somberly.

 

“Tell me more about your father,” said Erestor, signaling for Lindir to unpack their belongings.

 

Erestor and Legolas sat down and the dark-haired advisor listened closely when Legolas spoke again.

 

“The Shadow has found a way into his heart and is affecting him. At times, he is thoroughly confused and prefers to stay in his private rooms. He is growing weaker, mentally and physically. Sometimes, he sits entranced and won’t hear or acknowledge me. I fear for him.”

 

Erestor easily read the fears in Legolas’ eyes. “Are you afraid your father will fade due to the Shadow?” Surprised, he wondered what else he would uncover during his stay here.

 

Legolas’ eyes turned dull and sad. “Aye, I fear for him.”

 

Erestor considered everything he had learned. “What course do you suggest I follow?”

 

Legolas moistened his lips, trying to control his fears and doubts. Was Erestor the answer to the prayers that he had sent to the Valar? “I do not want to lose my father to the Shadow, Erestor. I do not know your opinion of him, but his heart is good. He may not be subtle at times, but he means well.”

 

Erestor nodded. “I do not doubt his love for you.”

 

Legolas swallowed convulsively, suddenly needing to confide in his friend. “My mother died whilst giving birth to me and I have never known her. My father raised me. It was his love and guidance that made me into the person that I am today.”

 

Erestor smiled warmly. “He did an excellent job raising you, Legolas.” He was feeling more confident that he would succeed in gaining Thranduil’s support now that Legolas was on his side. “Do you think I should try to win his trust?”

 

Legolas nodded again. “He still refuses to meet with you. His advisors are upset because of his refusal, but they will not defy him.” Suddenly, his blue eyes regained their sparkle. “My father likes to spend his evenings outside, near the lake. I can take you there.”

 

“Thranduil would think it is a chance meeting then.” Erestor gracefully inclined his head, instantly liking the idea.

 

Now that Lindir had unpacked, he joined them, taking a tray filled with food items with him that had been delivered to their talan a moment ago.

 

Addressing Legolas again, Erestor said, “I will take this chance you are offering.”

 

Legolas got to his feet again, inclined his head in respect and smiled brightly. “Erestor, I hope you will be able to change my father’s mind. He is strong, but the Shadow is much stronger and it won’t be long before it will utterly consume him.” After giving Erestor one more pleading look, he turned around and left.

 

Erestor settled back, pondering this new information. “Our situation is nothing like I thought it would be.” He needed to adjust his plans to this situation. “Try to get word to Elrond that we have arrived safely and that Legolas has welcomed us.”

 

“I will send word.” Lindir shared Erestor’s concern after learning how fragile Thranduil’s state of mind was. “Do you think you can convince Thranduil to accept help?”

 

“I sincerely hope so,” mumbled Erestor. “I have no desire to see Mirkwood and Thranduil destroyed by the Shadow. I will talk to Thranduil tonight. Let us hope he will listen to the voice of reason.” Erestor dreaded to think what would happen if Thranduil refused.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas soundlessly entered his father’s rooms. His eyes scanned his surroundings and he was relieved when he found Thranduil seated in one of the larger branches of the tree. “Ada?”

 

Sad eyes fastened on him and Legolas swallowed hard, seeing the dark shadows in the normally sparkling green eyes. The land and Thranduil were one, and that connection was causing his father great pain.

 

“Legolas, ion-nîn, what brings you here?”

 

Legolas shivered at hearing the empty tone to his father’s voice. Thranduil was still fighting the Shadow, but the battle continued to weaken him.

 

Advancing on his father, Legolas’ features contorted with obvious anguish. Due to the Shadow Thranduil had lost a considerable amount of weight and his once golden, silken hair was growing grey, long having lost its luster. The green eyes no longer shone with life, and seemed dead. “Aiya, Ada! It hurts me to see you in this way!” He flung himself into his father’s arms.

 

Thranduil caught his distressed son and pulled him close. Once Legolas had comfortably settled against him, he lovingly stroked his son’s long hair. “Legolas, you should not be here. I do not want you to see me like this.” One look at his son told him that Legolas was suffering as well.

 

“But I need you close! I worry about you, Ada!” Legolas clung to his father. “Why won’t you let us help you?”

 

Thranduil smiled, saddened, at his son. “The land is my responsibility. Now that the darkness has returned I cannot turn away from my duty. The land and I are one, ion-nîn.”

 

“But the Shadow is affecting you! You are wasting away!” Legolas raised his head and met his father’s burdened gaze. “I want to help.”

 

Thranduil tucked his son’s head beneath his chin, summoning what remained of his former strength. “I am doing this for you and our people, Legolas. The Shadow won’t demand my life. It enjoys my suffering and will keep me alive.”

 

“But look at the quality of your life!” Legolas trembled in his father’s arms. “You hardly venture outside -- only in the evening when Arien has set, and you hardly talk to your advisors.” He was the only one who was allowed to see his father in his current condition. “How much longer will the Shadow make you suffer like this?”

 

”I do not know the answers to your questions,” said Thranduil in a tired voice. “At times I cannot even think rationally.” His condition always worsened during the night, when he went to sleep. Nightmares would plague him, showing him the demise of Mirkwood and its inhabitants. Many nights he woke up screaming and Legolas was always there to comfort him. His son meant so much to him; Legolas always had.

 

“Arien will set early tonight. Will you go to the lake again?” Legolas pulled away slightly so he could look at his father’s face. Thranduil’s features were sunken and sharp cheekbones clearly showed.

 

“Aye, I will. Will you keep me company then?”

 

“I will walk you there,” said Legolas, smiling at his father. But first he would instruct one of the guards to take Erestor there as well. The dark-haired advisor from Imladris was his last hope.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Thank you for escorting me, but I would like some moments alone, ion-nîn.” Thranduil’s shoulders had slumped in defeat now that night was settling over Mirkwood. He looked deeply into his son’s eyes and read understanding in them. He knew he should be dealing with the party that had arrived from Imladris today, but he had to postpone that until Arien had risen again and he’d had a chance to regain some of his strength. “And see to our guests.”

 

Legolas grew alert. This was the first time his father had mentioned the party from Imladris. “I have already assigned a section of the talan to them.”

 

“What would I do without you?” asked Thranduil rhetorically. “I would be lost without you, Legolas.”

 

The expression in Legolas’ blue eyes told of sorrow and shared pain. He raised a hand, and brushed a wayward lock away from his father’s face. “Will you talk with Erestor tomorrow?”

 

“Erestor?” Thranduil drew in a deep breath. “Elrond sent his chief advisor?”

 

“You threatened to end Elrond’s life should he ever venture into Mirkwood,” said Legolas, reminding his father of that fact.

 

“You are right.” Thranduil nodded his head once. “I do not want Elrond or his sons close. I do not want him to know how little is left of me.”

 

“But Ada, he is a healer! He could help you!” Legolas’ sharp senses told him that Erestor had arrived. It was time to leave so the chief advisor could approach his father.

 

“Elrond and I have never been friends, Legolas, and I do not want him to know how weakened Mirkwood really is.”

 

/Why? / Legolas wondered privately, but he didn’t voice his question. “I will leave you then.” Though he wished he could stay and continue to comfort his father.

 

“Thank you, ion-nîn.” Thranduil placed a parental kiss on his son’s brow and then turned away, slowly walking toward the lake.

 

Turning around, Legolas came face to face with Erestor.

 

Thranduil’s appearance and expression greatly worried Erestor. He’d had no idea just how serious the situation was. “I will try to get through to him.”

 

Legolas bit his bottom lip. “Do your best, meldir. I do not want to lose my father to the Shadow.” Forcing himself to leave, he hoped Erestor would find a way.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thranduil sat down on the grass, leaning his back against the trunk of an ancient tree. Like him, the roots of the tree were already contaminated by the Shadow, which was destroying them both from the inside. Sighing, distressed, he wondered how long their agony would be drawn out. The day would come that he would succumb to the darkness, but he was determined to die fighting, knowing Legolas would be the Shadow’s next victim. As his heir, Legolas would inherit his burdens and he wanted to spare his son the suffering involved. “I am not ready yet to lie down and fade.”

 

Hearing Thranduil’s pain-filled words, Erestor slowly emerged from the trees. But the Sindarin Elf didn’t seem to notice him and he took his time studying the blond. Thranduil’s splendor had been greatly affected by the Shadow and he wondered what the Elf had looked like before the darkness had invaded his being. Although Elrond and Thranduil had never been friends, the half-Elf always spoke of Thranduil with the greatest respect. The fact that Elrond now worried about Thranduil told Erestor that the two Elves must have gotten along at some point. What had caused their falling out?

 

“My Liege?”

 

The words didn’t register with Thranduil, who was staring at the dark surface of the lake. Erestor tried again.

 

“Thranduil?”

 

Hearing his name spoken by an unknown voice finally drew Thranduil’s attention. “Who goes there? Don’t you know that I want to be alone?” He didn’t bother to look up, reckoning the intruder would leave shortly. His subjects would never knowingly invade his privacy like this!

 

“I heard what you said.” Erestor didn’t know if his approach was wise, but decided to follow through. After what Legolas had told him, he wasn’t surprised to learn that Thranduil was fading. That fact made him only more determined to convince Thranduil to accept help.

 

Thranduil sighed, distressed. “I told you to leave me alone.”

 

“I do not truly believe that you want to be alone.” Erestor advanced on the blond and came to a standstill behind Thranduil, who still didn’t bother to look at him. Did Thranduil think he was one of his subjects? “There must be a way to stop you from fading.”

 

Realizing the intruder didn’t plan on leaving him to his misery, Thranduil raised his voice. “I forbid you to tell anyone what you just learned and I order you to leave now.”

 

Erestor grinned wickedly, readying himself for the upcoming confrontation. Thranduil would be quite furious when he learned that Elrond’s chief advisor knew he was fading. “I am not yours to command. I only answer to Elrond.” The effect of his words was immediate. Thranduil jumped to his feet and turned around. The panic that radiated from the dull eyes worried Erestor. “Peace, sire.” He raised a hand, hoping to calm the blond down.

 

Although he had never met Erestor, Thranduil immediately realized whom he was dealing with. The dark eyes staring at him told him that he was dealing with a cunning adversary and that he needed to proceed with caution. “What are you doing here?”

 

Erestor inclined his head and realized Thranduil was trembling violently. The blond’s weakness showed when he had to lean against the tree for support. “Please sit down and I will answer your question.” He didn’t want to agitate Thranduil any further.

 

“Sit down? I am not talking to you, Noldo.” Thranduil gritted his teeth, hoping his strength wouldn’t fail him. “You are leaving this place now. This is forbidden ground for you!”

 

Erestor was careful not to smile at hearing that. Instead he tried to radiate calm and a sense of dignity. “I will stay in Mirkwood until you have accepted Elrond’s proposal.” He carefully monitored Thranduil’s response.

 

“You can tell Elrond that I am not interested in an alliance with Imladris.” Thranduil tried to maintain his regal manner, but the evil influence of Mordor was clenching his heart, making it hard for him to breathe.

 

“Why are you so opposed to this alliance? Mirkwood would benefit from such strong allies.”

 

“I am used to fighting my battles alone, Noldo. I need no half-Elf to fight them for me.” Unexpectedly, he staggered and began to sink onto his knees. His head bowed in defeat and he hated himself for allowing his weakness to show in front of Erestor.

 

Feeling only compassion for the other Elf, Erestor sat on his heels, folded an arm around Thranduil and ignored the violent flinch that coursed through the blond’s body upon contact. Slowly he pulled Thranduil back to his feet and then steadied the other Elf.

 

Enraged, that Erestor had managed to get this close to him, Thranduil tried to shake off the other’s arm. “Leave me be!” But he lacked the necessary strength and failed to free himself of the hold, which tightened when the weakness consumed him again.

 

“I will take you back to your rooms so you may rest. We can continue this conversation in the morning --after you have rested.” It was most fortunate that Legolas had pointed out the royal quarters earlier. Now he could escort the weakening Elf back.

 

“There will be no conversation in the morning!” hissed Thranduil, “You will leave when Arien rises again!” Infuriated at having to follow the Noldorin Elf’s lead, he gritted his teeth in obvious frustration. “Take your hands off of me. I can manage alone.” But the truth was that in his weakened state he wouldn’t be able to make it back to his rooms. In his foggy state of mind he didn’t think of calling out to his guards and demanding they took Erestor prisoner. All he wanted was to return to his rooms and lie down.

 

But he wasn’t looking forward to the nightmares that would come tonight. He had even tried to stay awake for nights in a row, but that had resulted in him feeling even more exhausted. There were moments when he wanted to follow the call of Mandos and allow peace into his mind, but he couldn’t pass his fate on to Legolas. He had to continue to fight.

 

“We will see about that,” remarked Erestor smugly. Supporting Thranduil, he guided his charge to the royal chambers. From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Legolas, who was standing in the shadow of a large tree. Concern shone from the blue eyes, but the blond didn’t interfere, realizing this may be Erestor’s one chance to get close to Thranduil.

 

After nodding his approval, Legolas turned away, leaving his father in Erestor’s care.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor’s concern increased, realizing Thranduil was on the brink of losing consciousness. “Lie down,” he whispered, gently easing the blond down on his bed. “Is there anything I can do to lessen your suffering?”

 

“Leave me. I do not want your kind near me.” Evil suddenly clawed at Thranduil and his hands turned into fists, clenching the sheets.

 

“That was not a nice thing to say.” Erestor knew Thranduil disliked the Noldor, but he hadn’t realized how deep that hate ran. “I am just trying to help.”

 

“I do not want your help!” Thranduil panted softly, as his heart tightened once more. His eyes widened and he pushed himself into a sitting position.

 

Realizing Thranduil was having troubling breathing Erestor sat down beside the blond, pulling the other Elf’s back against his chest and supporting Thranduil when the King fought to draw in his next breath.

 

The battle lasted a long time and Erestor almost panicked when Thranduil’s eyes closed. He checked for a pulse, and finding one, felt reassured. Suddenly Thranduil went limp against him and he tightened his hold. Detecting movement near the doorway Erestor said, “I did not know things were this bad.”

 

“I was the only one who knew the true extent of my father’s suffering… until now,” said Legolas, “He is fighting so hard, but he cannot possibly win this battle.” Looking at his father, Legolas’ heart contracted painfully. “I do not want to lose him. I need him.”

 

Erestor inched closer to Thranduil and then rested his back against the headboard as he continued to hold the blond in his arms.

 

“He will have nightmares… There are nights when he screams himself awake. I usually sit with him during the night.” Legolas watched Erestor closely. “I think you should take my place tonight. Finding that you stayed at his side might make him inclined to trust you.” Giving up his place to Erestor was hard. He wanted to be there when his father needed comforting.

 

Erestor realized how hard it was on Legolas to trust him in this way. “I won’t fail you… or your father.” He might not be a skilled healer like Elrond, but he had fought his own battles against the Shadow. “I will keep him safe and should the nightmares come upon him, I will try to fight them off.”

 

Reassured that Erestor had his father’s best interests in mind, Legolas nodded his head once. “Know that you can always count on me. Should the nightmares worsen during the night, send for me.”

 

“Thank you for giving me this opportunity.” Maybe once Thranduil realized that Erestor did care for the blond’s well-being, the Sindarin Elf would change his opinion of him. “I will stay with your father tonight. Would you tell Lindir I won’t return tonight? I do not want him to worry unnecessarily.”

 

“I will tell him.” Legolas drew in a deep breath, walked over to the bed and placed a hand on his father’s brow. “He feels cold.”

 

Erestor rested his hand on Thranduil’s and realized Legolas was right. “How long has he been like this?”

 

“For several weeks.” Legolas leaned in closer and placed a kiss on top of his father’s head. “Keep him safe for me.”

 

“I will.” Erestor watched Legolas leave and then mentally prepared himself for a long and exhausting night. Legolas had told him that nightmares usually plagued Thranduil’s sleep and he reckoned tonight wouldn’t be any different. “I won’t let you face them alone.” Legolas had entrusted his father to him and he would faithfully guard Thranduil’s sleep tonight.

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

By Any Means Necessary.

Part 3

 

 

“Nay, I won’t let you… Fight you…” Thranduil mumbled feverishly in his sleep, which was tormented by severe nightmares.

 

Erestor tightened the hold he had on the blond, although that wasn’t really necessary as Thranduil was violently clinging to him, refusing to let go. Thranduil had molded his body against his, and was tucked safely in his arms. The blond had even used his legs to ensure Erestor stayed close, wrapping the long limbs around the Noldo’s waist.

 

“You are not alone, Thranduil. You do not have to fight the Shadow on your own. Draw from my strength if you can!” He wished he possessed Elrond’s healing skills, for then he might have been able to provide more support. Rocking Thranduil in his arms, he continued to whisper reassurances and, after long hours, the blond began to calm down. In the end, Thranduil slipped into a calmer sleep, but although his eyes were open now, the pupils flashed dangerously, revealing the Sindarin Elf was still in considerable discomfort.

 

Breathing a relieved sigh, Erestor caught sight of Arien’s first rays, which tentatively touched the tops of the royal talan. He hoped the golden light would chase off any lingering nightmares and deliver Thranduil from evil. Unexpectedly Thranduil relaxed in his arms and the blond’s tense muscles relaxed. The rapid eye movements stopped and Thranduil drifted into a deeper state of sleep.

 

Erestor felt exhausted and wondered how Thranduil coped with these nightly attacks; there was no other way to describe these nightmares. He had literally sensed the heavy air of evil that had hung around the blond during his restless sleep.

 

“He has had those nightmares every night for several months,” said Legolas, soundlessly entering the room. It hadn’t been his intention to startle Erestor, but the dark-haired Elf’s head whipped upward upon hearing his voice. “Now that Arien is in the air he will recover somewhat, but every night is a struggle.”

 

Erestor sighed deeply. “Why is he so determined to fight the Shadow alone?”

 

Legolas shrugged his shoulders. “I am not sure. My father has always been a loner, but I suspect something happened in the past that made him very apprehensive when it comes down to trusting someone.” He gave Erestor a thoughtful look. “I have the suspicion that it has something to do with Elrond, but I am not sure.”

 

“I could ask Elrond,” mumbled Erestor thoughtfully. After drawing in a deep breath, he addressed Legolas again. “What happens next?”

 

“He will continue to sleep for another hour. You might want to move him into the sunlight, which will strengthen him. Upon wakening he is usually rather confused and you need to reassure him that he is at home and he survived another night without giving into evil. Slowly, he will regain his composure and then he will try to push you away. He did that to me during those first nights. Later, he learned to accept my closeness and care.”

 

Legolas approached the bed. He needed to make sure that his father was recovering from another exhausting night. “In two hours I will send a servant with some food. You must ensure that he eats something.”

 

Erestor suddenly realized Legolas’ true intentions and couldn’t help but grin. “You want me to take over your task, hoping he will learn to trust me.”

 

“Aye, and once you have gained his trust you might be able to persuade him to agree to the alliance, which Elrond proposed.” Legolas exchanged a knowing glance with Erestor. “I am helping you because I want what is best for my father and my people.”

 

“I understand perfectly,” said Erestor. “And I thank you for your help.”

 

Legolas nodded once and then headed for the doorway. “Remember, he will be thoroughly confused. Be kind and patient with him.”

 

Erestor filed the information for later use and concentrated on Thranduil after Legolas had closed the door behind him. This situation was unlike anything he had expected and he wondered how the blond would react upon finding him this close.

 

Well, there was only one thing he could do, and that was wait for Thranduil to wake up.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thranduil struggled to reach consciousness again. The darkness that had gathered around him was suffocating and he gasped for breath. Finally waking up, he felt disorientated and instinctively clung to the warm form that was holding him, thinking it was Legolas. A hand gently patted his hair, stroking it reassuringly and he closed his eyes, trying to sort out his thoughts and feelings.

 

The nightmares were always intensely vivid, and at times he was stunned to find he was still alive. In his dreams Sauron consumed him, devoured his body and soul before he even had a chance to reach Mandos’ Halls.

 

A soft humming floated through the room, and although Legolas had never done such a thing before, the sound was soothing and he buried his head against the other’s chest. It was only after long moments that he realized something was different. The color of the clothes was wrong and the scent he was inhaling wasn’t his son’s. Legolas smelled of pine and the forest, whilst this scent was sweet. It reminded him of cinnamon.

 

Raising tired eyes, he met dark ones that curiously stared at him. His mind was still recovering from the nightmares and he simply gazed at the dark-haired Elf who was holding him, vaguely wondering who the stranger was.

 

Involuntarily Erestor held his breath when Thranduil’s eyes met his. How would the blond react to his presence? Apparently not at all. Thranduil continued to stare at him with empty eyes. In the end, Erestor moistened his lips and spoke. “Are you feeling any better?”

 

Thranduil’s eyes widened slightly at hearing the musical voice, finally realizing that this stranger was very real indeed. What was more, the raven-haired Elf was holding him protectively. “Where… is… Lego…las?” His mouth was dry and his lips chapped. He craved some water, but was too confused to ask for it.

 

“Legolas is arranging for some food and water,” replied Erestor, hearing Thranduil’s croaking voice. “You had a bad night.”

 

“I…always… have…” mumbled Thranduil tiredly. He closed his eyes momentarily, gathering his strength. A few moments later he felt strong enough to open them and stare at the stranger questioningly. “Who are… you?”

 

“My name is Erestor and I am chief advisor to Lord Elrond.” Erestor closely monitored Thranduil’s reaction and immediately noticed the green eyes widening. “Peace, Sire, I mean you well. I am here to help.”

 

Thranduil tried to free himself of the embrace, which no longer felt comforting, but restricting. “Leave me…!” Pulling away from Erestor took his last strength and he nearly tumbled off the bed.

 

Erestor was just in time to keep the blond from falling and pulled Thranduil onto the bed again. “You should rest a little longer. Legolas will arrive with some food shortly.”

 

Fury, born out of desperation, flashed across Thranduil’s features. “My son… knows… you are here?” Why had Legolas allowed Erestor into his rooms? His son knew he didn’t want anything to do with the Imladris Elves! He hated his weakness, as it stopped him from moving away from Erestor. He wanted as much distance between them as possible, but his body wouldn’t cooperate.

 

Acting instinctively, Erestor loosened the hold he had on Thranduil. “Legolas told me to move you into the sunlight. Will you allow me to assist you?” A comfortable chair stood beneath the window and the first sunbeams were directed at it. Erestor suspected Legolas normally helped his father cross the distance so Thranduil could sit in the sun.

 

“I do not need your help, Noldorin Elf!” Thranduil, slowly regaining his strength, managed to swing his feet onto the ground. He pushed himself upright, but then swayed unexpectedly.

 

He would have fallen if it hadn’t been for Erestor, who quickly rose from the bed, wrapping his arms around the blond’s waist. Erestor couldn’t help it and chuckled softly. “You are most stubborn, Sire.”

 

Infuriated, Thranduil glared at Erestor. He was about to forbid Erestor to touch him when his knees gave away beneath him. The dark-haired Elf was now the one thing holding him upright, and he had no choice but to lean heavily against Erestor for support.

 

Realizing how much this weakness infuriated Thranduil, Erestor refrained from making a teasing remark. Instead, he guided the blond over to the chair and helped him sit down. Arien’s beams caressed the grey hair, played with it, and slowly restored some of its luster to the Sindarin Elf. Erestor doubted the effect would last long, however. By nightfall Thranduil would have lost most of the strength that Arien was bestowing on him now.

 

Erestor pulled up another chair and sat down, studying the blond closely. “I encountered you at the lake last night,” he explained, seeing Thranduil’s wondering expression. “You collapsed and I brought you here.”

 

“I cannot believe Legolas let you do that!” Why hadn’t his son stopped Erestor?

 

“Don’t be angry with your son,” said Erestor calmly, “He has your best interest in mind.”

 

Thranduil snorted angrily. /My best interest?/ Leaning back into the comfort of the chair, he closed his eyes, soaking up the warmth. Arien’s rays were the only things that kept him alive, making it possible for him to fight the Shadow. But the darkness was rising. and it wouldn’t be long until it reached the treetops, making it impossible for Arien to reach the weakening King. “I want you to leave me now.”

 

Erestor inclined his head. “I cannot do that. Legolas trusts me to watch over you in his absence.” Emerald eyes flashed open and stared at him in disbelief.

 

“My son would never entrust me to your care! That is a lie.”

 

“Ada?” Legolas had appeared in the doorway, just in time to catch his father’s last words. He carried a tray filled with porridge, honey, thick slices of bread and hot tea over to where the two Elves were sitting and placed it on the floor. “Erestor speaks the truth. I asked him to look after you.”

 

Thranduil stared at his son in amazement. “But…”

 

“Aye, he is a Noldorin Elf, but that does not mean he is evil. I told you before to let go of your prejudice.” Legolas handed his father a bowl filled with porridge. “Eat. You need to maintain your strength.”

 

Displeased, Thranduil stared at the bowl. “I am not hungry.” But Legolas glared at him and he reluctantly began to eat, nearly choking on the sweet substance.

 

Erestor remained quiet during their exchange. He wondered if Thranduil realized that Legolas was the one in control. Thranduil had gained a reputation of throwing tantrums, being haughty and authoritative, but he encountered none of those traits in him now. Thranduil was as meek as a lamb, obediently eating and drinking everything Legolas handed him. The ruler of Mirkwood was nothing like he had thought he would be. All he had to do now was figure out his next step.

 

The food strengthened Thranduil and he exchanged a puzzled look with his son. Why had Legolas allowed Erestor to stay? But then again, Legolas still thought he didn’t know about the friendships that he had formed in Imladris. When his spies had first told him that his son had befriended the half-Elves he had been enraged, but later he had realized he couldn’t order his son to abandon these friendships when they obviously were important to him. So he continued to act as if he were unaware of his son’s actions.

 

“Ada?” Worried, Legolas rested his hand on his father’s knee and squeezed it through the green fabric. “Do you feel any better now?”

 

Thranduil nodded his head, grateful for his son’s care. “I do.” Then his eyes narrowed, fastening on Erestor. “But I still cannot believe you allowed him close.”

 

Legolas swallowed hard, realizing he had to risk it all, knowing very well that his father might not forgive him for making this admission. “Erestor is a friend, Ada. I trust him.” He expected a tirade, or questions at least, but his father remained quiet, making Legolas wonder. “Ada?”

 

Erestor watched the exchange between father and son with great interest. He had always wondered how an Elf with a reputation like Thranduil’s had managed to raise Legolas that splendidly. Maybe father and son were more alike than he had ever thought. Elrond and he may have been misinformed when it came down to Thranduil. What the Sindarin Elf said and did were two different things. In the end, he cleared his throat and said, “It does not surprise you that Legolas calls me a friend.”

 

Thranduil released a tormented sigh. “I know of his frequent visits to Imladris.” He tried to look cross with his son, but failed.

 

Legolas raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “You knew?” Although he should have expected his father to be aware of his visits, he was still surprised. “You never told me to stop visiting them!”

 

A sad smile surfaced on Thranduil’s face. “I cannot cage you, ion-nîn. You are entitled to choose your own friends. I might not approve of them, but I will never stop you from talking to them.”

 

Erestor and Legolas exchanged a surprised look. In the end, Erestor addressed Thranduil again. “Your son is a true delight, sire. Legolas is greatly loved by the inhabitants of Imladris. We still hope we will be allowed to welcome you to the Last Homely House as well one day.”

 

Thranduil gave Erestor an annoyed look. He had met Elrond at that ill-fated Battle of the Last Alliance and had stayed away from the half-Elf ever since. He had never met Glorfindel, Elrond’s children or Erestor for that matter. “Don’t count on that.”

 

“And why is that?” Erestor refused to give in just yet. “Lord Elrond would be honored to welcome you.”

 

“I do not wish to meet Elrond ever again,” hissed Thranduil and his emerald eyes regained some of their former vigor. “I suggest you leave Mirkwood this very night. I have granted you hospitality because you needed rest after your trip, but I want you to leave before Ithil appears in the sky again.”

 

“I cannot do that,” said Erestor calmly. “You still haven’t accepted my Lord’s offer to form an alliance.”

 

“I will never accept that offer!” spat Thranduil. “And you will leave now or my guards will make you!”

 

“Ada…” Legolas pleadingly looked into his father’s eyes. “Preserve your strength. The night will be upon us before you know it.”

 

“Your son speaks wisely,” said Erestor in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. “Maybe I too can somewhat ease your burden?”

 

“I want no help from you.” Thranduil glared at him.

 

Erestor was losing his patience with the stubborn King. “Why do you hate me?”

 

Thranduil’s green eyes grew icy. “You cannot be trusted. No Noldorin Elf can.”

 

Erestor cocked his head, wondering about something. Testing his theory, he said, “I take it you would not consider an alliance with Celeborn and Galadriel either?”

 

Thranduil’s eyes filled with anger. “Galadriel? Never! Celeborn is an honorable warrior, but I want nothing to do with Galadriel.”

 

“It is because of the Kinslaying,” whispered Erestor knowingly. “I understand your feelings, but Galadriel, Elrond nor I had any part in that.”

 

“All Noldor carry that burden, the shame and guilt,” said Thranduil sharply.

 

“But I assume there is more. You are cross with Elrond because…?” His eyes narrowed, reading the answer in Thranduil’s burning eyes. “Your father attacked without permission, Sire. You cannot blame Gil-galad for that.”

 

Thranduil had paled. “Do not speak his name in my home!”

 

“Neither can you blame Elrond for your father’s actions,” said Erestor calmly. “Will you let the past prevent you from forming an alliance from which all would benefit?”

 

Thranduil slowly rose from his chair, called on his strength and for one moment he became his old regal and authoritative self. “You will leave now.” The words were spoken softly, but carried a tone of command that usually got him what he wanted.

 

But not this time.

 

“Sire, Elrond wants you to carefully consider his proposal and I won’t leave until you have agreed.” Erestor knew he was treading on dangerous ground, but he had to get his point across.

 

Thranduil glared at the dark-haired Elf that dared to defy him. Calling out to his guards, they appeared a moment later. “Take him to his assigned quarters and guard him closely. I want him confined until he leaves.”

 

The guards looked at Legolas for confirmation. They loved Thranduil dearly and respected their King, but they also knew that Sauron’s Shadow was clouding their ruler’s judgment.

 

Thranduil noticed their hesitance, but didn’t comment on it. He was also aware of the fact that he had acted strangely these last few weeks.

 

Erestor saved both Elves from embarrassment by rising from his chair. “You know where to find me, Sire, if you wish to talk to me. I will stay in Mirkwood until you have agreed to my proposal.” He could tell that Thranduil was confused by his insistence, but the Sinda was too exhausted to challenge him. “I assure you that we will meet again, Sire.”

 

Leaving, Erestor noticed that the guards remained at a respectful distance. Looking over his shoulder, he caught sight of Legolas steadying Thranduil when he swayed.

 

“Ada, you are not well and should rest.” Concerned for his father’s well-being, Legolas made sure Thranduil sat down again.

 

Thranduil breathed in deeply and then released his breath again. “I feel weak today, ion-nîn. The Shadow is growing stronger.” Legolas was the only one he would admit his weakness to.

 

“You need help, Ada. You cannot fight this battle alone.” He paused to gather his thoughts. Now that they were alone again, he asked, “Why did you never tell me you knew that I had befriended the Peredhil?”

 

Thranduil gave his son a sad look. “I was told you enjoyed their company and although I do not approve of your choice, I will not meddle in your personal affairs.”

 

“Thank you,” whispered Legolas sincerely. “Erestor is wise and honorable. You might find you like his company if you give him a fair chance.”

 

“He is a Noldorin Elf,” repeated Thranduil calmly. “I do not trust them.”

 

Legolas chose his words carefully. “And yet Elrond and his family welcomed and accepted me. I am proud to call them my friends and I trust them.”

 

Thranduil closed his eyes again. “You are young, Legolas. You haven’t known much suffering and I pray you never will!”

 

“Ada?” Legolas decided a change of subject was in order. “Will you go outside with me? The fresh air will do you good. You can rest later.”

 

Thranduil sighed tiredly. “Are there any pressing matters I need to attend to?” He hoped not. He didn’t have the energy to deal with his advisors today. All they did lately was implore him to call for a truce with Imladris and Lothlorien.

 

“Nay, Ada, I already took care of them.”

 

Thranduil gave his son a grateful smile. “You will make a fine ruler one day.” He just hoped that the Shadow had been defeated before Legolas became King of Mirkwood.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lindir looked up in surprise when Erestor suddenly appeared, his dark eyes narrowed with worry.

 

“Make sure I am not disturbed,” said Erestor, retreating into the small room at the back.

 

“Of course,” whispered Lindir, determined to guard Erestor’s privacy.

 

Once he was out of Lindir’s view, Erestor sat down, cross-legged, and centered himself. He clasped his hands, closed his eyes and concentrated, as he attempted to do something that he hadn’t done for centuries. The last time he had far-spoken with someone had been at the Battle of the Last Alliance. But now it was important that he contacted Elrond to update the half-Elf.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond startled, as someone touched his mind. Trying to identify the sensation, he realized it wasn’t Galadriel. He knew her mental touch and yet this one felt familiar as well.

 

/Elrond?/

 

Suddenly Elrond understood. /Erestor? Why contact me this way?/ Erestor wasn’t used to far-speaking with someone and the effort would drain the other Elf.

 

/The situation is much worse than we thought. Dol Guldur has gained a tight hold on Thranduil. Legolas arranged for a meeting and I ended up comforting Thranduil throughout the night. He desperately needs our support, but is too stubborn to admit that./

 

Elrond, seated behind his desk, put down the scroll he had been reading. /What do you advise we do, Erestor?/

 

/I will stay here. I am rather confident I can convince Thranduil eventually. I just hope he won’t let the Shadow consume him. He is fading, Elrond./

 

Elrond sensed Erestor’s concern through their link. /Fading? Aiya, that is bad news indeed./

 

/Maybe I can reverse the process. Fortunately Legolas and Thranduil’s advisors agree that an alliance is necessary to ensure Mirkwood’s safety. But Thranduil still rejects the offer. The Shadow is devouring him from the inside and its presence clouds his judgment./

 

/There is only one way to make sure he does not continue to fade,/ replied Elrond, as shivers of apprehension coursed through him. /Someone has to bond with him./

 

Back in Mirkwood, Erestor absentmindedly nodded his head. /That should be our last resort./

 

/I will try to think of a different solution,/ sent Elrond. Involuntarily his thoughts drifted to Vilya. The Ring of Power had kept Imladris safe. Maybe it was time Mirkwood benefited from its strength as well? But he was hesitant to take that step just yet. /Keep me informed. Tell me the moment Thranduil’s condition worsens./

 

/I will./ After saying his goodbyes, Erestor let go of the link. Sighing, he collapsed. Instantly Lindir appeared at his side, supporting him. “I am only tired,” he said, reassuring the other Elf.

 

“You should rest.” Concerned for Erestor, Lindir guided the dark-haired Elf to the bed. “Maybe a bath will help revive your spirits? Legolas also had clean clothes delivered so you can change into those after you have bathed.”

 

Erestor smiled thankfully. “I will follow your advice and rest for a while. Wake me when Arien starts her descent.” He would go to the lake tonight, hoping Thranduil would allow him close again. /I must win his trust. It is the only way to keep the Shadow from devouring him!/

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

By Any Means Necessary.

Part 4

 

 

“Ada?” Legolas approached his father, careful not to startle Thranduil. Although Arien was still riding the sky, Sauron’s Shadow was once again gathering around Thranduil. When his father looked up, Legolas cringed at the sight of the dull and empty eyes that stared back. “The spiders are attacking the sentries. I am taking a patrol to drive them deeper back into the forest. They are coming too close to our talan.”

 

Thranduil was instantly overcome with guilt. It was *his* duty to keep their lands safe. *He* was the Ruler of Mirkwood, not Legolas… not yet. But in his current state he was no match for the spiders. “Take enough warriors with you, Legolas, and be careful.” He hated sending his heir on this mission when he should be dealing with the monsters himself.

 

“I will be careful, Ada,” promised Legolas. His feet had now carried him close enough to place a loving kiss on his father’s cheek. Did Thranduil realize that this mission meant that his son couldn’t sit with him tonight? /I hope you will seek out Erestor instead./ With the exception of Legolas, Erestor was the only other Elf who knew the truth about his father.

 

“Do not worry about me, ion-nîn. It is your task to keep our people safe. They depend on you now that their King is useless to them.” Self-reproach sounded clearly in Thranduil’s voice.

 

Legolas buried his father in a quick but tender embrace and then stepped back. He didn’t want to leave his father alone, but he had no choice. /Before joining my men I am going to talk to Erestor. Maybe he is willing to sit with you./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In Imladris, many things burdened Elrond. Galadriel had informed him that Estel and the Ringbearer were on their way to Rivendell and he had realized that a council must be held. Messengers were sent to all realms, including Mirkwood, but Elrond wondered if Legolas wasn’t needed more at home.

 

“Elrond?” Glorfindel entered his Lord’s study and seated himself on the windowsill. “You are brooding again.” Elrond had told him about the situation Erestor had encountered in Mirkwood and he also worried about Thranduil. If Thranduil succumbed to darkness then more realms would follow. “All invited parties sent word that they will arrive shortly, but there has been no reply from Mirkwood yet.”

 

“Legolas will come. We both know that. But what about Thranduil?” Elrond leaned his head back and massaged his temples.

 

“It is good to know that Erestor is in Mirkwood. Maybe Thranduil will allow Erestor to counsel him?” Glorfindel studied his friend. “Forgive me my curiosity, but I have never found out why Thranduil hates you that much.”

 

Elrond blinked at hearing his friend’s question and then tiredly nodded his head. “It is my fault.” He had never told anyone before, but suddenly he felt the need to confide.

 

“Your fault?” Glorfindel frowned and shifted uncomfortably on the windowsill. “How can it be your fault?”

 

Elrond’s dark eyes burned with returning memories as he recalled the incident that had caused such a deep rift between them. “Thranduil was attracted to me and wanted to court me. I rejected him.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes widened. He had expected many explanations but not this one. “Thranduil was in love with you?”

 

“Aye, and he even wanted to bond with me, but you know whom my heart belonged to.”

 

Glorfindel nodded. He had always known about Elrond and Gil-galad. “And all this because you rejected him?”

 

“Not exactly.” Elrond drew in a deep breath. “You know how possessive Gil-galad could be, especially when he detected someone’s interest in me. One night, after discussing battle strategy, he sent for Thranduil. I was there when he threatened Thranduil. I will not repeat those threats here, but Thranduil was severely shocked and quickly left.”

 

“What happened next?” Glorfindel listened intently, spellbound by Elrond’s every word.

 

“Barad-Dur happened. Oropher, enraged that Gil-galad had treated his son so disrespectfully, had sent the High King a message in turn, telling him they would face one another after the battle had ended. This infuriated Gil-galad and when Oropher’s request for assistance came, Gil-galad hesitated too long in reaching a decision. Oropher and a large number of his people died that day. Thranduil never forgave Gil-galad for not aiding his father and suspected the High King had ulterior motives.” Elrond closed his eyes, remembering their last confrontation.

 

“After we defeated Sauron and lost Gil-galad, Thranduil sought me out. I was startled by the change in him. The first time we had met he had a gentle, caring disposition, talking about music and reciting poetry to me. When we met that last time, he was bitter and disillusioned. He vowed to kill me and any other Noldor that ever set foot in Greenwood the Great. That was the last time we spoke.”

 

“His love for you turned into hate,” said Glorfindel thoughtfully. “To be honest with you, Elrond, I always thought something like this had happened, but I did not know they were fighting over you.”

 

Elrond rose from his chair and walked toward his trusted friend. “After Gil-galad died I welcomed the chance to marry Celebrian. I did not want to be fought over anymore.” But that marriage had ended badly; Celebrian had left for Valinor.

 

“And she gave you three beautiful children, who are the very proof of your love.” Glorfindel rested a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “And you haven’t taken a lover since Celebrian left?” After Elrond had nodded, he continued, “Don’t you think Gil-galad and Celebrian would want you to be happy again?”

 

Elrond abruptly turned away from Glorfindel and looked out of the window. “Throughout the last centuries…” He wavered; should he lie or tell the truth?

 

“What?” Glorfindel watched Elrond’s body language with great interest. The half-Elf was obviously struggling with something.

 

“There is one… who warms my heart, but...” Elrond sighed deeply. “Let us stop talking about the matters of my heart.” Gathering his robes around him, he turned away from Glorfindel.

 

The expression on Elrond’s face was unreadable and Glorfindel wondered whom the half-Elf had been referring to. Apparently Elrond was in love with someone, but felt reluctant to act on it. Well, maybe he could help his friend. It might take some coaxing and manipulation, but he felt confident he would eventually find out this person’s identity.

 

“I need to concentrate on the upcoming council.” Elrond raised a hand, dismissing Glorfindel for now. “Tell me the moment our guests begin to arrive.”

 

Glorfindel inclined his head respectfully and left, but he was still set on uncovering the identity of Elrond’s secret love.

 

Elrond released a relieved sigh when Glorfindel had finally left. Why had he let that one slip? He knew of his seneschal’s curiosity and realized he had to be extremely careful around the blond now that Glorfindel knew he was in love. /Elbereth, let him be so busy focusing on others that he won’t figure out that it is he I was talking about!/

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Erestor?” Legolas marched into the quarters Erestor and Lindir were sharing. “Can I speak with you?”

 

Erestor had bathed and slipped into the clothes Legolas had asked to be delivered to them. He was now wearing the brown and greens of Mirkwood, instead of the formal robes he had brought with him from Imladris. They would only hinder him, moving through the branches of the talan. Lifting his eyes, he encountered Legolas’ worried ones.

 

“I have to leave for some hours. The spiders are growing bolder and have to be driven back,” explained Legolas, “I may not return in time to sit with my father when the nightmares come upon him. Will you take my place again?”

 

Nodding his head once, Erestor said, “I will take care of your father.” And now he had to address another matter that would weigh heavily on Legolas’ mind. “I far-spoke with Elrond today.” The fact that Elrond had resorted to far-speaking as well told him how grave the situation had become.

 

Legolas swallowed hard, realizing something bad had happened.

 

“Elrond is calling together a council of Men, Dwarves and Elves. The Ring of Power has been found and its bearer is on his way to Imladris. Originally Galadriel and Elrond wanted to ask Thranduil to attend the council, but as he is… indisposed, Elrond hopes *you* will attend in his place.”

 

Legolas felt conflicted. “I cannot leave my father; he needs me.”

 

“Would it help if you knew that I will continue to watch over him?” Elrond had told him how important it was that Legolas joined the council and he had to find a way to make the younger Elf see the wisdom of that decision. “Chase away those spiders and then head for Imladris.”

 

But Legolas shook his head. “I need to say my goodbyes to my father first.”

 

“You do not have the time to do so. You must leave for Imladris at once. You should let someone else deal with those spiders… but I know you. You won’t leave until this threat has been dealt with.”

 

“You know me very well, Erestor,” mumbled Legolas, “Will you tell my father that I would rather have stayed, instead of traveling to Imladris?”

 

“Your father is in good hands, Legolas,” said Erestor reassuringly, “Now go; time is of the essence.” Erestor smiled warmly when the younger Elf grasped his forearms and then pulled him into a quick embrace. /I wonder if the real Thranduil is as affectionate as Legolas. It might be that Thranduil has been hurt too deeply to still express himself in that way. Maybe I can render that./

 

Legolas inclined his head in a last greeting, and then he let go of the advisor and left the room. First he would deal with the spiders and then he would hurry to Imladris.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Now that dusk was coming over Mirkwood, Thranduil sought out the lake once more. He found some comfort in looking at the surface as it caught the last beams of sunlight. It wouldn’t be long now before darkness came over the lands and into his heart. Tonight he would fight evil again and he hoped he would survive a little longer, buying Legolas more time.

 

“Legolas won’t be able to sit with you tonight.”

 

Thranduil closed his eyes, hearing Erestor’s voice. He should have known the dark-haired Elf would continue to harass him. “Return to your quarters. I do not wish to deal with you.” /I do not have the energy to deal with you,/ was closer to the truth.

 

Not letting Thranduil’s words get to him, Erestor sat down next to the Sinda on the grass. “Legolas asked me to look after you tonight.”

 

“I am no Elfling who needs a minder,” said Thranduil frustrated. But part of him was relieved that he didn’t have to spend the night alone.

 

Erestor mentally prepared himself for a verbal fight. “Legolas asked me because he worries about you, not because he thinks you are incapable of taking care of yourself. He just wants to ease your burden.”

 

Thranduil released a bitter laugh. “Have you already informed Elrond of my sorry state?”

 

Unexpectedly, burning emerald eyes met his and their intensity made Erestor shiver. There was a reason for Thranduil’s hatred of which he was still unaware. “I told him,” he said, opting for the truth. If he really wanted to win Thranduil’s trust he had to be brutally honest with him.

 

“And did he gloat?” Thranduil hissed the words in a sharp tone. His eyes had narrowed and his features contorted.

 

Erestor frowned at Thranduil’s reaction. “Nay, he is rather worried about you.” He made sure he spoke in a calm, compassionate tone. “And he wants me to offer whatever support you find acceptable.” Erestor moistened his lips, catching a hint of disbelief in Thranduil’s eyes and realized this might be his only chance to get through to the blond. “I do not know where your hatred for Elrond comes from, but I am not him.”

 

Thranduil glared at him. “You are like him.”

 

Erestor raised an eyebrow inquisitively. Now what did that mean? “In what way?”

 

“I do not want to talk about this any longer. I am returning to my rooms… alone.” Thranduil slowly got to his feet, though the approaching Shadow was already pushing him down.

 

Erestor followed suit. “As I told you before, I am not yours to command. I answer only to Elrond.” For a moment their gazes met, waging war with each other and Erestor made it very clear that he wouldn’t back down. “Lead on, Sire, and I will follow you.”

 

Unexpectedly Thranduil swayed on his feet. His eyes rolled back in their sockets and he released a strangled moan.

 

Acting at once, Erestor reached for the trembling Sinda and enfolded Thranduil in his arms, giving the weakening Elf the support he needed in order to make it back to his rooms. Thranduil made a weak effort to fight him off, but failed. This strengthened Erestor’s resolve to take care of the other Elf. “Allow me.”

 

Thranduil growled softly, voicing his disapproval, but he needed to preserve his strength as another struggle was almost upon him.

 

Guiding Thranduil back to the royal chambers, Erestor took his charge to the bedroom, where he assisted the Sinda in lying down. Cold radiated from Thranduil’s body and Erestor wondered what to do. How could he best care for Thranduil? Last night the blond had clung to him so why not allow Thranduil to do so again? Maybe the realization that he wasn’t fighting alone would strengthen the other Elf.

 

Thranduil glared at Erestor when the dark-haired Elf seated himself on the side of the bed. “Leave me,” he panted softly, trying to regain his breath that was now coming in broken pants.

 

“Nay, I won’t.” Erestor made himself comfortable, lying down next to Thranduil and then pulled the weakly struggling Elf against his chest. Next he wrapped his arms and legs around the Sinda, ignoring the shocked expression that had appeared in the green eyes.

 

“What do you think you are doing?” choked out Thranduil, stunned. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had enfolded him in such a complete way. Although he had woken up with Erestor near this morning, at the time he hadn’t fully registered the raven-haired Elf’s closeness. Now that he was fully conscious, he realized just how oddly comforting Erestor’s presence felt. He had been alone for so long.

 

“I promised Legolas to keep you safe and I can only do that when you are close.” Erestor averted his eyes and looked outside. Arien had completely vanished and Ithil’s beams shone dimly. “Do you expect the nightmares to return?”

 

Despite his doubts Thranduil found himself answering Erestor’s question. “They grow stronger each night, so aye, I expect them to torment me tonight.”

 

Seeking out Thranduil’s wavering gaze, Erestor clearly saw the exhaustion in his dull eyes. “How much longer do you think before you will fade completely?”

 

Thranduil snorted. “Is Elrond that eager to get rid of me? Tell him I will fight for my survival, for when I die the Shadow will seek out Legolas, as he is my heir.”

 

Erestor’s eyes grew sad. “Elrond wants you alive as well.” But Thranduil’s words worried him. He hadn’t realized that Legolas would be the next victim. “Elrond and I discussed ways of aiding you.”

 

“No one can help me,” said Thranduil stubbornly, growing weaker with every passing minute. He shivered violently, knowing from experience that the nightmares were quickly approaching. He would fall asleep in a few minutes and then his torment would start again.

 

“You could bond with someone and draw strength from your mate,” suggested Erestor in the same calm tone that he used to discuss the weather.

 

“Bond with someone?” Thranduil laughed embittered. “And drag someone into Shadow with me? I think not!”

 

“You would have to choose someone strong,” remarked Erestor, continuing as if he hadn’t heard Thranduil.

 

“That would be folly. I do not wish to endanger someone else’s life.” He didn’t know how much longer he would remain coherent as darkness swarmed around his heart, clenching at it and forcing him to pant for breath.

 

Alarmed, Erestor sought out Thranduil’s eyes. “You are not alone. Draw strength from that. I give you freely all the strength you need.” Erestor tentatively reached out, trying to link his mind to Thranduil’s, much like he did when far-speaking with someone.

 

Thranduil trembled, feeling Erestor’s mind touch his and he reacted at once, throwing the raven-haired Elf out of his mind.

 

Erestor grumbled, displeased, but at least now he knew that Thranduil possessed the ancient power that was needed to link or bond with someone. He just had to bide his time. He would wait for Thranduil to be immersed in darkness and when the Sindarin Elf was battling evil, he could slip back in unnoticed and lend Thranduil the strength he needed.

 

“Stay out of my mind…” panted Thranduil. A moment later his eyes began to grow vacant; a sure sign that the nightmares were upon him. He whimpered softly, shook in Erestor’s arms, but the darkness continued to grow stronger, no matter how hard he fought.

 

Erestor waited a few more minutes and then whispered, “You are strong enough to cast me from your mind when you are awake, but you need all the help you can get now.” Acting instinctively, Erestor centered himself and then cast forth his spirit, joining Thranduil’s.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The spiders had been defeated and what was left of the pack was now retreating into the deep, dark forest. Legolas’ task here was done and now he turned away from his men, realizing he could no longer postpone traveling to Imladris. Especially now when word had reached him that Gollum had escaped his guards.

 

/Ada, I do not want to leave you, but maybe I will find the solution to our problem in Imladris. Who knows what this council will decide? The darkness -the Ring- must be destroyed if you are to stay alive. If they need my bow and sharp senses, I will join them. We must destroy the Ring, for then the Shadow will leave our lands… and your heart./

 

Determined to help in whatever way possible, Legolas called out his goodbyes to the sentries and pressed his heels into the flanks of his horse, urging it to make speed. He had to reach Imladris as quickly as possible.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

/I wonder whom Elrond referred to…/ Glorfindel, inspecting the stables and the horses, couldn’t stop thinking about this riddle. Elrond had hinted at being in love with someone. /Why wouldn’t he tell me who it is? This is driving me mad!/

 

His curiosity had gotten him into trouble before, but he just couldn’t put this aside. Elrond was in love with someone, but refused to reveal that information. Now, who would know? Erestor, perhaps, but the advisor was out of reach. Maybe Elladan or Elrohir knew who their father was in love with? But no, that seemed unlikely as well.

 

He had reached Asfaloth’s stable and looked questioningly at his trusted horse. “Whom do you think Elrond has fallen for?” he asked rhetorically. Who could capture Elrond’s heart? And how could he find out this person’s identity?

 

By the Grace of the Valar, he wasn’t even sure if Elrond had fallen in love with a male or a female, knowing the half-Elf had no real preference. /I do think it is a male Elf. There simply aren’t that many she-Elves around with whom Elrond has dealings with. It must be a male Elf./

 

But that didn’t make things easier either. /Could it be Erestor?/ The thought came unbidden and he instantly dismissed it again. /Nay, I would have noticed any sensual tension between them. They are close friends, but I never detected any sexual attraction./ Maybe an Elf who had visited Imladris recently? Celeborn had visited briefly, accompanied by Haldir and his brothers. Had one of those silver-haired Elves caught Elrond’s eye? He hadn’t noticed any interest back then, but then again, Elrond was good at keeping his secrets.

 

Not getting any closer to solving this riddle, he pinched the bridge of his nose. /I have to know who Elrond is in love with! Maybe I should just ask him?/

 

It never occurred to Glorfindel that Elrond could be in love with *him*.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Elrond?”

 

The half-Elf looked up, displeased at hearing Glorfindel’s voice. The cook had outdone himself today, having prepared roast duck with apples and prunes. The excellent taste had made him realize just how hungry he really was. Why couldn’t Glorfindel simply enjoy the food like he did?

 

“What is it, meldir?” Elrond briefly closed his eyes, as the tender meat seemed to melt against his tongue.

 

Glorfindel grinned. It was seldom that Elrond so openly showed his delight. “You shouldn’t forget to compliment the cook later.” He had to admit that the duck was exquisite. /He is in a good mood so maybe I should ask him now./

 

“I will.” Elrond gave Glorfindel a puzzled look, but then directed his attention back to the food, hoping the blond had forgotten he had wanted to ask him something. He wanted to savor these last few moments of peace. It wouldn’t be long before the first guest would arrive and in a few days he would be busy attending to the Ring-bearer.

 

“Elrond?”

 

There it was again, his name, spoken softly and with uncertainty. Resigning himself to any questions Glorfindel might have, Elrond placed knife and fork on his plate and then drew in a deep breath. “What is it, meldir?” Two could play this game.

 

“I cannot stop thinking about what you said earlier.” Glorfindel closely observed Elrond. Seeing the confused expression on the half-Elf’s face, he realized Elrond had no idea what he was talking about. “We talked about the matters of your heart.”

 

Elrond instantly became alert. “And I told you I do not wish to discuss them.”

 

“Elrond, you hinted at being in love with someone… and this has driven me mad all day long. I must know.”

 

Elrond arched an eyebrow. “”Tis private.” Why was Glorfindel pushing this matter?

 

“I cannot stand not knowing. Maybe I can help… mediate so to speak. Did you ever try to approach your love?”

 

Elrond’s eyes darkened. “'Tis not your concern, Glorfindel.”

 

“But it is! I want to help and… I need to know who it is. Is it Erestor? Haldir? One of his brothers?” Excited, he leaned in closer. “I can help. I can mediate, Elrond. There is no reason for you to remain alone.”

 

Elrond felt saddened, but was careful not to show any of his emotions. /And it never crossed your mind I could be in love with you?/

 

“Elrond?” Glorfindel drew in a deep breath. “Will you tell me and let me help?”

 

“You cannot help,” said Elrond in a gentle tone. “This Elf has never indicated he is interested in me in that way.”

 

/Ah, I was right! He is in love with a male./ Glorfindel felt slightly triumphant. “Does he reside here or in ‘Lorien?”

 

Elrond decided to play along. Glorfindel wouldn’t figure out the truth anyway. “He resides at the Last Homely House.”

 

Glorfindel’s face flushed with excitement. Did Elrond know he was being manipulated? Or maybe the half-Elf just didn’t care. He continued with his interrogation. “Pray tell me… What is his function in your household? Does he work as a healer? Or in the library perhaps?”

 

Elrond was now enjoying this little game. “He is a warrior.”

 

“One of the guards?” Glorfindel was surprised. He had expected Elrond to fall for someone with refined tastes, maybe a scholar working with him in the library.

 

Elrond nodded. “Aye, he guards Imladris.” So far he hadn’t lied once and he was curious to find out Glorfindel’s next question.

 

“Why are you attracted to him?” Glorfindel’s thoughts raced, mentally reviewing the members of his regiment, trying to assess if one of the guards was worthy of his friend.

 

“Why?” Elrond paused to tease Glorfindel. “He has a great sense of humor, a courageous heart and is breathtakingly beautiful.”

 

Glorfindel was growing annoyed. Why couldn’t Elrond just give him the name? “Does he know that you are attracted to him?”

 

“Most certainly not.” Elrond didn’t want to jeopardize their friendship. He was fairly sure Glorfindel didn’t feel the same way about him and he treasured the friendship they had built throughout the years.

 

“This is infuriating!” Glorfindel banged his fist onto the table. “Why won’t you tell me his name? I will talk to him to see if the attraction is mutual.”

 

“I know it isn’t,” said Elrond wistfully. “And I have grown weary of this conversation. Let us eat and then rest. We will be quite busy these next few days.”

 

Glorfindel grumbled, displeased. Although he had ceased asking questions, he continued to study Elrond, easily identifying the smug expression in the gray eyes. /I will find out who holds your heart and then I will make sure the two of you get together./

 

TBC

 

Additional note: My elves are not vegetarians. They look after the amount of game and where is too much of a certain species or there are old or sick specimens they shoot them and use them for consumption. LOL


	5. Chapter 5

By Any Means Necessary.

Part 5

 

 

A suffocating darkness engulfed him.

 

Suddenly, Erestor wondered if linking with Thranduil had been a wise thing to do. But he hadn’t felt like he had a choice. After the Sinda had fallen into nightmares Thranduil had thrashed in his arms, calling out for Legolas and sobbing softly. But the younger Elf was not here; Legolas was on his way to Imladris, and couldn’t help his father now that the Shadow devoured Thranduil’s heart.

 

Erestor had reacted instinctively, diving into the Sinda’s mind and creating a solid link through which he could send part of his life energy to aid the troubled Elf. Holding Thranduil tightly in his arms, he rested his brow against the Sindarin Elf’s. He stared deeply into the vacant emerald eyes and found that the Shadow had even penetrated the irises.

 

“Draw from my strength,” Erestor whispered determinedly, hoping Thranduil had heard him, and could sense his presence. It was important that the Sindarin Elf didn’t give in, and Erestor lent the blond all the energy he could spare.

 

The night dragged on and seemed never-ending. During many hours Erestor soothed Thranduil whenever the Sinda shook violently. His concern for the other Elf’s well-being increased when Thranduil’s eyes closed and his charge stopped breathing.

 

“Nay, I cannot lose you! I promised Legolas I would watch over you.” And even more important, “We cannot lose you to the Shadow. Once Mirkwood falls, other realms will follow!”

 

Acting the only way he knew how, Erestor determinedly placed his lips over Thranduil’s and sent his breath into the other’s lungs, hoping it would bring the King back to him. The moment felt incredibly intimate and that instant a bond was formed. His life energy pulled Thranduil back from the brink, denying the Halls of Waiting their newest inhabitant.

 

“I won’t let you fall into Shadow. Breathe! Breathe for me!”

 

Thranduil unexpectedly surged in his arms, struggling to sit upright. The Sinda drew in precious air as his lungs began to function once more.

 

“Too close,” Erestor whispered shaken. He had come too close to losing Thranduil. He had managed to keep the Sindarin Elf alive tonight, but what would happen once Ithil rose again?

 

Concentrating hard, he closed his eyes and reached out to soothe any distressing wrinkles in Thranduil’s mind, ensuring the blond’s sleep would be undisturbed for the remainder of the night. The other Elf’s mind felt like quicksand, moving constantly and trapping him, and at its edges he sensed the presence of evil. Even now, the darkness refused to fully release Thranduil!

 

But they had won for now. Thranduil had been reclaimed and the Sinda now settled comfortably in his arms, pressing even closer. Erestor instinctively tightened his hold on his charge. /How much longer can Thranduil resist? How long before they pull him under? How many more times can I pull him back from the brink?/

 

He needed to far-speak with Elrond, and tell the half-Elf how grave the situation had become. But right now he lacked the energy to do so. Supporting Thranduil through the night had drained him.

 

Curling around his charge, Erestor caressed the long hair that had once possessed a golden glow, but was gray. “Elrond and I will find a way to deal with the Shadow,” he whispered, hoping that he could keep Thranduil alive until Elrond had found a solution to their problem.

 

When Arien rose in the sky and the first beams gently touched their heads, Erestor gave in to exhaustion and followed Thranduil into a peaceful sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thranduil blinked sleepily. Last night’s nightmares had been bad, but he had managed to fight them off more easily than usual. He had felt stronger, and better equipped to deal with the shadowy images and slithery voice. He had even managed to get some decent sleep once Arien had risen and now that he was awake, he didn’t feel as disorientated as he normally would.

 

Shifting slightly, he swiftly realized that there was someone in bed with him. Focusing his stare, he groaned softly, identifying Erestor. What was a Noldorin Elf doing in his bed? Hadn’t he confined Erestor to his quarters, or had he been imagining things? These days he wasn’t sure what was real and what was a dream.

 

Due to Erestor’s tight hold, he could barely move and was forced to watch the dark-haired Elf sleep. He could call for the guards, he belatedly realized, but dark circles had formed beneath Erestor’s eyes overnight and he didn’t want to wake the other Elf just yet. If his suspicions were true, Erestor had helped him last night. That would certainly explain why he had warded off the darkness more easily.

 

/Why did you aid me?/ He had never expected such support from a Noldorin Elf. But then again, he knew he was prejudiced because of the way Gil-galad had treated him when he had desired Elrond. It wasn’t fair to judge the Noldor because one Elf had mistreated him.

 

He sighed; Erestor was quickly forcing him to adjust his thinking. /You *are* much like Elrond. I was right about that./ When he had first met Elrond he had instantly been attracted to the half-Elf, recognizing a compassionate heart when he saw one. But Gil-galad had made his claim known and he had been forced to back off.

 

And now he found himself in the arms of a Noldorin Elf. Taking his time, he studied the sleeping advisor. Erestor’s long, raven hair had fanned out over the pillow and the ends tickled his skin. The Elf’s long legs were wrapped around his, making sure he couldn’t leave. Erestor’s arms were possessively folded around his waist. Large, brown eyes were filled with sleep and exhaustion. He would have been blind not to notice the other’s beauty, which easily matched Erestor’s dedication.

 

/As you said before, you do not answer to me. You do not have to support me, help me, and yet you do./ He didn’t understand Erestor’s motives.

 

Focused on Erestor as he was, he suddenly sensed something peculiar. A tendril of Erestor’s mind was still linked with his. He gasped, realizing he had been right. Erestor had shared his mind with him last night, lending him the strength he had needed to fight off the Shadow.

 

/But why is the link still in place?/ Erestor should have retreated by now. Instead, he still felt the other’s presence in his mind. Concerned for the dark-haired Elf’s welfare, he tried to push Erestor from his mind, but failed. Shocked, he realized that a solid connection had formed between them during the night. /Nay, I cannot drag him into death with me. Erestor, what did you do?/

 

Did Erestor know what had happened? That a steady connection had formed between them? He had to put as much distance between them as possible. Maybe then the link would fade. But his instincts told him that Erestor wouldn’t be chased away that easily.

 

/If necessary I will have him banished from Mirkwood./ He had to act in Erestor’s best interest. But first he had to wait for the Noldorin Elf to wake up.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lindir was worried when Erestor didn’t return in the morning. He paced furiously, wondering if he should take action -- and what sort of action. He couldn’t simply march into the royal chambers to check on Erestor. And he couldn’t ask Legolas for help either, as the younger Elf had left for Imladris.

 

Sighing deeply, he came to a standstill. The only thing he could do was to wait for Erestor to return.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor felt drained when he finally woke up. Last night had been exhausting and he sighed, fatigued, wishing he felt more rested. Was this how Thranduil felt each morning after battling the Shadow? Fully waking up, his eyes regained their sparkle, and he stared into Thranduil’s emerald ones. The blond was extremely close and the warm body in his arms felt incredibly welcome.

 

“Good morning, Sire,” Erestor said teasingly. He couldn’t help feel relieved, seeing the somewhat puzzled expression in the other’s eyes, for it meant Thranduil was alert again.

 

“I reckon you know that what you did was utterly stupid?”

 

Thranduil’s words puzzled him. “Would you tell me what you are referring to?” It was still early and he was too tired to play games.

 

Neither of them pulled away, but clung to the other, not even realizing the need to remain close.

 

Thranduil considered the Elf in front of him and then drew in a deep breath. “Why did you reach out to me last night?”

 

“You needed the support, my strength. I felt the darkness reach for you and I had to do something. You even stopped breathing at one point.” Erestor suddenly felt shy, realizing he had kissed Thranduil, sending his breath into the other’s lungs. “You came close to passing into the Halls of Waiting and I couldn’t let that happen.”

 

Thranduil carefully considered everything he had just learned. If Erestor was being honest - and he had no reason to doubt the other’s words - then a Noldorin Elf had saved his life. “In that case I thank you for reaching out to me.” Erestor’s closeness made him lower his guard and he mumbled, “I cannot leave Arda yet. I do not want Legolas to suffer the same fate. I must stay alive until the evil is defeated.”

 

Erestor suddenly realized that Thranduil didn’t yet know about Elrond’s summons. He had to tread carefully now. “The Ring of Power has resurfaced.”

 

Thranduil closed his eyes momentarily. “I know. At night it whispers to me.”

 

Moistening his lips, Erestor continued. “The Ringbearer is on his way to Imladris and Elrond decreed that a council is to be held. He asked Legolas to attend.”

 

“Legolas…” Thranduil sighed distressed. “I assume he is now on his way to Imladris?” His son was his own master; he had never been able to forbid Legolas anything.

 

“You do not oppose Legolas answering Elrond’s summons?” Erestor continued to wonder about the Sindarin Elf. Thranduil was a mystery to him.

 

“Look at the state I am in,” hissed Thranduil sharply. “Do you really think I am powerful enough to control anything? I am ruled by circumstances! All I can do is try to survive!”

 

Erestor suddenly grew very much aware of the warm body in his arms. Thranduil hadn’t moved away from him and allowed the embrace, which surprised him. But then again, maybe the Sinda needed the physical contact to reassure him that he wasn’t alone. “You must continue to fight. Evil cannot be allowed to win.”

 

Suddenly Thranduil’s eyes seemed to fill with unshed tears. “I do not know how much longer I can resist.” He drew in another deep breath to calm himself. “I almost succumbed to evil last night… but I cannot continue to draw energy from you. I would drag you into the Halls of Waiting with me!”

 

“Do not worry about that,” said Erestor soothingly. “I will make sure you won’t pull me along.”

 

“Oh, I will make sure of that! I won’t allow you close again! And what do you think you are doing holding me like this?!” Thranduil, realizing Erestor would offer him as much strength as needed, pulled away from the Noldorin Elf. He refused to be the reason of Erestor’s death. “I want you to leave now.”

 

Thranduil’s furious reaction totally surprised him. “Again, Sire, I am not bound to honor your commands.” Erestor grinned smugly, but allowed Thranduil to move out of his arms. “You can order your guards to take me away, but I will return tonight.” Erestor watched Thranduil closely as the blond failed to push himself to his feet. “Stay in bed. You need the rest.” He reached out and pulled Thranduil down again.

 

Protesting loudly, Thranduil had no other choice but to give in. What was it about Erestor that comforted him? He disliked all Noldorin Elves, had even hated them at one point, but now he found he was beginning to enjoy Erestor’s closeness. “Do you ever obey an order?”

 

“I obey Elrond’s… but only when they suit me best,” chuckled Erestor. Although his arms weren’t around Thranduil’s waist any longer, the Sinda settled close again, watching him. “I am not one to follow orders.”

 

Thranduil actually chuckled. “I had gathered that much.” Smiling, he continued to observe the raven-haired Elf. “But you expect me to carry out your orders.”

 

“Aye, I do,” replied Erestor smugly, “because I know what is best for you. I am chief advisor for a very good reason.”

 

“You are arrogant,” chuckled Thranduil. To his surprise he found that he enjoyed their banter.

 

“*You* are calling *me* arrogant? You are the one who has built a reputation of being haughty and unapproachable.”

 

Thranduil stopped protesting, knowing Erestor would win in the end - and strangely enough this was one battle that he didn’t want to win. “Do you ever do as you are told?”

 

“Sometimes.” Erestor stretched and enjoyed the sensation as Arien’s warm beams caressed his face. Thranduil was also immersed in liquid sunlight and for one moment they experienced peace of mind. There was an almost enchanting quality in the air. “Are you cross with me for venturing into your mind?”

 

“I had told you not to,” said Thranduil thoughtfully, feeling stronger now that Arien warmed him. “But I am glad you did. Or else the Shadow would be reaching for Legolas right now.”

 

“And you would have entered the Halls of Waiting,” Erestor pointed out.

 

“I do not care about my demise,” said Thranduil softly, “It is Legolas I worry for. I do not want the darkness to consume him as it is consuming me. He is so young.”

 

Erestor understood Thranduil’s worries. “We will make sure that the Shadow won’t get to your son.”

 

Thranduil cleared his throat, realizing he had to address an awkward matter. “I can still sense your presence in my mind. The connection is still there.” He wondered what Erestor would say about that. “I don’t think you intended it that way… Or did you?”

 

Erestor also felt the connection and assumed it was the very reason why Thranduil was this mellow. “Do you mind that much?” The connection seemed to keep Thranduil balanced, more emotionally stable, and it had ensured some peaceful sleep on the blond’s part. “I can let go of the link if that is what you desire.”

 

Thranduil gave the dark-haired Elf a long look. /Are you so sure you can still let go?/ After considering his next move, he said, “Release me from this connection.” Would his suspicion prove true?

 

Erestor reluctantly complied and let the link fade. To his surprise he found that it wouldn’t dissolve completely. A very faint echo remained. Frowning, he wondered why.

 

Thranduil sighed, still sensing Erestor’s presence in his mind. “It is as I thought.”

 

“What is?” Mystified, Erestor tried to terminate the connection, but the link refused to die. “I don’t understand. This has never happened before.”

 

Sighing, Thranduil stared deeply into Erestor’s brown eyes. “I assume you never pulled someone back from the brink before?”

 

“Nay, I linked with others, but they were never in danger of dying. But that shouldn’t make any difference.”

 

“It does,” said Thranduil calmly. “It does make a difference. When you pulled me back, your mind merged with mine for the briefest of moments and a permanent link was formed. I doubt either of us can break this connection.”

 

Erestor’s eyes narrowed. He sensed that the blond was telling the truth, but this was hard to digest and accept. “Are you saying our minds are permanently linked?” The serious expression in Thranduil’s eyes took him aback.

 

“It is even worse than that,” sighed Thranduil resigned. “We may consider ourselves bonded. Your fate is now linked to mine. I am still fading, but it is your life force that keeps me here.”

 

Erestor gave Thranduil a look full of disbelief, but then searched deep within himself. The connection was solid and permanent. His energy continued to flow into Thranduil’s mind, strengthening the Sindarin Elf and keeping him alive. “By Elbereth, it is true.” Big-eyed, he stared at the blond. Joining his fate with Thranduil’s had never been his intention. “What do we do now?”

 

“I do not know,” said Thranduil somberly, “But I do know that we will either survive together or die together.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel knew he was being sneaky and crossing the line, but he had to know! /It is Elrond’s fault! Why did he have to tell me he is in love? He should have known it would drive me mad…. Wait! Maybe that was why he told me? Would he be that wicked?/

 

Pushing the door to Elrond’s chambers open, he soundlessly tiptoed inside. The half-Elf was sound asleep in his bed and Glorfindel took a moment to take in his friend’s disheveled appearance. Elrond had undone the braids and knots in his hair before going to sleep and the long strands had become entangled during his apparently restless sleep.

 

The sheets had slipped down, revealing narrow hips and a flat abdomen. Glorfindel smiled fondly. Elrond possessed an unearthly beauty that had attracted him when he had first arrived in Imladris. Then Elrond had married Celebrian and he had smothered his feelings for the half-Elf. But Celebrian had sailed for Valinor and Elrond was ‘available’ again.

 

Moving soundlessly, he approached the bed and sat on his heels, studying Elrond’s face, which was utterly relaxed in sleep. He had only seen Elrond asleep a few times, and the fact that the half-Elf slept with his eyes closed still caused shivers to run down his spine.

 

Tenderly, he brushed a wayward lock away from Elrond’s face and continued to watch the half-Elf sleep. Over the centuries they had become more than friends, but Elrond had never shown any interest in him romantically, something which Glorfindel had eventually accepted. He had hoped that Elrond might become interested in him after Celebrian had left, but Elrond had buried himself in his books instead.

 

Carefully he leaned in closer and whispered into a slightly pointed ear, “Elrond, tell me who you are in love with. It is I, Glorfindel - you can trust me. I will keep your secret… Just tell me.” He disliked using such sneaky tactics, but his curiosity was killing him and he blamed Elrond for putting him in this position. “Tell me, meldir.”

 

Elrond shifted in the bed, sighed, and smiled affectionately. Glorfindel smiled in turn and ran his fingers through the long, dark hair. “Tell me.” He knew there was a chance Elrond could wake and would scold him, but that was a risk he was willing to take. “I must know!”

 

A blissful sigh escaped Elrond’s lips. Beneath closed eyelids, Glorfindel detected rapid eye movement and he realized the half-Elf wouldn’t wake up soon. “Elrond, who are you in love with?”

 

Elrond moaned softly and leaned into the touch when Glorfindel gently caressed his face. Glorfindel involuntarily held his breath, hearing that soft moan. “Elrond, I can mediate for you… Just tell me.” Seductively, he brushed his fingertips across the half-Elf’s lips. “Tell me his name.”

 

“Glorfindel…” Elrond breathed the name softly and smiled against the blond’s hand that now cupped his cheek. “Im mela lin, Glorfindel.” (I love you, Glorfindel.)

 

Glorfindel’s eyes widened. /What? What did you say?/

 

Elrond purred, moving his face against the palm of the blond’s hand. “Im aníraa lin, Glorfindel.” (I desire you, Glorfindel.)

 

Glorfindel fought the reflex to pull back his hand. Doing so would have woken Elrond. /Can this be true? Are you in love with me?/ He mentally reviewed everything Elrond had told him during dinner. He had a good sense of humor, was courageous, and many Elves had called him beautiful in the past. Those things could apply to him. “Are you in love with me?”

 

Slowly, he pulled back; easing Elrond’s head back onto the pillow after cupping it in the palm of his hand. He stared at the half-Elf in surprise, but then a huge grin broke through on his face. /Elrond loves *me*! He is in love with *me*!/ His greatest wish had come true! Elrond desired him!

 

After sneaking out of Elrond’s rooms, he closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall. His breathing had sped up and he grinned madly.

 

“But why wouldn’t you tell me?” Glorfindel frowned, wondering why Elrond felt it was necessary to keep this from him. “Or do you think I am not interested in you?” It was true. He had been careful not to send out the wrong signals, not wanting to embarrass Elrond. But that would change, now that he knew that the attraction was mutual.

 

Ah, he would have so much fun seducing Elrond!

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

By Any Means Necessary.

Part 6

 

 

“Is that Lord Elrond’s breakfast?” Glorfindel, who had awakened in a very cheerful mood, now approached the servant who was on his way to the half-Elf’s chambers. Glorfindel had slept extremely well, dreaming of Elrond. The half-Elf had been in his arms, feeling hot and sweaty after passionately making love with him.

 

The servant, surprised to hear Glorfindel’s question, nodded.

 

Wriggling an eyebrow, the Elda grinned. /Let the seduction begin!/ He came to a standstill in front of the other Elf, grinning wickedly. “Please hand me that tray. I will take it to Lord Elrond’s rooms.” A bowl filled with red cherries sat next to the plate filled with fresh bread and cheese, and he was dying to pop one of those red fruits into Elrond’s mouth. /I wonder how he will react to that?/

 

Dismissing the servant, he swept open the door, not bothering to knock. “Good morning, Elrond! And a splendid morning it is!” As he reached the curtains, he opened them, letting Arien’s rays enter. “Ah, it will be a beautiful day!” Turning to face Elrond, he stared into the half-Elf’s flabbergasted eyes. “And you are already awake! Good!”

 

Elrond stared at Glorfindel in shock and quickly pulled the blanket up to his chest. He wasn’t normally a prude, but the blond’s presence in his rooms was rather unexpected -- not to mention he was sporting a morning erection. He didn’t want the Elda to think he was lusting after him... even if he was.

 

“I reckoned you would be hungry, so I brought you breakfast!” Glorfindel dashed over to Elrond’s side, placed the tray on the half-Elf’s lap and teasingly raised an eyebrow, realizing the dark-haired Elf was aroused. “These cherries look absolutely gorgeous!”

 

Elrond could only stare at the blond vision that now dangled a pair of cherries in front of his mouth. He was still dreaming; that was the only logical explanation. Why else would Glorfindel be tempting him in such a way?

 

“Open up, meldir, they are sweet.” Glorfindel could tell Elrond was dumbfounded and used that moment to push a cherry past his friend’s lips. /Ah, this is only the beginning, Elrond. When I am through with you, you will beg for my touch, which I will gladly give./

 

Elrond instinctively closed his mouth and munched on the fruit, quickly disposing of the cherry stone. Staring at Glorfindel, he slowly realized that this wasn’t a dream after all. The Elda was really here, feeding him cherries! By the Grace of the Valar, Glorfindel had just pushed another cherry past his lips! He needed to compose himself!

 

Glorfindel grinned wickedly, seeing Elrond trying to gather his wits. “I will see you later. We are expecting our guests today.” It would be a busy and exhausting day, but he hoped to make Elrond’s life a little more enjoyable and exciting now that he knew the half-Elf was attracted to him. “I will be waiting for you in your study.” Not giving Elrond a chance to reply, he gently tapped a fingertip against the half-Elf’s bottom lip.

 

Swallowing hard, Elrond watched Glorfindel rise from the bed and leave his room. Stunned, he tried to sort out his thoughts. What had just happened? Why had Glorfindel done that?

 

He raised a finger to his lips and pressed a fingertip against the soft flesh that Glorfindel had just touched. The Elda had completely taken him aback. Sighing softly, he pressed deeper into the comfort of his mattress. He smiled giddily, unable to hide his pleasure at being touched in such a way. He wouldn’t mind Glorfindel doing it again. But then reality hit hard. /It is probably just a game to him. Glorfindel does not love me in that way./ Another sigh fled his lips and he closed his eyes, suddenly feeling miserable. He shouldn’t read too much into Glorfindel’s gestures. He would only set himself up for disappointment.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond had composed himself when he entered his study moments later. Glorfindel was already at work, studying maps and working through some overdue paperwork. He fought down the sigh that threatened to spill from his lips and sat down behind his desk, trying hard not to stare at the golden-haired Elf.

 

Not looking up from his map, Glorfindel said, “The Dwarven delegation have already arrived and the sentries informed me that the party from Gondor will also arrive shortly.”

 

“Any word from Legolas yet?” Elrond forced himself to focus on the matter at hand.

 

“Aye, according to the sentries he is on his way to Imladris. I assume he will arrive in the evening.”

 

“Good,” said Elrond thoughtfully. “I far-spoke with Gandalf and he told me to expect the Ringbearer today.” Looking at Glorfindel, he said, “I want you to ride out and meet him.”

 

Glorfindel instantly rose to his feet. “It would be an honor.” He cast a look filled with longing at Elrond and then reluctantly left the room.

 

Elrond sighed, distressed. He wanted Glorfindel close, but at times his seneschal was needed elsewhere. The Nazgul were hunting the Ringbearer and his companions, and they needed to stop Sauron’s servants from entering Imladris.

 

/And then there is Thranduil./ He hadn’t contacted Erestor yet and he reached out, as he needed to know if his chief advisor was making any progress. Closing his eyes, he reached out mentally, trying to get in touch with Erestor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor felt Elrond’s probing at once. And by looking at Thranduil’s suddenly alert expression he could tell that the blond felt the half-Elf’s touch as well. It made him wonder if Elrond would feel the connection that had been formed between Thranduil and him last night. He hoped not.

 

/Erestor? Can you hear me?/

 

Erestor looked questioningly at Thranduil; could the Sindarin Elf hear Elrond as well? The blond nodded, and then looked away, confirming his suspicions. Erestor forced himself to concentrate and then addressed Elrond. /Aye, I hear you./

 

Elrond’s relief traveled down their temporary connection. /I was worried when you did not contact me this morning. I reached out myself to check on you./

 

Thranduil averted his gaze, giving Erestor some privacy and stared out of the window. Arien was high in the sky and he purred softly when her warm beams reached his heart.

 

Erestor appreciated Thranduil’s thoughtfulness and focused on Elrond. /The darkness is growing stronger in Mirkwood and I do not know how much longer Thranduil can withstand its pull./ Thranduil looked at him and Erestor raised an eyebrow. “Or would you have me lie to my Lord?”

 

Thranduil studied Erestor and then said, “Tell him the truth.” The Noldorin Elf was prolonging his life through their bond and had earned his respect. He didn’t want Erestor to lie for him. /And it is not likely Elrond will come to gloat. He is safely tucked away in Imladris./ He wasn’t sure he could bear the half-Elf’s smug grin when he saw the Mirkwood King wasting away.

 

Erestor caught an echo of that thought through their link and nodded thankfully. /Elrond? Thranduil is growing weaker each night./

 

Back in Imladris, Elrond’s worries increased. /Is there anything you can do to ease his suffering?/

 

Erestor considered his answer carefully. He wasn’t comfortable yet telling Elrond that Thranduil and he had bonded accidentally. /I am doing the best I can./

 

/What about the alliance?/ It was the very reason why he had sent Erestor to Mirkwood.

 

Erestor, aware that Thranduil had been following his conversation with Elrond, stared at the other Elf. “Will you accept Imladris and Lothlorien’s support?”

 

Thranduil was tempted to accept for his people’s sake, but just when he wanted to nod his approval, his pride got the better of him. “Where was Celeborn when Mirkwood first trembled under the influence of the Shadow? Where was Elrond when darkness began to claim my realm? Only now they offer their support.”

 

Ignoring Elrond’s questioning presence Erestor walked over to the Sindarin Elf and rested a comforting hand on Thranduil’s shoulder, taken aback by the misery in the dull eyes. “We did not know how much you and your people were suffering.”

 

Thranduil snorted at that, and was about to shake off Erestor’s hand when suddenly a ray of sun caressed his face, reminding him of happier times. Did he really have the right to deny his people this chance? “What are your terms?” He hung his head in defeat as he set aside his pride for the benefit of his people. When Oropher had died he had vowed to put his people’s needs first and he had to ensure his people’s safety at all cost.

 

“Terms?” Erestor frowned, suddenly realizing that Thranduil expected to be exploited in some way. “There are no terms.”

 

/Erestor?/ In Imladris, Elrond shifted uncomfortably in his chair, as another mind pleaded to be acknowledged. /Erestor, continue to talk to Thranduil. Try to make him understand that we want to help. I need to leave now…/ Abruptly breaking off the contact, he rose from his chair and hurried over to the window. In the distance, the Bruinen was a calm river, but the water wouldn’t remain calm for much longer.

 

Glorfindel’s distress now reached him clearly. Calling on the power of Vilya, he directed the water of the Bruinen at the Nazgul who were chasing Glorfindel and the Ringbearer. Sensing the Hobbit’s pain, he hurried to the Healing House.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond felt drained after working on Frodo’s wound for hours, but in the end he had assured Gandalf and Aragorn that the Hobbit would recover. Once the remaining Hobbits had been brought to the Last Homely House, he signaled for Glorfindel to follow him to his study. His friend looked tired. Fighting off the Nazgul had taken a high toll on both of them.

 

Both Elves collapsed onto chairs, watching each other intensely. “That was close,” whispered Elrond in the end. “The Nazgul never showed themselves this close to Imladris before. They are getting bolder.”

 

“The Ring cannot stay here,” said Glorfindel, his heart heavy for the burden the Hobbit carried. “We are not strong enough to oppose Sauron in that way.”

 

Elrond reluctantly nodded his consent. “Gandalf and I discussed this matter whilst Frodo was asleep. We have a plan.”

 

Glorfindel arched an eyebrow inquisitively.

 

“A Fellowship will be formed and its members will keep Frodo safe on his travels.”

 

“You foresaw this?” Glorfindel leaned in closer, worried when he saw the deep lines appear on the half-Elf’s brow.

 

“Galadriel and I foresaw this, aye,” said Elrond in a somber tone. “The quest will demand lives.”

 

Glorfindel suddenly realized something else. “Who will be part of that Fellowship?”

 

“Dwarf, Man, and Elf… and the Hobbits of course. Gandalf is prepared to assume leadership.”

 

“Elf,” said Glorfindel thoughtfully. “And who do you have in mind?” He knew Elrond and Gandalf well enough to know they had already made plans.

 

“Legolas.” Elrond cringed, seeing the concerned expression in Glorfindel’s eyes. “I share your concern,” he said reassuringly, “but Erestor appears to be comforting Thranduil in Legolas’ place. We need Legolas. He will be the eyes and ears of this Fellowship.”

 

“What if Legolas rejects this idea? He will be eager to return to Mirkwood -- to his father’s side.”

 

“I hope to convince Legolas that the Fellowship needs him more.” He sighed, seeing Glorfindel’s skeptical look. “I hope that knowing Erestor is caring for Thranduil will make Legolas give in.”

 

Glorfindel still didn’t feel convinced, but he had to trust in Galadriel and Elrond to make decisions that were in the best interest of their people. “Did word from Erestor reach you yet? How does Thranduil fare?”

 

“Not well.” Elrond vividly recalled the unease and frustration he had felt when contacting Erestor. “Thranduil is fading and we cannot afford to lose him. He is a strong power on Arda and we need him.”

 

“Fading,” said Glorfindel thoughtfully. “What course of action did you advise Erestor to take?”

 

Elrond stared deeply into Glorfindel’s eyes, wishing this burden wasn’t his to carry. “Thranduil’s only way to stay alive is to bond with someone and draw from his mate’s life force.”

 

“I cannot imagine Thranduil would accept such a fate. And who would he agree to bond with?”

 

“His wife died giving birth to Legolas, and Thranduil is free to form a new bond. But I agree; I doubt he will want to be this dependant on someone.”

 

“Then we will lose him.”

 

Elrond shook his head. “The fact that Thranduil allowed Erestor to stay tells me our friend has gained some degree of influence on Thranduil. Erestor may be able to form this alliance after all.”

 

“Let us hope so.” Glorfindel continued to study the half-Elf and last night’s whispered admission returned to him. He could tell Elrond felt troubled and he wanted to ease that burden as much as he possibly could. Rising from his chair, he walked over to Elrond, who eyed him suspiciously.

 

Elrond tensed involuntarily when Glorfindel took up position behind him. Unexpectedly the blond rested his hands on his shoulders and began to knead the strained muscles.

 

“What are you doing?” Elrond failed to keep the surprise from his voice. Glorfindel had never done this for him before! But being touched in that way felt good, and the tension began to leave his body. Sighing, he closed his eyes, forcing himself to enjoy this gift and cherish it, not knowing if such a moment would ever occur again.

 

Hearing Elrond purr softly, Glorfindel grinned naughtily. He might not be able to seduce Elrond in the fashion he wanted, due to the Ring-bearer’s arrival and the attention Elrond had to pay to this grave matter, but he enjoyed the slow seduction just as well. Smiling warmly, he felt Elrond relax further.

 

Slow.

 

He would take this slowly, and eventually reach his goal.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas was escorted to Elrond’s study at once. He smiled, seeing the half-Elf and his seneschal, apparently relaxed for the moment and knowing only too well that this was the calm before the storm. “My Lords,” he said, inclining his head in greeting.

 

Elrond’s eyes flashed open and momentarily he felt embarrassed, realizing Glorfindel was continuing the massage. “Legolas.”

 

“Do not trouble yourself,” replied the younger golden-haired Elf, exchanging a pleased look with Glorfindel as he sat down opposite Elrond.

 

Elrond remained seated and sighed disappointedly when Glorfindel removed his hands at last. The Elda remained standing behind him and Elrond felt rather vexed that he couldn’t see the blond’s expression. “I take it you bear ill news?”

 

“Gollum has escaped,” Legolas started. “But I worry most for my father. The Shadow is sucking the life out of him. He was barely alive when I left.”

 

“I regret pulling you away from your father when he needs your support,” said Elrond sincerely, “But your presence is demanded here. You have an important part to play.”

 

Legolas probed Elrond’s eyes. “In what way?”

 

“You will learn more at tomorrow’s council. Please tell me more about your father.”

 

Legolas’ eyes darkened. “I left him in Erestor’s care. At first he did not accept Erestor’s closeness, but when I left Mirkwood my father was tolerating his presence: a victory which is not easily achieved, I assure you.”

 

“Erestor will act in your father’s best interests,” said Elrond reassuringly. “I do not want to lose your father to the Shadow, Legolas. I do respect him.”

 

Legolas inclined his head in approval. “I learned some things that surprised me. Apparently my father has been aware of my frequent trips to Imladris and the friendships I formed here.”

 

Now it was Elrond’s turn to be surprised. “And he did not stop you?”

 

“Nay, he did not. I would not go as far as to say that he approves, but…” Legolas shrugged his shoulders. “I thought I knew him well, yet he still surprises me.”

 

Momentarily, Elrond’s thoughts raced back to his first encounter with Thranduil. The blond had stared dotingly at him and had surprised them both by reciting poetry to Elrond. “I do believe Thranduil’s disposition is… friendlier than one would think at first sight. He has his reasons to be this… distant.”

 

Glorfindel, now aware of those reasons, gave Elrond a thoughtful look. “Did you ever try to end this argument between the two of you and start anew?”

 

Elrond shook his head. “I do not think reconciling is a wise thing to do. The last time we met he threatened to end my life if I ever set foot in his lands.”

 

Legolas cleared his throat, drawing Elrond’s attention to him. “My father is dying, Elrond. He does not have much time left to make his peace with you.”

 

Hearing it put that bluntly, Elrond reconsidered Glorfindel’s question and then addressed Legolas. “Must I take his threat seriously? Do you think he will try to harm me or my escort should I venture into Mirkwood?” He couldn’t believe he was actually considering traveling to Mirkwood to make his peace with Thranduil. But if what Legolas was saying was true -- and he had no reason to doubt the other’s honesty -- waiting much longer might prevent a reunion.

 

“I told Erestor the same thing,” mumbled Legolas. “My father is all bark, but he does not bite… Not any more, at any rate. He is too exhausted to oppose reconciliation. Just think of how much good it would do! It would heal both your hearts and be the base of a true alliance.”

 

“You speak wisely,” said Elrond after a moment’s thought. Looking at Glorfindel he made his decision. “Prepare for a proper escort. After the council has ended I will leave for Mirkwood.”

 

Glorfindel nodded once. “And I am coming with you.” Seeing Elrond’s troubled expression, he foresaw the half-Elf’s protest. “Elrond, I am accompanying you. I will not allow you to travel without me. What Erestor did, traveling without a proper escort, was folly, and I will see you safely to Mirkwood.”

 

“But what about Imladris?” Elrond shook his head. “One of us must remain.”

 

“Your sons are old enough to rule Imladris for a short period of time and they crave an opportunity to prove their worth to you. Why deny them this opportunity?” Glorfindel knew Elrond would give in when he saw a smile tug at the corner of the Half-Elf’s mouth.

 

“You are right; it is time for them to take on their responsibilities. Aye, we will both leave for Mirkwood.” Elrond’s gaze traveled from Glorfindel to the other blond. “Legolas, you might not see your father for quite some time.” He noticed the way Legolas frowned at that, but Elrond continued nonetheless, “Is there a message you want us to carry to him?”

 

“Tell him I love him.” Legolas smiled sadly. “I wish I could join you, but according to you my fate lies elsewhere.”

 

“It does.” Elrond rose from his chair, walked over to Legolas and placed a hand on the other’s shoulder. “It is important that you take part in this quest. Maybe you will find comfort in the fact that Erestor, Glorfindel and I will take care of your father.”

 

“That does lighten my burden,” replied Legolas, feeling somewhat relieved. “I will trust your judgment.” Getting to his feet, he briefly hugged the half-Elf and cast Glorfindel a knowing smile.

 

Glorfindel fought the blush that formed on his face. /Elbereth, this one knows of my love for Elrond./ Legolas had hinted at that knowledge when he had visited them in the past. The Prince had even wished him good luck with the chase. Well, the chase was afoot and hopefully he would manage to get closer to Elrond during their upcoming trip to Mirkwood.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thranduil, who was closely watching Erestor, was being watched in turn. The Noldorin Elf had sent word to Lindir that the Elf didn’t have to worry about him and that he would stay in the royal chambers for now. Lindir had been surprised, but had quickly adapted.

 

“So… You are planning to stay here then?” Thranduil wasn’t sure what to think of that. He was partly relieved to have company during Legolas’ absence, but why did it have to be a Noldorin Elf? “I cannot remember asking you to move in.”

 

“That is because you never asked me,” said Erestor, smiling teasingly. “Remember, as chief advisor, I know what is best for you.” He was looking for a suitable spot to put his toiletries and the few garments that he had brought with him. After choosing a location, he turned to face Thranduil again. Their connection was still very solid and allowed him an insight into the Sindarin Elf’s emotions. “You are tired.”

 

Thranduil nodded resigned. “Too tired to argue with you.” He leaned his head back and continued to follow Erestor with his eyes, as the chief advisor acquainted himself with his rooms. It certainly looked like the raven-haired Elf was planning to stay.

 

“Night will be upon us shortly,” announced Erestor, seating himself next to Thranduil on the bed. “Do you wish to visit the lake?”

 

Thranduil shook his head. “Not tonight.”

 

Erestor swallowed hard and raised a hand, brushing gray hair away from Thranduil’s face.

 

“It used to be golden…” Thranduil whispered, seeing Erestor stare questioningly at a gray strand. “But fighting the Shadow takes its toll.”

 

Erestor fingered that strand of hair, whilst studying the other Elf. Wrinkles had appeared on Thranduil’s brow and the lips had turned bloodless overnight. The Ruler of Mirkwood was a mere shadow of his former self. “You have come a great way these last few days. You even allow my touch.”

 

“Do I have a choice?” Thranduil smiled, taking the sting out of his words. “Since you bonded yourself to me - accidentally, I might add - neither of us has a choice.”

 

“True.” Erestor cocked his head, smiled, and decided he liked this mellow, teasing side to Thranduil.

 

Thranduil, on his part, was surprised to see such a genuine smile on Erestor’s face. But then he forced himself to address another urgent matter, which he had avoided dealing with. “You do realize that when I fade I will take you with me to the Great Halls?”

 

Erestor’s eyes shone with determination. “Then we must make sure you do not fade, meldir.”

 

Hearing that last word brought a smile to Thranduil’s face. “You consider me your friend then? What did I do to gain that title?”

 

“You let me get close to you when you considered me a treacherous, unworthy, unreliable Noldorin Elf,” said Erestor teasingly, letting their bantering continue. He didn’t expect to see the hurt expression in those green eyes. “I did not mean it like that,” he hurried to say.

 

“I regret disrespecting you,” said Thranduil honestly. “It is just… My experiences with Noldorin Elves… They were not pleasant.”

 

Erestor probed the other Elf’s eyes and saw a sea of pain in them. “I am sure you will tell me in your own time. I can tell these memories are unpleasant and we should not dwell on them now that Ithil has risen. We should prepare for the night instead.”

 

“And for the nightmares…” Thranduil shuddered. “Aye, the nightmares… and the darkness.”

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

By Any Means Necessary.

Part 7

 

“I entrust Imladris to your care,” said Elrond, closely watching his twin sons. Elrohir and Elladan had been flabbergasted to find out that their father was leaving them in charge. Learning that Glorfindel was accompanying Elrond to Mirkwood explained their father’s decision, but the surprise remained.

 

Yes, they had been trained to rule Imladris one day, but they hadn’t expected for their father to put his trust in them so soon. “We won’t disappoint you,” vowed Elladan passionately. “We will look after the lands and its people during your absence.”

 

Elrond nodded approvingly. “I will be gone for several weeks. Upon my return I expect to find Imladris at peace and flourishing.” He exchanged a glance with Glorfindel; the blond was leaning against the wall and his face carried a smug grin. He still wondered why his seneschal insisted they traveled together. Didn’t Glorfindel trust his men to keep him safe? His instincts told him that there was a different reason for Glorfindel’s demand to personally guard him, but he couldn’t figure it out. Had it something to do with the fact that Glorfindel had woken him the other day, feeding him cherries?

 

Composing himself, Elrond’s gaze traveled from Glorfindel to Elrohir. Although Elladan was the oldest twin -by mere minutes- Elrohir had always struck him as the most sensible one. “Keep one eye on Imladris and the other on your older brother.”

 

Elrohir smiled broadly and released a pained ‘ai’, when Elladan elbowed him in the stomach. Elladan didn’t like to be assigned a minder! But the truth was that Elladan often got himself into trouble and then Elrohir was left to solve the problems, which his twin had created. “I will keep him safe, Ada.”

 

Glorfindel laughed warmly, squeezed Elrohir’s shoulder, and then patted Elladan’s back before leaving the study. Elrond and he would leave for Mirkwood in mere minutes and he had to check if everything was ready for their departure.

 

Elrond’s gaze darkened slightly. “I do not want to leave you, but… The time has come to make my peace with Thranduil. And now that Legolas is on his way to Mount Doom I promised to take care of Thranduil.” The Fellowship had departed that morning, and Elrond felt burdened by the knowledge that some of its members wouldn’t survive the quest. The gift of foresight was also a curse.

 

“We understand, Ada,” said Elladan reassuringly. “Do not worry about Imladris, or us. You have prepared us for this day and we won’t fail you.” Stepping forward, he folded his arms around his father’s shoulders and hugged Elrond tightly. “Be careful on the road to Mirkwood. I heard terrible stories about the venomous spiders that roam Thranduil’s lands.” Pulling back, he let go of his father, giving Elrohir a chance to say his goodbyes as well.

 

Elrohir enfolded his father in an even tighter hug, pulling Elrond as close as possible. “I will miss you,” he whispered into his father’s ear, “But I understand why you have to do this. We have known Legolas for decades and he is an honorable warrior. How much different can Thranduil be when he raised Legolas that splendidly? I am sure there are unsolved matters between the two of you and now that Thranduil is dying it is only proper that you make this trip. Please return to us safely.”

 

Touched by Elrohir’s words, Elrond kissed the top of his son’s head. “I love both of you.”

 

Elrohir released his father and returned to Elladan’s side. Almost subconsciously Elladan’s arm settled around his twin’s waist, giving his brother the emotional support he needed now that their father was leaving. They would always stand side-by-side, understanding one another without words.

 

Elrond smiled at them one more time and then gathered his traveling cloak. “I will be back in a few weeks and I will try to stay in contact with you by sending messengers.” Reluctant to part from his sons, he slowly walked toward the doorway. Looking outside, he found that Glorfindel had already mounted Asfaloth and was now waiting for him. He couldn’t postpone his departure any longer.

 

Elrohir leaned into Elladan, and appreciated the fact that his older brother was soothingly rubbing his back. He might not show it openly, but he didn’t want their father to leave. An ominous feeling swept through him, seeing Elrond mount his stallion. “I am worried,” he admitted to his twin. “I see danger, pain and darkness when I look at Ada.”

 

Elrohir’s words caused Elladan to grow concerned as well. They hadn’t told their father, but Elladan strongly suspected that his brother had inherited Elrond’s gift of foresight. At times, Elrohir’s predications came true. “Is there no hope at all? No light in the darkness?”

 

Elrohir closed his eyes to center himself. In the distance he heard the party leave. “There is light, but it is dim at the present.” The light that he encountered in his waking dream emanated from Glorfindel and enveloped Elrond, who seemed to stand in shadows. “It is good that Glorfindel accompanies Ada.”

 

Elladan looked at his twin now that the party had vanished from sight. “Glorfindel will keep Ada safe then?”

 

“I hope so.” Elrohir sighed deeply and rested his head against his brother’s shoulder. “I feel cornered without knowing why.”

 

“Maybe it is because we cannot be close to Ada on this trip. We cannot keep him safe.” Those very things might be the reasons for Elrohir’s worries. “But Glorfindel will watch over Ada.”

 

Elrohir didn’t reply verbally, instead, he pressed closer to Elladan, needing his twin’s strength now that their father had left Imladris. “I hope Glorfindel is strong enough to ward off the impending darkness.”

 

Elladan, who was determined not to give in to Elrohir’s mounting depression, pulled his twin along. /Ada might be gone, but I am still here. You are not alone, pen-dínen, (silent one). At least you told me about your worries. Most of the time you keep them to yourself./

 

Elrohir sighed. He had never been able to keep things from Elladan for a long time. His twin always found out what was troubling him. His head still rested against Elladan’s shoulder, as they looked out of the window at the horizon. /I miss Ada already. I am glad I still have you, êl. (Star)./

 

Elladan smiled, as he rested his chin on his brother’s head. /I feel the same way about you, gwanunig (twin brother)./ They were two halves of one soul.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond looked over his shoulder to catch a last glance of the safe heaven he had built in this beautiful valley. He knew his sons would do an excellent job of keeping Imladris safe in his absence, but it pained him to leave home.

 

/Home./ Only now did he realize how much Imladris had become home. He would always return here.

 

“Feeling homesick already?” asked Glorfindel, who was riding alongside the half-Elf. He could tell Elrond felt strained and burdened. Deciding that a Fellowship had to be formed, and making Legolas a part of it, weighed heavily on Elrond’s conscious now that the half-Elf knew Thranduil was dying. It wasn’t a decision Elrond had made lightly.

 

“I did not realize before how much Imladris means to me. Since founding it I have barely left.” Before creating Imladris he had traveled constantly.

 

“We will be back in a few weeks,” said Glorfindel in an effort to comfort his friend. Maybe later he would find a way to distract Elrond from his worries and pain. But now he had to concentrate on taking Elrond to Mirkwood without anyone carrying away injuries. He had sent several scouts ahead and the rest of the escort was positioned around the half-Elf. By chance, his gaze traveled to Elrond’s hand and his breath caught.

 

“You are wearing Vilya!” He hadn’t thought Elrond would take the ring with him on this trip, exposing it to danger. This meant he had to be even more careful. He had to keep the ring and its owner safe!

 

Elrond stared at the ring as well. “It has kept Imladris safe for so long. Maybe now it is Mirkwood’s turn to benefit from its protection. I am hopeful it will fight off the Shadows and keep Thranduil alive until Frodo has managed to destroy the One Ring.”

 

“Do you think destroying the One Ring will give Thranduil his life back?”

 

“His life energy, aye. The Shadow is draining Thranduil. Once the One Ring has been destroyed the Shadow will lose their grip on Thranduil and he would recover quickly.” At least Elrond hoped so. “I do not want him to die, Glorfindel.”

 

“Do you think Legolas suspects that the Shadow will come for him once Thranduil has succumbed?”

 

Elrond gave Glorfindel a troubled look. “Nay, I do not think so. That is one more reason to keep the Shadow at bay.”

 

His jaw set grimly and Glorfindel nearly grinded his teeth, determined to make sure Elrond reached Mirkwood safely.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When the night fell, Glorfindel decided they would seek out the cover of a cave they had encountered to get some rest. After assigning the guards to their places, he stepped into the cave where Elrond and the remaining guards were settling down for the night. He headed straight for the half-Elf, who sat upright, leaning against a rocky wall. “The guards will change shifts in a few hours. You can sleep safely tonight.”

 

Elrond felt like he had grown weak, spending all his time in either the library or the Healing House. Ages ago he had been a hardened warrior, now he felt out of place among his men. “Are you expecting any problems tonight?” He pulled his cloak tighter around his frame. It was a cold night and Glorfindel had decided against building a fire. The Elda and the rest of the Elves didn’t feel the night cold, but Elrond, being half-Elven, did. However, he didn’t point this out to his friend.

 

Glorfindel grabbed hold off a bedroll, spread it out onto the ground and signaled for Elrond to lie down. He even folded a cloak into a pillow and waited for his charge to lie down. “You need the rest.”

 

Elrond raised an eyebrow. “I do?”

 

“You have no idea how much of your strength is needed to help Thranduil survive. He needs you rested.” Glorfindel signaled for Elrond to lie down.

 

Reluctantly Elrond gave in. He had to admit this felt better than leaning against the rocks. “What about you?” Touched by his friend’s concern, he watched as Glorfindel covered him with his riding cloak. He knew the blond didn’t feel the cold and bit back his protest, letting Glorfindel attend to him. “I know I do not say it often enough, but your friendship and concern mean a lot to me. It is much appreciated.”

 

Glorfindel stilled in his movements. Was this the moment he had been waiting for? Or was it still too early? He was still debating whether or not to tell Elrond about his attraction when he noticed that the half-Elf’s eyes had closed. “Aye, sleep then.” He didn’t know when Elrond would get another chance to sleep undisturbed as evil and pain awaited them in Mirkwood.

 

Giving into his need to be close to Elrond, he lay down as well, trusting his men to keep them safe; after all, he had trained them personally! Spooning up behind the half-Elf, he stopped worrying about Elrond’s possible reaction at finding him this close and wrapped his arms around his secret love. /Soon, melethron-nîn, it won’t be long before I make my love for you known. But this hardly seems the right time or place./

 

Holding Elrond close, he smiled against the raven locks that teased his face. He drew in a deep breath, growing aware of that scent that was uniquely Elrond’s. Spicy, yet refined, and with a touch of lavender. That scent, which he solely attributed to Elrond, made him grow hard and he slightly shifted away, not wanting Elrond to wake up with this hardness pressed against him. He tucked Elrond’s head beneath his chin, looking forward to the half-Elf’s reaction upon wakening. Maybe he would silence the raven-haired half-Elf’s protests by kissing him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrohir, seated behind his father’s desk, stared at the blank parchment in front of him. In his hand was a quill, which he now dipped in the ink. Decades ago he had begun to write down his feelings in a journal, and now he would add another page to the pile that he kept safely locked away from everyone, even his brother -- nay, especially his brother. He prayed to Elbereth that his older brother would never find these papers.

 

Rationally he knew he should not keep them at all. He should burn them. Or even better, stop writing his feelings down. Or did he secretly hope that Elladan would find them? No, that would mean the end of their relationship.

 

Sighing, he placed the tip of the quill on the paper and began writing.

 

[Ada left for Mirkwood today, leaving Elladan and I in charge of Imladris. I feel confident that we won’t disappoint him. We were trained to take over his duties one day and I console myself with the fact that Ada and Glorfindel will be back shortly.

 

Elladan was as understanding as always and tried to console me. My heart feels so burdened… But this is one thing I have to keep from him. He would never trust me again. This is my secret to bear, my shame, my disgrace.]

 

Staring at the words he had just written down, he placed aside the quill and bowed his head. He had to keep this secret and take it into the grave with him.

 

His grave… Soon they would have to make their choice. They could choose to belong to the firstborn and become practically immortal, or belong to the race of Man and become mortal, which would make his life a little more bearable. He didn’t want to continue to lie to Elladan and Ada. To become mortal meant that his suffering would end eventually.

 

Picking up the quill again, he continued to write.

 

[Elladan and I talked last night about our choices. He told me he desires to belong to the firstborn. Isn’t it ironic that history repeats itself? Ada chose to belong to the firstborn and Elros chose mortality. I wonder if Elros made that decision for the same reasons as I will.

 

I cannot tell Elladan yet that I will not stay with him for the rest of his life. Whenever he talks about his future, I am in it. How can I explain to him that he will have to sail for Valinor alone in the end? That he has to leave me behind? That I will be dead when they sail for the Undying Lands? By Elbereth, how do I tell Ada? I know he wants me to remain part of his life as well. He told me how much he mourned Elros’ passing when his brother died. Now he will have a son to mourn.

 

But I cannot continue like this. How much longer will I be able to hide my disgrace? I will slip and they will figure it out.]

 

Elrohir sighed distressed, and stared at the parchment. His senses alerted him as his hearing picked up on soft footfalls in the corridor. Elladan was heading his way. They had always been able to sense each other’s presence and this time it came in handy.

 

He put down the quill, folded the paper and quickly slipped it into a pocket. Rising from his chair, he headed for the doorway where Elladan had appeared. He forced a smile onto his face and inclined his head in greeting. “Gwanunig, what did you find out when you walked your rounds?” They had agreed that Elladan would keep in touch with the staff and servants, whilst Elrohir would deal with Elrond’s advisors.

 

“All is well. There are no urgent matters that demand our attention.” Elladan walked over to his brother and looked into the gray eyes. They appeared stormy and unfocused to him, reflecting his brother’s inner turmoil. He knew something was troubling Elrohir, but his younger brother refused to discuss it, claiming it was too personal and not urgent. But he doubted that. During the last few years he had become aware of a deepening rift between the two of them. He couldn’t quite identify the discomfort that sometimes appeared between them. That Elrohir no longer completely trusted him didn’t help either.

 

“We should retire for the night,” said Elrohir calmly. The fact that they still shared rooms complicated matters as well. Elrond had once offered them separate suites, but Elladan had declined before he’d had a chance to answer. Later he hadn’t dared to speak out and ask their father for new quarters, realizing Elladan wanted --maybe even needed-- him close.

 

Elladan nodded his consent. After wrapping an arm around his twin’s shoulder, he led the way back to their quarters. “Do you have any appointments for tomorrow?”

 

“A meeting with Ada’s advisors. They already asked to be heard today, but I told them to come back tomorrow as there are no pressing matters.” Elrohir smiled weakly. “This is one aspects of Ada’s work, which I am not looking forward to; those endless meetings. Usually Erestor dealt with them.”

 

“But he is in Mirkwood now,” said Elladan gently. They had reached their rooms and he pushed the door open, letting his twin enter first. “Will you join me for a bath before going to sleep?” He hoped Elrohir would say yes, but doubted it. These last few months Elrohir had gone straight to bed instead of joining him.

 

“I would rather go to bed,” said Elrohir, hoping his brother wouldn’t press the matter. He headed for his bed, whilst Elladan headed for the bathroom.

 

Elladan sighed deeply. “We are drifting apart, pen-dínen. Why won’t you tell me what troubles you?”

 

Elrohir swallowed hard. Emotions, which he couldn’t deal with right now, were making it hard for him to speak. “’Tis nothing, gwanunig, do not worry about it.” He turned his back toward Elladan and pretended to be busy getting ready for bed.

 

Another pang of pain swept through Elladan at being denied. His shoulders slumped forward as he entered the bathroom. Their beds used to be close enough to touch if they desired so, but Elrohir had moved his bed away from his, pushing it against the opposite wall, creating this distance between them. /Why, Elrohir, why?/

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

By the time Elladan had finished his bath and towel-dried his skin, Elrohir had safely slipped beneath the covers. His younger brother’s back was toward him and he couldn’t see Elrohir’s expression. His instincts however told him that his brother was still awake.

 

He hadn’t bothered to get dressed again --not even a sleeping robe--. He had never worn any clothes to bed --like Elrohir-- and he still wondered why Elrohir had begun wearing a nightshirt to bed. “Gwanunig? I know you are still awake.” He sat down on the side of the bed, hoping Elrohir would acknowledge him and roll onto his other side so they could look at each other.

 

“What is it, êl?” Elrohir sensed his older brother’s tension and his need to be close, because he felt the same way.

 

“Can I sleep in your bed tonight? I need you close. It has been so long since we slept that way. I miss it.” Elladan cringed, hearing the pleading tone to his voice, but he couldn’t help it. “Please?”

 

Hearing Elladan say please made Elrohir feel guilty. “I never wanted to hurt you.” Slowly, he shifted until he was face to face with his brother. He paled, finding his brother naked. Physically, they were completely alike and by looking at Elladan, he was looking at his own reflection. Long, dark hair reached Elladan’s narrow hips. The forelocks had been braided into elegant plaits, framing his face. Although Elrohir knew he looked just like his twin, the beauty in his brother’s features took his breath away.

 

Sensing his twin’s melancholy, Elladan reached out and touched Elrohir’s shoulder. He frowned when his younger brother tried to pull away. He had noticed before that Elrohir was distancing himself, but the reason why still escaped him. “Can we sleep in the same bed tonight?” he asked, reminding his brother.

 

Elrohir knew he should say no --that he should reject Elladan-- but was unable to follow through and nodded once.

 

Elladan felt somewhat relieved when Elrohir finally gave in. He quickly slipped beneath the covers, making himself comfortable, but distinctly noticed the tension in his brother’s body, which now rested in his arms. Absentmindedly, he tugged at his twin’s braids, loosening them. “Elrohir? Why are you so sad? So silent? Why are you keeping me at a distance? I can tell you are hurting.”

 

Elrohir cringed. Elladan had always been his second half, the one person that completed him. With that realization had come love, but not the love that one brother should hold for the other. It had grown deeper throughout the centuries until he had finally realized it for what it was. The attraction had become sexual and that frightened him.

 

They were so used to touching each other, always chastely, but now he found himself eager to be in his brother’s arms for completely different reasons. Elladan was blissfully unaware of the attraction, and Elrohir wanted to keep it that way. Closing his eyes, he tried to chase away any impure thoughts. He couldn’t think of Elladan in a romantic way! They were brothers! Twins! A love like his was forbidden!

 

“Elrohir? Pen-dínen?”

 

Elladan’s voice startled him and Elrohir’s eyes flashed open. He quickly masked his feelings before making eye contact with his twin. Meeting Elladan’s radiant gaze, he was overcome by sensual longing, which he brutally suppressed. Elrohir tried to distance himself from his brother, but Elladan kept him in place. Being in his brother’s arms felt divine, but for the wrong reasons. The brotherly love that existed between them had to suffice.

 

“Elrohir? Why won’t you answer me?” Elladan’s worries increased. “We never hid things from each other.”

 

/Aiya, Elladan, this is one thing I cannot tell you. You would shun me and leave me. Then Ada would find out and he would loathe me as well. This is one secret I have to keep for the rest of my life./

 

“You are scaring me, Elrohir.” Elladan cupped his brother’s chin in the palm of his hand and stared into eyes, identical to his. At times, he could sense his brother’s thoughts and moods, but Elrohir had taken to guarding them closely, no longer allowing him that close emotionally. “I want to help.”

 

Elrohir swallowed hard. Elladan’s lips were so close… -- he only needed to lean in for another inch and he would be able to taste them. /Nay! I cannot feel that way! It is forbidden./ But how to fight this love? Or this desire that was quickly consuming him? He bit down his pain, trying to deny he was having these feelings. Seeing Elladan’s worried expression, he knew he had to offer his twin some kind of explanation. “I worry about so many things… Ada, Glorfindel… Legolas and Thranduil… You.”

 

Elladan’s frown deepened. He could tell that his twin wasn’t exactly lying to him, but Elrohir wasn’t being completely honest either. Something else troubled his brother. Allowing Elrohir to distract him, he nodded once. “Ada, Glorfindel and Erestor are determined to take care of Thranduil. Once the quest is over Legolas will find his father alive.”

 

Elrohir was relieved that Elladan allowed the distraction. “I hope they will find a way to ensure Thranduil’s survival. I do not want Legolas to lose his father.”

 

Although Elladan nodded, his thoughts were otherwise occupied. Something about Elrohir seemed off. He couldn’t label the sensation and that fact worried him immensely. “Are you sure you are all right, Elrohir? I do not know why, but I worry for you.”

 

Elrohir forced himself to smile. “I am fine, Elladan. Stop worrying about me.”

 

Elladan continued to study Elrohir, frustrated that he couldn’t find out what was really going on.

 

Elrohir wanted nothing more than to stay where he was; safely tucked away against his brother’s lean body, but… /Stop it! I cannot think that way!/ But his thoughts possessed a mind of their own and once more his gaze was trained on his brother’s lips. Quickly, he closed his eyes, trying hard to suppress his longing. “I thought you wanted to sleep? Then I suggest you stop talking.” Just feeling Elladan this close was enough to unbalance him. He had never felt happier to be wearing a nightshirt. That way he didn’t feel Elladan’s skin against his, and should he grow aroused, the fabric would hopefully hide it.

 

Elladan was tempted to push his younger brother into revealing what was truly ailing him, but in the end he decided against it. He knew Elrohir well enough to know his brother would clam up even more when pressured.

 

Elladan curled his fingers around Elrohir’s hand, offering his twin the contact they both craved. Now that his brother was hurting he wanted to reassure Elrohir in whatever way he could. To Elladan’s shock, Elrohir pushed his hand away, refusing him the contact. /Elrohir, what is wrong with you?/ His brother had never shunned him before! /We used to trust each other and now you are shutting me out. Why?/

 

Elrohir hoped Elladan took the hint and would stop talking. Forcing himself to relax in his brother’s arms, he pretended to fall asleep.

 

Elladan could tell Elrohir was merely pretending to be asleep and felt deeply hurt by his twin’s apparent need to shut him out. /I do not know what is wrong with you, but I will find out!/

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

By Any Means Necessary.

Part 8

 

 

The night passed slowly in the darkness of Mirkwood. The royal talan seemed swamped with Shadow and Erestor’s heart fluttered madly in his chest, seeing Thranduil squirm beside him in obvious discomfort. The blond’s skin had grown cold against his and the bloodless lips were turning blue. The breath that left Thranduil’s lips was cold and crystallized in the air. He was quickly losing the blond to the Shadow and he had to find a way to stop that from happening.

 

“What do I do?” he wondered aloud, as he brought up his hands to rub some warmth onto the frozen face. Amazed, he realized that the skin beneath his fingertips regained its normal tint and began to warm up as well. “Is that it?” Was touch the way to keep Thranduil on Arda? He had to try!

 

Reaching out again, he gently rubbed Thranduil’s face and throat, and was pleased when the normal tint returned there as well. Gathering the blond’s hands in his, he rubbed them and after some long moments, the icy skin warmed. But larger parts of Thranduil’s body were still cold and that realization made him act at once.

 

Grimly, and determined to beat the Sauron, he began to strip the Sinda. First, he removed the shirt, then the boots and leggings, and eventually the loincloth. He regretted having to let go of his charge, but now he had to remove his own clothes.

 

Both naked now, Erestor lay down again, face to face with Thranduil. Ignoring any emotional discomfort he felt, he wrapped his limbs around the blond’s body, trying to pull him as close as possible. “I will stop the Shadow, I promise you.”

 

Thranduil didn’t react and remained trapped in his nightmares, which made him call out occasionally in obvious distress. Although the Sindarin Elf was growing warmer against him, Erestor realized more was needed to wrestle Thranduil free from the Shadow’s claws.

 

Recalling last night, he tentatively placed his lips against Thranduil’s, kissing the King gently. A soft groan escaped his charge, and Erestor released a relieved sigh when Thranduil calmed in his arms. Encouraged, Erestor kissed Thranduil again. This time the blond’s lips and teeth parted and Erestor accepted the silent invitation, letting his tongue slide into the other Elf’s mouth.

 

Thranduil moved against him, trying to get even closer and Erestor reacted by tightening his hold. Had he found another way to strengthen Thranduil? Running his hands down the long, elegant back, Erestor relished the sensation beneath his fingertips. Still kissing the fair-haired Elf, he studied the sunken features. Thranduil must have been beautiful before the Shadow had begun to consume him and that instant he regretted never having met the Ruler of Mirkwood before.

 

Unexpectedly the green eyes regained an ounce of awareness and looked at him questioningly. Erestor deepened the kiss, taking away any questions the blond might have. Experimentally, he squeezed a buttock, pulling Thranduil close. His own body reacted to Thranduil’s closeness and Erestor cursed privately, realizing he was growing erect.

 

Another desperate groan escaped Thranduil’s bruised lips and the emerald eyes lost their sparkle as the Shadow pulled him under again. Thranduil’s lips however, remained locked with his in a passionate kiss. It seemed like Thranduil needed this contact as much as he did.

 

Unable to pull away, Erestor allowed his hands to explore the blond’s body and he was appalled, clearly feeling Thranduil’s ribs beneath the skin. The blond was too thin; he had lost too much weight since the Shadow had made its presence known. /I need to make sure he starts eating more./

 

The kiss eventually ended and Erestor tucked Thranduil’s head beneath his chin. His hands kept up the soothing caresses, rubbing circles on the blond’s back. /Sauron won’t claim you as long as I am close. I won’t let him have you./

 

As if hearing that promise, Thranduil moaned his approval. His arms snaked around Erestor’s waist and he clung to the raven-haired Elf. His life depended on being as close as possible to the Noldorin Elf.

 

“I will see you through this night and all others yet to come. We will fight the Shadow together,” vowed Erestor passionately, meaning every word of it. The Shadow couldn’t have Thranduil. He wouldn’t allow it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond woke in the morning because his men were calling out to each other to gather their belongings so they could leave the cave. Briefly he felt annoyed that Glorfindel hadn’t woken him as well, but then he grew aware of a strange sensation that enveloped him. A warm body was possessively curled around his, holding him close. Blinking once, he wondered who would dare hold the Ruler of Imladris whilst the other’s arousal pressed against his buttocks. He was about to demand an explanation when a strand of golden silk flowed across his face, making it easy to identify his unexpected bed partner.

 

“Glorfindel?”

 

“Ah, I thought you would never wake up.” In spite of his casual tone Glorfindel felt nervous. He had no idea how Elrond would react to his closeness, especially when his attraction was so obvious. Strengthened by the knowledge that Elrond desired him as well, he made his boldest move ever. He swept aside the raven mane to press a kiss against the nape of the half-Elf’s neck. “I hope you do not mind me holding you like this.”

 

Elrond had seldom been rendered speechless, but he was lost for words now. He moistened his lips, stalling. He took a moment to consider his response. “I do not mind you holding me, but…” Ah, how to phrase this delicately? “Your body seems to be reacting to mine.”

 

Glorfindel cringed. His timing couldn’t have been worse. “I did not want to tell you when you are already burdened by so many things, but… I love you.” He plunged into the deep, preferring the direct approach instead of hinting and dancing around the half-Elf. He had done so for too long already. “I have been in love with you for quite some time.”

 

Elrond’s eyes had widened, but then he purred in delight. “I already wondered why you would feed me cherries all of a sudden. What made you tell me?”

 

Glorfindel blushed and was immensely grateful that Elrond couldn’t see it. “I sneaked into your rooms a few nights ago.”

 

Elrond snorted. “And I never noticed?”

 

“You were fast asleep.” Glorfindel felt nervous now that he had to confess up. “During your sleep you told me you loved me -- desired me. When I heard your admission I was determined to stop this game we have been playing for so long. Originally I wanted to wait until we had returned to Imladris, but it seems the decision has been made for me.” He held his breath, uncertain of Elrond’s reaction.

 

Elrond considered everything Glorfindel had told him and then slowly turned in the embrace until they were face to face. Looking at the blond, he saw uncertainty in the deep blue eyes, but also love and devotion. He smiled pleased, raised a hand and rubbed his thumb across the Elda’s lips. “Your admission pleases me, meleth-nîn, and I gladly accept your declaration of love. Know that you have mine in turn.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes were swimming with tears of joy, but he fought them back, unwilling to release them when his men were this close. “We will talk about this once we reach Mirkwood. I want to talk to you in private,” he explained.

 

Elrond understood. “You are right. ‘Tis a private affair.” Watching Glorfindel closely, he wondered about the blond. “I am glad you sneaked into my rooms, for it means we finally admitted our feelings. I have longed for this moment for decades.”

 

Glorfindel smiled relieved. “Once I knew the attraction was mutual I had to have you.”

 

“You have me, meleth-nîn.” Elrond stole a glance at his men, who had left the cave. They had probably overheard their conversation and were now granting them a moment of privacy, for which he felt thankful. Stealing a kiss from Glorfindel’s lips, he regretted that the action was hurried. “I promise I will make things up to you once we have some privacy.”

 

Glorfindel swallowed hard, still feeling an echo of Elrond’s lips on his. He hadn’t expected the kiss, and his heart rejoiced at its tender note. “Nay, I should make things up to you… melethron-nîn.” The endearment was spoken softly, almost hesitantly, uncertain how it would be received.

 

Elrond hated breaking the enchantment, but they needed to leave this cave and continue their trip to Mirkwood. “Stay close to me today.”

 

Glorfindel nodded enthusiastically. “I wish I had some cherries…” Elrond had looked adorable when he had made the half-Elf eat them. Calls coming from their escort brought him back to reality. “But that must wait.” He was stunned that Elrond had accepted him --his love. He hadn’t thought it would be this easy. /But then again, he loves me. He is probably just as relieved as I am that everything is out in the open./

 

Elrond regretting freeing himself of his lover’s embrace, but then pushed himself onto his feet. Extending his hand, he pulled Glorfindel to his feet as well. “We will continue this later,” promised the half-Elf. “But now we have to be on our way.”

 

Standing close, Glorfindel rested his brow against Elrond’s forehead, staring deeply into the stormy eyes. “I love you.”

 

Elrond smiled smugly before leading the Elda out of the cave.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Thranduil opened his eyes the next morning, he was relieved to have survived another night. The nightmares had been shattering and there had been moments when he had thought that the Shadow would finally claim him. Slightly turning his head, he realized Erestor was extremely close. They were still in bed, and Erestor was holding him. Some time during the night he must have snuggled up to the Noldorin Elf. That thought amazed him. /I hate the Noldor./ But it seemed he didn’t hate this one.

 

Erestor’s eyes were empty with much deserved sleep, but the dark-haired Elf’s arms were tightly wrapped around him, making sure he couldn’t leave.

 

Suddenly, images flooded his mind and he recalled the feel of Erestor’s lips against his. The Noldorin Elf had kissed him last night -- repeatedly! Why had Erestor done that?

 

Entranced by the other’s closeness, Thranduil let his fingers run through the dark mane. It amazed him that Erestor had gotten so close to him this quickly, but then again, a bond had been formed between them. It was the very thing that kept him alive.

 

Acting instinctively, he pressed his lips against Erestor’s, claiming them in a gentle kiss. He didn’t know why he was doing this. He wasn’t in love with Erestor, was he? He had only loved once -- truly loved-- when he had been with his beloved wife. He would have loved Elrond if Gil-galad had let him, but the High King had ruthlessly defended his territory.

 

He wrapped a raven lock around a fingertip and enjoyed the silk sensation that now caressed his skin. /What do I know about you? Hardly a thing. The only thing that I know is that you are Elrond’s chief advisor… and a very compassionate soul. You do remind me of Elrond in some ways./

 

He wasn’t sure where this line of thought was leading him, but he indulged him and caressed Erestor’s soft hair as Arien cast her first golden rays into the royal talan. Claiming the dark-haired Elf’s lips, his tongue slipped past lips and teeth and lazily wrapped itself around its counterpart. If that didn’t wake Erestor, he didn’t know what would!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor woke due to a very pleasant sensation. Someone was suckling the tip of his tongue and causing him to grow erect in the process. As his eyes slowly regained their awareness, he stared at Thranduil in surprise. The blond’s gaze was directed at him and the Sindarin Elf’s tongue now trailed along the inside of his bottom lip. “What… are you… doing?”

 

“Finish… what you started…” Thranduil momentarily released Erestor’s lips, but tightly closed his fingers around a strand of raven hair. “You kissed me last night.” Lowering one hand, he cupped one of Erestor’s buttocks, squeezing the flesh like the dark-haired Elf had done last night. “I assume you want this?” Why else had Erestor kissed him last night? Or fondled him like that?

 

Erestor’s mouth suddenly went dry and he stared at Thranduil in surprise. “You were drifting away from me during the night and my touch – kiss -- pulled you back.”

 

“There is no desire on your part then?” Erestor’s answer displeased Thranduil. He had hoped for a different answer.

 

Tactically, Erestor remained quiet and he took a moment to closely study Thranduil. When he answered, it was in the form of a question. “Is there any desire on your part then?”

 

Thranduil swallowed hard. Until a moment ago he hadn’t known the attraction existed himself, but now he knew better. “Aye, I desire you.” One of his hands still rested on Erestor’s buttock and he squeezed teasingly, bringing the other Elf even closer to him. “I never expected to feel like this about a Noldorin Elf.”

 

“It must be the bond,” reasoned Erestor, trying hard to suppress the desire that began to spread through his body now that Thranduil’s hand slipped beneath the blanket to rest against his skin.

 

Amused, Thranduil smiled. “I recall going to bed clothed, but I seem to be naked now.”

 

“I had to get us skin to skin,” explained Erestor in a hoarse tone. Oh, Thranduil’s erection now rested against his thigh and the pre-ejaculate that dripped from its head made his skin slippery. “I cannot believe this is happening.” Things had changed dramatically during these last few hours. Suddenly the pleased and warm expression in the emerald eyes registered with him; they were devoid of the Shadow. What he was seeing was a temporary return of the real Thranduil and the craving expression in the blond’s eyes took his breath away.

 

Not longer content with watching and waiting, Thranduil wrapped his fingers around Erestor’s semi-erect shaft. Grinning wickedly, he enjoyed the absence of the darkness in his mind, which seemed to stay at bay as long as he focused on Erestor’s body and its needs.

 

Not giving the Elf in his bed a chance to protest his actions, he touched his lips to Erestor’s, locking lips in a passionate kiss whilst possessively stroking the hard flesh in his hand. He had never been with a male before, but somehow this felt right.

 

Erestor moaned at the unexpected manipulation and panted hard, when Thranduil released his lips. Arching his back, he thrust into the blond’s hand. Losing touch with reality his world now existed of the hand that was bringing him closer to the edge and then suddenly the lips were back. They now trailed down his throat, suckling the skin beneath his collarbone. /At least the mark won’t show when I am wearing clothes./ It was hard to think when he was enraptured by passion, but his logical mind continued to function.

 

As Erestor’s thrusts grew more fierce and irregular, Thranduil wetted one finger with his saliva and guided it down the dark-haired Elf’s cleft. Finding the tight opening to the other Elf’s body, he gently pushed inside. He grinned at the way Erestor’s eyes fluttered with surprise. “You bonded with me. That makes you mine.” He had never thought he would enjoy being bound to a Noldorin Elf, but for Erestor he made an exception. /You are truly exquisite. I hope we will find a way to remain together./

 

Erestor stared blindly at Thranduil and cried out when the probing finger located the gland, hidden away in his passage. One touch was enough to send him over the edge and he shook violently when he spilled his seed over Thranduil’s hand. Panting, he tried to make sense of what had just happened.

 

Thranduil felt truly pleased with himself for bringing Erestor to orgasm when he had never been with a male before. Seeing the confusion in Erestor’s eyes, he took hold of the raven-haired Elf’s hand and pressed it against his own erection. Erestor’s eyes widened at that, but he didn’t pull away, which pleased Thranduil immensely.

 

“What does this mean… for us?” whispered Erestor, allowing Thranduil to guide his hand, massaging the length.

 

Thranduil purred, feeling alive for the first time since the Shadow had awakened. Through a haze of need and desire, Erestor’s words vaguely registered with him. /Aye, what does this mean for us?/ But rational thought fled when he reached release.

 

Erestor gulped slightly, feeling the blond’s warm cream drip down their joined hands. Thranduil’s fingers remained curled around his and the Sindarin Elf quivered with obvious pleasure. /When was the last time he felt free of the darkness?/ Erestor hadn’t seen the emerald eyes free of their ghosts before. This was the very first time and he couldn’t be cross with Thranduil for taking this step. Looking back, he realized that this sensual tension had been building inside his body as well.

 

Now that he was calming down, Thranduil studied Erestor’s eyes, easily finding the questions in them. “I do not know what this means for us. I do know it feeds the hope I have…”

 

“What hope?” Confused, Erestor frowned.

 

“That we will survive. That the Shadow won’t pull us under.” Thranduil felt remarkable clear-headed after experiencing this intense orgasm. “You bonded with me by accident, but now I find I approve of the link that has formed between us. I cannot say I love you… -- not yet at any rate -- but I do feel something for you. My emotions are unreliable due to the nightmares and lack of proper sleep. I would ask of you to be patient with me. Will you join me and walk this path with me?”

 

“What are you asking for? What do you want from me?” Erestor moistened his lips, recalling the surprising desire that had welled inside him moments ago.

 

Thranduil released a deep breath. “I only know that I cannot walk this road alone.”

 

Erestor bit his bottom lip in frustration. This was new territory to him and he suspected Thranduil didn’t know either what was really going on. It was probably the bond between them that was causing the attraction, and as the link was there to stay, fighting it would serve no purpose. Their best option was to give in gracefully and accept their lives had changed for good. “You do not have to do this on your own. I am at your side and I will support you -- lend you the strength you need -- and we will survive.”

 

/But what will happen after we defeated the Shadow?/ Thranduil hadn’t allowed himself to think that was even possible, until now that was. Erestor’s determination shone from his dark eyes, telling him the Noldorin Elf would die trying to save him. The reason why, however, eluded Thranduil. Why did Erestor care whether he lived or died?

 

He just did, decided Thranduil eventually.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In Imladris, Elrohir wandered through the endless corridors. He had woken up in Elladan’s arms, feeling safe and cherished, but then his body had begun to react to his twin’s presence in a way that was completely unacceptable. He had grown hard with the need to be touched. It had resulted in excusing himself and fleeing the room after dressing quickly in the bathroom. Elladan had given him a worried look, but hadn’t asked any questions.

 

And now he felt lost… scared… ashamed. The emotions slid through him, causing him physical discomfort. His stomach was contracting nervously and he had wrapped his arms around his waist. He even felt slightly dizzy whenever he thought of his brother.

 

/Aiya, Elbereth, why is this happening to me? Why me? Why?/ Growing desperate he leaned against the wall, feeling increasingly shaky. Tremors coursed through his body. One moment ago he had felt hot, but now he felt icy cold and the trembling intensified. His teeth chattered and cold sweat formed on his brow. By the Grace of the Valar, what was wrong with him?

 

Elladan appeared in his mind’s eyes, smiling and teasing him and his heart missed a beat at the cheerful expression in his twin’s eyes. /Aiya, this will kill me./

 

Raising an arm, he stared at his hand, which shook terribly. His eyes widened. “Aiya…” He had seen this happen once before and had hoped to never see it again. “It has come down to this then?”

He gathered his strength and composed himself. His father’s advisers were waiting for him and he couldn’t show them how he really felt. He had to pull himself together… for as long as he would last.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel continued to steal glances at Elrond. The Elda was extremely pleased when the half-Elf returned his gaze, smiling gently. He still couldn’t believe his good fortune; it seemed Elrond returned his feelings. Occasionally Elrond led his horse closer to his and managed to steal a touch.

 

Glorfindel had seldom been happier. For countless years he had believed his love was unrequited, but now he found that it was answered after all. Now that Elrond was close again, he used the momentum to place a hand at the small of the half-Elf’s back. “I wish we had already reached Mirkwood.” The desire to fold his arms around Elrond was mounting and he wanted to taste those lips.

 

He grinned momentarily, wondering who would end up on top during their first physical encounter. He would yield to Elrond if the half-Elf desired so, but he longed to take the dark-haired Elf as well. Having had a male lover before, he knew how much pleasure could be found in either role. Cocking his head, he studied Elrond.

 

He knew Elrond and Gil-galad had been lovers, and at times he had warned them when others were near and they were in danger of being discovered. He had even walked in on them once. Elrond had blushed fiercely whilst the High-King had scolded the intruder, trying to hide his lover from view.

 

/And Gil-galad was taking Elrond… Maybe Elrond will allow me to take him as well?/ But then again, he wasn’t Gil-galad and each relationship had its own set of rules.

 

The Lord of Imladris was his superior, and he was bound by an oath to serve Elrond until the day he died. But Glorfindel also knew that with power such as Elrond’s came even greater responsibility. He could imagine that Elrond would want to break away from such responsibility by yielding to him.

 

Glorfindel smirked. He didn’t know what their future would be like, but it definitely promised to be exciting.

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

By Any Means Necessary.

Part 9

 

 

The day’s meetings had mentally worn him out and Elrohir slowly rose from behind his father’s desk. The advisors had finally left and he now faced an empty room, wishing his father were still here, for then he wouldn’t have to face his feelings by himself.

 

He walked over to the window to look outside and caught sight of his twin. Elladan had just dismounted. That meant his brother had been inspecting the outer borders, whilst he had been stuck in his father’s study. As if feeling his stare, Elladan looked up and Elrohir shrank away from the window, unwilling to meet his brother’s gaze. Before turning away he caught Elladan’s disapproving expression at seeing him pull away, but his heart was breaking at seeing the one person he loved but could never have.

 

Elrohir returned to the desk and sat down again, putting another piece of paper in front of him. After dipping the quill in the ink, he tried to write down his worries and fears.

 

[Elladan knows something is wrong. I can see it in the way he looks at me. I feel it when he is close. He knows something is bothering me and he feels frustrated because he cannot make me confide in him. But that is something I cannot do. The moment I tell him that I love him in that way, he will turn away from me in disgust. And even if he should answer my feelings, I could not allow it. A love like this between brothers is forbidden. I cannot drag him into disgrace with me.

 

I caught the first signs of the Elven sickness today. My hands were shaky and I felt dizzy. My stomach was tense and had I eaten breakfast I would have found myself being sick. It is only a matter of time now.

 

Nana traveled to the Undying Lands to stop herself from fading. It was months before she began to fade. She lasted almost a year before she had to depart. Will I have the same amount of time? Or I will fade more slowly? Or faster?

 

Aiya, Elladan. Just thinking about leaving you behind makes my heart ache, but it is the only way.]

 

Laying his quill down on the desk, he stared at his words. His head slumped forwards in defeat, folding the parchment and slipping it into his sleeve. Maybe he should gather everything he had ever written and give it to Elladan to read after he had faded? Maybe then his brother would understand what had happened and why?

 

Elrohir raised his right hand and rubbed his brow. Lately he was experiencing headaches, something that had never happened before. He suspected it was the grief that was causing them; tormenting him in this way. There was only one way to ease them, but he refused to give in to his weakness.

 

“Elrohir?” Elladan frowned, seeing the pallor that had settled over his twin’s face. Elrohir looked like he was feeling miserable and his heart went out to his suffering brother. He covered the distance between them with a few steps and sat on his heels next to his twin, gathering one of Elrohir’s hands in his. “You look tired.”

 

Elrohir startled, suddenly finding his brother this close. His hand twitched inside his twin’s and, although he desperately craved his brother’s touch, he pulled it away. Elladan’s shocked expression made him wince and he hated himself for adding to his brother’s worry, but he couldn’t allow the touch as it fed his hopes and desires. He had to distance himself.

 

Elladan’s eyes darkened dangerously and he reached out again. This time he claimed his brother’s hand forcefully, holding on tight. “Why do you shun my touch?” He had tried being subtle in the past and it hadn’t worked.

 

Elrohir sighed deeply, feeling miserable for worrying his older brother. “’Tis nothing.”

 

“I do not believe you, pen-dínen.” (Silent one.) Elladan got to his feet and pulled Elrohir along until they stood, face to face. “Talk to me.”

 

But Elrohir slowly shook his head. “I cannot.”

 

“Cannot or will not?” Elladan was beginning to lose his patience. Elrohir’s stubbornness had frustrated him in the past, but this time it actually caused him to worry for his brother’s well-being. Acting on impulse, he released Elrohir’s hand and caught the relieved sigh his brother released. His frown deepened at hearing that sigh, and he determinedly wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist and pulled him close.

 

“Rest against me.” But Elrohir tensed against him and even tried to pull away. “Nay, I won’t let you.” He wouldn’t have any of that. “I am not letting go before you tell me what ails you.” Elladan tried to capture his brother’s gaze, but Elrohir unexpectedly rested his head against his shoulder, denying him eye contact. “I want to help you. We are twins, Elrohir. When you hurt, I hurt.”

 

Elrohir fought back the tears that were building in his eyes and reckoned it was a good thing that Elladan couldn’t see them. /Aiya, êl, (star) you will hurt even more when you find out I desire you. I have to take this secret into the grave with me. You can never know./

 

Now that Elrohir remained quiet Elladan felt powerless, even helpless. “Why won’t you confide in me? We have never kept things from one another.”

 

Suddenly, Elrohir slumped against him and he tightened his hold on his brother, quickly, half-carrying, half-dragging his twin over to the couch in the corner where he laid him down.

 

Kneeling next to the couch, he finally realized what had happened; Elrohir had fainted in his arms. Stunned, he stared at his brother’s pale face. “What is ailing you and why won’t you tell me?” His heart thundered in his chest and it began to show small cracks now that his twin was distancing himself. “Why is Ada not here when we need him?” Why did he feel like he was about to lose Elrohir? Lose the other half of his soul?

 

Tears appeared in his eyes and he allowed for them to slide down his face. “I do not want to lose you, Elrohir. Don’t you understand that by losing you I would lose myself?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel’s instincts warned him that trouble lay ahead of them. He couldn’t really explain the foreboding, but he listened to it nonetheless. Addressing his men, he ordered them to remain close to Elrond at all times. The half-Elf gave him a curious glance, but Glorfindel only shrugged his shoulders in mute reply.

 

Elrond assumed that something troubled his seneschal and now that he focused his mind, he felt it as well. Something dark and evil was advancing on them. “We have reached Mirkwood,” he mused aloud, addressing the Elda. “Several dangers lurk close.”

 

Nodding his head, Glorfindel confirmed the half-Elf’s suspicions. “I feel it too. Let us hope the spiders haven’t noticed our presence. I have fought them once before and have no desire to face them ever again.” Once, on a mission for Elrond, he’d had to deliver a message to Thranduil. He had barely escaped when the black, hairy monsters had targeted him.

 

Elrond shared the blond’s concern. Rubbing a fingertip over Vilya, he hoped the ring emanated enough power to keep them safe. He noticed that Glorfindel remained close and the Elda’s hand now rested on the hilt of his sword. Several other guards had already drawn their swords or strung their bows, ready to defend themselves if necessary.

 

“’Tis near,” whispered Glorfindel worriedly. Drawing his sword as well, he now felt the danger more clearly, causing him to grow tense. Addressing one guard, he ordered the Elf to remain close to Elrond and never stray from the half-Elf’s side. The guard nodded and took up position close to the ruler of Imladris.

 

Reaching for his own sword, Elrond felt grateful that he had decided to arm himself before leaving Imladris. He trusted Glorfindel to keep him safe, but he also wanted to be able to defend himself and fight in case of an attack.

 

Suddenly a deafening shriek echoed through the woods. Several Elves raised their swords and others slipped arrows into their hands. There was one Elf who charged at once, seeing three hairy spiders emerge from the woods; Glorfindel.

 

Looking over his shoulder, Glorfindel called out, “Head for Thranduil’s talan!” He would make sure the monsters didn’t chase after Elrond when the half-Elf fled.

 

But fleeing was the last thing on Elrond’s mind.

 

Glorfindel reached the first spider and aimed for its legs, hoping to bring it down and immobilize it. Glancing at the party behind him, he cursed, finding that Elrond was leading the guards when they attacked. “I told you to head for Thranduil’s talan!”

 

Elrond was too busy dodging a hairy leg and ignored Glorfindel’s indignant cry for now. “Charge!” His men acted at once, hearing and obeying their Lord’s command.

 

Cursing loudly – and not caring who heard him – Glorfindel tried to bring down the first spider. Damn Elrond for not obeying his orders! All he wanted was for the half-Elf to be safe and then Elrond had to do something stupid like joining them in this fight! Didn’t the half-Elf know that he was too valuable to lose in this way?

 

Elrond’s curses joined Glorfindel’s as the half-Elf realized that they were up against formidable foes. The three spiders moved quickly, their fangs and hooked barbs flashing dangerously.

 

“Look out!” Glorfindel screamed his warning, but it came too late. He could only watch in shock at the spider’s furious attack. The monster lifted one hairy leg, aiming the barbed hooks at the half-Elf’s back.

 

Elrond’s eyes widened impossibly and his movement froze when the hooks buried themselves in his side. He had underestimated the speed and agility of the spider, and was now paying a heavy price. Agony swept through him as the spider lifted its leg again; this time with the half-Elf's immobile body attached to it. He screamed in pain as he was lifted out of his saddle. The hooks drove themselves deeper into his body and suddenly jagged fangs bit down into his right shoulder. An icy cold seeped through Elrond as the spider released its poison. Seeking out Glorfindel with his eyes, he could only yelp in agony.

 

Enraged, Glorfindel charged. The guards followed their seneschal and all tried to bring the spider down in an effort to free their Lord.

 

Glorfindel gave in to the rage that had been building in his body and he managed to cut off the leg that was holding Elrond. The half-Elf tumbled into his arms and the Elda stared at his lover in shock. Nay, this couldn’t be happening! Not now when they had just confessed their feelings for one another!

 

But the spiders didn’t grant him the luxury of dwelling on their love as the monsters attacked again, enraged at losing their prey. Glorfindel gritted his teeth upon seeing Elrond’s eyes grow vacant. The poison was strong enough to do serious damage and he had to get his charge out of danger.

 

Grabbing hold of the reins of one guard’s horse, he thrust Elrond into the startled Elf’s arms. “Take him to Thranduil. Maybe the King can help him!” Time was of the essence and he swatted the horse’s backside. The mare broke out into a gallop.

 

Wishing he could have been the one to stay with his lover, Glorfindel growled, focusing on the monsters once more. One of the spiders was breaking away from the group, trying to follow Elrond. Glorfindel knew he had to prevent that from happening at all costs. Raising his sword to encourage his men, he released a battle cry and charged again, determined to kill all three spiders.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Lindir?” Erestor was very much aware of the troubled look the white-haired Elf was giving him. Lindir had been pacing Thranduil’s antechamber, hoping to be granted an opportunity to talk to him. He could tell the other Elf was worried and Erestor felt slightly guilty for not having set Lindir’s mind at ease sooner.

 

“My Lord, is everything well? I grew worried when you did not return to our talan. You have now been away for three nights.” Lindir studied the chief advisor and caught a slight blush on the troubled features. What was going on here?

 

“I should have talked to you earlier,” said Erestor, sitting down on a chair. He signaled for Lindir to do the same and once the other Elf had seated himself, he began to explain. “The Shadow is consuming Thranduil and I have found a way to slow down the process. However, it means that I have to stay close to him.”

 

Lindir nodded once. “I have heard rumors that the King has fallen ill, but I was not sure how much was rumor and how much truth. Do you want me to inform Lord Elrond?”

 

“Not yet.” Erestor felt conflicted. He knew he should update Elrond, but at the same time he didn’t want Thranduil to feel like his trust had been betrayed. “We will wait a little longer.”

 

Lindir wasn’t sure what to make of that, but he would obey. “Do you want me to stay in our talan and wait for more news?”

 

Erestor shook his head. “Nay, I want you to remain close. Thranduil does not want his subjects to learn of his true state, but he might tolerate your presence. I need someone to look over him when I cannot be close.”

 

“Of course.” Lindir wanted to help in whatever way possible. “Is there anything I can do right now?”

 

“Go to the kitchens and bring us something to eat. Make sure it is a light meal. I doubt Thranduil’s stomach can deal with much food.” Erestor rose from the chair, and Lindir followed his example, eager to carry out his instructions.

 

As the white-haired Elf left to go to the kitchens, Erestor raised a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had to take good care of himself. The Sindarin Elf needed him strong and in control. Looking outside, he found that Arien was blazing hotly. Maybe he should take Thranduil outside to sit in the sun? Arien’s rays always seemed to strengthen the blond. He started back to Thranduil’s chambers and was stunned to find them empty. Where had Thranduil gone?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond remained conscious during their ride to Thranduil’s talan. He hung helplessly in the sentry’s arms, as the spider’s venom had rendered him paralyzed. He was incapable of even the tiniest movement and it was growing increasingly hard to draw in his next breath. The poison was also affecting his heart and lungs.

 

The horse’s hoofs barely touched the ground as she hurried towards the talan.

 

Panic coursed through Elrond’s mind. He wasn’t ready to die and travel to the Great Halls, but he had little choice in the matter. The spider’s hooks had caused a large wound in his side and his shoulder was throbbing from the bite. He had heard Glorfindel’s command to take him to Thranduil, but what if the King refused to help him? What would Thranduil do when realizing that his enemy was at his mercy?

 

A few moments later, loud voices sounded all around him and he was lowered into arms that gently caught him. Although his thoughts were blurry, he saw several golden-haired Elves fussing over him, carrying him into a talan. They had made it to the heart of Mirkwood.

 

They laid him down on a soft bed and an Elf, dressed in the robes of a healer, moved closer, anxiously hovering above him, but not touching him. A sickening feeling settled in Elrond’s stomach. Thranduil had forbidden him to ever enter Mirkwood and had vowed to end his life should he ever dare cross the borders.

 

And now he had done that very thing because Legolas had assured him Thranduil was all bark and no bite. /I was a fool. I should have known Thranduil would never change his mind. These healers are afraid to help me. I will die after all. Aiya, Glorfindel, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir, I should never have left Imladris./

 

He wished he could see his loved ones one last time, but realized he wouldn’t be granted that luxury. Thranduil’s love had changed to hate and that hatred would be his undoing now.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Sire, please forgive me for disturbing your peace, but…” The servant stared at his King in shock, and then bit down the agony he felt at seeing his

ruler in such a pitiful state. The rumors that Thranduil was fading were roaming the Kingdom, but he hadn’t fully believed them to be true... until now. Thranduil’s wretched appearance confirmed the rumors. May the Valar help them, for they loved their King and they didn’t want to lose him!

 

“What is it?” Thranduil pushed himself to his feet and tried to ignore the fatigue that had settled in his bones. He tried to appear regal, but one look at the other Elf’s face told him he had failed miserably.

 

“Lord Elrond of Imladris has arrived and is badly injured. Only one guard accompanied him and he told us that they were attacked by spiders. Apparently Lord Glorfindel is still fighting the spiders and has sent Lord Elrond here, hoping that you will heal him.”

 

Thranduil reacted instinctively. “Send out two patrols to aid Glorfindel in his battle. And where can I find Elrond?” Emotions whirled inside him. He hadn’t even known the half-Elf was near! In the past he had been able to sense Elrond’s presence, but his senses had dulled. What was the half-Elf doing in Mirkwood? Had Elrond forgotten he risked his life by coming here?

 

Sweet pain ripped through his heart, recalling the half-Elf’s compassionate eyes. It had been those very eyes that had made him fall in love with Elrond so long ago. And now the half-Elf was here in Mirkwood, injured and in need of his help!

 

“We took him to the healers, but… They are hesitant to help him, as you proclaimed the half-Elf unwelcome here.”

 

Thranduil raised a hand to silence the other Elf. “Carry my instructions to my men and tell them to hurry. I will see to Elrond in the meantime.” The servant turned and broke out into a run, whilst Thranduil drew in a deep breath. He had hoped to never see Elrond again, but he couldn’t let the half-Elf unduly suffer.

 

/Once I am dead he will be the only force capable of stopping Sauron. Middle Earth cannot afford to lose him and therefore I will aid him and see to his survival./ He should inform Erestor that Elrond had arrived, but he didn’t have the time to do so. /The bond will tell him where to find me./ Erestor would seek him out at any rate, once the advisor was finished talking to his secretary.

 

Thranduil, who was wearing a dark green robe, draped a brown cloak over his shoulders, which would hopefully keep him warm, and then left the royal talan to tend to Elrond.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel stared until the horse, rider and charge had disappeared from his view. Elrond’s expression haunted him. Was the half-Elf mortally wounded? The spider’s venom was strong and, although it seldom killed Elves, Elrond’s side had also been pierced, which would lead to extensive blood loss. Combined, the two injuries might demand Elrond’s life.

 

Tears blinded him momentarily. It wasn’t as though he could do anything to aid Elrond now. He had to hope Thranduil would put his hatred aside and help the half-Elf. All he could do was turn his rage toward these spiders and make sure they would never hurt anyone again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond’s mouth and throat had gone completely dry, making swallowing extremely painful. He stared at the ceiling and tried to remain as calm as possible. It was a strange thing: feeling the poison spread through his body, paralyzing his muscles and organs, whilst he remained sound in mind. This actually frightened him. He had faced death many times, but he had never thought he would leave Arda in this way.

 

Suddenly the door opened and he instinctively studied the Elf that now entered. The three healers who had been staring helplessly at him now bowed respectfully. Elrond grew alert. Why would they bow to the grey-haired Elf? His eyes suddenly met the other’s and he realized the truth in that instant. /Thranduil? What happened to you?/

 

The Sindarin Elf moved slowly, as if it pained him to walk about too much. Thranduil whispered softly and the healers hurried to carry out his orders. Elrond managed to establish eye contact as Thranduil approached and he cringed mentally, realizing the formerly golden-haired Elf had become a dreadful apparition, who now hovered above him.

 

Thranduil noticed the doubt and apprehension in Elrond’s blue eyes and smiled sorrowfully. Elrond probably expected him to turn away in disgust. But fighting the Shadow had greatly changed him and he sensed the other’s suffering as if it were his own. Resting a hand on Elrond’s clammy brow, he nodded. “The venom is very strong, but I will try to counteract it.”

 

Elrond’s eyebrows would have risen questioningly if he had still been able to do so, but all he could do now was to stare at Thranduil. He couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the other Elf, now that Sauron’s Shadow had reduced the formerly proud King to this. /I should have come earlier. Maybe Vilya would have made a difference./ But he was too weak to wield her now.

 

“Sire?” One of the healers had reappeared and handed Thranduil a wooden bowl.

 

“Remove his clothes,” ordered Thranduil. He caught the worry in Elrond’s expressive eyes and realized it was the only way the half-Elf had left to communicate with him. “Rest assured. I won’t let you die.”

 

Hearing that reassurance stunned Elrond, who was now being manhandled by the healers as they removed his clothes as ordered. Naked now, he stared at Thranduil, wanting to ask what would happen next, but the paralysis made that impossible.

 

Thranduil caught an echo of Elrond’s thoughts. “We are both suffering,” he whispered soothingly as he signaled for the healers to leave the room. “I will try to ease yours.”

 

Elrond’s panic mounted now that they were alone. Whilst the healers had been close he had felt somewhat safe. But now that only Thranduil remained, he felt completely at the other’s mercy. What if the Sindarin Elf remembered his threats and decided to keep his vow to end his life? He didn’t fear for himself, but he was afraid of the reaction his death would trigger in his loved ones. Unexpectedly Thranduil’s fingers settled on his side, rubbing some sort of ointment onto his skin. Questioningly, he sought out Thranduil’s eyes again. /What are you doing?/

 

Thranduil sighed deeply and continued to rub the ointment –- which contained the antidote to the spider’s venom -- onto Elrond’s skin. After covering the injured side with the cream, he bandaged the wound to slow down -- and hopefully stop -- the bleeding. Next, he cautiously rolled the half-Elf onto his side to attend to the shoulder. He cringed, seeing the imprint that the fangs had left behind on Elrond’s skin. “You thought I would let you die,” Thranduil said in a sad tone.

 

At first Elrond was alarmed when Thranduil’s fingers gently probed the bite mark. But then he realized that the Sindarin Elf was cleaning the wound. Thranduil rubbed more of the ointment onto the damaged area and then bandaged this wound as well. Helpless, he listened as Thranduil spoke again.

 

“Not many know this, but I hate the spiders with all my heart. They took my oldest son away from me.” Thranduil placed the bowl aside momentarily and rolled Elrond onto his back again. Sensing the half-Elf’s terror, he allowed for the eye contact to be reestablished. “Valthoron was twelve years old when he escaped his minder’s care and ventured into the dark woods. The spiders quickly found him and, like you, he was stabbed. But they didn’t stop there. They took pleasure in tormenting him and bit him again… and again.”

 

Elrond listened in growing horror. He had never known Thranduil had had two sons.

 

Thranduil rubbed the ointment onto the rest of Elrond’s body, taking great care not to miss a spot. After finishing the front, he rolled the half-Elf onto his stomach. Now that the eye contact was gone Elrond grew ill at ease again and Thranduil reacted at once. Using his ability to reach out mentally, he soothed the half-Elf’s terrified thoughts and continued talking. “When Valthoron died I vowed to make sure the spiders would never claim another life.”

 

The ointment was beginning to enfold its affects and Elrond experienced a burning sensation on those parts of his body that Thranduil had already treated. Entranced, he began to relax, listening to the Sindarin Elf’s soothing voice.

 

“This antidote will draw the poison from your body. You will feel hot for quite some time. Soon you will become feverish. In a few days, you will begin to feel stronger.” Touching Elrond in this way reminded Thranduil of the attraction he had once felt for the half-Elf. An echo of those feelings had remained throughout the years. Although he was no longer in love with Elrond, he did care about him. He tried to keep his touches clinical when he rubbed the substance on Elrond’s backside, and then helped his charge roll onto his back. For one moment their glances met and Thranduil flinched, realizing Elrond suspected he still cared. Needing to distance himself, Thranduil left the bedside.

 

Elrond felt confused, but no longer feared for his safety. The fact that Thranduil had reached out to touch his mind had taken him aback, but it had left him with the knowledge that the Sinda was acting in his best interests and wanted to heal him. His eyes sought out Thranduil’s when the other Elf covered him with several blankets. Elrond tried to speak, but his lips failed him.

 

“Do not strain yourself,” offered Thranduil. “It will take a while for your body to recover from the venom. You should rest now.” Thranduil, exhausted as well, pulled up a chair and collapsed onto it. He needed Erestor’s strength to replenish what he had lost whilst tending to Elrond. “Try to sleep.”

 

Elrond finally realized that Legolas had been right. Thranduil didn’t hate him, didn’t wish him harm. The threats had been the Sindarin Elf’s way to keep him from finding out that Thranduil still cared. /I have been blind./

 

“You are safe here, Peredhel. I do not wish you any harm. You can rest… Sleep now.” Thranduil leaned back in the chair, feeling drained and tired. Arien’s rays now settled on his face and he sighed blissfully.

 

But Elrond still didn’t feel completely at ease and it kept him from falling asleep. Unexpected movement behind Thranduil caught his attention.

 

Erestor quickly moved toward them. He had encountered a guard as he had made his way back to Thranduil’s chambers and the Elf had quickly informed him of what had happened. He had hurried here after one healer had told him the way.

 

“Elrond? Thranduil?” He came to a standstill in between them. His right hand sought out Thranduil’s, squeezing it reassuringly, whilst his other came to rest on Elrond’s icy brow.

 

Thranduil smiled happily at having Erestor close again. Now that Erestor was touching him, energy traveled down the link, strengthening him. “I already tended to his injuries,” said Thranduil, trying to reassure Erestor. “We must be patient now.” The antidote would fight the poison and all they could do was wait.

 

Erestor looked into Elrond’s eyes and tried to soothe the half-Elf, who looked stricken. “You are safe here. Thranduil and I will watch over you. Rest.”

 

Elrond gave in to his fatigue, knowing instinctively that Erestor would never lie to him. What Thranduil had said was true then; he was safe here. Drifting off into sleep, he hoped the ointment’s healing potion was strong enough to ensure his survival and hopefully his full recovery.

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

By Any Means Necessary.

Part 10

 

 

Elladan left his bed, unable to listen to his brother’s muffled sobs any longer. For the last hour Elrohir had tried to hide the fact that he was crying and hearing the pitiful sounds was tearing him apart. Soundlessly he left his own bed and padded over to his brother’s, where he sat down on the side. “Elrohir? Can I sleep in your bed tonight?”

 

Elrohir grew motionless, realizing his twin was at his side now. “Go back to bed, êl, (star) and leave me be.”

 

“Nay, I cannot do that. My heart won’t let me.” He didn’t wait for Elrohir’s permission to slip into bed and curled up around his younger brother. The presence of the nightshirt irritated him, thinking that Elrohir would feel more protected and cherished if they were skin on skin. “Remove this offending garment?”

 

But Elrohir shook his head determinedly. “Nay, do not ask that of me.” Although he wouldn’t grow aroused in his current state, he didn’t want to risk anything. Who knew how Elladan might react in the morning when his arousal would be obvious.

 

“Will you tell me what is wrong with you? Do not be this silent. Trust in me.”

 

Elrohir knew he had to tell his brother something plausible or else Elladan might not leave him in peace. In the end he opted for part of the truth. “My head hurts.”

 

Elladan frowned. He had suffered from headaches occasionally, mostly after indulging in too much wine, but Elrohir hadn’t drunk any wine at all. “Allow me.” He moved about until he sat upright and then pulled Elrohir between his parted legs. His twin tensed slightly, but didn’t pull away. /What is causing this rift between us? I do not understand./

 

Elrohir moaned blissfully when his twin began to massage his neck. Occasionally the long, agile fingers slid upwards, until they reached his temples, massaging those as well. Under Elladan’s gentle touch his headache began to fade away. “That feels so good,” he purred contentedly. He allowed himself a brief moment of bliss, simply enjoying being touched in this way by his brother.

 

Leaning against Elladan, he reveled in his brother’s warmth and affection. /I do not need him to make love to me. Just feeling him this close is enough./ But he was lying to himself. What he really wanted was to kiss Elladan and feel his brother’s hands caress his body. But he couldn’t have that and this was the next best thing. Now that he was growing relaxed, he finally began to fall asleep.

 

Elladan felt Elrohir go limp and wrapped his arms around his brother’s sleeping form. Right now he finally felt close to Elrohir. It was a pity that during his brother’s waking hours, Elrohir did his best to keep him at a distance. Focusing on his twin, he frowned, realizing Elrohir’s skin felt icy cold to the touch. What was even worse, was that his twin was beginning to tremble.

 

He pulled up the blankets and covered Elrohir with them. Then he moved about until they were both in a comfortable sleeping position. Spooned up behind his brother, Elladan held him protectively throughout the night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning Elrohir woke feeling energetic and cheerful for the first time in days. The first thing he grew aware of was Elladan’s warm body spooned behind him and he allowed himself the luxury of feeling cherished. Closing his eyes, he gave into the fantasies that haunted him. They had never felt this real before.

 

With his eyes closed, it was easy to imagine Elladan aroused, spooned up behind him with his hard flesh pressed against his buttocks. Elladan’s hand would reach for him, curl its fingers around his aching shaft and bring him to orgasm with a few firm strokes.

 

His eyes opened with a start, realizing these thoughts were making him hard. He had to stop himself from feeling this way and he quickly pictured himself in his father’s study, being stared at in loathing because Elladan and Elrond had found out about his shameful thoughts. They would banish him from Imladris and he would spend the rest of his days wandering Arda, always burdened by his disgrace.

 

Those images sobered him rather quickly and his arousal diminished. He had to get out of his bed and away from Elladan. But his older brother had a tight hold on him and it was impossible to slip away. “Let me go, êl.”

 

Elladan registered his twin’s words even in his sleep. Although he was reluctant to let go, he complied, figuring his brother needed to use the bathroom. Why else would Elrohir want to leave this warm nest they had created? “Come back quickly,” he mumbled, reluctantly letting go.

 

Swallowing hard, Elrohir fled the bed and turned around to look at his older brother. Elladan was utterly desirable at that moment. Long, tangled, dark hair spilled over his body and pillow, and the red, luscious lips were slightly pouted. The sheet had slipped, revealing narrow hips and a thigh. Elrohir quickly looked away, and fled into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. Cursing the fact that he couldn’t lock the door, he prayed Elladan would stay asleep a little longer.

 

Removing his nightshirt he flung it onto the floor and curled his fingers around his throbbing erection. His body ached for his touch and he was painfully hard. He had never given in to his need before with Elladan this close, but he had to find release before his body betrayed him in front of his twin. Stroking himself to release, he hated feeling this way – for *acting* this way. His feelings controlled him and that realization brought tears to his eyes. Finally reaching orgasm, he sobbed quietly, hating himself for not being stronger – hating himself for giving in.

 

He sobbed like a nervous wreck, as he slid down the door until he ended up sitting cross-legged on the floor. “Why me? Why?”

 

Unknown to Elrohir, Elladan stood at the other side of the door. The elder twin’s eyes were also full of tears, hearing his brother sob. He wished he could open the door, storm inside and wrap Elrohir in a protective hug, but his twin had left their bed to be alone. /What do I do, Elrohir? How can I help you?/

 

Both half-Elves felt utterly alone and desperate without the other’s comforting touch.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Erestor?” Thranduil made eye-contact with the raven-haired Elf, who had pulled up a chair to sit close to him. “Glorfindel stayed behind to cover Elrond’s back and he will arrive shortly. Would you wait for him and then bring him here? I am sure he will want to see with his own eyes that Elrond is recovering.”

 

Erestor nodded his head, approving of the idea, but then he caught sight of Arien; the sun was setting. It wouldn’t be long before the Shadow would torment Thranduil again. “I will try to be back in time.”

 

Thranduil understood. “Hurry back to me.” Dotingly looking at Erestor, Thranduil raised a hand and caressed the dark-haired Elf’s face. “I will remain here tonight to watch over Elrond and I need you at my side to give me strength.”

 

“I will be there,” vowed Erestor passionately. He didn’t really know why he leaned in closer to claim the Sindarin Elf’s lips, but he did, and he felt reluctant to pull away again, but duty called. “Be strong for me.”

 

Sadness appeared in Thranduil’s eyes, watching the Noldorin Elf leave. /I have to find a way to make sure he stays in Mirkwood. I cannot bear the thought of him returning to Imladris. I need him close./

 

Pushing his melancholy aside, he leaned in closer to check on his charge. He rested a hand on the half-Elf’s brow and shivered at the chilly skin which his fingertips encountered. Calling for a servant, he ordered fresh spring water and hot tea to be brought. Elrond needed fluids and drinking would stimulate the half-Elf to sweat even harder.

 

The Elf who returned wasn’t the servant he had sent to fetch the tea. A white-haired Elf, probably Sindarin, stepped into the room, carrying a tray filled with water, hot tea and slices of bread. Thranduil’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Do I know you?”

 

“My name is Lindir and I am Lord Erestor’s secretary. I accompanied him here and he asked me to look after you during his absence.” Lindir involuntarily held his breath. Thranduil didn’t look he was capable of throwing him out, but then again, he was King here and had to be obeyed when issuing an order. “He also asked me to make sure you eat.” His hand trembled slightly when offering Thranduil a cup of tea and a slice of bread.

 

Thranduil considered telling Lindir in no uncertain terms that he didn’t need a minder, but somehow he felt deeply touched that Erestor worried enough about him to make sure he wasn’t alone. “Put the tray down next to the bed.”

 

Lindir did as he was told and his breath caught, seeing his Lord in such a pitiful state. Never before had Elrond been this utterly helpless and his heart went out to the half-Elf. “Will he recover?”

 

“I hope so,” said Thranduil, sipping his tea. He soaked a small piece of bread in the tea and forced himself to eat it. Seeing that Lindir was about to leave again, he told the Elf to stay. “Move to the other side of the bed.” He had to check on Elrond’s injuries and required Lindir’s assistance.

 

After carefully peeling the blankets from Elrond’s body, he lifted the bandages to check on the half-Elf’s side. “Hand me that wooden bowl, Lindir.”

 

Lindir obeyed and watched closely as Thranduil added more salve to the injured area.

 

After redressing the wound, Thranduil addressed Lindir again. “In order to check on his shoulder we need to roll him onto his stomach, but we must be careful.”

 

Together they rolled Elrond onto his stomach and Lindir assisted Thranduil when the King applied more salve and then clean bandages.

 

“I cannot help but notice that he is sweating profusely,” said Lindir softly. “Maybe he would feel more comfortable without all those blankets?”

 

Thranduil shook his head. “He needs to sweat, Lindir. It is the only way to drive the spider’s venom from his body.”

 

Lindir now understood and helped Thranduil roll Elrond onto his back again. He stepped away from the bed when Thranduil piled the blankets on top of the half-Elf’s body and was about to leave, when the King told him to stay.

 

“Elrond needs to drink. Fill a glass with water and help me.” Thranduil sat down on the side of the bed and carefully raised Elrond’s head until the half-Elf was able to swallow a few mouthfuls of water.

 

The entire time Lindir watched Thranduil with great interest. When Elrond had sent Erestor and him here, he had expected to encounter a harsh and arrogant ruler, but Thranduil was taking care of Elrond with the utmost care and caution. He decided he liked Thranduil.

 

“You may leave now,” said Thranduil once Elrond was resting comfortably. Lindir nodded and silently left, leaving the tea, water and food behind, hoping Thranduil would eat more of it.

 

But Thranduil’s mood was darkening now that clouds obscured Ithil from his view. In his mind, the whispering started again, mocking him, telling him to surrender to the Ring and pledge allegiance to the Dark One. “Never,” he hissed sharply, knowing he would pay for his defiance later. “I will never give in.”

 

Elrond groaned and for one moment Thranduil worried that the Shadow was now attacking the half-Elf. “Leave him alone. It is me you want.”

 

And the Shadow left Elrond alone, but not because of Thranduil’s words. It sensed the power of Vilya and knew better than to touch the half-Elf’s mind. It would extract its revenge later, when Thranduil was finally asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond gradually became aware of his surroundings. He had woken up because of the warmth that was burning his body and he drowsily searched his surroundings. Seeing Thranduil seated slumped over in a chair, his memories returned to him. The spiders had attacked and injured him, and Glorfindel had sent him to Thranduil in search of help. He had arrived safely and he vaguely remembered talking to the Sindarin Elf before seeing Erestor. His chief advisor’s presence had reassured him and he had given in to his fatigue.

 

When he had arrived he had been immobile. He hadn’t been able to move at all. But now he managed to slightly cock his head to get a better view of Thranduil. For a moment he thought the other asleep, but then the haunted eyes met with his. Thranduil was very much awake. Had he regained his ability to speak as well? He decided to try. “W-w…G-gl…” He had wanted to ask about Glorfindel, but his tongue refused to cooperate.

 

Thranduil did his best to ignore the malignant whispering in his head and leaned in closer. Although he had no idea what Elrond was trying to say, he read the question effortlessly in the other’s mind. “Glorfindel hasn’t arrived yet. I sent Erestor to bring him here the moment he does.”

 

Elrond realized Thranduil had resorted to reading his mind, and at any other time he would have been offended by that breach of privacy, but right now he was relieved he could communicate at all.

 

“I won’t trespass,” promised Thranduil. “I am only reading your mind to know how you fare. Would you like some more water? You must be thirsty.”

 

Elrond nodded; Thranduil was right. He tried to sit upright, but his body burned and he felt sluggish. In the end it was Thranduil who supported his head so he could sip the water. “T-th…” He lacked the energy to finish the words.

 

“You are welcome,” said Thranduil in a gentle tone, as he guided Elrond’s head back onto the pillow. “You should rest some more.”

 

Elrond managed a weak smile. He was relieved that the paralysis was lessening in intensity. He had seldom felt so frightened. It made him wonder though. Why was Thranduil helping him?

 

Picking up on that question, Thranduil leaned back into the comfort of the chair. He was using up a lot of energy which he couldn’t spare to read Elrond’s mind. He had to keep the whispers at bay and focus on Elrond at the same time. Oh, he needed Erestor close. Why had he sent the Noldorin Elf away?

 

After moistening his lips, he addressed Elrond in a soft and gentle tone. “As I said before, I detest the spiders and I won’t allow them to make more victims.”

 

Elrond wondered if that was the only reason.

 

Sighing, Thranduil nodded. “You are right; of course I have more reasons to help you.” His voice became barely audible. “I loved you once. It was a life time ago, but… You are still beautiful and compassionate.” Thranduil averted his eyes and quickly changed their subject. “You seem to be improving. I will ask one of the healers to sit with you until Erestor and Glorfindel return. I am certain you prefer their company to mine.”

 

/Nay, do not leave yet./ Elrond wanted to reach out and keep Thranduil from leaving, but his body refused to cooperate. But the Sindarin Elf had stopped in his movements and now sat back down again. Elrond felt relieved now that he had kept the other from leaving.

 

Thranduil felt confused now that Elrond wanted him to stay. “I won’t leave you then, but you should to go back to sleep.” The whispering in his mind was growing stronger and he longingly looked at the doorway, willing Erestor to appear. /Hurry to me, Erestor, I need you. The pressure is growing too strong./

 

Looking at Elrond, he found him asleep once more. The half-Elf hadn’t witnessed his distress, then. /Please, Erestor… I need you!/

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel rode ruthlessly, driving Asfaloth to near exhaustion, but at long last he finally reached the talan. A group of Elves was already waiting for him and he quickly slipped off Asfaloth’s back, begging the horse for forgiveness for riding him in that violent manner. Looking to one Elf, he asked him to take good care of the stallion.

 

He felt relieved, when Erestor walked toward him. “Meldir, I have never been happier to see you!” He quickly embraced Erestor and then stared at the dark-haired Elf with dread in his eyes. “Elrond… Did Thranduil help him?” He didn’t dare to think of what might have happened if Thranduil refused Elrond. “Is he… Is he still alive?”

 

Erestor nodded and rested a hand on the blond’s arm in an effort to reassure him. “Thranduil is looking after Elrond and trust me, that is no easy feat considering his poor health.”

 

Frowning, Glorfindel wondered what Erestor was talking about, but he could find out later. “Would you please take me to Elrond?” Erestor had known for decades about his attraction to the half-Elf and had never betrayed his trust, keeping it from Elrond. Maybe he should confide in Erestor again. “I have to see him.”

 

Noticing the change in the blond, Erestor smiled, whilst guiding the Elda toward their destination. “I take it things changed between the two of you during my absence?”

 

Glorfindel swallowed nervously. “I told him that I loved him and he accepted. I declared my love for him only moments before the attack. I cannot lose him now, mellon-nîn.”

 

“You won’t lose him,” said Erestor reassuringly, continuing to guide his friend, who was trembling with nervousness and apprehension. “When I left Elrond, he was awake, yet paralyzed. Thranduil expects Elrond to feel weak for a few days, but he should recover eventually.”

 

Glorfindel allowed himself to relax. “That is good news. However, I must admit to being surprised that Thranduil looked after Elrond himself.”

 

“There is a lot about Thranduil that I need to tell you, but this is not the time for it,” said Erestor firmly. “For now you must believe me when I say that Thranduil is a friend. He does not mean us any harm .”

 

Glorfindel chose to believe Erestor, for it would make the coming hours easier. “Where is he? I…” Before he was able to finish his sentence, he found himself in the same room as Elrond. The half-Elf was partly hidden beneath a pile of blankets and he immediately headed toward Elrond, barely paying attention to the Elf sitting next to the bed.

 

“Melamin, can you hear me? Elrond? Please?” Glorfindel stared at Elrond in concern and then glanced at Erestor, hoping to receive some sort of explanation for the half-Elf’s condition.

 

Erestor quickly moved toward Thranduil and came to a standstill behind the Elf. He placed his hands on the Sindarin Elf’s shoulder, allowing for some of his energy to seep down the link and strengthen Thranduil. The connection between them flared alive, bursting out in red hot flame and for the first time Erestor realized just how strong the Shadow was, as he joined Thranduil in fighting it.

 

“Why isn’t he responding?” asked Glorfindel concerned. “Can he hear me? Is he just asleep or—“ Abruptly he stopped talking, meeting haunted emerald eyes. He had seen those before, but… “Thranduil?” This couldn’t be the Ruler of Mirkwood! Thranduil had long, golden hair, not grey, lifeless strands. The sunken features couldn’t be Thranduil’s!

 

“Aye, it is I,” said Thranduil in a hollow voice that revealed his exhaustion. “Be assured that he will recover. Only a few hours ago he could not move at all, and now he can cock his head again. He will be back on his feet again in a few days.”

 

Glorfindel stared at Thranduil in shock. “What happened to you?”

 

“’Tis not the time to discuss this,” said Erestor, taking charge. “Glorfindel, do you want to sit with Elrond? One of the healers will remain close and Lindir is at your disposal as well.”

 

“All you have to do is to keep him warm and to make sure he drinks lots of water,” said Thranduil in a hoarse tone. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could fight the Shadow and he longed to be alone with Erestor. “I will change the dressings first thing in the morning.” Suddenly his eyes closed. “I am tired, so tired.”

 

“Allow me.” Erestor helped Thranduil to his feet and supported the Sindarin Elf as they made their way to the doorway. Looking over his shoulder he made eye-contact with Glorfindel and said, “I won’t be able to return here tonight, but should you need me or Thranduil, tell one of the servants and we will see what we can do.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes narrowed slightly at hearing the ‘we’. He knew why Erestor had been sent to Mirkwood, but his instincts told him a lot of things were being kept of him. He nodded once and then watched Erestor lead Thranduil into the corridor. He hadn’t expected to feel sorry for Thranduil, but he did, seeing the actual state the King was in. Legolas had been sincere when telling them that his father was dying.

 

“Meleth-nîn, I won’t leave your side ever again.” He didn’t care what the healers would think of his action when he removed his arms, cloak, boots, and breeches, and clad only in a shirt, he lay down on the bed, embracing Elrond tightly. Holding the half-Elf in his arms, he watched over his lover for the remainder of the night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Sit down and rest,” said Erestor, easing Thranduil onto the bed. Gently, he began to remove the other’s clothing until Thranduil was naked. He helped his charge to lie down and then stripped himself. He felt distinctly less uncomfortable than last night when he lay down next to Thranduil, burying him in a possessive embrace.

 

Thranduil’s eyes were filled with ghastly visions and Erestor sent the Sindarin Elf all the energy he could spare. “Do you want to talk or…?”

 

“I want to sleep,” whispered Thranduil brokenly. “The Shadow is growing stronger -- at least it feels that way. It is getting harder to fight. If it weren’t for you, it would have consumed me last night.”

 

Erestor sighed deeply. “Let me help you in whatever way possible.” Leaning in closer, he claimed Thranduil’s lips. They lost each other in the desperate kiss and for some time, their growing love kept the Shadow at bay.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond’s eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was Glorfindel’s golden mane. The Elda was close, holding him and his sapphire eyes now sparkled between the strands of silken hair. “You…’re here…” whispered Elrond fatigued. His tongue still refused to completely obey him, but that no longer mattered now that Glorfindel was this near.

 

Brushing a lock of wayward, dark hair behind one of Elrond’s slightly pointed ears, Glorfindel smiled relieved. “I was so scared I would never hear your voice again… Or touch you. I was afraid Thranduil would refuse to help you and…” Tears gathered in the blue orbs.

 

“I’m… fine…” mumbled Elrond, trying to reassure his lover. It was the truth. He was fine now that they had been reunited. “Don’t… leave…”

Glorfindel’s response was to tighten his hold on the half-Elf.

 

Reassured that Glorfindel was here to stay, Elrond drifted off into a healing sleep.

 

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

By Any Means Necessary.

Part 11

 

 

The night had never seemed to end and Erestor had fought the Shadow alongside Thranduil. The morning therefore found them exhausted, and both were relieved to have survived another night. The blond Elf lay snuggled close to him and Erestor’s arms were wrapped around Thranduil in a protective embrace.

 

Arien’s first golden rays now flowed into the room and headed for the bed. Erestor smiled, when the warmth finally reached them. He released a relieved sigh and then lowered his head to seek out Thranduil’s drowsy eyes. The Sindarin Elf still wasn’t fully awake yet, but Arien was now chasing the shadows out of the room, filling it with bright light.

 

“Good morning,” whispered Erestor, pleased when the emerald eyes finally met his.

 

Thranduil tried to shake off the evil whispers that lingered in his mind and focused on Erestor’s touch, when the raven-haired Elf’s hand slipped beneath the blankets to caress his thigh. “Thank you for staying with me last night.” Erestor would never fully understand how much light and hope the Noldorin Elf had brought to his miserable life.

 

Nodding in understanding, Erestor caressed the brittle skin beneath his finger tips. /I wish I had known you when you were still untouched by the Shadow. I can only guess how beautiful you once were./ But although Thranduil’s outer splendor had faded, a light still shone strongly from deep within.

 

Thranduil moaned his delight at feeling Erestor’s touch. Holding the other Elf’s gaze prisoner, he realized how deeply and utterly he was falling in love with his savior. If it were up to him, he would never let Erestor go again. But it wasn’t up to him. His heart contracted painfully, realizing that he would lose Erestor at any rate. Either the Shadow prevailed and claimed his life, or the One Ring was destroyed and then Erestor would return to Imladris. He couldn’t win and therefore he grew determined to savor every moment they shared.

 

Leaning in, he gently claimed Erestor’s lips in a tender kiss. Bringing up his arms behind the raven-haired Elf’s back, he pulled him close. Possessively he folded his legs around Erestor’s waist to make sure that the other Elf couldn’t leave.

 

Thranduil’s actions surprised Erestor, but he gave in enthusiastically, returning the kiss and wrapping his limbs around the Sindarin Elf. Both grew hard and their erections brushed against one another, drawing pleased moans from them. Thranduil moved unexpectedly and Erestor suddenly found himself on top of the blond.

 

Arching his back, Thranduil tried to get Erestor to move. “Please…” The only time he ever felt truly free of the Shadow was when Erestor was touching him. His fingers trailed down the raven-haired Elf’s back and then cupped the round mounds of flesh, pressing Erestor as close as possible to him. Thrusting against the advisor, he hoped Erestor finally got the hint.

 

Erestor’s eyes darkened with lust and understanding. Reaching between their bodies, he aligned their erections and then set a slow, rhythm. Thranduil rose to meet his thrusts and soon their bellies were slick with pre-ejaculate. He momentarily wondered why Thranduil had rolled him on top. The blond struck him as the type who would want to dominate a sexual encounter, but then passion mounted and he pressed his lips against Thranduil’s, bruising them in a rough kiss.

 

Thranduil moaned into his mouth and the sensation was enough to push Erestor toward orgasm. Releasing Thranduil’s lips, his tongue trailed lower. Suckling on the soft skin of Thranduil’s throat, he bit into the flesh, drawing blood and marking the blond as his own.

 

Sea-green eyes widened in pleasure, and Thranduil trembled fiercely as his body was catapulted toward release. Purring, he threw back his head, giving Erestor easier access to his throat. As teeth pierced his skin, he yelped his surrender. He came hard against Erestor, and a moment later, more hot cream settled on his stomach, proving the raven-haired Elf had found release as well.

 

Spent and exhausted, Thranduil stared at Erestor, rapture clear in his eyes. Their lovemaking seemed so natural, so right and in his heart love blossomed for this Noldorin Elf who had broken down his barriers so completely. The words that now escaped his lips took both Elves aback. “Im mela lle, Erestor.” (I love you, Erestor.) He had spoken from the heart and he held his breath, uncertain how Erestor would react to his declaration of love.

 

Erestor had frozen in his movements and now stared at the squirming Elf beneath him. The connection between them told him that Thranduil was sincere. Being completely honest with himself, he had to admit that the declaration didn’t come as a surprise. Love had been building inside him as well, but until now he had been reluctant to acknowledge it.

 

Not getting a response, Thranduil’s heart contracted painfully. He was convinced he had made a terrible mistake now that Erestor remained quiet. He was about to wriggle himself free from the other Elf’s hold when suddenly Erestor’s lips descended onto his again. His eyes widened and their gazes locked. In that instant, he read the answer in those bewitching dark eyes.

 

Erestor regretted releasing the blond’s lips, but pulled back, realizing he needed to voice his thoughts and feelings. “When did this happen, Thranduil? When did my feelings for you deepen and become more than concern?”

 

Slightly reassured that Erestor was still talking to him, Thranduil moistened his bruised lips. “It must be the bond. It will probably fade once you return to Imladris, but in the meantime I am yours.” Thranduil had never before made himself this vulnerable – not even when he had courted his sons’ mother. “You captured my heart. Will you be careful not to break it?”

 

Erestor swallowed hard, hearing the genuine concern in Thranduil’s voice. “Oh, do you have such little faith in me? Don’t you know that you hold my heart in turn? I was merely wondering when I had lost mine to you.” Disliking the darkening mood that was settling over them, Erestor smiled radiantly. “So what does this make me? The royal consort?” He smirked and before Thranduil had the time to reply, he nipped playfully at the blond’s bottom lip.

 

Thranduil’s eyes filled with tears of joy, and it took the last ounce of his self-discipline to force them back. He closed his eyes, feeling Erestor’s playful nip, savoring the sensation.

 

Through the link Erestor felt Thranduil’s contentment, and after releasing his lover’s lips, he placed butterfly kisses on the eyelids, encouraging the Sindarin Elf to open them again.

 

Thranduil stared thoughtfully at the Elf atop of him. “More than my consort; my mate.”

 

Erestor arched an eyebrow questioningly. “Is that an official proposal, sire?”

 

Thranduil suddenly grew nervous, realizing he would do whatever necessary to keep Erestor here in Mirkwood with him. “Aye, it is.”

 

Erestor moved away from Thranduil and knelt next to the blond on the bed. Their gazes entwined and searched one another. “You are sincere,” Erestor said eventually.

 

Thranduil slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. Looking at Erestor, he nodded. “I need you at my side. Stay here and be with me.”

 

But Erestor wasn’t sure he could make such a commitment. “Aiya, you know I love you. You can feel it through the link, like I can, but you also know my loyalty lies with Elrond. I am his chief advisor.”

 

Thranduil’s heart broke into tiny shards of brittle glass at hearing those words. “You will leave me, then.” He stopped fighting his tears and they slid down his cheeks. “I am fooling myself into believing that you love me and that you will stay.”

 

Erestor bit his bottom lip. The happiness that had shone from Thranduil’s eyes a moment ago had completely vanished and he was to blame for that. “I have to talk to Elrond first,” he said eventually. His heart was breaking as well, thinking of having to leave Thranduil. “I want to stay with you,” he clarified, “But —“

 

“No more,” said Thranduil in a shaky voice. “I may know the truth now, but please let me believe otherwise. Let me believe you will stay and be my lover until the end of Arda.” He was deceiving himself, but he needed to do so if he wanted to survive. “I will cherish every moment given to us.”

 

Erestor realized he had made a grave mistake. He should not have answered so rashly -- should have asked Thranduil to wait until he had spoken with Elrond. It was true that he had a hard time believing he would never return to Imladris again. He had helped raised the twins, loved talking to Arwen and he would miss his verbal bantering with Glorfindel. Elrond would have to do without his council, but he would give up his life in Imladris in order to be with Thranduil. How could he make it up to his lover for speaking that bluntly?

 

“Thranduil, please do not give up on us. I will talk to Elrond and I am confident he will understand. You must realize that I cannot commit myself to you until he lets me go. I have been his chief advisor for many millennia.” Erestor hoped his words penetrated the hazy recesses of the Sindarin Elf’s troubled mind. “I will never desert you!”

 

Thranduil trustingly looked at him and then Erestor said something that stunned both of them. “If necessary I will defy Elrond to be with you. My heart belongs to you, never doubt that.” Erestor didn’t know if the bond was to blame entirely, and right now he didn’t care. “I am in love with you.”

 

Thranduil snorted in disdain. “Look at me,” he hissed, averting his eyes so he didn’t have to meet Erestor’s gaze. Now that they were no longer touching he felt empty and lonely. “I am a sorry excuse for an Elf. Not so long ago my hair was golden and my features strong and not sunken. How can you possibly have fallen in love with me? It must be the bond.”

 

“I am not so sure. Of course the bond contributes to my feelings for you, but I doubt it can make me feel this way if I weren’t attracted to you in the first place.” Erestor smiled warmly and swung his feet onto the floor. “There is no point in discussing this now. We should bathe and then check on Elrond.”

 

Thranduil sighed, disappointedly, and gave in. “Please accept my apology, melme. I did not want to pressure you. I should know better than to expect you to desert your Lord. Elrond and you are friends and—“

 

Erestor pulled Thranduil to his feet and silenced him by placing a finger across the Sindarin Elf’s lips. “Elrond and I are friends, but what I feel for you goes deeper than friendship. I won’t desert you, melamin,” he said, repeating his promise. “Come, we should freshen up and then check on Elrond.”

 

Thranduil nodded reluctantly. Erestor was right; he needed to check on the half-Elf, but he wasn’t looking forward to facing Elrond and Glorfindel.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond woke up slowly. The first thing he grew aware of was Glorfindel holding him and that realization made him smile. /Smile? I can smile again?/

 

He had been paralyzed after the spider’s bite and for some time he had been worried that he would never see Glorfindel again. A part of him had doubted Thranduil would tend to his injuries, but the Sindarin Elf had completely taken him by surprise by showing him such tender care. He knew with certainty that he owed his life to Thranduil and that knowledge made him uncertain. Was there a price involved for Thranduil’s care? He didn’t want to think about that and focused on Glorfindel instead.

 

Feeling Elrond move against him made Glorfindel wake up as well. Against his will he had dozed off during the night. He had wanted to guard Elrond’s sleep, but the half-Elf had been sound asleep and no nightmares had plagued him, luring him into peaceful slumber. “Your eyes are no longer clouded by pain and fears.”

 

Elrond swallowed cautiously. He was still incredibly thirsty. “Wa…ter?”

 

Glorfindel acted at once. He regretted letting go of his lover, but had to rise from the bed in order to fill a glass with water. Sitting down on the side of the bed, he pulled Elrond toward him and placed the glass at the chapped lips, allowing Elrond to sip carefully.

 

Fresh spring water traveled down his throat, refreshing him and Elrond gave the Elda a thankful look. “You… better… dress… Thran… druil… arrive…” Forming complete sentences was still too draining for him and he hoped Glorfindel had understood what he was trying to say.

 

Glorfindel nodded again and got dressed. After putting on his breeches and boots, he settled down next to the half-Elf, studying the lucid eyes. “You still feel weak.” It wasn’t a question; it was a statement.

 

“My side… hurts… shoulder…” Elrond moistened his lips again, eager for more water. He was about to ask Glorfindel to refill the glass when the door unexpectedly opened.

 

Glorfindel immediately assumed a fighting stance, ready to defend his rather defenseless lover in case an enemy had entered, but he relaxed, seeing it was Erestor. But then Thranduil entered as well and he tensed again.

 

Thranduil felt the tension that radiated from Glorfindel and mentally prepared himself for trouble. “I will leave quickly, if you let me check Elrond’s injuries now.” He reached for the wooden bowl a healer handed him and then waited for Glorfindel to step aside, as the Elda was blocking his way. “Or will you attend to his injuries yourself?”

 

Glorfindel felt confused and sought out Erestor’s glance. What was he to do now? Erestor nodded and Glorfindel took that as a sign to let Thranduil pass. The grey-haired Elf now continued to the bedside and Glorfindel shook his head in disbelief, realizing how much the King’s state had deteriorated. /Thranduil is dying,/ he realized shocked.

 

Thranduil drew in a deep breath before meeting Elrond’s gaze. “I trust you feel better?” He placed the wooden bowl on the nightstand and pushed down the blankets to reveal the bandages.

 

Elrond nodded weakly, wondering about Thranduil. He hadn’t fully believed Legolas when the younger Elf had told him that Thranduil was dying, but he believed now. “Feel… better…” he whispered shakily.

 

Thranduil signaled for Glorfindel to join them. “Help me roll him onto his stomach. I need to examine his shoulder.”

 

Glorfindel exchanged a look with Elrond and then complied. He carefully watched Thranduil’s every move when the Sindarin Elf tended to the half-Elf. He cringed, when the bandages were removed, seeing the imprint the spider’s fangs had left behind. But as he looked more closely he also realized that there was no sign of infection.

 

Gently rubbing the healing salve onto Elrond’s damaged skin, Thranduil tried to cause as least discomfort as possible. “I expect you to be on your feet in a few days. I advise you to rest, as you will feel weak for some time.” Aided by Glorfindel, they rolled Elrond onto his back again and Thranduil now added more salve to the half-Elf’s injured side before applying clean bandages. “I suggest you also drink a lot of water and tea.” Giving Glorfindel a tentative look, Thranduil added, “Try to make him eat something. I will instruct Lindir to bring you breakfast after I have left.”

 

Now that he had tended to his patient, Thranduil was eager to leave the room. He was about to head for the doorway when Elrond’s shaky voice stopped him.

 

“Stay… Please…” Elrond managed to curl his fingers around Glorfindel’s and addressed his lover. “Want… to… sit…up…”

 

Glorfindel helped the half-Elf find a comfortable sitting position and then sat down himself, letting Elrond lean against him for support. He wrapped an arm possessively around his lover and wondered why Elrond had stopped Thranduil from leaving the room.

 

“Thran… duil?” Elrond hoped he had enough strength left to do what he had to do. His heart twitched in his chest when Thranduil turned around and hesitantly locked gazes with him. The grey-haired Elf had lost all arrogance, splendor and pride he usually associated with Thranduil and Elrond wasn’t sure how to proceed. Legolas’ words haunted him. /My father does not have much time left. He is dying./ Elrond realized how true those words had been. He had to stop the Shadow from claiming Thranduil.

 

“Come… closer…” Elrond leaned heavily against Glorfindel and appreciated the other’s thoughtfulness when the Elda brushed clammy strands of hair away from his face. Staring at Thranduil, Elrond knew exactly what he had to do. “Sauron… woke…” It vexed him that his way to express himself was this limited. He wanted to carry a conversation with Thranduil, but the aftereffects of the poison made that impossible.

 

Thranduil, cautiously brushing Elrond’s mind to understand the full meaning of the whispered words, nodded once. “Aye, Dol Guldur has woken.”

 

Glorfindel, seeing how much this was wearing Elrond out, took it upon himself to be the half-Elf’s voice. “And the Shadow is reaching for you.”

 

Although it was Glorfindel who had spoken, Thranduil’s gaze remained trained on Elrond. “You should rest instead of worrying about things you cannot influence.”

 

Elrond squeezed Glorfindel’s hand, drawing the Elda’s attention to the ring of power which he was wearing.

 

Glorfindel understood, but exchanged one more glance with Elrond, just to make sure he had read the half-Elf right. Elrond nodded and Glorfindel slowly slid the ring off his lover’s finger. Reaching for Thranduil, he grabbed hold of the skeletal hand and clutched it tightly.

 

Erestor realized Glorfindel’s intentions, but he also knew that Thranduil had no idea why the Elda had grabbed him. Quickly he moved forward and wrapped an arm around his lover, keeping the Sindarin Elf in place. “Peace, melamin, they mean well.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes widened, catching the endearment that had left Erestor’s lips. “Melamin?”

 

“I will explain later,” said Erestor calmly, meeting first Glorfindel and then Elrond’s gaze.

 

Elrond managed a weak smile. /When I sent you here, Erestor, I told you by any means necessary, but I had no idea you would take it that literally. I wonder what happened between Thranduil and you./ But he knew Erestor would tell him in time. Squeezing Glorfindel’s hand again, he said, “Do… it.”

 

Glorfindel hoped he would receive some answers from Erestor, explaining what had happened, but he obeyed and slipped Vilya around Thranduil’s ring finger.

 

Thranduil didn’t understand what was happening at first, and stared at the ring questioningly. His eyes narrowed, when he finally realized what Glorfindel had done. Shaking his head in disbelief, he sought out Elrond’s eyes.

 

Elrond knew he had to explain, but he was still too weak to talk for a long time. “Protect… you… keep you… from fading… Legolas told us.” His eyes closed momentarily as he tried to gather his strength for one last statement. “You keep it… until Sauron… has been… destroyed.”

 

Glorfindel wondered about the panic that shone from Thranduil’s eyes. The Sindarin Elf was trying to pull his hand away from his grip, but he held him in place, realizing the King wanted to remove the ring. “Elrond is serious. He wants you and your realm to benefit from Vilya’s protection. The ring has kept Imladris safe for centuries, but now Mirkwood and its ruler need it most.”

 

Looking over his shoulder, Thranduil made eye contact with Erestor. “I do not understand.” He unexpectedly swayed on his feet. Last night had been taxing and attending to Elrond this morning had sapped most of his energy.

 

Erestor placed his hand on Glorfindel’s. “Let go, meldir. I will make him understand.”

 

Glorfindel let go and focused on Elrond, whose eyes had opened again. The half-Elf was taking in the scene with great interest. Thranduil’s haunted eyes met his and Elrond saw an echo of evil in them. /I waited too long. I should have come here earlier./ He hoped he wasn’t too late and that Thranduil’s life could still be saved. The Sindarin Elf did look awfully fragile to him.

 

“I cannot accept this,” whispered Thranduil as Erestor helped him to sit down on the chair next to Elrond’s bed. “It does not belong to me.” He raised his hand and was about to remove the ring when Glorfindel’s voice echoed through the room.

 

“We insist, sire. The Shadow cannot win and you have to resist its pull. Once you give in, Legolas will be next. You cannot possibly want to endanger your son’s life.” Glorfindel flinched when Erestor shot him a venomous look. What was he missing here? Why was Erestor this protective of Thranduil?

 

Erestor sat on his heels in front of his lover and gathered Thranduil’s hands in his, making sure the Sindarin Elf couldn’t remove Vilya from his finger. “Glorfindel could have phrased it more tactfully,” he started, giving the Elda another disapproving look, “but he is right. You have to continue to fight the Shadow. Legolas does not know it will claim him next and you have to be strong for your son… and for me. I do not want to lose you now that I found you.”

 

Glorfindel frowned; Erestor’s words puzzled him. Was it possible that the advisor had fallen for Thranduil? But he couldn’t actually believe that, seeing the state Thranduil was in. The Ruler of Mirkwood was a frightening apparition. Had he not known Thranduil before the Shadow came over the lands, he wouldn’t even have recognized the King.

 

Thranduil’s gaze traveled from Erestor to Elrond. “Are you sure about this? Gil-galad gave it to you for safe-keeping. This ring is yours and I have no right to wear, let alone wield it.” He sighed fatigued. “I no longer have the power to wield her at any rate.”

 

Erestor placed his hands on either side of his lover’s head and forced Thranduil to look at him. “Hear me, melamin. The ring will weaken the hold the Shadow has on you and in time you will grow strong enough to wield her if necessary.”

 

Elrond had saved his strength to be able to utter one whole sentence. “You must survive, Thranduil.” Exhausted, he leaned against Glorfindel. His eyes began to close as a healing sleep overwhelmed him. /I must ask Thranduil about the antidote,/ he thought absentmindedly. He didn’t know about any antidote to fight the spider’s venom and having it recorded in his books might come in handy one day. His last thought before falling asleep was that he had to learn about the ingredients of that salve.

 

“He is asleep again,” said Glorfindel in a loving tone. He eased Elrond back onto the bed and then looked at Thranduil. “We came here in peace, sire.” He didn’t really know what to make of the Sindarin Elf. Thranduil seemed to have greatly changed since they had last met.

 

“I do not doubt that you came in peace,” said Thranduil in a drained tone. “But you should not have come at all. These are dangerous times.”

 

“We learned that the hard way,” said Glorfindel grimly. “At least you now have three less spiders to worry about.”

 

Thranduil smiled gratefully. “You took them all out, Balrog Slayer?”

 

Glorfindel recognized the compliment Thranduil was paying him and nodded once. “If you want any more of those vile creatures to be taken out, tell me and I will slay them for you.”

 

“Legolas used to keep them at bay,” sighed Thranduil, saddened, missing his son. Suddenly Erestor buried him in a hug and he eagerly rested his head against his lover’s chest. Using the link, he sent his gratitude down their connection.

 

Glorfindel’s confusion increased, seeing the worried expression on Erestor’s face. Their glances met above Thranduil’s head and he silently begged the advisor for some sort of explanation.

 

“Why don’t you rest as well?” suggested Erestor. “You barely slept last night, melamin.” Thranduil nodded his head against his chest and then slumped against him. Erestor rocked his lover slowly, luring Thranduil into sleep. Now that Arien was in the sky and Vilya on his lover’s finger, the Sindarin Elf might finally sleep peacefully. Once he was certain that Thranduil was fast asleep, he rested his charge back into the chair and then covered him with a warm blanket.

 

Now that Thranduil and Elrond were resting, Erestor signaled for Glorfindel to follow him to the pair of chairs that were situated beneath the window. Both Elves sat down and Erestor told Glorfindel what had happened since his departure from Imladris.

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

By Any Means Necessary.

Part 12

 

 

Where was Elrohir? Arien had long set and Ithil had risen high in the sky and yet there was no sign of his twin brother. Elladan had the feeling that Elrohir had been avoiding him all day long. Elrohir hadn’t even joined him for dinner! /Why are you avoiding me? And even more importantly, where can I find you? I have grown fed up with your behavior. You *will* tell me what is bothering you!/

 

But first he had to find his elusive brother. Where would Elrohir hide? Where would be the last place he would look? Of course! A sad pain twisted his heart, recalling the bower where Celebrian had found some semblance of peace and quiet. She had already begun to fade and had gone outside more often, claiming she needed to feel free. The house had made her feel cornered. He would most certainly find his brother there.

 

Elladan grabbed his cloak before leaving his rooms. Winter was about to set in now that Vilya no longer resided in Imladris and he had the feeling it would be a cold, harsh winter without the aid of the ring’s balancing powers.

 

Leaving the buildings behind him he headed for the rose gardens, recalling a time when Elrohir and he had spent many nights there in remembrance of their mother. When Celebrian had left, they had mourned the loss and had found the strength they needed by comforting each other. It had brought them even closer together – something which he hadn’t believed possible.

 

Rushing through the gardens, he paid the roses’ lovely scent no heed and headed for the ardor near the waterfall, hoping to find his twin there.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrohir spied his brother from a distance and mentally prepared himself for the upcoming confrontation. He didn’t know how much longer he could successfully hide his attraction from his twin. Elladan already knew something was wrong and his older brother wouldn’t give up until he knew what was troubling him. Right there and then he made his decision to deceive Elladan if necessary, and never admit the horrid truth to the brother whom he desired as his lover.

 

He shivered as a chilling breeze penetrated the wooden confines of the bower and he wished he had brought his cloak with him. But when he had made his way here, Arien had shone hotly and he had been warm.

 

“Gwanunig, (twin brother.)” said Elladan in greeting, entering the summer house. Elrohir had seated himself in their mother’s rocking chair and for one ominous moment his twin resembled Celebrian in an uncanny way. It was true that they had inherited many physical traits from their father, but the lips and nose were definitely their mother’s. He remained standing in front of Elrohir, who seemed reluctant to meet his gaze. “Elrohir?”

 

Elrohir sighed and finally looked at his twin brother. He cringed when their gazes met, wondering what Elladan read in his grey eyes.

 

Elladan read loneliness, despair and the need to be loved in his brother’s expressive eyes. Those emotions urged him into action. “Make way for me.” Squeezing himself into the chair as well, he pulled Elrohir partly onto his lap. Their mother’s rocking chair was rather spacious and could hold them both. When Elrohir tried to pull away and get to his feet, Elladan established a tight hold on his twin.

 

After shifting on the chair to get comfortable, he pulled Elrohir close and forced his brother to rest his head against him. “Tell me what is on your mind. I won’t let you leave here until I know.” Elrohir’s distressed sigh hopefully indicated his twin brother was finally going to unburden his soul.

 

Elrohir loathed himself for telling half-lies to his brother, but he reminded himself that it was in Elladan’s best interest. His twin couldn’t know what truly worried him. Instead of telling the truth, he said, “I have been thinking about the choice that I have to make shortly.”

 

Elladan stiffened. “Are you contemplating choosing mortality?” Nay, this couldn’t be happening!

 

Elrohir’s self-loathing increased; hearing and sensing his twin’s pain. He didn’t want to hurt his brother in this way, but it would keep Elladan from finding out what truly ailed him. “Aye, I think I will choose mortality like Elros did. Don’t you think it ironic that history will repeat itself?”

 

Elladan’s heart shattered into fragile bits, hearing his brother’s admission. “But you know I want to be counted among the Firstborn. You cannot leave me, Elrohir! We cannot be separated.”

 

/But we must go our own ways, êl. (star.) We must, or else I might drag you into disgrace with me./ Wetness dripped down one of his braids and startled, he looked at his twin. “Don’t cry, gwanunig. Please don’t cry.”

 

But the dam had broken and hot tears flowed from Elladan’s darkening eyes. “I cannot live without you!” Elrohir couldn’t be serious!

 

“Ada survived without Elros. They dealt with the separation. We will manage as well.” Elrohir’s eyes also filled with tears, seeing the shock and disbelief in his brother’s orbs. /Even if I chose to be counted among the Firstborn I would fade within the year. It doesn’t matter if I choose mortality or not./

 

“Don’t,” said Elladan pleadingly. He grabbed Elrohir’s hands, panicking now that he faced losing his brother to mortality. “Don’t make this choice now. If you love me you will postpone it!”

 

/Aiya, Elladan. It *is* because I love you that I have to leave you./ He wished he could leave Imladris right now, before the Elven Sickness fully struck, but Elladan needed him and Elrond had entrusted his realm to them. He couldn’t leave now; he had to endure a little longer.

 

“Promise me, Elrohir! Promise me you won’t make that decision now. Wait a few more years.” Elladan turned Elrohir’s face toward him and was stunned to find that his brother was crying as well. “You don’t want to leave me! Don’t deny it! I read the truth in your eyes. You want to stay with me! Why are you doing this to us?”

 

Elrohir closed his eyes in an attempt to shut Elladan out. But the bond between them was strong and his brother’s pain palpable in his mind. Carefully he shielded his thoughts and emotions. He couldn’t risk Elladan accidentally finding out the truth. “Your words are true, êl. I don’t want to leave you, but –“

 

Elladan cut him short. “Then don’t! Promise me you won’t chose mortality, not yet. Give yourself more time. Maybe you will change your mind and regret your rash decision later!”

 

At that moment, Elrohir realized Elladan might also choose mortality if he did. That prospect worried him. Elladan and he shared a tight bond and his twin would never allow for them to be separated. “Is that it, êl? You would become mortal to stay with me?”

 

Elladan stared at his twin in shock. “You always read me too easily,” he said eventually, averting his eyes. “I cannot let you go, gwanunig. I need you close. I do not desire to become mortal, but I am determined to make sure that history does not repeat itself. Ada and Elros were separated. I promise you that it won’t happen to us. I will become mortal if you do, but please… Give us time.”

 

/Us,/ thought Elrohir saddened. /With you, it is always *us*./ At times he wondered if Elladan ever saw them as individuals. “Elladan? What do I mean to you?”

 

The question surprised Elladan, but he grabbed hold of the opportunity to talk to his twin. Elrohir seemed willing to listen and he had to reach his brother now. He missed the intimate, emotional contact that normally existed between them. “You mean everything to me, Elrohir. You are the other half of my fëa. (soul) Without you I am lost, incomplete. I can deal with everything that life throws at me as long as I know you are at my side. You are my heart – and at times my guardian. I lost count of the times that you have rescued me from the awkward situations I got myself in. That is why I need you so much.” Elladan could only hope that his words had reached his twin. “Elrohir, promise me you will never leave me.”

 

Elrohir sighed distressed. “I cannot make that promise and you know it.”

 

“Why?” Elladan stared at his twin with desperate hope in his eyes.

 

“I might die in battle or—“

 

“I will watch your back! I always did! No Orc or other foul creature will ever take you down!”

 

Elrohir raised a hand and wiped away the lingering tears that had settled on his twin’s face. “I cannot make that promise.” He wished he could. But he was already fading.

 

“At least promise me you won’t choose mortality!” Elladan wrapped his arms possessively around his brother and stared at him. “Promise me!” The mere thought of having to live without Elrohir made him panic.

 

Elrohir nervously moistened his lips. He couldn’t bear seeing the distress in his brother’s eyes and whispered, “I promise.” He ignored Elladan’s triumphant outcry at hearing his promise, as he had just condemned himself to fading and facing Mandos when the time of his death was upon him.

 

Realizing Elladan was shaking like a leaf, Elrohir pushed his troubled thoughts aside and returned the embrace. He pulled Elladan close and guided his twin’s head against his shoulder. As he was already in the rocking chair, he used that to his advantage and rocked slowly, hoping the motion would bring back memories of their parents rocking them when they had been Elflings. It worked. The tension in Elladan’s body grew less and Elrohir mumbled reassuringly, whispering words that had a hidden meaning to him, but seemed completely normal to Elladan. “Im mela lle, êl. (I love you, star.) You are my heart and my soul.”

 

Elladan finally let go of his fears and worries, and clung to his brother, letting Elrohir rock them and soothe his soul.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So you bound yourself to him,” said Glorfindel thoughtfully. Their normal friendly banter had now given way to serious discussion.

 

“It was the only way to keep Thranduil alive,” said Erestor in a calm tone. He studied his friend’s expression, wondering how Glorfindel would react to learning the truth. “I cannot leave his side for long and at night he needs me close.”

 

Glorfindel felt slightly dumbfounded. As long as he had known Erestor, the raven-haired Elf had never taken a lover. Elrond had once hinted that Erestor had been bonded once, but that the advisor’s mate had perished before Erestor had joined him at the Battle of the Last Alliance. He felt conflicted, learning that Erestor had accidentally bound himself to the Ruler of Mirkwood. “Do you care for him?” He had many questions and would ask them one by one.

 

Erestor frowned; that was one question he hadn’t expected. “Aye, I care for Thranduil. I do not know when or how it happened, but I want him safe and alive.”

 

Glorfindel shifted on the chair. “Does this mean you will stay in Mirkwood for the rest of your life? That you won’t return home with us?”

 

Erestor swallowed nervously. “I am bound to Elrond’s service. I cannot desert him like that. I would prefer to stay here with Thranduil, but should Elrond insist I will return to Imladris.”

 

“But you would rather stay here?”

 

“Aye, Thranduil needs me and I have discovered that he is not the arrogant Elf I thought him to be.” Erestor gave Glorfindel an apologetic look. “I would greatly miss Elrond and you, the twins and Arwen, but…” His voice trailed off, uncertain how to continue. “I have served Elrond for millennia and I always put him and Imladris first, but now I feel like I have found something -- someone -- just for me.” He hoped Glorfindel understood.

 

“We both know Elrond well enough to realize that he won’t force you to return to Imladris if your heart is bound to this place.” Glorfindel’s gaze shifted away from Erestor and came to rest on Thranduil’s face. The Sindarin Elf was fast asleep, and this time the nightmares left him alone. Arien’s rays illuminated his face, giving him a semblance of his former beauty back. “I must admit to being surprised that you would have him for your mate. As long as I remember you have been a loner.”

 

Erestor waited patiently for Glorfindel to finish, uncertain what would come next. At least the Elda didn’t seem to condemn him for his actions or his desire to stay with Thranduil.

 

“Do you think Thranduil will make you happy?” asked Glorfindel, meeting Erestor’s gaze again.

 

“I honestly do not know,” replied Erestor slowly. “Right now we are too pre-occupied with fighting the Shadow. We take it night-by-night. I have only been here for a few days, but I have seen him fight the evil, and on several occasions I fought alongside with him. I find him brave, courageous and compassionate, but I do not know what kind of mate he will be in the long run.” Erestor closed his eyes temporarily. “I do not know if he will live long enough for me to find out.”

 

“Trust me, he was beautiful once,” whispered Glorfindel in a dreamy tone, recalling past meetings with the golden-haired Ruler. “He always struck me as passionate and a bit possessive.” Suddenly he shivered and his features contorted. A terrible thought had come over him. “What if Legolas had been close instead of you? Legolas would never have let his father die. It would have been truly disastrous if Legolas and Thranduil had bonded instead.”

 

A bond didn’t necessarily have to be sensual in nature, but it would have kept Legolas from forming another one with a potential lover. Glorfindel sighed, suddenly feeling relieved that it had been Erestor instead. The dark-haired advisor was strong and wise; Thranduil and Erestor were evenly matched. “I hope you will find some measure of happiness, then,” said Glorfindel eventually, smiling at his long-time friend. “If Thranduil ever recovers he might be more than you can handle, meldir. He is quite strong-headed.”

 

Erestor returned the smile, although somewhat saddened. “I would be content to see him recover, Glorfindel. Being bound to him will change my life

\-- has already changed my life -- but I will manage. Maybe once Thranduil is strong again I can spend part of the year in Imladris.”

 

Glorfindel understood; Erestor realized he was making a sacrifice that would serve the greater good and felt his own happiness didn’t matter as much as keeping Mirkwood and its Ruler safe. Recalling that Thranduil had allowed Erestor to call him ‘melamin’, he suspected that the Sindarin Elf did care about Erestor. A smug grin surfaced on his face, hoping Thranduil would love Erestor the way his friend deserved to be loved.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Elladan, saes, (please) I am not hungry.” His older brother had dragged him to the kitchens after stating that he looked too skinny and pale. The cook had complied at once, serving a rich soup filled with meats and vegetables. But Elrohir just stared at it and couldn’t bring himself to eat.

 

“Just a few spoonfuls, Elrohir,” pleaded Elladan, who had seated himself opposite his twin. He placed his hand atop of Elrohir’s and his eyes begged his younger brother to reconsider. “You need to eat something.” He didn’t dare ask when the last time was Elrohir had eaten. “Do it for *me*.”

 

Sighing deeply, Elrohir brought the spoon to his lips and tried to swallow the rich substance, but his stomach protested at once. He swallowed, fought the gagging reflex that followed, and then pushed the bowl far away from him. “I cannot. I am sorry.”

 

Elladan’s eyes darkened with concern. He reached for the plate with bread and cheese and offered Elrohir tiny bits of both. “Try again?”

 

The cook had placed hot milk with honey in front of Elrohir and now also looked expectedly at him. Not wanting to let them down, Elrohir tried again and managed a few bites of the cheese. The bread however, he had to spit out. Giving the cook an apologetic look, he felt guilty for disappointing them.

 

“Is there anything else I can tempt you with?” asked the cook hopefully.

 

“Nay. Please… Let me be.” Elrohir caught the disappointed look in the cook’s eyes when the Elf turned away to give them some privacy. Next, he stared at Elladan. The worry that stared back at him made him swallow hard.

 

“You cannot eat,” started Elladan in a thoughtful tone. “At night you shiver when it is not even cold. You distance yourself from me and seek out Nana’s bower to sit in her rocking chair.” Horrified, he realized he could only reach one conclusion, but his heart fought this revelation. Nay, he couldn’t lose Elrohir!

 

“Elladan?” Elrohir whispered his brother’s name in concern, seeing the gray eyes darken even further with realization. Had his twin figured out what was happening to him? He prayed to Elbereth that he hadn’t!

 

“By the Grace of the Valar, you are fading…” It took him a moment to fully comprehend that truth, but then he jumped to his feet and broke out into a frantic pace. “You are fading! Nana had nearly faded completely when she sailed for Valinor. Had she stayed her soul would have traveled to Mandos!”

 

Elrohir shivered, seeing the almost feral expression on his twin’s face now that the terrible truth was sinking in. He tried to placate his brother, but Elladan growled – actually growled – at him like a hurting wolf.

 

“That is why you promised me not to choose mortality. You knew you were fading!” Elladan threw his arms into the air. “Where is Ada when I need him? Why are Erestor and Glorfindel not here? I cannot deal with this alone!” For one moment he stood frozen in time, then he shook himself and threw himself onto his knees in front of his trembling twin. “Why? Why are you fading, Elrohir? Tell me!” He was determined to find out why and stop the Elven Sickness from taking his brother away from him. “Whom are you pining for? Why are you grieving? Tell me! I must know!”

 

But Elrohir shook his head slowly, denying his brother his answers. “Gwanunig, I cannot tell you.”

 

“But you *are* fading?” Elladan shook violently and released the tears that had been building in his eyes.

 

“Aye, I am fading,” said Elrohir eventually, confirming his brother’s suspicion. “It started a few days ago. Nana lasted almost a year before she sailed. I will stay with you during that time. Maybe I will leave before… before I fade completely. I do not want you to witness my last hours.” Oh, he knew it was a lot for Elladan to take in, but it was best to do this now. “I will not sail for Valinor like Nana did.”

 

“You choose to die?” Elladan stared at Elrohir in complete shock. “Nay! I will not allow it!”

 

“It is not your choice, Elladan, it is mine,” said Elrohir calmly. He was taken by surprise when Elladan suddenly jumped to his feet, pulling him along as well, and then wrapped strong arms around his trembling frame. Elrohir sighed blissfully at having his twin this close, but then berated himself for feeling that way. “We still have a year, êl. That should be enough time to say good-bye.”

 

Elrohir wasn’t prepared to hear the keening wail -- filled with utter dread and despair -- that Elladan released. It ripped through him, broke his heart and made him return his twin’s hug. “I am so sorry, êl.”

 

Elladan rocked against him, forced his head onto his brother’s shoulder and Elrohir gave in, knowing the close contact would comfort Elladan. He also continued to whisper soothingly. “You will still have Ada and Glorfindel, Arwen and Erestor. You will grieve for me for some time, but the pain will fade. Ada recovered after Elros died and you are just as strong as he is.”

 

Elladan suddenly shook his head fiercely. “Nay, I am nothing like Ada!” He leaned back and made eye-contact with his twin. “I know Ada and Elros were close, but not as close as we are, for I won’t survive losing you. You have to stay with me, Elrohir!”

 

“I cannot,” whispered Elrohir softly. “I know you do not understand, but trust me; this is for the best.”

 

“How can it be for the best?” Aggravated, Elladan pushed Elrohir away. Glaring at his twin, he sneered, “You do not love me!”

 

The words caused Elrohir immense agony. /Aiya, Elladan, I love you *too* much!/

 

Elladan missed the pained expression on his twin’s face and continued to rave. “Why won’t you fight? Why won’t you tell me what is ailing you?” When Elrohir remained quiet, he sobered slightly, trying to suppress the insane rage that threatened to consume him. He went down on his knees again and this time he gathered his brother’s icy cold hands in his. “Don’t you know that I will follow you into the Halls of Waiting? That I will challenge Mandos to either release your soul into my care so I can take you back to Arda, or to allow me to stay at your side for all eternity?”

 

Elrohir’s eyes widened in shock. “Nay, Elladan, don’t ever follow me! You have to stay and support Ada when I fade!” Elladan couldn’t be serious!

 

Elladan sadly shook his head. “We share a bond so strong that it pulls me to your side wherever you are, gwanunig. I cannot let you go! Never!”

 

“You must let me go when my time comes,” said Elrohir pleadingly. “I do not want you to forfeit your life because I chose this fate.”

 

“How can you choose to fade?” Once more panicking, Elladan jumped to his feet and headed for the doorway. He needed to distance himself from his twin before he said or did things he may regret later. He couldn’t let his impulsiveness get the better of him! “I would let you fade! I won’t allow it!” Fleeing the room -- and his twin’s presence -- he slammed the door shut hard behind him.

 

The loud bang startled Elrohir and he stared at the door in disbelief. Why did Elladan’s violent reaction surprise him? He chided himself. He should have known that Elladan would throw a tantrum. It was his brother’s way of dealing with unpleasant events. “You will just have to accept it,” he whispered saddened.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Nay, Elrohir, I won’t allow it. I will keep you here!” Despair overwhelmed Elladan as he stepped into his father’s study, wishing Elrond were here to take charge.

 

Suddenly his frantic movements slowed, and when he sat down behind Elrond’s desk a determined expression crept onto his face. A strange calm came over him, as he closed his eyes and focused inward. His father would know how to stop Elrohir, how to make his younger twin open up. All he had to do was to tell his father that he should hurry back home. But sending a messenger to Mirkwood took too long. He wanted a solution to his problem right now!

 

Focusing inward, he did something he had never attempted before; he gathered his strength and tried to reach out to his father, who had probably reached Mirkwood by now. But was he strong enough? He lacked the experience, never having farspoken with anyone before. Would Elrond hear him? Answer him?

 

/Ada, please, I need you. Elrohir needs you. Please tell me you hear my plea!/

 

But no answer came forth and it made him try harder. /Ada, please! Please hear me!/ The panic returned, as he didn’t know what to do if he failed to reach his father. /I cannot deal with this alone and I do not want to lose Elrohir. He is growing weaker, Ada! Like Nana he is fading and we must stop him!/

 

For one brief moment he felt his father’s presence in his mind, but a wall of darkness seemed to rise between them, stopping him from fully contacting his father. Desperately, he clawed at the armrest, making one more attempt to reach Elrond. /Ada, please!/

 

But his father didn’t answer him. The silence and darkness remained, driving him to utter despair. Exhausted, his eyes opened and he stared at his hands, resting idly in his lap. /I failed you, Elrohir. I cannot reach Ada./

 

The effort to reach Elrond had drained him and he slumped forward until his upper body rested on the desk. /I failed you… I will lose you… Aiya, we will both fade, then./ His eyes closed in fatigue as a soothing sleep claimed him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“My Lord?” Haldir instinctively reached for Celeborn when the elder Elf unexpectedly swayed on his feet. They were inspecting the patrol that would shortly leave to check their borders when Celeborn simply collapsed into his arms. Several Galadhrim stepped forward, eager to help their Lord, but Haldir waved them away. “He needs air to breathe. Don’t crowd him.”

 

The sentries stepped back, eyeing Celeborn worried. They hesitated when Haldir ordered them to leave as scheduled; they preferred to stay with their Lord, but they eventually obeyed their march warden.

 

“My Lord? My Lord Celeborn?” Haldir had wrapped his arms around Celeborn when the elder Elf had fainted and they now gently cradled him whilst the silver-haired Elf lay on a bed of soft moss and grass. He kept his eyes trained on Celeborn’s, hoping to see awareness return to those heaven-blue eyes. “Must I fetch the Lady Galadriel?”

 

Celeborn struggled back to awareness through a dark haze of despair. “Elladan…”

 

Haldir raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Is something wrong with Elladan?” Throughout the centuries, the twins and Arwen had often visited Lothlorien and he knew that Celeborn had a soft spot for the twins, as much as Galadriel had for Arwen.

 

Celeborn, suddenly growing aware of the fact that he was in his guardian’s arms, made eye contact with Haldir. “Something is terribly wrong. Elladan’s despair was overwhelming. He was calling out for Elrond, but… I did not receive all of his thoughts. The little I could gather was that Elrohir was fading.”

 

“Fading, my Lord?” Haldir’s eyes widened. “But he is so young and...” His voice trailed off, not knowing how to comfort Celeborn. In the end, he settled for helping Celeborn back to his feet.

 

Celeborn sighed deeply. “I must go to Imladris.” He would contact his wife and inform Galadriel of what he had learned once they were on their way. “Haldir, assemble an escort. I am leaving at once.”

 

“I will accompany you personally,” said Haldir determinedly. He would ensure Celeborn’s safety.

 

A hesitant expression appeared in Celeborn’s ancient eyes, but in the end he nodded once. “Make haste then, for I want to leave now.”

 

Haldir hurried away to do Celeborn’s bidding, and as his back was turned to the elder Elf, he completely missed the look of longing in Celeborn’s misty eyes.

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

By Any Means Necessary.

Part 13

 

 

Elrond’s eyelids weakly fluttered and then opened. Disorientated, the half-Elf took in his surroundings and then remembered what had happened. Thranduil had taken care of him after those horrible spiders had attacked, rendering him helpless.

 

Thranduil… The Ruler of Mirkwood was apparently asleep in the comfortable chair beneath the window, basking in radiant sunlight. Suddenly Glorfindel’s voice demanded his attention as his new lover said his name.

 

“Elrond?” Glorfindel left his chair and hurried to Elrond’s side. Sitting down, he gave the half-Elf an adoring smile. “How do you fare? You have been asleep for quit some hours.”

 

Elrond experimentally shifted on the bed and felt relieved when his body cooperated. With Glorfindel’s help, he managed to sit upright and he smiled warmly when the blond moved some pillows behind his back before lowing him back onto the soft fabric. Although he still felt weak, he also felt better. Recalling Glorfindel’s question, he said, “I can move again and my speech is no longer impaired. I am doing better, meleth-nîn. (My love.)” It pleased him that he could form whole sentences again.

 

At hearing the good news, Glorfindel leaned in closer and pressed a chaste kiss onto the half-Elf’s lips.

 

The Elda’s action surprised Elrond, but he welcomed Glorfindel’s affectionate gesture wholeheartedly. Smiling into the kiss, he raised a hand and rested it at the back of Glorfindel’s neck. The kiss was long and unrushed, but when Elrond heard a pleased chuckle, he broke off the kiss and looked behind Glorfindel, recognizing his chief advisor. “Erestor.”

 

Leaving his chair, Erestor made his way over to the half-Elf’s bed and bowed elegantly. “It looks like Thranduil’s salve works. Several hours ago you were completely paralyzed and now you are sitting up and talking again.” He felt somewhat hesitant when it came down to updating Elrond, uncertain how the half-Elf would react to learning about the binding.

 

Elrond signaled for Glorfindel to move closer, and after gathering his lover’s hand in his, he nodded and addressed his chief advisor. “Remind me to ask Thranduil about the ingredients. This salve has incredible healing qualities.” Maybe he could even use it to cure other ailments.

 

Feeling contented, Elrond sighed softly, watching the two Elves. Glorfindel was beaming with happiness now that he was conscious again and recovering from the poison, but something in Erestor’s expression made him frown. “You stopped farspeaking with me, why?” The last thing Erestor had told him was that Thranduil was greatly suffering because of the Shadow. His advisor had also been hopeful that an alliance could be formed. But as he glanced at Thranduil, he wondered if he wasn’t too late to save the Sindarin Elf.

 

Erestor straightened his shoulders, realizing he had to get this over with now. “We were busy fighting the Shadow, Elrond.”

 

“Must we talk about this now?” interjected Glorfindel. “You are still healing and you need the rest.”

 

But Elrond shook his head. “I need to know what to expect when Thranduil wakes up. Erestor, tell me what has happened since we spoke last.”

 

Erestor swallowed nervously. “Thranduil and I never got to discuss the alliance, as the Shadow grew stronger. One night I felt him slipping away from me and I…” His voice faded, wondering how to tell Elrond.

 

Glorfindel beat him to it. “Erestor bonded with Thranduil.”

 

Erestor shot the blond a venomous look. He had hoped to tell Elrond in a more diplomatic way!

 

“You did what?” Elrond’s eyes had widened and his gaze returned to the sleeping Sindarin Elf once more.

 

“It was the only way to keep him on Arda. His fëa (soul) was already on its way to the Halls of Waiting.” Erestor cleared his throat -- his nervousness mounting. “You told me, by any means necessary, Elrond.”

 

Elrond’s eyes narrowed, realizing he was being manipulated. “Erestor, I didn’t say that you should bind yourself to him! That was our last resort.”

 

“I didn’t have a choice,” replied Erestor calmly. “He needed me to be his strength. Maybe if you had arrived earlier Vilya would have sustained him, but I couldn’t allow him to die that night.”

 

“What is done is done,” said Elrond in a serious tone. “I don’t have to ask you if you understand the consequences of this deed. I am sure you do.”

 

Erestor nodded his head once. “I won’t be able to leave his side until he has fully recovered.”

 

“And you won’t be able to take a lover until the day Thranduil dies. A bond formed under such grave circumstances is strong. Even if he makes a full recovery, the two of you will always be connected.” This was a lot to digest and Elrond wondered if Erestor would pay for his noble deed for the rest of his life. “I hope Thranduil will act kindly toward you.” Being bound to the Woodland King might bring Erestor great loneliness and pain.

 

Glorfindel noticed the distraught expression in Erestor’s eyes and reacted to it by addressing Elrond. “Thranduil approved when Erestor called him melamin—“

 

“What?” Elrond unceremoniously interrupted the blond. His eyes searched Erestor, and his head reeled with the new information. “Why did you call him that?”

 

“Because I am falling in love with him.” Erestor was beginning to feel drained. The nights’ battles had taken their toll on him and being interrogated by the Lord of Imladris wasn’t helping.

 

“This is too much information,” whispered Elrond fatigued. He was about to suggest to carry on this conversation later when someone knocked on the door.

 

Now that Thranduil was asleep, Erestor took it upon himself to answer. “Enter.”

 

A moment later, Lindir entered, carrying a tray filled with food, water and hot tea. Behind him a second Elf entered the room.

 

Erestor arched an eyebrow, having never seen this particular Elf before. Judging by the Elf’s appearance, he was a warrior. The silver-haired Elf wore green armor, which was decorated with golden and green leaves. His long, silver hair had been braided in warrior’s plaits, but a few wayward locks made it down his back, teasingly brushing his hip. A sword was girded around his waist and he carried hunting knives on his back.

 

Lindir, sensing the tension, decided to break the silence by introducing the Elf that had joined him. “My Lords? May I introduce Belldoron, the King’s seneschal.”

 

All three Imladris Elves inclined their heads in respectful greeting. Erestor continued to study the seneschal, wondering why he hadn’t seen the Elf before. “I am Erestor, chief advisor to Lord Elrond,” he paused to point out the half-Elf to Belldoron. “And this is Lord Glorfindel, his trusted seneschal.”

 

Belldoron caught Erestor’s puzzled expression. “Forgive me for not welcoming you to our realm sooner, but the Spiders, Orcs and other vermin originating from Dol Guldur have kept me busy. Especially now that I cannot count on Prince Legolas to help me fight the monsters.” Bowing in return, he studied Erestor. His spies had told him about the Noldorin Elf that had gotten close to his King.

 

Glorfindel’s gaze darkened. “I took out three of those spiders. I offered your King my sword arm before and now I do it again. I will gladly fight alongside you to take out those monsters.” 

 

“I thank you for your offer,” said Belldoron calmly as his gaze shifted to Thranduil. It amazed him that his King could sleep whilst they were carrying on a conversation. His eyes narrowed, locating the alien ring on his sovereign’s finger. The last time he had seen Thranduil, his King hadn’t been wearing any jewelry. “I would like to speak with my King.”

 

Erestor moved to Thranduil’s side and rested a hand on the Sindarin Elf’s shoulder. “I am sure Thranduil will want to talk to you as well, but this is the first peaceful sleep he has had since I arrived. I would hate to wake him now.”

 

Belldoron wondered about the Imladris’ party. He didn’t sense any evil intent and was inclined to give them the benefit of the doubt. To wait a few more hours wouldn’t make much of a difference. “I will trust your judgment then.” In the meantime he would talk to the servants, healers and his spies, hoping to learn more of the strangers. “I would ask of you to contact me when the King wakes up.”

 

“I will contact you,” promised Erestor. “Maybe we should leave the injured to their rest and take our leave now.”

 

Belldoron understood the hint. “I will wait for your message.” After inclining his head, he marched out of the room.

 

Erestor sighed relieved. He hadn’t been sure how Belldoron would react to being asked to leave the room. “I will deal with that one,” he said, addressing Elrond, whose eyes were about to close again. “I will take Thranduil back to his rooms. He will rest more comfortably there.” Pushing his hands beneath the Sindarin Elf’s knees and back, he easily lifted the underweight Elf. “He needs to start eating again.” Finding that Lindir had set the tray next to Elrond on the bed, he said, “Would you bring some food to Thranduil’s rooms as well? I want him to eat once he wakes up.”

 

Lindir nodded and left for the kitchens.

 

Glorfindel and Elrond exchanged a look, eager to have some privacy as well. “We will talk later,” said the half-Elf eventually.

 

“Aye, we will.” Carrying Thranduil out of the room, Erestor’s worries increased, fully realizing how fragile the Sindarin Elf was. /He weighs nothing./ His first priority was to make sure Thranduil gained weight and grew stronger.

 

When Erestor had vanished from view Elrond turned toward Glorfindel. “I am displeased with the fact that he bonded with Thranduil.”

 

Glorfindel shrugged. “I share your concern, but Erestor is capable of making his own decisions.”

 

“I hope you are right and that Erestor knows what he is doing. I do not want to see him hurt and Thranduil can be spiteful and arrogant at times.”

 

A thoughtful expression appeared in Glorfindel’s eyes. “Erestor said Thranduil had changed. I can understand that the Shadow -- the suffering -- would cause a change in Thranduil. He did care for you, curing your paralysis. Without Thranduil’s expertise you might have suffered permanent damage. That venom is rather potent.”

 

“I will give Thranduil a fair chance, but if he hurts Erestor, we will take action. Erestor is a good friend and he has acted selflessly by binding himself to Thranduil. I won’t see him suffer because of that,” said Elrond protectively. “I won’t see him hurt!”

 

Glorfindel reassuringly squeezed the half-Elf’s hand. “I am on your side, melme. (Love.) You don’t have to convince me. We will watch over Erestor and keep a close eye on Thranduil, agreed?”

 

Elrond nodded his consent, stubbornly staring at Glorfindel. When he had told Erestor ‘by any means necessary’ he hadn’t thought it would lead to this.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor gently placed his charge on the bed, and after stripping Thranduil and himself, he stretched out next to the Sindarin Elf, wrapping his arms around him. Although it was midday, he decided to try to nap as well. He hoped that Thranduil’s peaceful sleep would continue for many more hours. The weakened Elf needed all the rest he could get.

 

Watching Thranduil sleep, Erestor lost himself in the vacant, emerald eyes. Even in this deteriorated state the Ruler of Mirkwood looked beautiful to him. It was the eyes and high cheekbones, he decided eventually. And the way Thranduil snuggled up to him. “The Valar may help me, but I am falling in love with you, melamin. I do not know what the future will bring – if we will be happy or not. You might even reject me once you have recovered. But I have to take that risk. I cannot let you fade.”

 

He closed his hand over Thranduil’s, thoughtfully rubbing the stone that was the heart of Vilya. /Please make him strong again and protect him from the Shadow./ For one moment it seemed like Vilya sparkled brightly, but that might have been his imagination.

 

“Oh, sweet Elbereth, I never meant to fall in love with him.” But it had happened and now he had to find a way to deal with it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Haldir grew worried, seeing the deep frown and sincere concern in Celeborn’s eyes. He was still recovering from the scare Celeborn had given him when the silver-haired Elf had collapsed into his arms. The Lord of the Golden Wood had never fainted before and Haldir worried for the elder Elf’s well-being.

 

During all the time that he had served Celeborn -- several millennia -- he had started to care for the strong and silent Sindarin Elf who ruled the Galadhrim so kindly. He had seen Celeborn and Galadriel’s happiness whenever they were close and at times he felt envious of his Lady.

 

For decades he had managed to hide his love for Celeborn and he knew it had to remain hidden as his beloved was married to the Lady of the Golden Wood. His brothers had warned him that he was setting himself up for heartbreak, but his feelings were not easily controlled. He consoled himself with the fact that -- except for his brothers -- no one knew about the love he bore Celeborn.

 

When Celeborn had fallen into his arms, his heart had sped up at the close and intimate contact. He had touched Celeborn before, usually when they had greeted one another or during training sessions the Lord had ordered and led, but he had never held the Sindarin Elf in his arms before and now that the elder Elf had left them, they felt empty.

 

Haldir forced himself to stop his musings, which would lead to nothing, except distract him from his task. He was the leader of Celeborn’s escort and it was his task to make sure the elder Elf reached Imladris safely.

 

Celeborn, riding next to him, seemed pre-occupied and lost in thought. Haldir wanted to ask him about the twins, but didn’t want to disturb the Lord of the Golden Wood, so he waited patiently, hoping Celeborn would address him instead.

 

Celeborn sensed Haldir’s curiosity and concern, and reacted to it. “I told my wife what happened and she shares my worries.”

 

Now that Celeborn had addressed the matter, Haldir felt comfortable enough to comment on it. “Elladan must have been in an emotional turmoil for his thoughts to affect you in such a way.”

 

“Elrohir and Elladan are twins, Haldir. You should know how close brothers are. Now imagine Rumil, Orophin and you being triplets, possessing an even stronger bond that the one you already have.”

 

Haldir nodded in understanding. The bond that he shared with his brothers was intense and he could imagine Elladan’s terror very well. “Do you have any idea why Elrohir is fading?” The younger twin had always stuck him as the more sensitive one. The twins had often visited Lothlorien and as Elflings they had created mayhem in the Golden Wood. Well, Elladan had, to be more exact. Elrohir had always been the one trying to keep Elladan safe.

 

“Nay, I do not know why. Elladan’s thoughts were too chaotic and his emotions too fierce. They literally knocked me off my feet.” He had picked up on Elladan’s cry for help accidentally, realizing that the elder twin was trying to reach Elrond instead. But for some reason Elrond hadn’t answered. Being close to the twins as well, he had picked up on them.

 

Celeborn sighed fatigued, relieved to have Haldir at his side. Haldir was his most devoted guardian and he trusted the younger Elf completely. Haldir would support him and do what was necessary to keep Elrohir from fading. “I am glad you decided to lead my escort,” he offered somewhat shyly. He had been attracted to Haldir for decades now, but he loved Galadriel too much to explore his feelings for the march warden. But then again, his instincts told him that Galadriel would leave for Valinor should the quest to destroy the One Ring be successful, and he had decided long ago not to leave for the Undying Lands. He heart was bound to Middle Earth.

 

Haldir saw the distressed expression in Celeborn’s eyes and wanted to comfort his Lord, but knew his hands were tied. He could only offer comfort in words, not in body, even though he desperately wanted to take away the elder Elf’s suffering.

 

“It cannot be easy for you to leave your brothers behind in Lothlorien,” said Celeborn absentmindedly. Elladan’s anguish still echoed in his mind and he needed to distract himself.

 

“I already long to be reunited with them,” admitted Haldir with a deep sigh, “but my place is at your side.” He glanced proudly at Celeborn. The shy smile that surfaced on the elder Elf’s face made his heart beat faster. At times, he wondered if Celeborn felt the attraction as well. But then again, Celeborn already had a mate and Galadriel loved her husband dearly.

 

Celeborn averted his eyes, unwilling for Haldir to see the affection in them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrohir had postponed returning to their rooms as long as possible, not wanting to evoke another emotional confrontation. He shuffled into their chambers, instinctively knowing Elladan had heard him enter.

 

Finding Elladan curled up on his bed Elrohir’s heart twitched violently. Elladan would at times sleep in his bed, but never without him. Had his twin felt that lonely? Aiya, was Elladan really trembling?

 

And then the soft sobs reached him. /Elladan’s crying!/ He wrung his hands, wondering what to do. The fact that his twin was in such agony nagged at him, and in the end, he shuffled toward his bed, sitting down on the side.

 

“G-go… a-way…” Elladan tensed, folded his arms tightly around his waist and closed his eyes. He had heard Elrohir enter and didn’t know what to do. The pain he felt was impossible to contain and needed a way out. “You… w-will… l-leave… me… at any r-rate… You d-don’t… l-love… m-me enough t-to stay!”

 

Elrohir bowed his head in defeat. “You are wrong. I do love you, gweniaur. (older twin.)” For one moment his hand remained poised in the air, hovering above Elladan’s shoulders, but then he rested it on his brother’s neck, gently rubbing it. “Please don’t ever doubt that I love you, Elladan, I do.”

 

Elrohir’s words penetrated Elladan’s confused thoughts and he slowly turned onto his other side until he was face to face with his younger twin.

 

A lump of fierce emotions settled in Elrohir’s throat, seeing Elladan wipe away hot tears with his sleeve. For one moment Elladan seemed an Elfling again. An Elfling who had just lost his mother and was now hurting so deep inside that no one could soothe him. No one except his twin.

 

“Oh, gwanunig, (twin brother.) come here. Let me hold you.” Throwing caution to the wind, he pulled Elladan close and wrapped his arms around his twin. He soothingly rubbed Elladan’s back and allowed for his brother to release some last strangled sobs against his shoulder. “You are the other half of my soul, Elladan, and you know that. I will never stop loving you. You are my twin.”

 

Elladan slowly composed himself, wiped away those last tears and then pulled back slightly so he could look his twin in the eyes and realized Elrohir was speaking the truth. Now that he bothered to look closely, he saw love and affection stare back at him. “Then… why? I don’t… understand?”

 

Elrohir drew in a deep breath, telling himself he had to be strong for his brother’s sake. “I am doing this because it is in your best interest.”

 

“How can it be in my best interest?” Elladan’s voice had grown louder with every word and he now glowered at his twin.

 

“I cannot elaborate. You will have to trust me.” Elrohir pleadingly looked at his brother. “You do trust me, don’t you?”

 

“Elbereth help me, but I trust you,” whispered Elladan breathlessly. “But I don’t want to lose you.”

 

“You have to trust me,” repeated Elrohir, who now lay down next to his brother. His arms were still folded around Elladan and gentle warmth spread throughout his body now that he was so close to the one he loved. “I love you. I really do.”

 

Elladan let Elrohir’s words soothe him and he allowed himself to enjoy his brother’s embrace. He tried hard not to think of the fact that Elrohir would fade within the year and that he would be alone. Truly alone. For then his mother and his twin would have both left him. Aye, his father, Glorfindel and Erestor would still be there, but it was Elrohir who he wanted and needed most. Burying himself against his twin’s chest, he tried to savor the moment and push all distressing thoughts deeper into his mind.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thranduil blinked once, waking up from a restful sleep. By the Grace of the Valar, he couldn’t remember the last time he had slept that peacefully! Growing aware of the pliant and warm body beside him, he lovingly searched Erestor’s face. The raven-haired Elf was asleep, his eyes open and lips slightly parted.

 

Erestor was an enigma to Thranduil. The advisor had made him rethink his views on the Noldor and now he had even bonded with one. Aye, by accident, but he didn’t mind being bonded to Erestor, which was strange to say the least.

 

His fingers tenderly trailed through the long, dark tresses, which made him realize that he loved seeing the raven mane loose. Vilya caught his attention and he stared at the ring in wonder. Elrond had actually traveled to Mirkwood to aid him. What was Arda coming to now that he couldn’t even trust his enemies to be his enemies?

 

But Vilya’s presence was helping. During his sleep the whispering voice had been absent and the Shadow hadn’t weighed that heavily on his mind. He had still felt its presence, but it hadn’t hurt him.

 

He brushed his lips against Erestor’s brow. /I don’t know why you saved me, but I feel grateful that you did. In time, I will repay you./

 

Suddenly he fully realized that they were mated now. Bound, until one of them died. It was the first time he had truly bonded with someone. Not even his dear wife had taken that step. When he concentrated, he could actually feel Erestor’s presence in his mind. And it felt soothing, comforting.

 

/I am in love with you too, Noldorin Elf./ He chuckled privately, careful not to make any noise, knowing Erestor needed his rest after all these nightmarish nights. Just when he had thought that the evil would claim him, Erestor had appeared. /I owe you my life, nîn-cuil./ (My hero.)

 

Erestor moved closer to him. The raven-haired Elf had probably picked up on his emotions and was now reacting to them. Thranduil tightened the hold he had on Erestor and held him close, soothingly rubbing circles onto the other’s back.

 

/Should I ever regain my strength -- and for some reason that seems more likely than fading right now -- I will make things up to you. You sacrificed yourself by binding yourself to me when you didn’t have to. I will make sure you won’t regret reaching out to me./

 

Thranduil smiled lovingly into the dark strands that tickled his face. “Im mela lle, nîn-cuil./ (I love you, my hero.)

 

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

By Any Means Necessary.

Part 14

 

 

Even hours later, Thranduil was still mesmerized by his new mate. He was content watching Erestor sleep, but on the other hand, he also felt eager for the dark-haired beauty to wake up. His fingers combed tenderly through the long, dark mane, exploring the texture, as he rubbed the silk-like strands between his fingertips. “So beautiful,” he whispered appreciatively.

 

He held his breath involuntarily when Erestor moved against him. The advisor’s arms snaked around his waist, returning the embrace. The gesture warmed Thranduil’s heart and he moved close enough for his lips to brush Erestor’s brow. /When did I fall for you, Erestor? I have only felt this way once before and that was when I married my wife. I don’t want to let you go ever again./

 

Pressing a passionate kiss onto Erestor’s brow, he smiled warmly. “My beautiful Noldo.” He had never thought he would find a Noldorin Elf magnificent, but Erestor was all that -- and more! “We will beat the Shadow together,” he vowed fiercely. “Don’t ever leave my side, nîn-cuil.” (My hero.) Now that he had lost his heart to the cunning advisor, he was even more determined to make sure that his savior didn’t leave him in the end. /I want to spend the rest of my life with you, nîn-cuil./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I beg your forgiveness,” said Lindir, as he hesitantly stepped into the King’s private chambers. “Lord Erestor asked me to make sure food was available to you at all times.” After Thranduil had nodded his approval, Lindir made his way over to the bed where he sat down the tray.

 

With slight disapproval in his eyes Lindir stared at the untouched food on the tray, which he had brought after Erestor had carried Thranduil here. “Is there another way I can be of service?”

 

Thranduil considered the question. “How does Elrond fair?” He should check on the half-Elf, but he was way too comfortable in his bed with this warm and pliant body pressed against his.

 

“I visited with Lord Elrond before coming here, anticipating that question,” said Lindir smugly. “I am pleased to inform you that Lord Elrond was sound asleep, cautiously guarded by Lord Glorfindel.”

 

“Good,” mumbled Thranduil absentmindedly. “You have permission to leave then.” But Lindir remained, shuffling his feet. Curious, Thranduil raised an eyebrow. “Is there something else you wish to mention?”

 

“Actually there is.” Lindir moistened his lips. “Your seneschal, Belldoron, would like a word with you.”

 

“Ah, he returned from the borders then?” Thranduil eagerly nodded his head, but then stilled his body, unwilling to accidentally wake Erestor. “Is he near?”

 

Belldoron, who had been listening at the doorway, stepped into the room and bowed respectfully. “I am here, sire.”

 

Thranduil nodded at Lindir, and the white-haired Elf left the room. Concentrating on his seneschal, he felt relieved to see the calm expression in the other Elf’s eyes. “This could be considered a rather compromising situation.” He wasn’t sure how Belldoron would react to seeing a Noldorin Elf sharing his bed.

 

Nodding his head once, Belldoron stared deeply into his King’s green eyes. When he had left the talan weeks ago, Thranduil’s emerald eyes had been haunted. The ghosts and Shadow seemed to have lifted now, for which he felt grateful. “Sire? I have some questions. Are you agreeable to answer them?”

 

Thranduil nodded. “Sit down, Belldoron, but don’t make any noise. I don’t want this one to wake up.” His gaze came to rest on Erestor and he smiled indulgently. “He hasn’t slept properly these last few nights.”

 

Belldoron took in the scene in front of him with a questioning look. “One of my questions concerns this one. How did a Noldorin Elf find a way into your heart?” Thranduil’s concern and affection for Erestor were there to see for everyone who cared to look.

 

Thranduil realized that his seneschal needed to know the truth. Belldoron had been his confidant for many centuries and he trusted him completely. “During your absence the Shadow grew stronger in my mind. It tormented me at night.”

 

Belldoron nodded, taking in his Ruler’s appearance. Thranduil was a mere shell of the person he had been before Dol Guldur had awakened.

 

“Then Erestor arrived. Elrond ordered him to negotiate an alliance between us.”

 

“Imladris is prepared to aid us?” Belldoron frowned. This was rather unexpected news.

 

“The alliance was Elrond’s idea. I don’t know why I rejected the proposal at first. I mustn’t have been thinking clearly, for Mirkwood would greatly benefit from such an alliance. It must have been the Shadow’s influence.” Thranduil frowned when Erestor moved in his arms, groaning pitifully. He tried to soothe the raven-haired Elf and his lover calmed slightly. “Erestor cornered me -- with my son’s assistance, I should add. Before I knew it, he guarded my dreams at night. In the end, he bonded with me to keep me from fading. Without his life energy I would be dead.”

 

“He bound himself to you?” Belldoron coughed, trying to hide his disapproval at learning that news.

 

“Aye, he did.” Thranduil’s gaze traveled from Belldoron to Erestor when the advisor began to struggle against the embrace he was in. “He saved my life, meldir. We are indebted to him.”

 

“And what about Elrond? Is he to be allowed to roam the talan and the rest of Mirkwood if he desires so?”

 

“Aye, he is.” Thranduil made once more eye-contact with his seneschal. “Do you see this ring?” He waited for Belldoron’s eyes to settle on the ring at his finger and then added, “This is Vilya, one of the three rings of power. Elrond brought it here to strengthen me. Such a gesture demands faith, trust even. Elrond and Glorfindel are my honored guests and they will be treated as such.”

 

“I understand, sire.” Belldoron’s gaze was now trained on Erestor. “You might want to wake him. I can smell the nightmares on him.”

 

Acting at once, Thranduil took hold of Erestor’s shoulders and shook him slightly. A distressing thought moved through his mind. /What if the Shadow now direct its attacks at him?/ He hoped it wasn’t so, and that his dark-haired Noldo was having a regular nightmare, which had nothing to do with the evil that lurked in Dol Guldur.

 

“Wake up, Erestor,” whispered Thranduil in a pervasive tone. Opting for another approach -- now that the advisor wasn’t waking up -- he pressed his lips against Erestor’s, bestowing a passionate kiss onto the soft flesh. “Wake up, nîn-cuil.”

 

Thranduil was so focused on Erestor that he missed the unreadable expression that passed over Belldoron’s features.

 

Erestor groaned, and reacted instinctively, trying to reclaim the lips that had just left his.

 

Thranduil gave Belldoron a meaningful look. “I trust I answered your most urgent questions?”

 

“You did.” Realizing his King wanted his privacy, Belldoron rose from his chair. Thranduil was once more looking at the Noldo and missed seeing the disapproval -- loathing even -- that crossed his seneschal’s features.

 

Thranduil heard the door click shut and then allowed Erestor to find his lips. His lover’s lips parted, and he slid his tongue inside, exploring. As he had been studying Erestor’s eyes, he caught the exact moment when awareness returned to the dark orbs.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thranduil’s tongue was doing incredibly things to his, making him squirm. The fact that they were both naked made it even harder for him to compose himself when Thranduil released his lips, leaving him breathless. Panting slightly, he stared into naughty, twinkling eyes. Thranduil seemed very much awake… and interested in him, judging by the erection that pressed against his stomach. /Well, I only have myself to blame for this as I stripped both of us before going to bed./

 

“I…” Erestor desperately tried to think of something to say, but his vocal chords didn’t co-operate. Thranduil’s coy smile took him by surprise. The Sinda seemed extremely pleased to have him in his bed! The blond’s hand smoothed back wayward black strands of hair and he found himself leaning into the touch, craving it. In his mind, he felt an echo of Thranduil’s feelings. It still surprised him that the other Elf was beginning to love him.

 

“You are right, you know. I like having you in my bed. That’s where you belong.” Thranduil felt unburdened and light-hearted now that the Shadow was leaving him alone and his fingertips curiously explored his lover’s body.

 

Erestor swallowed nervously when one of Thranduil’s hands settled on his backside whilst the other fondled his semi-erect member. “What are you doing to me?” Breathlessly, he stared at the Sindarin Elf.

 

“I want to show my love for you.”

 

Erestor gulped. “When did it become love?”

 

Thranduil lovingly stared into his lover’s brown eyes and noted that the pupils were dilated now. “You want this as well. Do not deny it, nîn-cuil.”

 

“What did you call me?” Erestor’s eyes widened at hearing that endearment. He was about to press Thranduil for an explanation when the Sindarin Elf began to stroke his now engorged member, drawing soft mews from his lips. The King had done this before and it made him wonder about Thranduil’s appetite for carnal pleasures. A finger gently massaged the guardian ring to his entrance and his irises darkened further, realizing Thranduil planned on making him come. “What about you?”

 

“Take me in your hand,” whispered Thranduil seductively. “We can give each other pleasure.”

 

Erestor’s hand was somewhat shaky when his fingers curled around the hard flesh. Stroking experimentally, he saw Thranduil’s eyes close with pleasure. The heat between them was building and it wasn’t long until their tongues were dueling again, wrapped up in a passionate kiss.

 

Yelping softly, Erestor pushed down as Thranduil’s finger entered him. He suckled the tip of his lover’s tongue hard and was stunned when hot cream splashed onto his hand. For some reason he had expected Thranduil to last longer.

 

“Nîn-cuil, the things you do to me!” Thranduil had arched his back in release and now grinned impishly at his lover. “I will enjoy having you in my bed until the end of Arda.”

 

Erestor realized his mistake when Thranduil pushed down the covers. The blond slid down his body, opened his mouth and… “Oh, melamin!” He called out in rapture, as an eager and -- very -- talented tongue wrapped itself around the slippery head of his erection, suckling gently. He bucked, instinctively trying to make his lover swallow more of him and to his surprise Thranduil complied.

 

“Ai… Thranduil… melme… what are you do—“ He was forced to stop talking when Thranduil blew softly against the heated tip of his member. “Saes!” (Please!) He stared pleadingly at the blond, wishing Thranduil would take pity on him. When the Sinda moved between his parted legs, he instinctively lifted his hips, offering himself to Thranduil. What would his lover do next?

 

A hand slipped under his buttocks, quickly followed by a pillow that was pushed in place by Thranduil. Staring pleadingly, he whimpered as his lover began to finish what he had started. Eager lips and a delicious tongue brought him to the brink, and when Thranduil’s finger brushed the hidden gland in his passage, he thrashed on the bed, finally finding release.

 

Quivering in orgasmic pleasure, he panted hard. He’d had lovers before, but making love had never felt this intense. /I made a mistake in judgment,/ he realized, /I assumed this was about sex, but it isn’t. It is about love!/

 

“You love me… You really, really love me.” The realization was instant and complete. “I never thought…” He didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence as Thranduil placed a finger across his lips to silence him. The blond truly looked seductive at that moment and Erestor wiped away a droplet of ejaculate that clung to the Sinda’s lip.

 

Staring at his lover, Erestor whispered, “It won’t be long until you’ll claim me.” A possessive look had appeared in the emerald eyes and told him everything he needed to know.

 

Exhausted, Thranduil collapsed next to him and Erestor quickly gathered the Ruler of Mirkwood in his arms. 

 

“You are right, nîn-cuil. I desperately want to claim you, but…” Thranduil paused, wondering how to phrase this.

 

“Don’t shock me by telling me you want to take it slow!” said Erestor, mildly amused. He couldn’t really believe that, considering Thranduil had taken the initiative for intimacy twice so far. Thranduil gave him a nervous smile, which made him wonder. “What is it?”

 

“I…” Thranduil bit his bottom lip and lowered his eyes. “Claiming you is my greatest desire, but the Shadow… Our problems…” Lost for words, he shrugged. “I don’t feel strong enough in body and mind yet to fully pleasure you.”

 

“Oh,” whispered Erestor. He suddenly felt rather embarrassed for having pressured Thranduil. “I understand, melamin. Be assured that I can wait. There are other ways to pleasure each other, and you seem awfully talented at some of them. I thought you said that you had never had a male lover before?” *He* was supposed to be the experienced one, not Thranduil! But the Ruler of Mirkwood was too good at taking the lead and overwhelming him. /Oh, I already know what will happen when you feel strong enough to take me. You will try to posses me completely./ That was a surprisingly appealing thought. /I hope you will recover quickly./

 

Lying spent in his lover’s arms, Erestor relished the other Elf’s closeness. He hoped things would work out for them, for he didn’t want to lose this love that was growing between them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Elrohir?” Elladan shuffled onto the balcony. When he had woken a few moments ago, he had been startled to find his twin gone and he had panicked. For some reason he was deadly afraid that Elrohir would sneak out on him and leave Imladris. He truly couldn’t envision a life without his brother. /I don’t want to think about what life will be like without him. Utterly empty./

 

Studying Elrohir’s features, he caught the tears that were flowing down his twin’s face. “I hate this. I don’t want us to hurt -- to cry. Why won’t you tell me why you are fading, gwenneth? (Younger brother.) Who are you pining for? How can anyone not love you? Or not want you? Help me understand.”

 

After releasing a tormented sigh, Elrohir turned around to face him and Elladan held his breath. Had he really managed to change his brother’s mind? “Gwanunig, (twin) tell me and I will try to mediate. I am sure that once your chosen one knows that you love her things will change for the better. Who is it?” The sad look that Elrohir gave him tore him apart. “Please tell me.”

 

“I cannot tell you, Elladan. He and I can never be. Just accept that.”

 

“He?” Elladan’s eyes sparkled with new hope. “Who is ‘he’?”

 

“I should never have let that one slip,” said Elrohir in a self-berating tone. “Please forget I ever said that.”

 

“So you are in love with a male,” summarized Elladan smugly. “I wonder who it is. Glorfindel? Erestor? Lindir? One of the servants? A handsome Elf from Lothlorien? Is it because of your beloved’s station or location that you think he doesn’t return your love?” He was practically bouncing from excitement, convinced as he was that Elrohir would finally open up to him. “I am sure we can overcome any problems.”

 

“Nay, we cannot,” whispered Elrohir in a melancholy tone. “Elladan, this is something you cannot control -- cannot ‘fix’ for me. My love is unrequited and I will fade.” For one moment his eyes darkened ominously. “I cannot stay in Imladris, gweniaur.” (Older brother)

 

Elladan’s heart missed a beat. His greatest fear was quickly becoming true! “Nay, you cannot leave Imladris! You cannot leave *me*!” He roughly grabbed his brother’s shoulders and shook him. “I will track you down and drag you back home! Don’t you dare leave!”

 

The emotionless expression on his younger brother’s face startled Elladan. “I will track you down!” This meant he couldn’t leave Elrohir alone ever again. He had to make sure his twin didn’t get a chance to run away. “We will face this together like we faced everything together in the past. You are not going to spend your last months alone!”

 

Elladan calmed slowly, and noticed the calculating look in his brother’s eyes. He had seen it before. “You are staying here with me. You might not let me help you convince your love to accept you, but I refuse to let you suffer alone!”

 

Brick by brick, a wall was erected between them and Elladan cringed, realizing it was driving them apart. Opening his arms, he hoped Elrohir would move into them. But his younger twin steeled his features and swept past him, disappearing inside, leaving him on the balcony with empty arms.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrohir fought the urge to release a keening wail and to throw himself into his brother’s arms, but he couldn’t. The longer he stayed close to Elladan, the longer his ordeal would last. His older brother sustained him because Elladan *did* love his twin. /I need to put some distance between us. I have to let him go. That will make it easier for him when my soul travels to the Halls of Waiting./

 

Just being close to Elladan hurt. The fact that his brother was getting closer to finding out the truth, made him panic. What if Elladan realized he was pining for him? He couldn’t put his brother through that. /I have to leave Imladris. I don’t want to, but I have no choice. I have to protect Elladan. I cannot take the risk that seeing me fade will trigger a similar response in him. I do not want him to perish with me./

 

Elrohir drew in a deep breath. He felt relieved now that he had made his decision. It wouldn’t be easy though. Elladan would watch him now that his twin knew his intentions. He had to be patient and wait for the right opportunity to come along.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Haldir shot Celeborn a concerned look, as he unwillingly relived catching the Lord of the Golden Wood when the elder Elf had fainted. He hadn’t realized it at the time -- he was too occupied to take good care of Celeborn -- but the mere thought of losing Celeborn made his heart ache painfully. /Should he ever faint again, I vow to be there to catch him!/

 

When Celeborn looked up and locked gazes with him, he smiled warmly. He had stopped trying to hide his affection ages ago. The Lord and Lady had taken him and his two brothers in after their parents had been killed, and although he was content to look upon the elder Elf as his surrogate father, he wished they could be much more.

 

At times, he wondered if Celeborn felt something for him as well. Occasionally, he caught the elder Elf’s gaze and then it was filled with a longing similar to his. But the heavenly blue eyes would quickly break off contact and avoid his.

 

“We will arrive in Imladris early in the morning. Do you think Elladan is expecting us?”

 

Celeborn shook his head. “I doubt he even realizes he managed to reach me.” Celeborn moved closer to the fire they had built. This would be their last stop before reaching Imladris and he had ordered his escort to eat, drink and rest for a short while.

 

Haldir, leaning back against the trunk of tree, felt entranced by the way the fire was reflected in Celeborn’s eyes, which seemed indigo now that the fiery glow illuminated them. He hoped that the fire wouldn’t attract any Orcs. He had advised against starting one, but Celeborn had declared that he didn’t detect any evil in their vicinity and so Haldir had given in.

 

“I have tried to reach Elrond, but something is keeping me from making contact,” continued Celeborn in a worried tone. “There is darkness between us which I never felt before. He might be injured, slipping into sleep or unconsciousness, but I haven’t heard of any ill tidings.”

 

“It would appear that he found trouble after leaving Imladris.”

 

“I wonder why Elrond left in the first place.”

 

Haldir nodded once. “Apparently things fell apart in Imladris during his absence. Hopefully you can sort this out. Elrohir is very young and a valiant warrior. It would grieve me to learn he succumbed to the Elven Sickness.”

 

“We need to find out why he is suffering from grief in the first place.” Celeborn sighed. “I lost my daughter to the Elven Sickness. I refuse to lose my grandson as well. If there is a way to keep him from fading I will find it.”

 

“Do you think he is grieving for his mother?”

 

“Nay, Celebrian left decades ago. The Elven Sickness would have struck earlier if he were grieving for her.” Celeborn frowned. “It might be unrequited love.”

 

Haldir moved closer to the fire and sat down beside his Lord. He continued to ask him questions, knowing it might help Celeborn find out what was wrong with the younger twin. “Do you have any idea who Elrohir fancies?”

 

“I don’t,” sighed Celeborn distraught. “I will have to talk to him.”

 

Haldir hesitantly raised a hand and then rested it on the elder Elf’s shoulder. “I will do my best to help in whatever way possible.”

 

“I know you will, Haldir.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Celeborn smiled saddened, as his thoughts drifted off to his own unrequited love. Haldir had always been beautiful to him, and charming in his very own way. He had overheard others, who claimed the march warden was rather distant and haughty, but he understood why Haldir made that impression on others. They hadn’t seen the way Haldir had tried to defend his little brothers when he had first found them.

 

After their parents’ deaths, Haldir had been left to protect his younger siblings. Only twelve years himself, the child had made a courageous effort to look after them. But he had failed, of course. No twelve years old child could take care of a baby and a four year old.

 

When his escort had come upon the three trembling Elflings, Haldir had raised a stick to defend his brothers, but an adult Elf was no match for the little one. Yet, Haldir had fought until Celeborn himself had stepped in there to take charge.

 

/He fought all the others, but he yielded to me./ Haldir had lowered his ‘weapon’ when his big, frightened eyes had caught sight of him. Shuffling his feet, the eldest of the three brothers had agreed that it would be better if a grown Elf looked after him and his brothers.

 

Celeborn had found himself with one baby in his arms, an Elfling on his shoulders and Haldir clinging to his right leg. Orophin and Rumil had prospered under Galadriel’s and his guidance and Haldir had become the best of his warriors.

 

And now he was in love with said champion. /Aiya, Haldir./ Looking at the younger Elf at his side, he saw the love reflected in the hazel eyes and that sight made him swallow hard. /I love you as well, but I am bound to my Lady./

 

Their love simply couldn’t be.

 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

By Any Means Necessary.

Part 15

 

 

Elrond cleared his throat, feeling embarrassed for having to ask Glorfindel’s help, but he couldn’t postpone his trip to the bathroom any longer. His bladder wouldn’t allow it. “Uhm? Glorfindel?” The blond Elda was seated on the chair next to his bed and now looked at him questioningly. “I need to visit the bathroom, but I am not sure I can cover the distance.”

 

The understanding smile that surfaced on Glorfindel’s face reassured Elrond that his lover realized how hard it was for him to ask for assistance. Both warriors, they disliked having to depend on someone. “Would you assist me in getting there?”

 

“But of course, melme.” (Love.) Glorfindel got to his feet and began to push down the covers, revealing Elrond’s naked body. He sniffed, and then grinned. “You could do with a bath as well.”

 

Elrond suspected Glorfindel had made that comment to ease the growing tension and grinned in turn. “I am not opposed to you giving me a sponge bath, meleth-nîn.” Seeing Glorfindel’s puzzled expression, he added, “I would love a bath myself, but I still haven’t regained full control over my body. You don’t want me to drown in the bathtub, do you?”

 

“Of course I don’t!” Glorfindel chuckled softly.

 

That chuckle and the definitely wicked expression in his lover’s eyes alerted Elrond. It looked like Glorfindel might have a hidden agenda, but he decided not to push the matter. “The bathroom, melme.”

 

Glorfindel wrapped his arms around his waist and helped him to his feet. Elrond stood on shaky legs, but didn’t falter as he set his first steps. Elrond appreciated it that his lover wasn’t trying to carry him to the bathroom. That would definitely have been embarrassing.

 

Slowly they made their way into the bathroom. Elrond blushed when he reached for his member, eager to relieve himself. His embarrassment increased when his fingers refused to properly wrap around his flaccid organ. Muttering curses in Dwarvish, he realized he wouldn’t manage.

 

“I didn’t know you could swear like that, melme,” chuckled Glorfindel bemused. But then Elrond glowered at him and the Elda understood why his lover felt embarrassed. But he still couldn’t stop chuckling. “Want me to hold it for you?” He grinned, when Elrond released another round of curses.

 

Elrond needed a moment to calm down and then nodded abruptly. “I had envisioned the circumstances much different when you would first touch me,” he said, grinding his teeth in frustration.

 

Glorfindel rested his check against Elrond’s, rubbing the skin until the half-Elf relaxed. “Kiss me.”

 

Not expecting that request, he stared at Glorfindel in wonder. But when his lover’s soft lips claimed his, he closed his eyes and gave in. Minute tremors coursed through his body when the blond wrapped his fingers around his member, helping him to relieve himself.

 

A soft sigh fled his lips and Elrond leaned heavily against his lover. “Diolle lle.” (Thank you.) It meant a lot to him that Glorfindel remained at his side during his recovery.

 

Glorfindel guided his charge to the chair in the corner of the bathroom and sat Elrond down.

 

Elrond watched with interest as Glorfindel filled a bowl with water. The Elda then added oils to the tepid water and returned to his side, carrying the bowl and a wash cloth. Realizing his lover’s intent, Elrond smiled and enjoyed the sensation of wet cloth moving over his body, removing the film of sweat that had formed there during his fever.

 

Maintaining eye contact with his seneschal, Elrond realized the mischievous glint was still present in his lover’s blue eyes. “I am most fortunate to have you at my side, Glorfindel.”

 

Glorfindel smiled and then concentrated on cleaning him up. Elrond’s tense muscles began to loosen and he stared dotingly at the blond, who was now moving the wash cloth up and down his legs. During his lover’s tender ministrations, Elrond felt the first stirring in his groin, telling him how much his body loved being touched in this matter. When the wash cloth circled around his nipples, cleaning his chest, his breathing began to quicken.

 

Glorfindel’s amusement was written all over his handsome face and Elrond groaned pitifully as his groin tightened, making his member rise with interest. His lover had already washed his legs, arms, back and chest and now the wash cloth moved toward his groin. Elrond swallowed hard, as the somewhat coarse, wet fabric rubbed against the sensitive scrotum, making him even harder. “Melme, I do not think we should do this right now…” His voice trailed off in pleasure when the wet cloth moved up and down his hard flesh.

 

So this was what the Elda had been up to when he had seen the wicked expression in those blue eyes! Elrond stared at Glorfindel questioningly when the blond replaced the wash cloth with a hand, curling his fingers around his throbbing erection. “What…?” Elrond was unable to finish as unexpectedly hot lips closed over the head, teasing the slit. “Oh…” The pleasure was sudden and intense, and instinctively he rested one hand on Glorfindel’s shoulder, whilst burying the other in the long, golden mane.

 

The blond’s expert moves told him that Glorfindel had engaged in this sort of activity before. He gasped, when the Elda took in his length, taking him into his throat. The rhythm that Glorfindel set was fast and pushed him toward the edge. Urged on by his lover’s bold and knowing ministrations, he used his hold on the blond’s bobbing head to maintain the speed. Glorfindel seemed to understand and suckled even harder.

 

“Ai!” Whimpering in delight, he thrust into his lover’s hot mouth, burying himself completely. Glorfindel took him, and allowed him to thrust a few more times. Realizing he was about to reach orgasm, he whispered, “A…bout… to… come… melme…” Even though the ecstasy was overwhelming he felt it was his duty to warn his lover, as he didn’t know if Glorfindel wanted him to pull out before finding release.

 

But Glorfindel didn’t move away; instead the blond increased the pressure and Elrond came shouting his lover’s name. Entranced, he stared at Glorfindel, who swallowed every drop. “Oh, my…” Lost for words, his hands slid down until they cupped Glorfindel’s face, forcing the blond to release him and look at him.

 

Droplets of white come dripped from the Elda’s chin and Elrond tenderly wiped them away. “Im mela lle, melamin.” (I love you, my lover.) Leaning in closer, he claimed the blond’s lips in a passionate kiss, tasting himself on the red lips.

 

The kiss ended when Elrond pulled back, feeling weak in the pit of his stomach. “You are very talented, Glorfindel.”

 

“I am glad you approve,” said Glorfindel smugly. “I hope you are equally talented in these matters. Or do I have to teach you?”

 

“Oh, I think I can still teach you some things,” said Elrond amused. “We are equally matched.” Glorfindel, who was still on his knees in front of him, had never seemed more alluring. “We will explore this matter more elaborately once I am recovered, meleth-nîn.” (My love.)

 

“I am already looking forward to that exploration,” quipped Glorfindel happily.

 

Elrond wriggled an eyebrow. “I will make sure you will be most pleased. But you will have to be patient until then.”

 

The wash cloth returned to clean him up *again* and Elrond laughed amused, but when he tried to rise from the chair, he found that his knees gave away underneath him. “You wore me out, melme.” (Love.)

 

Glorfindel cocked his head, and gave him a look filled with mock guilt. “I shouldn’t have done that then?” Oh, he already knew what Elrond’s answer would be.

 

“Nay!” Elrond quickly wrapped his arms around the blond as they made their way back to the bed. “You did everything just right.” He sat down on the bed and allowed Glorfindel to lift his feet and to tuck him in. “And you should definitely do it again some time.”

 

Glorfindel burst out in approving laughter. “I knew you were going to say that.”

 

Elrond studied his lover and realized their love life would be passionate – and exhausting!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thranduil and Erestor had eaten breakfast, dressed, and were now on their way to visit with Elrond.

 

“You really cannot stop smirking, can you?” Thranduil shook his head in bemusement. Ever since they had left his private rooms, a silly grin seemed glued to the dark-haired Elf’s face.

 

“I cannot help it,” Erestor said apologetically. “It is knowing that you love me that makes me act in this way. When I accidentally bound myself to you I had no idea we would develop feelings for one another.” And suddenly the grin disappeared, just like that.

 

The unexpected darkening of Erestor’s eyes worried Thranduil, who didn’t know what to make of the change. Acting instinctively, he rested a hand at the small of Erestor’s back. “What is it, nîn-cuil? (My hero.) What troubles you? A moment ago you were grinning.”

 

Erestor nervously cleared his throat. “You *do* want me to stay here with you in Mirkwood, don’t you?” Although it was irrational to think otherwise, panic overwhelmed him momentarily, scared that Thranduil would tire of him and send him away.

 

Thranduil stopped walking and Erestor froze next to him. Standing face to face, he placed his hands on either side of his lover’s head, making sure he had Erestor’s undivided attention. “You will stay at my side until the day one of us dies.” He paused to ponder something. “If you are to die first, know that I will follow shortly. You have become such an important part to me that I could not possibly survive without you. I feel you,” he paused to point at his head, “here,” his hand slid downward to rest upon his chest over his heart, “and here.”

 

Deeply touched by Thranduil’s words, Erestor blinked once, trying to dispel the tears building in his eyes. This was not the right time to cry! “Oh, melamin. I knew you loved me, but…” He’d had no idea just how much the Sinda loved him!

 

“It is normal for us to feel insecure, and emotionally we are in an uproar, but together we will find a way to deal with our feelings.” He claimed Erestor’s hand and guided it to his lips, where he bestowed a kiss onto its back. “You will always have a home with me, even if you decide to return to Imladris at one point. It would cause me great pain to let you go, but you should always follow your heart.”

 

Erestor stared at Thranduil in disbelief. “You know something? I heard many tales about this King, arrogant and selfish, who ruled in Mirkwood, but I found him absent when I arrived here. Instead I found a kind and compassionate soul.”

 

Thranduil’s eyes sparkled with mirth and delight. “The rumors of my arrogance were greatly exaggerated, though I feel I must warn you. I have been known to throw some tantrums.” But they had mostly happened when dealing with irritable foes. “You will stay then?”

 

“Elrond already told me I could stay if I desire so. Aye, I will stay.” Erestor wasn’t prepared to be nearly swept off his feet when Thranduil reached for him, folding arms around his waist and kissing him wildly. “My, you are eager,” he said teasingly.

 

Thranduil chuckled, reluctantly releasing his lover and continuing their walk. He was relieved that he had received the answer he had wanted all along; Erestor would stay with him. “I must thank Elrond for taking Vilya to Mirkwood. Sauron’s Shadow no longer burdens my soul and I feel free again.”

 

“I am pleased to hear that. Maybe that will also mean you will begin eating again.” His eyes darkened with worry. “You are much too skinny.”

 

Thranduil felt relieved now that the shadows of doubt had left Erestor’s brown eyes. For one moment he had worried that his lover had drawn the wrong conclusions. “You are right, nîn-cuil, I haven’t been eating properly.” He gathered his lover’s hands in his and then knocked on the door, announcing their arrival to Elrond and Glorfindel.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel’s gaze fastened on the door. He had a good idea who was visiting them. When Erestor and Thranduil entered, the first thing he noticed was the fact that they were holding hands. It would seem that Elrond’s worries were unfounded. The expression in Thranduil’s eyes was tender and loving, and Vilya sparkled brilliantly at the Sinda’s hand. Elrond had been right to come here and temporarily hand the ring of power over to the Woodland King. It was greatly aiding Thranduil’s recovery. /They appear happy./

 

Looking at Elrond, Glorfindel wriggled an eyebrow and the half-Elf smiled as well. Elrond had seen the way Thranduil and Erestor stood close to each other and his worries were lay to rest as well.

 

After clearing his throat, Elrond realized it was up to him to address Thranduil first. “You seem to fare better today, Thranduil.”

 

The Sindarin Elf elegantly inclined his head in gratitude. “That is because Vilya is strengthening me. Without the ring I would still feel weak.”

 

Elrond gracefully accepted Thranduil’s gratitude. “I hope you will consider forming an alliance now that I showed my good will.” He had to take advantage of the fact that Thranduil was this mellow.

 

“I already told Erestor that I am willing to take part in such an alliance.”

 

“You did?” Erestor frowned. When he looked at the blond at his side, he realized Thranduil was slightly blushing. /Ah, you didn’t tell me and you don’t want Elrond to know./ He was willing to cover up for his lover. “That must have slipped my mind.”

 

Thranduil coughed in an attempt to cover his white lie. “You must have been busy worrying about me.”

 

Elrond watched the scene with growing amusement. “I must admit you surprise me, Thranduil.” He frowned when the Sinda’s green eyes narrowed.

 

“Living with Sauron’s Shadow changed me, Elrond. I am no longer the Elf you knew.” Thranduil drew in a deep breath, knowing he was about to make himself vulnerable with his next statement. “And Erestor has upended my life. For so many years I hated the Noldor, but Erestor changed my views of them.” He shrugged once, trying to hide his growing nervousness. “The fact that you came here to aid me, made me realize how wrong I was in the past.”

 

“I must admit that I am glad you did not follow up on your threat to end my life if I ever set foot on your lands,” whispered Elrond thoughtfully.

 

Thranduil realized he was quickly forming a habit of coughing to make up for his embarrassment. “Maybe I was out of line to threaten you in that manner.”

 

“Let us not dwell upon it,” said Erestor, coming to the rescue.

 

Elrond nodded thankfully at his chief advisor. /Though I wonder if you are still my councilor. I suspect you rallied over to Thranduil’s side./ And he couldn’t really blame Erestor. /By any means necessary. You succeeded in forming this alliance and this is the price I have to pay. But I will gladly pay it, if it means knowing this realm safe and you happy./

 

“Maybe we can meet for dinner and discuss the alliance?” suggested Glorfindel. All four of them needed time to sort out their feelings and thoughts.

 

“A splendid idea,” commented Thranduil. “We will see you in the evening. I suggest you rest until then,” he said, addressing Elrond. “Don’t underestimate the power of that venom.”

 

“Ah, now that you mentioned it, I would love to learn about the ingredients of that salve you used to cure my paralysis.” Elrond gave Thranduil an apologetic look. “I am a healer and interested in exploring its healing abilities.”

 

“I will make sure you get a list of ingredients and their quantities,” promised Thranduil. Considering their conversation ended, he steered Erestor back toward the doorway. “I will send a servant to fetch you when dinner is ready.”

 

“Diolle lle,” said Elrond sincerely. “I am glad we managed to settle our differences, meldir.” (Friend.)

 

Thranduil shot Elrond a curious look, hearing that last word. “You are most welcome here, mellon-nîn.” (My friend.) A look of understanding passed between them and then Thranduil stepped into the corridor, pulling his lover with him. It had taken centuries for them to bury the hatchet, but Mirkwood and Imladris were finally on friendly terms.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ata’da?” Elladan’s eyes widened, catching sight of Celeborn and his escort as the ‘Lorien Elves entered the courtyard. Surprised, he hurried down the stairs. Celeborn’s arrival was unexpected, but more than welcome. He hadn’t known his grandfather was about to visit Imladris.

 

As he ran toward the party, he felt relieved now that Celeborn was here. He had hoped to contact his father when he had reached out, but Elrond hadn’t replied. But now Celeborn was here and his grandfather could hopefully talk some sense into his twin.

 

“Ata’da!” Elladan called out and wrapped his arms around Celeborn’s shoulders the moment the silver-haired Elf’s feet had touched the ground.

 

Celeborn caught his grandson and braced himself, sensing the emotional turmoil Elladan was in. /I did the right thing in coming here. Elladan needs me!/

 

“The Valar must have sent you, ata’da.” Elladan trustingly looked into his grandfather’s eyes. “I hoped they would send help!”

 

“Help?” Celeborn exchanged a look with Haldir, briefly looking away from Elladan. “Take the horses to the stable and arrange for sleeping quarters.”

 

“Ata’da, Elrohir and I are in charge. Ada, Elrond, Erestor, Glorfindel and even Lindir are in Mirkwood. I will ask one of the servants to take care of your escort.”

 

“I am perfectly capable of doing that as well,” replied Haldir, catching the panic in Elladan’s eyes. “Your grandfather is eager to talk to you and you should not postpone that conversation. I will take care of my men.”

 

Elladan nodded, thankful that Haldir would see to his men’s needs himself. But then the march warden’s words fully registered. “What conversation?” Staring at Celeborn, he read understanding in the azure eyes. “You know?”

 

It was time to take charge and Celeborn guided Elladan into the Last Homely House, steering the half-Elf toward Elrond’s study, where they could talk without being disturbed. He wanted to talk to Elladan before confronting Elrohir.

 

“When you tried to contact your father, you reached me instead.” Celeborn saw the shock in Elladan’s eyes and led the younger half-Elf to a chair, gently pushing him down.

 

Elladan shifted on the chair, growing hopeful. “You heard me?” He had thought his attempt to farspeak had been fruitless!

 

Celeborn seated himself behind Elrond’s desk, for the simple reason that the half-Elf’s chair was the most comfortable one in the room. He felt tired after traveling from ‘Lorien to Imladris in only a few days and wanted to rest as comfortable as possible. “I did not receive the whole message so I need you to tell me what has happened to cause Elrohir to fade.”

 

Sudden calm descended onto Elladan. Now that Celeborn was here things would turn out well. His grandfather was a wise Elf who would get through to his stubborn twin. “He told me he is in love, but he refuses to tell me who he is.”

 

Celeborn raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “He won’t tell you? Why is that? Elrohir and you are very close and always confide in each other. Why would he stop now?”

 

“I tried to find out,” added Elladan quickly. “I asked him if it was Erestor or Glorfindel, or even Lindir. But he remained silent. I even asked him if it was Haldir or another ‘Lorien Elf but he refused to tell me. I do not know what to do. Nana traveled to Valinor because she was fading and that is the only reason why she is alive today, even though she is out of my reach. But Elrohir refuses to sail to the Undying Lands. He even threatened to choose mortality. I did manage to talk him out of that. But I still fear losing him within the year and I cannot let that happen!” Elladan continued to rave, his voice gaining a sharp edge. “I cannot live without him. He did not fully understand when I told him I would travel to the Halls of Waiting with him. He just won’t listen to me!”

 

Celeborn quickly rose from behind the desk and pulled up a chair so he could sit down next to Elladan, whose eyes were dancing wildly in their sockets. The stench of fear emanating from the half-Elf made him almost nauseous. “Calm yourself, Elladan. We need to be calm and controlled when dealing with him.”

 

“You must talk to him, ata’da! Show him the wrong of his choices. Make him reconsider. He cannot fade!” Elladan had grabbed Celeborn’s hands and pleadingly looked at his grandfather.

 

“I will talk to him,” promised Celeborn. His heart ached, seeing Elladan’s distress. “Do not give up yet. Your twin’s love does not have to be unrequited. There is a chance that his loved one just does not know about the attraction and Elrohir is too shy to tell him. Maybe he thinks he has no chance with his chosen one.”

 

“I hope so!” Elladan sighed, feeling more confident now that his grandfather was taking charge. When Celeborn squeezed his hands for comfort, he even managed a weak smile. “I am so glad you are here, ata’da. I had almost given up hope, but your words strengthen me.”

 

Celeborn enfolded his trembling grandson in a tight and protective hug. As they sat in silence, his thoughts returned to Elladan’s words. All elder Elves were in Mirkwood and he wondered why they had left together. Elrond should have been sensible enough to leave either Glorfindel or Erestor behind in Imladris. Now that the twins faced problems, they were lost.

 

He decided against telling Elladan that he had failed to contact Elrond as well. The elder twin was already burdened by his brother’s fading and he didn’t want to add to Elladan’s worries. He would send a messenger to Mirkwood to inquire when Elrond or his seneschal planned to return. /Elrond needs to know his youngest son is fading. But should I entrust that information to a messenger as well?/ He had no idea how Elrond would react to learning such distressing news. /I will inform Elrond when he returns and I will tell the messenger to implore Elrond to hurry home because it is a matter of life and death. That will tell Elrond to hurry./

 

Elladan leaned heavily against him and sensing the twin’s despair, he soothed the troubled half-Elf. “I will talk to Elrohir and find out what is making him fade. Together, the three of us will find a way to unite him with his chosen one.”

 

Elladan nodded against his grandfather’s chest. Tears slipped unnoticed from his eyes, and were absorbed by the fabric of Celeborn’s tunic. “Please make him stay. Don’t let him fade.”

 

Celeborn bit his bottom lip, knowing he shouldn’t make that promise, but Elladan’s pain hit him physically. “I promise you won’t lose him. I vow he will stay with you.” Elladan sighed relieved, but Celeborn felt a twitch of guilt. What if he failed to keep that promise?

 

/I will just have to find out why Elrohir is fading and unite him with his beloved. I should be able to bring them together./ He just had to do his best.

 

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

By Any Means Necessary.

Part 16

 

 

Before knocking on the door to the twins’ rooms, Celeborn drew in a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare himself. After talking to Elladan, he had gathered that Elrohir would try to avoid opening up to him, but that was something he couldn’t tolerate. He would use all means at his disposal to find out why the half-Elf chose to fade. For he felt it was a choice that Elrohir had made. A *very deliberate* choice. /I wonder who he has fallen in love with that he thinks his love is unrequited./

 

“Elladan, go away. I am fine!”

 

Elrohir sounded frustrated, but Celeborn also noticed the resigned tone to the twin’s voice. “I am not Elladan.” He hoped his answer would pique Elrohir’s curiosity.

 

“What? Who?”

 

Celeborn smiled, hearing his grandson’s puzzlement. “Do you not want to welcome your grandfather to Imladris, Elrohir?”

 

The reaction was instant. The door was opened and Elrohir stood in front of him; hair in wild disarray, pale-skinned and eyes big with worry. /He has also lost weight./ Elrohir definitely looked haunted. “Ah, Elrohir, it is good to see you again!” Not giving the half-Elf a chance to react, Celeborn caught Elrohir in his arms and hugged him tight. That Elrohir tried to pull away from the embrace worried him and he didn’t allow it, holding him tight.

 

His gaze swept through the room and he fought for calm, seeing the packed saddlebags on Elrohir’s bed. Elladan’s worries were about to come true; Elrohir wanted to leave Imladris. /I won’t allow it./

 

“Ata’da, what are you doing here? We did not expect you!” Panic echoed in Elrohir’s voice. He had been so close to leaving the Last Homely House unnoticed when Celeborn had appeared.

 

“I wanted to spend some time with my grandsons,” said Celeborn in a soothing tone. Elrohir was rigid in his arms and he knew extreme measures were needed to get through to Elrohir.

 

He seldom used his powers. Galadriel’s wisdom and foresight were well known amongst the Elves, but his gifts were more subtle. Using a special tone, he whispered sweetly into Elrohir’s ear, “Your brother told me that you are worried.” At the same time, his fingertips made contact with Elrohir’s skin, caressing the half-Elf’s neck after sweeping away the tangled dark mane. “But there is no reason to worry, Elrohir. I am here and I will protect you. You are safe with me. You can trust me.”

 

Glancing into Elrohir’s eyes, he found that the pupils were dilating and the half-Elf’s breathing was slowing down, losing its panicky edge. “Aye, that is right. I am here to take care of you. You are safe with me, Elrohir. You can tell me and I will listen without judging you.”

 

Elrohir was growing heavy in his arms and he easily caught his grandson when the half-Elf swayed on his feet and then collapsed against him. Gently, he lowered his grandson onto the floor and then sat down cross-legged. He guided Elrohir’s head against his shoulder and cradled the half-Elf against him, rocking him like he had done when the twins had been mere babies.

 

/I hope that you won’t hate me later for doing this, but it is obvious that you won’t tell me what burdens your heart./ Celeborn seldom used his powers in this way. He wasn’t prone to taking advantages of others and when he had learned how hypnotic his voice and touch could be to troubled souls, he had kept himself in check, never abusing this gift. But now he felt it was necessary to attain his goal.

 

“You are calm now, Elrohir. You feel safe and cherished. You are not alone. I am with you and I will look after you.” Celeborn sought out Elrohir’s eyes and found that they were hooded with relaxation. “Aye, you can let go. All those tense muscles can rest now. You are in good hands.”

 

Elrohir sighed and his body went limp against him. Celeborn tightened his hold and continued to rock his grandson. /I will find out what you are hiding and then I will fix whatever is troubling you. I am your grandfather and in Elrond’s absence your well-being is my responsibility. I love you too much to let you fade. I could not save Celebrian, but I will save you./

 

Confident that Elrohir was in a deep trance, he stroked the long hair. “So you are in love, Elrohir. Is that true?”

 

“Aye…”

 

Elrohir’s voice was barely audible, but Celeborn caught the affirmative. “And now you are fading. Why? Why won’t you tell your beloved?”

 

“Can… not…”

 

Celeborn caught the tremors that coursed through the half-Elf’s body. Even in spite of the enchantment his grandson was clearly uncomfortable discussing this. “Why can’t you tell him?” Trying to deepen their temporary bond farther, Celeborn rested his forehead against Elrohir’s brow, whispering softly. “Tell me why.”

 

“For…bidden…”

 

A frown appeared on Celeborn’s brow. “Forbidden? Elrohir, you should know that loving a male is not forbidden. Your father might have preferred for you to fall for a maiden, as he would love for you to start your own family, but he will certainly not condemn you for loving someone of the same gender. There is nothing wrong with that. Love comes in many different forms and you should always treasure it. Tell your chosen one of your feelings.”

 

“Can… not… forbidden…” Elrohir’s voice took on a frantic tone.

 

/Can it be that…?/ An unsettling thought entered his mind. /I should have known this would happen!/ But this wasn’t the time to blame himself. First he needed confirmation. “Tell me your beloved’s name. Who has captured your heart, and is causing you to fade?”

 

Elrohir briefly struggled fiercely in his arms, and Celeborn reacted with more soothing words. In the end, his grandson calmed down and a resigned sigh left the half-Elf’s lips.

 

“Tell me,” said Celeborn again, using more authority this time. He had a good idea what name would roll from Elrohir’s lips.

 

“Elladan…” The moment he had whispered his brother’s name, Elrohir’s eyes closed.

 

/Aiya, I was blind. I should have known history would repeat itself./ It wasn’t the first time he held a heartbroken twin in his arms. “So you are in love with your twin.” He sighed deeply and continued to rock his grandson. /I witnessed such pain once before. I won’t witness it again!/ He would find a way to keep Elrohir from fading, but he also knew there was a price involved. Now he had to find out if his family was prepared to pay it in order to keep Elrohir alive.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elladan couldn’t stop pacing his father’s study. His grandfather had left to talk to Elrohir and that had been an hour ago. He raised a hand, and began to bite his nails apprehensively. Would Celeborn succeed in finding out why Elrohir refused to tell his beloved of his feelings? But he did find some comfort in the fact that his grandfather was here with him. /Why isn’t Ada here when I need him? Or Glorfindel and Erestor? I do not know what to do! Please ata’da, find out how we can keep Elrohir here!/

 

Tasting blood, he stared at his abused fingernails and buried them quickly in the sleeve of his robes. He came to a standstill in front of the painting that Elrond had made long ago. Celebrian had still been here with them and Elrond had painted his family; Celebrian was holding baby Arwen, and Elrohir had his arms wrapped around his brother. That hug had been the only thing to keep him from running off when they had been forced to pose.

 

He had been so impatient that he had sneaked off several times, only to be brought back by either his father or Glorfindel. In the end, Elrohir had folded his arms around him to keep him in place and that was how Elrond had painted them.

 

It was a happy family portrayed on that painting, which had been created long before the Orcs had taken their mother away from them. /I cannot lose Elrohir as well./

 

“Uhm.”

 

The sound coming from behind him made Elladan spin around, and he hurried over to Celeborn, who now walked toward the chair beneath the window. He could tell that his grandfather was worried and gathered the Elf’s hands in his, squeezing them in an effort to reassure them both. “Did you talk to him?”

 

“I did,” said Celeborn thoughtfully, not wanting to burden Elladan with the way *how* he had found out what troubled Elrohir. “And now we need to talk.”

 

“Is Elrohir safe? Why didn’t you bring him with you?” Although he was dying to find out what Elrohir was hiding from him, knowing his brother safe came first. “I told you that I suspect that he wants to leave and—“

 

Celeborn cut him short. “Elrohir is fast asleep, Elladan.” Drawing in a deep breath, he wondered how to tell his grandson.

 

“Did he tell you who holds his heart and why he isn’t acting on his feelings?” Elladan shifted nervously on his chair, inching closer to his grandfather.

 

“He did.” Celeborn watched Elladan carefully and heard the twin’s sharp intake of breath. “But before I tell you his name, I need to know what your feelings are concerning your brother.”

 

“My feelings?” Elladan’s eyes widened. “I love him! I would die for him! He is the other half of my soul. Without him, I am incomplete. I cannot envision a life without him!”

 

Celeborn nodded. “But what I need to know is; *how* much do you love him? Do you love him enough to keep him on Arda?”

 

Elladan frowned deeply. “Ata’da? I do not understand.” He felt truly lost now. “What are you not telling me?”

 

“Did it never cross your mind that Elrohir could be in love with *you*?” Celeborn held Elladan’s gaze and rubbed the cold fingers in an effort to reassure his older grandson.

 

“What?” Elladan’s jaw fell, and he stared at his grandfather in utter disbelief and shock. “Me? He cannot be… Nay, that is…” Celeborn must have misunderstood when Elrohir had confided in him! “But he is my brother!” A wild range of emotions played through him, and he felt adrift on a sea of conflicting emotions.

 

Using a touch of his charm, Celeborn said, “It has happened before, Elladan. It is not that rare.” He chose to ignore Elladan’s questioning glance as he didn’t want to confide in his grandson concerning the past. “Elrohir loves you. Aye, it is not the love one brother should have for the other, but he cannot control who he loves. He is suffering because his love for you consumes him.”

 

Elladan was still trying hard to fully understand what Celeborn had just told him. /Elrohir cannot be in love with me!/ But it made perfect sense, didn’t it? “That is why he could not tell me his name. That is why he cannot act on his feelings.” Tears appeared in his eyes. “And I accused him of no longer loving me.” Briefly, rage threatened to rise inside him. What had his twin been thinking, falling in love with him? But his rational side prevailed. /Elrohir never wanted for this to happen./

 

Celeborn felt sympathy, as he had seen this inner struggle before. But this time, he was around to guide Elladan’s steps. “Elladan, I know this is a shock to you, but you must realize that Elrohir did not choose this fate.” He cleared his throat and gave Elladan a chance to recompose himself. Once he had his grandson’s attention again, he continued. “I had to create a temporary bond in order to get this information and I can assure you that his feelings are genuine. He truly loves you and he feels immensely guilty for desiring you in this way. Elrohir does not want to have these feelings for you. Please do not hate him for feeling the way he does.”

 

“But it isn’t right,” whispered Elladan, feeling emotionally conflicted. “He is my twin!”

 

Celeborn searched his grandson’s eyes. “I know that it isn’t right. Brothers are not supposed to feel that way about each other, but it has happened. We cannot undo Elrohir’s feelings.”

 

“It isn’t right,” repeated Elladan, trying to come to terms with what he had learned. “I thought Elrohir might be in love with Glorfindel or Erestor, Haldir maybe, but...” His voice trailed off, sighing. “What do I do now, ata’da?”

 

“Right now? Nothing.”

 

Celeborn’s calm reply slightly reassured Elladan. He looked at his grandfather and hoped the ancient Elf knew what to do.

 

“Elladan, you must understand that you now face a very serious choice.” Celeborn hated putting such an immense burden on Elladan’s shoulders, but the choice was ultimately Elladan’s.

 

“What choice?” Elladan shook like a leaf, believing he knew what Celeborn was hinting at, but he had to hear his grandfather say it.

 

“The only way to reclaim Elrohir is for you to accept him as your lover.”

 

“Aiya!” Elladan freed his hands from Celeborn’s, jumped to his feet and went back to pacing the study. “I cannot do that! That would be wrong! We are brothers! Twins!” He had grown pale and now his breathing quickened as well.

 

Celeborn remained seated. He had expected such an outburst. “It is the *very* fact that you *are* twins that is causing Elrohir to feel this way. The two of you are very close -- even for twins -- and a bond has been forged that goes deeper than being siblings.”

 

Elladan fiercely shook his head. “I cannot take my brother as my lover!”

 

“Then Elrohir will continue to fade and his fëa will travel to the Great Halls of Waiting.” Celeborn raised a hand and pointed a finger at Elladan. “In the meantime *you* will be all alone on Arda and even if you do find him -- should he be allowed to be reborn -- it won’t be the Elrohir you have always known.” Slowly, he got to his feet. The weight of Arda seemed to rest on his shoulders and he wished he had known earlier. Then he might have been able to stop Elrohir from falling in love with his brother.

 

Elladan’s eyes were the mirrors of his soul, reflecting all the pain, fears, and love he held for his twin. “What kind of choice is that? You paint a gloomy painting of our future.”

 

“I need you to understand the consequences of your decision.” Celeborn rested a hand on his grandson’s shoulder and forced Elladan to stop pacing and to look at him. “The choice that you have to make is painfully simple. Either you accept that Elrohir has these feelings for you and you act on them, or you reject your twin and he will fade.”

 

“Simple? How can such a choice be ‘simple?” His temper was getting the better of him. He was angry at Celeborn for putting him in this situation and with Elrohir for falling in love with him. A brother wasn’t supposed to have such feelings for his sibling! “’Tis all Elrohir’s fault!”

 

Compassion and understanding colored Celeborn’s blue eyes. ‘Tis no-one’s fault, Elladan. These things just happen.”

 

Elladan snorted angrily and pulled away from Celeborn. “How can you ask me to bed my twin?” Indignation echoed through the study. “I cannot lay with my brother! It is an abomination!”

 

Another sigh fled Celeborn’s lips. “You said you loved him.”

 

“But not in that way!” Elladan exploded with emotion. “Why do you put me in this situation? Why did Elrohir have to fall in love with me? Why isn’t brotherly love enough? Such love is forbidden!”

 

“Elladan, calm down.” Celeborn now grabbed his grandson’s shoulders and forced him to meet his gaze. “It is normal for you to be emotional about this. It is a shock and it is unexpected. That is why I told you not to do anything right now. You need to think this over and make a balanced decision. Remember, you hold the power over your brother’s life. You can condemn him to death or give him life.”

 

“How can you be this calm?” Elladan shook his head, as he stared at his grandfather.

 

“Because I have witnessed this once before.” Celeborn bit his bottom lip, uncertain if he should tell Elladan. But his admission had calmed Elladan and the half-Elf now looked at him expectedly. “I have seen it happen to a pair of twins before,” said Celeborn in the end. “One pined for the other, and never told him. Whilst his twin was dying of grief, the other had no idea he had the power to save him, to stop him from drifting away.” Oh, he was bending the truth a little, but he couldn’t afford Elladan to realize who he was talking about. “The younger twin was forced to watch his brother die.”

 

“He did not know?” Elladan felt entranced, listening to Celeborn’s soothing voice.

 

“He did not know,” confirmed Celeborn. “I do not know what his decision would have been, had he known. But he was never given the luxury of the choice that you have now. You have the power to keep Elrohir alive and on Arda with us.”

 

“But he is my brother!”

 

“And so we come full circle again,” sighed Celeborn. “I understand your worries and apprehension, Elladan, but you need to decide what is more important to you.” Seeing Elladan’s puzzled look, he explained whilst gently rubbing his grandson’s neck. “Bedding your brother is wrong… in most cases. I never condoned it in my realm and I never will, but this is an extraordinary situation. Elrohir and you are so close that you can read each other’s thoughts. There have been times when you felt one another’s pain. And when I look at the two of you I see one fëa, not two. I do not know why the Valar separated you at birth, but…” Celeborn had finally run out of words.

 

But Elladan understood what his grandfather was trying to tell him. “I must decide if I love Elrohir enough to accept him in that way. If I don’t, I will lose him.” He sighed deeply. “I do not know if I can take that step.”

 

“Only time will tell,” replied Celeborn, “But you have to realize that your time is limited. The signs of grief are very prominent in Elrohir. He might fade within the next few months. I doubt he has a whole year left.”

 

Elladan closed his eyes temporary. “I wished this had never happened.”

 

“Wishful thinking won’t save Elrohir.”

 

“Ata’da? What would you do if you were in my place?” Elladan realized it wasn’t a fair thing to ask, but he had to know, and Celeborn was the only one who could council him in this matter now that Elrond was absent.

 

/I should have known you would ask me that question./ Celeborn took his time to consider Elladan’s question, as he wanted to answer truthfully. “My brother Galathil and I were never as close as Elrohir and you are, so I find this question hard to answer. If I were not bound to Galadriel, and Galathil was about to fade because he had feelings for me…” He paused, sorting out his thoughts and feelings. Aye, what would he do?

 

“Ata’da? What would you do?” Elladan needed this answer now!

 

“I would do it. I would save him. I love him too much to let him fade.” Celeborn met his grandson’s challenging stare head on. “You must make your own decision, Elladan, but consider everything carefully. Elrohir is your brother, and I know no one will condemn you or your twin for taking this step. Your father will accept it because he loves the two of you dearly. And if you desire so, you can keep it a secret. No one except our family needs to know.”

 

Elladan wrung his hands. “I thought that knowing what you would do would help, but I still feel lost.”

 

“You could talk to Elrohir,” suggested Celeborn, “Or wait for your father to return and ask for his council, but I think he will tell you exactly the same thing as I did.”

 

“Maybe I will talk to Elrohir,” said Elladan thoughtfully. “Maybe we can reach a decision together.”

 

Celeborn didn’t share Elladan’s optimism. “What do you think he will say?”

 

Elladan averted his eyes, painfully aware of what his twin would say. “He kept this from me for a reason.”

 

“He did not want to burden you,” replied Celeborn. “He won’t encourage you to accept him as your lover. It is more likely that he will fight you over this. And that would make it easier for you to give up on him, as you are already reluctant to do this. You will have to fight for the two of you. Do you understand? Your road won’t be easy when you choose this path.”

 

Elladan understood and nodded his head. “You said I had a choice, but in reality I do not, because I cannot stand by and watch Elrohir die. I would fade as well.”

 

His heart went out to his grandson. “And how do you think your father will react when he loses the two of you? Is Elrond strong enough to cope with such a loss or will he fall into grief as well? Elrohir’s death will start a chain reaction and it’s impossible to say how many more will fade because of him.”

 

“Ada…” Elladan whispered the word, realizing Celeborn might be right. Would Elrond survive losing his sons? They had already feared for him when Celebrian had been lost to them. “I know what I have to do, then.” But his voice lacked conviction. He would do what he had to do in order to limit the damage, but the mere thought of bedding Elrohir made him nervous. “I will try, but I cannot promise you that I will be successful.”

 

“Do not ‘try’, Elladan,” said Celeborn firmly. “You must be certain of your decision or else you will fail.”

 

“All right,” said Elladan in a slightly stronger voice. “I will do it. I will keep Elrohir from fading. I will do whatever is necessary to assure he stays on Arda.”

 

“That is better.” Celeborn nodded his approval. “I know this is difficult for you, but you made the right decision.”

 

“I have to see Elrohir now,” said Elladan in a frantic tone. “I have to tell him. He has to know that I want him to stay.” He was still afraid that his twin would give them the slip. Once Elrohir had left Imladris it might prove hard to find him. Elrohir was a trained warrior and tracker. His twin would use those skills to hide his tracks from them.

 

“Then go and tell your brother how much you love him.” But before letting Elladan go, Celeborn pressed a chaste kiss on his grandson’s brow. “You are very courageous to do this.”

 

“I am scared of losing him,” clarified Elladan. He briefly hugged his grandfather and then hurried out of the study.

 

Celeborn watched him leave; hoping Elladan would succeed where Elrond and Elros had failed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elladan didn’t bother to knock and simply stormed into the rooms which he shared with his twin. /It must have been so hard on Elrohir. I cannot understand where he found the strength to carry this burden for so long, but at last I can support him./

 

“Elrohir, where are you?” Looking about, his heart thundered madly. Elrohir wasn’t in the room. Maybe in the bathroom?

 

He checked, but no, his twin wasn’t there either.

 

Then his gaze fell on his brother’s closet. The door was ajar and he pushed it open. His breath caught, realizing that Elrohir’s warm riding cloak and leather boots were gone. “Nay, I cannot be too late! Ata’da said you were sleeping!”

 

Frantic, he ran down the stairs toward the stables. He ignored the confused looks the stable master gave him and headed straight for Elrohir’s mare.

 

When he reached her box, it was empty. He sank to his knees and released an angry scream. “Elrohir, damn you for running away!”

 

As he rose to his feet, his movements were mechanic and his gaze determined. He was going to find his twin, bring him back home to Imladris and then he would do what he had to do in order to keep Elrohir with him. Even if that meant bedding him. 

 

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

By Any Means Necessary.

Part 17

 

 

“We must hurry! We have to find him, ata’da! Who knows what Elrohir’s plans are!” Elladan was panicking. Now that his twin had left, a sea of emptiness threatened to drown him. They had been apart before, and although they had missed each other’s company, they had coped well. But things were different now, knowing that he could lose his brother forever.

 

Celeborn, who was still wearing his traveling clothes, turned to address Haldir. It pained him to leave his secret love behind, but someone had to look after Imladris! “I trust we will find Elrohir and bring him back. In the meantime, make sure things run smoothly here.” Haldir had been his seneschal for centuries and knew what to do.

 

“I will do my best,” promised Haldir, bowing his head respectfully. If it had been up to him, he would have accompanied Celeborn and Elladan, but he understood that this was a family affair. “Be careful on the road, my Lord.”

 

Smiling warmly, Celeborn briefly rested a hand on Haldir’s shoulder, squeezing it.

 

“Ata’da! I am leaving!” Elladan had mounted his horse and steered it toward the road, which Elrohir had probably taken. “He already has a head start on us!”

 

Celeborn let go of Haldir’s shoulder, marched over to his stallion and mounted as well. Elladan had already left the courtyard and he buried his heels into the horse’s flanks, urging it to follow.

 

Looking over his shoulder, Elladan felt relieved to see that his grandfather was joining him at last. He slowed down reluctantly, allowing Celeborn to catch up with him.

 

“Do you have any idea where we can find Elrohir?” Looking at the darkening sky, Celeborn felt worried. He couldn’t remember the last time the weather had changed this abruptly. Normally Imladris was graced with warm, clear skies.

 

His grandfather’s question caused Elladan’s heart to contract in pain. “Nay, I do not. I have no idea where Elrohir went.” Why hadn’t he gone to their rooms earlier? Maybe then he would have caught his twin sneaking off!

 

“Elladan, stop.” Celeborn grabbed his grandson’s wrist and forced Elladan to come to a stop. “Look at me. Listen!”

 

Elladan was about to scold his grandfather for stopping him and allowing Elrohir’s head start to increase, but as he looked into Celeborn’s blue eyes calm came over him.

 

“Elrohir and you share a special bond. Concentrate on it. It will lead you to him.”

 

Elladan nodded; Celeborn was right. Elrohir and he were connected and the bond would enable him to locate his twin. Closing his eyes, he focused on his younger brother. /Elrohir, where are you? Where are you headed? Let me know! Let me see!/ For one moment his surroundings darkened, and then he saw a familiar shaped mountain. If his vision was true, he knew where to find his elusive twin. “Follow me!”

 

Celeborn released him and urged his stallion to follow.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They were on the road for countless hours. And finally Arien was descending in the skies. Dusk was coming over the lands.

 

Elladan was driving his horse to an even greater speed and soon they left the valley to encounter a rock-filled landscape. “He is heading for the lands of Men! We have to find him before someone else does!” He was worried that Elrohir wouldn’t be able to properly defend himself when attacked in his current condition. Although Imladris was on friendly terms with the Men that dwelled close to Rivendell, he didn’t know how the mortals would react when happening upon Elrohir. Biting his bottom lip in concentration, he continued to reach out. His brother’s presence was growing stronger. “He is close.”

 

That remark made Celeborn frown. “Elrohir left long before we did. He should not be this close.”

 

Sudden pain whipped through Elladan and he reached for his chest, placing his hand over his heart. “’Tis Elrohir. He is in pain!”

 

“Concentrate! We have to find him!” Celeborn stared at his oldest grandson and saw the strain in those tense shoulders. Resting a hand on Elladan’s arm, he tried to support the half-Elf in whatever way possible.

 

Suddenly Elladan’s head snapped back, and his eyes stared into the distance. “I know where he is!” He pulled at the reins and steered his horse to his right.

 

Celeborn followed suit, hoping Elladan knew what he was doing.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The heavens suddenly opened above them, releasing seas of rain. Burrowing deeper into their cloaks, Elladan and Celeborn continued. They had left their horses behind to climb the mountain and were both frustrated at their slow pace.

 

Studying his surroundings, Celeborn realized with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that the scattered rocks meant a rock avalanche had happened before their arrival. He hoped Elrohir hadn’t been caught up in it.

 

Elladan was having similar thoughts. The pain in his chest had tightened and he sensed his twin’s physical, as well as emotional pain. /Hold out, Elrohir. I am coming for you. We will find you. Just hold on a little longer./ He moved purposefully now, leading his grandfather to the right.

 

Both gasped in shock.

 

A pile of rocks lay in front of them and beneath it showed a piece of green fabric. Elladan knew instinctively that it was a part of Elrohir’s riding cloak. “Ata’da, help me!” He sunk onto his knees and began removing the stones from his twin’s body. Tears flowed down his face, desperately holding on to the knowledge that Elrohir was still alive. He could still sense his twin in his mind and his heart.

 

Celeborn’s heart went out to them. He hated seeing them suffer like that. “Be strong for your brother,” said Celeborn firmly, removing the last few stones that had hidden Elrohir’s body from sight. “He is alive. That is all that matters!”

 

Clinging to his grandfather’s words of hope and encouragement, he cautiously pulled Elrohir toward him. Now that his brother rested in his arms he looked pleadingly at his grandfather. Dried droplets of blood clung to Elrohir’s long hair and his twin’s eyes were closed. “Ata’da? How badly injured is he?” He was way too emotional to properly check for injuries. /I would not know what to do without ata’da./ He was thankful Celeborn was here and questioningly met his grandfather’s gaze. “Please tell me he will be all right.”

 

Celeborn’s hands tenderly probed Elrohir’s limbs. “He might be concussed, but we cannot be sure until he wakes up.” Continuing the examination, he smiled relieved. Elrohir had suffered remarkably little damage, which was a miracle. “His left arm is broken and his ribs feel bruised, but I cannot find any mortal injuries. We need to take him back to Imladris where we can take care of him.” His gaze left Elrohir’s face and explored the sky. “More rain and even storm are approaching. I doubt we can make it back before it breaks loose.”

 

“We passed by a cabin not so long ago.” Elladan nodded absentmindedly. “We can stay there until the storm dies down.” The cabin was usually used by their border sentries and would serve them well. “We can take him there.”

 

Celeborn nodded as well. He didn’t want to tell Elladan yet, but Elrohir’s state did worry him. Normally the Elven healing ability would secure Elrohir’s swift recovery, but due to the grief that ability was no longer working as it should. “You do not have much time left.”

 

Elladan shivered with understanding. It was a warning to accept his brother’s love for him. The bruises that covered Elrohir’s face and hands urged him on, but as he didn’t trust himself to carry his brother, he looked at his grandfather. “I cannot carry him… I…” He raised a hand, which trembled violently.

 

Celeborn released a tormented sigh. Was it possible that Elladan was beginning to fade as well? He hoped not. He gathered Elrohir safely in his arms and then lifted his youngest grandson.

 

Feeling strangely numb, Elladan followed them down the mountain, trying hard to uphold the fading connection between them. Elrohir was slowly growing weaker and he needed to get close to his twin.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Night had long descended over the lands when they finally reached their horses.

 

Celeborn, realizing Elrohir’s breathing was growing weaker, signaled for Elladan to mount his horse. Next, he placed Elrohir in front of his oldest grandson. “Hold on tight.” The close physical contact would hopefully strengthen Elrohir.

 

Elladan wrapped his arms possessively around his twin’s waist and made sure his younger brother sat secure in front of him. He smiled weakly when Elrohir rested his head against his right shoulder. He briefly had to free one hand to re-arrange his warm riding cloak around them. Now that he had created a nice, warm cocoon around them, he rested his chin on Elrohir’s shoulder. “Gwenneth, how could you be so stupid as to run away?” He was trying hard to control the desperate rage that was overwhelming him. He could be angry with his twin later.

 

Celeborn mounted as well, and after getting his bearings, started to lead them to the cabin.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrohir felt lost on waves of pain and misery. He balanced between waking up and drifting deeper asleep, but right now he was growing aware of the warmth that enclosed him.

 

The rock avalanche had completely surprised him. It had thundered down the mountain side and, panicking, his horse had thrown him off. Dazed, he had lain on the ground, and before he’d had a chance to flee, the rocks had reached him, burying him beneath them. Then the pain had washed over him. His body ached, but the anguish in his heart was even worse. He missed Elladan, missed his twin’s closeness; his warmth, the sound of his voice. But leaving Imladris had been inevitable. Pulling Elladan into fading with him was unacceptable and therefore he’d had to put distance between them.

He hadn’t left a note, not wanting to be found. Instinctively, he had known that Elladan would try to find him and he had chosen to go to the lands of Men, hoping that his twin would think it the last place where he would head.

 

Too tired and exhausted to worry about what had happened to create this warmth that enclosed him, he let himself float on his feelings and thoughts. They had calmed down for some reason and he actually felt comfortable.

 

“Gwenneth, how could you be so stupid as to run away?”

 

Those words sent splinters of ice through his veins and he felt paralyzed, hearing Elladan’s voice. /Nay, he cannot have found me!/ He did his utmost best to open his eyes and find out if his suspicion was true, but his eyelids refused to cooperate. /What do I do now? Did he really find me? I tried so hard to get away from him! I do not want to cause him more pain! Why couldn’t he let me go?/

 

He found the answer to that question in his heart. /Because he loves you. You are twins./

 

That thought reassured him for some odd reason and he allowed himself to fall into unconsciousness where his pain and troubled thoughts no longer existed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Sire? A messenger from Imladris has arrived, requesting to talk to Lord Elrond.”

 

Thranduil frowned, hearing this news. He nodded at the advisor and said, “Tell him to enter.” He felt slightly nervous, as this was his first public appearance since Sauron’s Shadow had invaded his mind. Erestor had urged him to resume his duties, and realizing his lover was right, he had agreed.

 

That didn’t mean he felt confident in front of his advisors, staff and servants. He still looked badly out of shape. Dark circles were present beneath his eyes, his hair was still gray and at times he had to lean heavily on Erestor for support. Vilya might be helping him fight the Shadow and aid his recovery, but recuperating still took time.

 

His gaze shifted to Erestor. The dark-haired Elf had seated himself to his right and seemed ready to intervene should he tire himself out. /I love you for being this protective./

 

Erestor -- bemused -- catching that thought, raised an eyebrow. /You had better grow used to it./

 

/I will./ Thranduil smiled smugly and placed his hand atop of Erestor’s. Until now he hadn’t been sure if he should disclose their relationship to his court, but now he realized that hiding it felt absolutely wrong.

 

Muffled whispers moved through the group of advisors and servants, but no one addressed him. /Good, they are still loyal to me, no matter what./ That fact warmed his heart. /It will make things easier when I openly propose to him./

 

/You want to do what?/ Erestor’s eyes had widened marginally. He fought to keep the surprise from his face, as he locked gazes with the King of Mirkwood. /You intend to propose to me in front of your people?/ He knew Thranduil was in love with him, but this was rather unexpected.

 

Thranduil refrained from forming a reply, wanting Erestor to feel a little insecure and confused. The messenger had just entered and was now bowing respectfully. “You are welcome here,” Thranduil said, “And I will take you to Lord Elrond personally.” As long as Elrond was recovering he felt it was his responsibility to take care of his patient.

 

The messenger thanked the Ruler of Mirkwood and looked at Erestor for reassurance.

 

“I will join you, then,” said Erestor, realizing relations between Mirkwood and Imladris were still somewhat fragile on the outside. He caught the relieved sigh of the messenger and signaled for the Elf to follow them.

 

Thranduil dismissed his advisors for the moment and fell into step beside Erestor, occasionally exchanging glances with his lover. Absentmindedly one of his fingertips moved over Vilya, caressing the stone. The fact that Elrond allowed him to wear the ring still baffled him.

 

Now that they had reached Elrond’s temporary quarters, Thranduil knocked. He waited for Glorfindel to acknowledge them and then opened the door. All three of them entered and Thranduil’s first look was for Elrond, who was sound asleep. Glorfindel rose from the chair, his hand still holding Elrond’s.

 

A warm smile settled on Thranduil’s features. /So they *are* lovers. I did wonder about Glorfindel’s deep concern for Elrond./ Now that he had Erestor, he felt happy for Elrond as well. After losing Celebrian the half-Elf apparently had found someone to share his life with again.

 

“Sire?” Glorfindel frowned, seeing the messenger behind Thranduil. A sense of foreboding came over him. Why would the twins send a messenger?

 

“I will leave the three of you, then,” said Thranduil, indicating for Erestor to leave with him. It was then that he realized that he looked upon Erestor as *his*. His lover, his advisor, his mate. Erestor now belonged at his side. Erestor’s probing look told him that his lover knew what he had been thinking. /Or do you think differently?/

 

Erestor pondered the question. /Nay, I do not. You are right. I belong with you now. But it will take time for me to grow comfortable with that fact. I have been Elrond’s chief advisor for so long./

 

/But you are mine now. Body and soul. I won’t ever let you go, nîn-cuil./

 

The possessive thoughts that accompanied Thranduil’s statement made Erestor quiver with desire and passion. For as long as he could remember he had taken care of others; had provided his council and a listening ear. But never before had someone offered to take care of him in turn. /Im mela lle, Thranduil./

 

Erestor’s reply satisfied Thranduil, who then folded an arm around his lover’s waist. He closed the door behind them and pulled Erestor into the corridor where he proceeded to kiss him. /You are in my blood./

 

The kiss was passionate, lustful and yet still full of love. /Just the way a kiss is supposed to be,/ thought Erestor pleased. /Do we have more engagements today or can we retreat to your chambers? I want to be alone with you./

 

/I think they can spare us for an hour. After all, I am King here! My subjects do as I command them to./ Thranduil trembled with anticipation seeing the naughty expression in his lover’s eyes. /What are you up to, meleth-nîn?/

 

Erestor grinned. “Oh, my Liege, please have mercy on your poor subject and do not abuse my body again!”

 

Thranduil briefly felt stunned, but then caught on. “Nay, you will do as your King commands or I will throw you into the dungeons. I *will* have my wicked way with you! I will *possess* your body.” He pulled Erestor even closer and grinded his erection against his lover’s groin. “You *will* pleasure me.”

 

“Nay, my King, I beg you… Have mercy!” Erestor was trying hard to sound desperate, but his body naturally betrayed him. Well, nothing was wrong with a little role-playing and Thranduil seemed ‘up’ for it. They just had to go slow and make sure the Sinda didn’t exhaust himself.

 

Taking charge, Thranduil’s lips left Erestor’s, trailed downward and suckled the skin of his lover’s throat. “Off to my bed with you, where I will tie your hands and feet to the bedposts, lirimaer, spreading you open to do as I please. The King has needs and it is your task to see them met. Be assured that I will thoroughly use you. All of you, especially that sweet mouth of yours.” Thranduil wondered what possessed him to talk to Erestor in this way, but it was very obvious that they both liked it… A lot.

 

Shivers of eager anticipation coursed through Erestor’s trembling body at Thranduil’s determined voice. Then the blond’s hand rubbed his erection through the fabric of his leggings, massaging it to full hardness. “Aiya, you will ravish me and there is nothing I can do to stop you! My King, I beg for your mercy one last time!”

 

“No mercy for you, lirimaer. You belong in my bed, squirming beneath me, and yearning for release, which only I can grant.” Just talking this way was getting him excited and he was already moving toward release. If he wasn’t careful his seed would be spilled before they even got to his rooms!

 

Erestor was facing the same problem. A familiar throbbing traveled through his groin and he yelped softly when Thranduil’s teeth broke the skin of his throat. The fact that they were in a corridor and could be discovered added to their excitement.

 

“And then I will take you, *hard*,” panted Thranduil, as his lips left his lover’s soft skin to travel to a pointed ear.

 

His lover’s warm breath against the tip of his ear made Erestor quiver and he felt weak in the knees when Thranduil resumed talking.

 

“You will first present yourself to your King on your hands and knees. That idea alone is enough to make me want to ravish you. I will possess you completely, forcing myself a way into your warm and unwilling body.” He rubbed himself against Erestor’s lower body, adding to their stimulation. He licked his lover’s earlobe and then continued in a hoarse tone, “Can you feel me push inside? Thrust deep inside you? Hitting you *there* and making you hard in turn? You will pay for not wanting to pleasure me. I will aim every thrust at that special spot inside your hot, tight passage until you scream for release!”

 

Erestor’s eyes had darkened and he was panting hard, thrusting against Thranduil in turn. “Aiya, my King, you are taking advantage of me!”

 

“And with another thrust I will bring you to orgasm. You cannot stop me, so surrender to the sensation. Your passage contracts around me, bringing me to orgasm as well. As I fill you with my seed, you are helpless to do anything about it. I am claiming you, marking you!”

 

Erestor, unable to hold back any longer, pressed his lips against Thranduil’s and came inside his leggings. Trembling in his lover’s arms, he felt the same tension, followed by relaxation, course through Thranduil’s body. /You came as well!/

 

/The things you do to me, lirimaer!/ Thranduil shook violently when orgasm claimed him. Never before had his body reacted to mere words in this way. /I would love to really do that to you some time./ The thought of having Erestor in his bed, completely helpless and pretending to be unwilling filled him with lustful images.

 

They clung to each other, riding out the sensation. Their lips reunited and settled into a lazy kiss.

 

“Ehm,” The sound of someone clearing his throat brought them back to reality.

 

Erestor had the grace to blush, meeting Glorfindel’s curious gaze. But as he looked at Thranduil, he found that the Sinda was smiling smugly at him. How much had Glorfindel seen? And what did the Elda think of their actions? They had to be more careful in future. This passion that had overwhelmed them had been stronger than anything he had ever felt before. /Oh, our love life will be interesting!/

 

/We will make it interesting, lirimaer,/ replied Thranduil, wishing they had made it back to his rooms before engaging in this activity. Then they would have been able to change their clothing before facing Glorfindel. /Erestor? We need to take our clothes off first in future. This is very uncomfortable./ Looking at the dark-haired Elf, he caught Erestor’s understanding expression.

 

Glorfindel coughed, trying to cover up his embarrassment at finding them in such a compromising condition, but at the same time he also felt wicked. Could he dare make a comment about what he had just witnessed? Locking gazes with Thranduil, he decided not to risk the King’s wrath. /But that blush does become Erestor!/

 

Although Glorfindel had felt hesitant when Erestor had told him about his feelings for Thranduil, he now smiled warmly. /I am glad you have found love and passion. I know you bonded accidentally and I assume this is more than you had hoped for. Then, the next thought hit him. /I cannot wait to tell Elrond!/

 

“Could I have a word with you, Sire?” Glorfindel forced himself to act as normal as possible when addressing the King.

 

Thranduil cleared his throat, and when Erestor tried to move away, he tightened his hold on the Noldo. /Nay, you are staying, nîn-cuil./ Focusing on the Elda again, he said, “I require a few minutes to freshen up. I will join you in half an hour.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “I assume Erestor needs to freshen up as well?”

 

Erestor cringed, and hoped Glorfindel wouldn’t share this particular secret with Elrond, but being honest with himself, he knew better. /I will never live this down. They will tease me with this for the next millennia./

 

“I will inform Elrond that you will join us shortly.” Glorfindel smiled cockily and then turned around to return to Elrond’s side. “And you might want to seek out a more deserted corridor in the future. Your words, and your moaning, were rather… audible.” With a pleasing whoosh, he closed the door behind him.

 

Erestor and Thranduil stared at each other in disbelief, but then erupted into laughter.

 

“Let them talk and laugh,” said Thranduil eventually, refusing to be ashamed for loving Erestor. “I do not care.”

 

Erestor sighed. “Maybe it is a good thing after all that I won’t return to Imladris with them. They would tease me the whole time.”

 

“You will stay with me… In my bed.” Thranduil grinned, hugged his lover and then steered a smiling Erestor toward his quarters. /Aye, our love life will be very interesting indeed!/

 

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

By Any Means Necessary.

Part 18

 

 

By the time Celeborn and the twins reached the stone cabin -- partly hidden by ancient oak trees -- all three of them were soaking wet. Elladan’s worries increased now that his twin was constantly shivering in his arms. Occasionally a tormented groan fled his younger brother’s lips and then Elrohir would press tighter against him, as if trying to soak up his body heat. “Hush now, gwenneth, you will be warm soon.” He tore his eyes away from Elrohir and gazed questioningly at Celeborn instead.

 

The Lord of the Golden Wood’s grey traveling cloak dripped with fat rain drops when Celeborn quickly dismounted. He whispered into his stallion’s ear, telling the animal to seek shelter, and to remain close whilst the storm lasted. Then he walked over to his grandsons and exchanged a worried look with Elladan. “How does he fare?”

 

“His trembling has turned into violent shivers,” said Elladan in a concerned tone. “Elrohir needs to get warm and dry.” And there were other things that Elrohir needed, but he didn’t want to think about that yet. He would deal with that later.

 

“Slide him down into my arms. I will take him inside.” Celeborn opened his arms and waited for Elladan to act.

 

Elladan didn’t want to lose contact with his twin, but complied. Cautiously, he released Elrohir from his hold and slid his twin down the horse’s body. Celeborn caught him effortlessly and Elladan quickly dismounted. Whilst taking care of his horse, he watched Celeborn carry his twin inside. Elladan bowed his head in defeat. Elrohir hadn’t regained consciousness yet, and he could feel his twin slip further away from him.

 

/I am scared to think of what I have to do in order to reclaim him. Ata’da told me I have to make love to Elrohir, but can I touch him that intimately?/ When they had been Elflings and their bodies had begun to wake up, they had sometimes masturbated together. The thrill of something new and the fact that they were doing it together had added to their excitement, and they had enjoyed doing it at the time. They had even watched the other come occasionally, and once or twice, they had brought each other to orgasm. But they had never gone further.

 

He had then decided to date a young Elf at his father’s court, but they had quickly realized they didn’t suit each other. Elladan had tried again, but none of his lovers had worked out. Although he had gained some experience in the art of love, he had never found true fulfillment in his lover’s arms.

 

Things had been different for Elrohir. As far as Elladan knew, his twin had not yet taken a lover, preferring to ‘save’ himself for his true love -- at least that was how Elrohir had phrased it. He had tried to convince his brother to find someone as well, but Elrohir had always declined. The sad expression in his twin’s eyes had made him wonder at the time; he hadn’t understood why Elrohir was acting in that way. /Oh, but it all makes sense now. When did he first start to have these feelings for me?/ He would ask Elrohir one day.

 

Unable to postpone entering the cabin any longer, he stepped inside. Looking about, he realized that the cabin had two rooms; a small bedroom in the back and a larger living area with an improvised kitchen. He closed the door behind him to ward off the cold and rain, and shuffled into the bedroom.

 

Elrohir was resting on a cot and Celeborn was busy removing the weakened Elf’s wet clothes. His grandfather looked up and Elladan quickly averted his eyes, uncertain what to do.

 

Celeborn understood Elladan’s hesitance, but he hoped his oldest grandson would overcome his fears and doubts for Elrohir’s sake. “Why don’t you build a fire and then also undress? We need to dry our clothes.” Plus he needed Elladan naked as well. He would guide them gently but firmly. He would see to it that Elrohir wasn’t lost to them.

 

“Aye, ata’da.” Elladan was relieved to be dismissed and left Elrohir to Celeborn’s tender care. He quickly hurried to the fireplace. Wood was stacked next to it and he had a small fire going in a few minutes. Feeding it more wood, the flames grew stronger and began to warm the small cabin. Carrying out Celeborn’s orders, he shrugged out of his cloak, boots and shirt, which he placed close to the fire so they could dry. In the end, he removed his socks, leggings, and the loincloth.

 

Sitting down cross-legged in front of the fire, he watched the flames dance against the logs. He had to make love to his brother! He sighed, trying to accept that. /How am I supposed to do that?/ Well, he knew how to make love to a male -- having done it before -- but this was his twin!

 

He was still staring into the fire when Celeborn joined him in the room. The elder Elf clearly saw the fears and doubts in Elladan’s eyes and sighed. After removing his own wet clothes he sat down next to Elladan. In the bedroom he had found a spare shirt and he now slipped into it. There was no use in offering it to Elladan, as he needed the twin naked.

 

“Tell me what is on your mind, pen-neth.” He stretched his long legs and enjoyed the warmth of the fire tickling the soles of his feet. Running a hand through his wet mane, he gazed at Elladan, giving the half-Elf the time he needed to gather his thoughts.

 

“I am not sure I can do it,” said Elladan eventually. “He is my brother, ata’da.”

 

Celeborn braided his wet hair into one single plait and then pulled up his legs to his chest, studying his grandson. He vividly recalled the day the twins had been born. Galadriel and he had traveled to Imladris to support their daughter and he had been one of the first who had been able to tell the babies apart. When Galadriel had returned to Lothlorien he had stayed, enjoying holding the babies and occasionally baby sitting so Elrond and Celebrian could have some quiet evenings alone. “Elladan, do you love him?”

 

“Of course I do,” said Elladan, slightly annoyed. “You don’t really doubt my love for Elrohir, do you?”

 

Celeborn shook his head. “Nay, I do not, but now you have to take that love to a whole new level. You have to make it physical – sensual.”

 

“And that is what troubles me.” Elladan bit his bottom lip, but then laughed. “I am glad *you* are here and not Ada. Talking to him about this would have been even more awkward.”

 

“What is it that troubles you?” Celeborn didn’t allow the distraction. Placing a hand gently on his grandson’s shoulder, he waited for Elladan to look at him. When he had his grandson’s full attention, he asked, “Is it because you are… inexperienced in the matters of love?”

 

Elladan couldn’t help it, he grinned. “I have had lovers before, ata’da, all male ones, but this is my little brother and things are different where he is concerned.”

 

Celeborn considered what he had just learned. “Elladan, Elrohir loves you. Right now he is in a trance-like state. He knows what is happening, but is too weak to react. Once he regains full awareness he will fight you over your decision. You should do this now, whilst he is still relaxed and entranced.”

 

“Whilst he cannot fight me over this,” sighed Elladan. “Do you really think he will try to stop me?”

 

“Elrohir feels guilty for having this passion for you. When you give him a single chance, he will chase you away and fade into nothingness, spending the last days of his life in loneliness. We do not want that to happen, do we?”

 

“Nay, I do not want that.” Elladan drew in a deep breath and pushed himself to his feet. Postponing this would only add to his nervousness. “Ata’da, what must I do to reclaim him?”

 

Celeborn got to his feet and stared deeply into his grandson’s hooded eyes. “You must convince him you return his love. Make love to him.”

 

Elladan swallowed nervously. “Must I take him or… should I let him take me?”

 

Celeborn smiled warmly in understanding. “Elrohir lacks the strength to take you, pen-neth. You will have to claim him.”

 

Shuffling his feet, Elladan averted his eyes. “Do I have to claim him… fully?”

 

“Aye, Elladan, you have to make him yours.” Acting instinctively, Celeborn pulled Elladan into his arms and held him close. “Once you let go of your guilt and shame, you will find a sea of love in your brother’s soul. The bond between the two of you will blossom and your fëa will finally become one. Trust me, there is no shame or disgrace in acknowledging this love. For you feel it too, don’t you?”

 

“I do,” admitted Elladan in a tiny voice. “But I am scared to act upon my feelings.”

 

Celeborn ruffled the long, dark hair. “Elrohir is weak and depends on you. You have to do this for the both of you.”

 

Determination crept into Elladan’s eyes, hearing his grandfather’s words. Celeborn was right; Elrohir depended on him for his survival. “I won’t fail him.”

 

“Then go to him and love him, pen-neth.” Celeborn released Elladan and walked toward the saddle bags on the table. He removed a glass phial from them and pushed it into Elladan’s hand, closing the half-Elf’s fingers over it. “This will help. Be gentle with him.”

 

Elladan stared at the phial of oil in his hand, knowing it would make their lovemaking more enjoyable for Elrohir. He swallowed hard, trying to rid himself of the lump of emotions in his throat. “Diolle lle.” The fact that Celeborn had thought to pack this told him much his grandfather cared.

 

Celeborn nodded his approval and then gently pushed Elladan toward the bedroom.

 

After drawing in a deep, steadying breath, Elladan’s jaw set grimly. Setting aside his last doubts, he marched into the bedroom.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond worriedly stared at Glorfindel. “You heard the messenger! It is a matter of live and death. We need to leave now! We cannot linger here any longer!”

 

Glorfindel shook his head in disapproval, frustrated that the messenger had been unable to provide them with much needed details. “You are not fit to travel yet. I won’t allow it.”

 

“You haven’t been listening!” growled Elrond frustrated. “I feel something is wrong with my sons and you will obey!”

 

This argument had been going on since the messenger had left. Elrond, still confined to his bed, glowered at his lover, who refused to cooperate. “We have to leave for Imladris now!”

 

Concerned for Elrond’s well-being, Glorfindel shook his head again. He had been standing near the doorway, but he now headed for Elrond’s bed, where he sat down on its edge. “Melamin, you need more rest to recover. I will return to Imladris alone whilst you recuperate here.”

 

“Nay! I want to be with my sons! They need me!”

 

Glorfindel was slightly shocked when his lover bared his teeth in warning. “But melme, I am acting in your best interest! You would fall off your horse! What is it that you want me to do? Tie you to your saddle?”

 

“I do not care if that is what you have to do,” spat Elrond, “I will do whatever necessary to be united with my sons!”

 

Glorfindel sighed defeated. He knew Elrond well enough to know the half-Elf would get his way in the end. “But we have to inform Thranduil and Erestor first. We cannot just leave like that.”

 

Even Elrond had to agree to that. “Ask them to visit with me. I will tell them and then we will leave!” His instincts warned him that something was wrong with the twins. He’d always had a very tight connection to all three of his children and sensed that his bond with Elrohir was weakening. It was still there, but it felt awfully fragile.

 

Glorfindel was about to rise from the bed when someone knocked on the door. “Enter.” He hadn’t even had a chance to tell Elrond what he had witnessed in the corridor. It might have lifted the half-Elf’s spirits, but he could tell that Elrond wasn’t in the mood to hear about Thranduil and Erestor’s carelessness.

 

The door opened and Thranduil entered first. The King hoped Glorfindel and Elrond would keep the innuendo to a minimum; he had to exercise his power otherwise to forbid them to make fun of his lover. But when he saw the agitation on Elrond’s face, he knew the messenger had delivered very distressing news. All thoughts of his escapade in the corridor faded. He quickly grabbed Erestor’s wrist and pulled his lover into place beside him.

 

Erestor winced, hoping Elrond and Glorfindel would have mercy on him and not mention the indiscretion the Elda had witnessed. But as soon as he saw Elrond’s expression he also realized that something was amiss. He drew the only logical conclusion. “Has something happened to the children?” It didn’t matter how old Arwen and the twins were, he would also look upon them as Elflings, and he knew his friends felt the same way.

 

“’Tis Elrohir,” said Elrond, relieved that his chief advisor was still alert and observant. “I must return to Imladris at once.”

 

Thranduil voiced his skepticism. “You are not fit to travel yet.”

 

“I will survive,” said Elrond irritated. “And I need no one’s permission to leave!” He pushed down the blankets, swung his feet onto the floor and began to rise from the bed – rather unsteadily.

 

Glorfindel acted by wrapping an arm around his lover’s waist. “Why must you be this stubborn?”

 

“Glorfindel, I know Elrohir is in trouble. How can I possible ignore that fact and look the other way?”

 

Sighing, Glorfindel nodded once. “I will get you to Imladris in one piece, but you will pay the price for this later. You will only lengthen your recovery time.”

 

“That is a small price to pay once I know Elrohir is fine,” snarled Elrond in frustration.

 

Erestor and Glorfindel exchanged a questioning look. It was obvious Elrond was still too weak to travel and the half-Elf would end up in an even worse condition once he arrived in Imladris. Suddenly Thranduil squeezed his hand and Erestor made eye contact with his lover. /What is wrong?/ Erestor asked, sensing Thranduil’s worry and resignation.

 

“I should return Vilya to you,” said Thranduil in a muffled tone. He should have known that his newly found peace of mind couldn’t last. Vilya had strengthened him, kept Sauron’s Shadow at bay and even sustained his land. But now he had to fight this battle alone again. But no, not completely alone. Erestor would fight at his side.

 

Elrond, leaning heavily against Glorfindel, saw the dread that had appeared in Thranduil’s eyes. Seeing that fear made his decision much easier. “Keep the ring until Sauron has been defeated.”

 

Thranduil stared at Elrond in disbelief. “Gil-galad gave it to *you*.”

 

“But it is *you* who needs it the most,” said Elrond in a fatigued tone. “You can return it to me once the Shadow has left your mind.”

 

“You seem very certain that Sauron will be defeated,” remarked Thranduil thoughtfully.

 

Elrond’s eyes hardened. “I have to believe that Sauron can be defeated. We cannot give into despair, meldir.”

 

Thranduil bowed his head in acknowledgement. “In that case I have another request.”

 

Elrond already knew what Thranduil was going to ask and said, “Aye, Erestor can stay. You need him.”

 

Erestor gave Elrond a look filled with gratitude. “I will ensure that the Shadow won’t win.”

 

“Excellent,” whispered Elrond fatigued, who now addressed Glorfindel again. “Inform our escort that we are leaving.”

 

Glorfindel nodded once. “I promise you that we will reach Imladris as quickly as possible.” Like Elrond, he had to make sure Elrohir was well.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elladan hesitantly shuffled into the bedroom. His gaze was instantly drawn toward Elrohir, who was curled up beneath a warm blanket. Part of an improvised bandage showed. Apparently Celeborn had used a dry corner of his traveling cloak to bandage the injured limb. His brother’s raven mane was still damp. Large, dark circles had appeared beneath the closed eyes and his twin looked ghostly pale. “What am I to do with you?”

 

Slowly, he moved toward the bed. Sitting down on its edge, he raised a hand and reached for his brother, running a fingertip down an icy cheek. “Elrohir? Can you hear me at all?”

 

“El…”

 

Elladan managed a weak smile. “You know I am here. Even unconscious you know I am close.” He sighed, brushed back his own wayward hair and studied his twin. “Ata’da wants us to make love, but I am not sure I can follow through. I love you, Gwenneth, but… You are my brother.”

 

“Ella…”

 

This time Elrohir’s fragile voice sounded more urgent and suddenly the younger twin released a muffled scream. His arms moved madly about and then reached for him, pulling him close. Elladan allowed it when Elrohir settled his older twin comfortably against him. Face to face, Elladan swallowed hard, seeing his brother’s sunken features. “Fading won’t take you long.” Celeborn was right; Elrohir didn’t have a year left.

 

“Ellad…”

 

Elladan’s smile went from hesitant to heartfelt warm. Whilst still asleep, Elrohir was petting his hair, trying to soothe his worries, which his younger twin was obviously picking up on. “Im mela lle, gwenneth. I love you too much to let you fade.” Nervously, he tried to ignore the butterflies that now tickled his insides, knowing that he was going to make love to Elrohir. “I will be as gentle as possible.”

 

Looking at Elrohir, he saw the other’s real inner beauty for the very first time. Elrohir had always been the one who wanted to take of him, of Ada, Glorfindel, Erestor, everyone. Elrohir’s love was pure and selflessness. Elrohir always wanted what was best for others.

 

“You must have felt so alone and I never realized it.” Hearing the sound of his own voice soothed him, and he tentatively touched his lips to Elrohir’s. Although they were chapped, they felt softer than any lips he had had ever tasted before. A pleased moan slipped from Elrohir’s lips, making Elladan wrap his arms around him. He remained careful though, keeping in mind that Elrohir’s left arm was broken.

 

“I know you can hear me. You might not fully realize that fact, but I can sense you in my mind. It has always been like that. Ata’da says our bond will grow even stronger after I claimed you and I wonder what it will be like when we are fully connected.”

 

He stopped talking and claimed Elrohir’s lips again. His twin was now growing restless, pressing himself close and rubbing his lower body against him. Elladan’s breath caught; his twin’s erection poked his stomach. “You really want me, don’t you?”

 

“Elladan…”

 

Elladan grinned. “At least you managed to say my entire name this time.” He placed the phial next to the pillow and licked his lips. He had to do this now. Once Elrohir was fully awake his twin might not consent to this. “I am sorry, gwenneth, but this might be my only chance to ensure that you will stay with me.”

 

Elrohir’s grip was becoming painful and Elladan wrestled himself free, gathering his twin’s hands in his right, which he brought together above Elrohir’s head. His breath caught, when the other half-Elf parted his legs, making him slip into place between his thighs. “Oh, this will be easier than I thought.”

 

Elrohir was obviously yearning for his touch and Elladan studied the beautiful creature beneath him. “We do belong together. I have fought that realization since finding out that you love me. I cannot let you fade. I would lose myself as well. Gwenneth, will you let me make love to you? Claim you? Make you mine? I cannot let you leave.”

 

“Elladan… aye… El…” Elrohir was mumbling feverishly and arched his back, trying to create more friction between them. His eyes were still closed, but his mind had long registered the loving and familiar presence. Elladan was with him, warming him, holding him and that was all his starved soul needed to know, making his instincts take over.

 

The eagerness and passion that Elrohir displayed urged Elladan on. Taking his time, he closed his lips over his brother’s, drawing soft mews of pleasure from them. He lowered himself atop of his twin’s body and with his free hand he guided Elrohir’s legs around his waist. Holding his younger sibling gently, he explored Elrohir’s mouth. The demanding tongue that chased his, was eager to capture him and he yielded, allowing Elrohir to take control of their kiss. He would have preferred to make love slowly, but Elrohir’s wants and needs crashed ruthlessly into his mind, making him pant for breath.

 

Elrohir’s need to become one in body and soul overwhelmed him and Elladan fought for control. Releasing his brother’s lips, his tongue left a wet trail down the other half-Elf’s throat, where he occasionally suckled the soft skin. Elrohir’s legs suddenly slipped back onto the bed. Realizing Elrohir was still too weak to keep his legs wrapped around his waist, Elladan slid down his brother’s body, showering the flat stomach with tender kisses.

 

When he reached the already slick erection, he hesitated again, but then he pushed all doubts from his mind. “It is easy to love you, Elrohir, and it helps, knowing that what pleases me will please you as well.” His twin’s body reacted to the ministrations like his own.

 

He bestowed a feline lick onto the tip of Elrohir’s erection and then breathed onto the enflamed skin. Elrohir squirmed beneath him, and raised his hips in a mute invitation to be taken. Panting hard, Elladan lost the struggle to make slow love to his twin and gave in. Elrohir’s needs were pushing him toward union.

 

He had long let go of his twin’s wrists and Elrohir’s fingers had buried themselves in his long hair, petting it again. Although his twin’s eyes were still closed, their link told him Elrohir was on the brink of waking up. /I must hurry./ Elrohir was very willing now that his feelings of shame weren’t in the way, but it would be a completely different situation once Elrohir started to fight him off.

 

Reaching for the phial, he opened it and coated one finger with the slick substance. “I will be very gentle and we will go slowly, gwenneth. I promise you a minimum of pain and intense pleasure.” Reality hit hard, as he finally placed his finger at the tight entrance to Elrohir’s body. He was really going to do this! “You are still a virgin, gwenneth. I hope I won’t disappoint you.” He wasn’t just going to make love to Elrohir, he was also taking his twin’s virginity.

 

His finger easily slid inside. It helped enormously that Elrohir was utterly relaxed in this entranced state and he probed the warm passage, hoping to quickly locate the gland that would ensure his brother’s ecstasy. When Elrohir squirmed and moaned deliriously, he knew he had located it. Rubbing the gland gently, he stared at Elrohir in wonder. His twin was now pushing down onto his finger, eager for more stimulation. “Soon, gwenneth. Let me set the pace.”

 

After manipulating the gland a little longer, he removed his finger and returned with two digits which he had coated in more oil. Wiggling them inside Elrohir’s passage, he blanketed his brother’s trembling body and locked lips. The kiss was undeniable passionate and both moaned their pleasure.

 

Unable to postpone the act itself any longer, Elladan knelt between his brother’s legs, and rubbed a generous amount of oil onto his own aching member. “Im mela lle, Elrohir. Stay with me. Don’t ever leave me.” He curled his fingers around his erection and guided himself into Elrohir’s willing body, finally claiming the other half of his soul and making them whole after centuries of being apart.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrohir’s eyes opened at the invasion and he stared at Elladan in shock. As he tried to make sense of what was happening, his eyes widened with pleasure. Elladan had sheathed himself completely and the tip of his hard flesh now rubbed against his sweet spot. Helplessly -- abandoned to this pleasure that was paralyzing him -- he simply stared at Elladan. /Why?/

 

Uncertain how to deal with this, Elrohir closed his eyes again. But that was a mistake, as his other senses took over. His body hummed with life and the sensation made him open his eyes again. But now Elladan had closed his, never realizing his brother had regained consciousness. /Why are you doing this, Elladan? Don’t you know I left in order to protect you? I never wanted to drag you down into disgrace with me. Ai!/ A fierce thrust battered against the gland inside his passage, making him fully erect and aching with desire.

 

As desire and passion began to take over, he admiringly stared at his twin’s agile body moving above him in an ancient dance of possession. What had made Elladan do this? Why claim him?

 

But all thoughts fled, when Elladan scooped him up, after pushing his arms beneath his back. Suddenly Elrohir found himself in an upright position, sitting in his brother’s lap. He was enfolded in his twin’s possessive embrace and surrendered to the sensation that nearly drove him out of his mind. His legs were guided around Elladan’s waist and his twin’s hands now cupped his buttocks, raising and lowering him in a passionate rhythm.

 

For one moment he considered fighting Elladan, but quickly realized how futile it would be in his current situation. He should savor what Elladan was so willingly giving him. After resting his head on his twin’s shoulder, he tightened his hold on Elladan and began to raise himself out of his own accord. With a strangled sob he then impaled himself on his brother’s hard flesh and soon they were moving as one.

 

Their union lasted longer than any of them had thought possible and whilst they mated, their minds merged.

 

Elrohir whimpered helplessly, as the sensations coursing through his body were reversed. Thrusting into his brother’s tight passage he approached orgasm. He was so close… So close…

 

Feeling Elrohir move inside him, Elladan screamed in delight. Finally his twin was claiming him as well.

 

They no longer knew where one started and the other ended. They had become one, and moved like one. They found release together and their lips instinctively sought out their counterparts, locking in a passionate kiss. Elrohir came hard and spilled himself against his twin’s stomach, whilst Elladan found release deep inside Elrohir’s body, claiming him for all eternity.

 

Panting heavily, they rode the waves of ecstasy together. Their thoughts, feelings and even identities mingled, and shifted into place. They took their new and rightful places in each other’s minds and that process left them truly connected and bound.

 

Possible thoughts of fighting Elladan faded from Elrohir’s mind. They were one and, as they stared into the other’s eyes, they realized something truly unique had just happened.

 

They were part of each other now. Every move they made was carried out simultaneously. The same thoughts floated in the other’s mind, and for one eternal moment, thoughts, words, and even emotions became redundant.

 

In the end, these effects, caused by their lovemaking, slowly faded, but their connection remained and was stronger than ever before.

 

Exhausted, Elrohir pressed close to Elladan, his arms wrapped tightly around the other half of his soul. What they had done could never be undone and whatever the future held for them, they would face it together.

 

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

By Any Means Necessary.

Part 19

 

 

Elrond was sweating profusely whilst making his way over to the horses. In his weakened state, he was forced to lean heavily on Glorfindel and Lindir, as his injured side refused to cooperate properly. But there was nothing wrong with his ears and even from this distance he could hear Thranduil’s comment.

 

“He will exhaust himself,” Thranduil dryly commented to Erestor, who stood beside him, arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

 

“This is folly, I agree, but Elrond is stubborn. We won’t be able to change his mind.” Erestor fell into step beside Thranduil, as they made their way over to the panting half-Elf, who swayed dangerously in the saddle after being helped onto Asfaloth’s back.

 

“I want to ride my own horse, not yours,” said Elrond in an irritated tone.

 

But Glorfindel didn’t agree and he sighed deeply, seeing Elrond’s fragile balance. He had already suspected that his lover couldn’t ride a horse by himself and that someone would have to steady and support him. That was the very reason why he had chosen Asfaloth to carry Elrond. Realizing Elrond was about to lose his balance again, he quickly mounted, settling down behind the half-Elf. “Rest your body back against me.” After wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist, he reached for the reins.

 

Frustrated with his own weakness, Elrond reluctantly complied. “I hate this.” He glared at Thranduil and Erestor, and after looking over his shoulder, he glowered at his lover as well. He knew he presented a pitiful image of helplessness.

 

“My sentries will accompany you and help to keep you safe,” said Thranduil, gesturing for twenty of his finest archers to join the Imladris’ party. “They know the safest paths and how to avoid running into spiders. They will accompany you all the way to Imladris.”

 

“Thank you, meldir,” said Elrond through gritted teeth. He had reached the conclusion that he had overestimated his strength, and the pain in the injured parts of his body was mounting. He refused to show it though.

 

“Drink this before you leave.” Thranduil raised his right hand and offered Elrond a flask filled with a bitter, brown liquid. “It has the same healing qualities as the salve, and the added miruvor will strengthen you.”

 

Elrond slowly emptied the flask. From the corner of his eye, he caught Thranduil handing Glorfindel another flask filled with more of the bitter, healing substance. After drowning the foul liquid, he then handed the empty flask back to Erestor, who looked at him worriedly. “I will survive, Erestor,” he snapped in an edgy tone. He understood their worries, but he needed to ensure Elrohir wasn’t in any mortal danger. He wasn’t sure he would survive losing his youngest son.

 

Erestor wisely held his tongue and exchanged a knowing glance with Glorfindel, who tucked the flask into his saddle bags. “Make sure he rests regularly.”

 

“I will.” Glorfindel smiled reassuringly at his friend. “I will take good care of him.” Behind him, Elrond snorted. “Behave yourself, melme, or Thranduil might reconsider and keep you here.”

 

Thranduil laughed warmly. “I might do that, Elrond. After all, I am King here.” Beside him, Erestor blushed fiercely and Thranduil hoped strongly that one day they would get a chance to act out their little role-playing in the corridor, but this time he wouldn’t get caught in the act. Whispering into Erestor’s ear, he made sure his words were only heard by his lover. “And I do plan on ravaging you after tying you down to my bed.”

 

/Thranduil! This is neither the time nor the place to say such things!/ Erestor briefly glowered at his lover, but he couldn’t completely hide his own desire to explore that side of their relationship. How would he react when placed in such a delicate situation? But he could ponder that later.

 

“That flask holds more of the healing substance and I advice you make sure Elrond drinks some of it at dusk and dawn. It will also help to keep his pain bearable. Again, I strongly advice against this trip.” Thranduil couldn’t help feeling protective of his charge. The moment Elrond had been brought to him for treatment he had accepted responsibility for the half-Elf’s health.

 

“Noted,” sneered Elrond at Thranduil. He just wanted to leave Mirkwood and make for his home where he could check on his sons. Realizing he was being rather impolite, he managed to add, “We will keep in touch.”

 

Erestor nodded once. “I will farspeak with you.” It no longer worried him that Thranduil would be part of that conversation now that Elrond and the Sinda had buried the hatchet. He even hoped that Elrond and Thranduil would become friends in time.

 

Elrond pressed his back against Glorfindel’s chest in an effort to tell his seneschal to get moving. “Now, Glorfindel. I want to leave *now*.”

 

Sighing, the Elda complied, pressed his heels into Asfaloth’s flanks and followed Thranduil’s sentries, which now led the way. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled at Erestor, hoping his long-time friend would be happy here.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Celeborn was nervous. About half an hour ago the moans and whimpers coming from the bedroom had stopped and silence now filled the cabin. He deemed the time ready to check on his grandsons and nervously made his way over to the doorway. Should he knock? He dismissed that thought, not wanting to disturb the twins in case they had fallen asleep.

 

/I did the right thing. There was no other way. We lost Elros and nearly Elrond as well. I couldn’t let the past repeat itself. At least these two now have a chance at happiness./

 

Soundlessly, he pushed the door ajar, peeking inside. Ithil’s silver beams illuminated the small bedroom and the bodies of the two sleeping half-Elves on the cot. Celeborn briefly struggled for his next breath, realizing a silver glow emanated from the twins. It was the strongest around Elrohir’s form. /That is Elrohir, isn’t it?/ He had learned to tell them apart a long time ago, but they had never looked this identical to him. For the first time in his life he doubted his ability to tell them apart.

 

But then he caught sight of the improvised bandage, which told him it was Elrohir all right. Approaching the bed, he studied them closely. Elladan had curled protectively around his younger twin and was demonstrating a strong possessiveness in the way he was holding Elrohir.

 

Elrohir was pressing tightly against his older twin. His dark hair was a tangled mass and tiny beads of perspiration still clung to his brow. His breathing was slightly labored, and at times, tiny tremors rocked his sleeping body. Both half-Elf’s eyes were closed in a deep and restful sleep.

 

His gaze shifted to the open phial resting next to the pillow. Elladan had used it then. /He made love to Elrohir, and thus saved my youngest grandson. Everything went well. Elrohir has accepted Elladan’s love, then./ At least he hoped so.

 

Elrohir still looked awfully frail to him, and way too thin. Maybe he would find some food supplies in the kitchen? The twins needed to eat in order to regain their strength.

 

Now that he stood at the head end of the small cot, which offered just enough space for the two half-Elves, he reached for the blanket that had slipped down to their waists and pulled it back into place, tucking it around their forms. Bending down, he placed a parental kiss on Elrohir’s brow. The younger half-Elf remained sound asleep, but as he bestowed a similar kiss onto Elladan’s forehead his grandson’s eyes opened. The probing eyes were still clouded with sleep and briefly fastened on him.

 

“Sleep some more, Elladan. The storm is still raging outside and we are confined to this cabin’s safety for a few more hours. In the meantime I will try to provide you with some food.” Celeborn swept back a wayward lock that had found its way into Elladan’s face.

 

“Elrohir?” Elladan’s questioning gaze shifted from his grandfather to his twin and his breath caught, feeling Elrohir this close to him. The skin on skin contact only added to the sensation and he smiled giddily. “I succeeded in reclaiming him, ata’da. He will stay now.”

 

Celeborn smiled approvingly, but felt he had to warn Elladan. “You still have to face him when Elrohir is fully awake. Do not expect him to simply accept this. I can still sense feelings of guilt and shame.”

 

“So can I,” said Elladan in a thoughtful tone. “I had hoped that they would vanish during our lovemaking.”

 

“You have to be patient, Elladan,” Celeborn cautioned. After making sure his charges were warm, he left them alone, knowing they needed food and privacy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor rested his head on Thranduil’s shoulder and sighed. Elrond and his escort had just vanished from view, and Thranduil and he were alone again. With Vilya in Mirkwood the darkness no longer felt oppressing. “Look closely,” he whispered into his lover’s ear whilst pointing at the treetops. Arien had risen and now warmed the talan with her warm fingertips.

 

Thranduil understood. “Before the arrival of the ring Arien was barely able to reach the highest treetops. She is regaining her strength.”

 

“Sauron will be defeated, and until that day Vilya will protect you and your realm.” Erestor quivered with love for Thranduil, feeling his lover’s hand slip beneath his robes to rub his naked back. “The time has come to look toward the future and rebuild everything Sauron’s Shadow destroyed.”

 

Nodding his head, Thranduil turned Erestor in his embrace until they were face to face. “I feel stronger each day and I doubt it is just Vilya’s presence. Having you at my side strengthens me, nîn-cuil.”

 

“I am not a hero,” protested Erestor weakly. “We both know I bonded with you accidentally.” Seeing sudden doubt in the emerald eyes, he quickly added, “But I would have done so at any rate once realizing what a caring soul you truly are.” Leaning in closer, he claimed the other’s lips. /I can hardly wait for the day that we will make love, melamin. I want to feel you inside me./

 

Thranduil’s eyes darkened with passion, hearing Erestor’s admission. /You want to be claimed? Taken?/

 

/Aye, I want to see you above me, feel you behind me. Make love to me for endless hours./ Erestor released his lover’s lips and smiled, feeling Thranduil’s erection brush against his hip. /And you want that as well./

 

/I never before met such a sensual being as you, my dearest Erestor./ With his wife he had made love in order to produce children, but this was different. He wanted to lay with Erestor for the mere pleasure of it. /I vow to make our first time special./

 

/I will hold you to that promise,/ replied Erestor, feeling truly content. But then his sense of duty returned and he sighed regretfully. /I wish I could let you ravish me right now, but your advisors await./

 

Thranduil shared Erestor’s regret, wishing he could show his lover just how much he desired the Noldorin Elf. /We still have the night./ Nights, which were no longer filled with frightening nightmares. He planned on filling them with soft mews and whimpers of desire, which would tumble from Erestor’s lips for each night from now on. /Let us return to our duties then, but the night is ours and you are mine./

 

Erestor kissed his lover passionately and then allowed the Sinda to lead him back to the royal talan.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

/Do you see it, Belldoron? Do you see how this accursed Noldorin Elf has bewitched your mighty King? Thranduil has been reduced to a drooling Elfling, who cannot keep his hands to himself. Erestor is Elrond’s pupil in the art of magic. The Peredhel is a sorcerer and no healer! He is evil and has trained Erestor to seduce your King. Belldoron, you are your King’s seneschal. How can you let this happen?/

 

Belldoron didn’t quite remember when the whispers had first started, but now they had become part of him. They were growing stronger as well, and now that he was watching the Imladris’ party leave, his gaze came to rest on Erestor, who was holding and kissing Thranduil in front of everyone.

 

/How does he dare claim my King in public? Thranduil must be under some sort of spell to allow this./ He grew enraged, watching them kiss. Thranduil’s hand had even slipped beneath the burgundy robes to make contact with the Noldorin Elf’s skin.

 

/Erestor is using your King’s desires against him. It has been a while since your King indulged himself in the physical act and Elrond taught Erestor well. It won’t be long before your King will be the half-Elf’s puppet, to be played with and then thrown aside. Erestor might even go as far as to kill your Ruler and take his place, for that is Elrond’s ultimate plan. After so many centuries of feuds Elrond will assume command in Mirkwood and imprison and torture all Elves that remain loyal to their King. Who knows, maybe Erestor will keep your King to warm his bed, humiliating him further./

 

/Never! That will never happen! I will make sure that this accursed Noldorin Elf won’t get away with it!/ Belldoron’s outrage fed this insane urge to protect his ruler at all cost. /I will end that bastard’s life if necessary!/

 

/End his life, my dear Belldoron? Wouldn’t that mean granting him an easy way out? Don’t you want this Noldo to suffer? You can always kill him later. You should show Thranduil how he is being manipulated and what would be a better way than to force Erestor to confess to his crimes? You are a warrior. I am certain you know of ways to convince him to admit his true nature? The Noldo is vile, but cunning. You will have to break him before you can convince Thranduil that Erestor bewitched him. Take your time and move with caution. You need a plan first./

 

Belldoron nodded his head once. Venomous eyes followed Thranduil and Erestor, as the two Elves headed to meet the advisors. /Your advice is sound. I will give this matter thought and act when I am ready./

 

/And do not hesitate to call for my help or advice, valiant Elf. Your King is most fortunate to have such a loyal seneschal./

 

“Aye, very fortunate indeed.” He had served Oropher and had promised the elder Elf to take care of Thranduil. It was time to keep that promise.

 

Marching toward his quarters, he considered the situation. The whispering voice was right. Maybe if he ‘convinced’ the Noldo to confess his vile crimes to Thranduil, his King would return to sanity. Aye, Thranduil would prefer to personally deal out the Elf’s punishment. All he had to do was open his King’s eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elladan had been unable to go back to sleep after Celeborn had woken him up. He had enjoyed watching Elrohir sleep and tenderly brushed damp, dark hair behind a slightly pointed ear. He had faced losing Elrohir too many times these last few days. First, Elrohir had threatened to choose mortality and then his twin had fled Imladris. “Too close, gwenneth. I came too close to losing you.”

 

Hearing the door open, he grew silent again. His gaze traveled to Celeborn and he nodded approvingly, smelling the soup his grandfather was bringing.

 

Celeborn placed the two bowls and spoons next to the bed and looked questioningly at Elladan. “Do you want me to stay when you wake him?”

 

Elladan considered the question. “Nay, thank you for your offer, but this is something Elrohir and I must face alone.”

 

Celeborn nodded his understanding. “I will be in the next room in case you need me. Be patient with him. It will be quite a shock to Elrohir that you took this step. Only a few days ago you didn’t even know that he was in love with you and then you did this.”

 

“I will be patient,” promised Elladan. He waited until his grandfather had left and then gently rubbed his twin’s face. He was somewhat apprehensive where Elrohir’s reaction was concerned, but counted on their bond to pull them through.

 

“Elrohir? Gwenneth, it is time for you to wake up. Ata’da brought us soup.” Involuntarily he held his breath when his brother’s eyes finally opened to look at him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The feelings of shock and disbelief that washed through Elrohir made him tremble in Elladan’s arms. The memories of what they had done rushed through him, making him whimper in misery. Elladan immediately soothed him, but that only resulted in Elrohir trying to pull away. “Nay… Elladan… Why did you do it?” The tears that had been swimming in his eyes were now released and dripped down his face. “I left… to keep this from you.” Everything had been in vain. Misery, melancholy and despair settled down in his soul.

 

Now that Elladan refused to let go of him, he averted his eyes, staring at the ceiling. He had no idea where Elladan had taken him or why his twin had decided to claim him. He just wished Elladan had never found him.

 

“Elrohir? Gwenneth? Look at me, please.”

 

Elladan’s pleading tone instantly registered with him and he was unable to deny his twin so he met the other’s compassionate eyes. “Ata’da told you.”

 

Elladan nodded once. “He did.”

 

“He betrayed my trust. He lured me into some sort of trance and I had no idea I was telling him, or why I was telling him. I couldn’t stop myself. He had no right to tell you of my shame.” Although Elrohir closed his eyes, hot tears remained sliding down his cheeks.

 

“Ata’da did what he did because he was worried about you and so was I. I still am. Why won’t you look at me, gwenneth?”

 

“How can you possible bear my presence? Or to look at me after what I have done?” Elrohir’s eyes suddenly opened and he glared at his twin. “Why, Elladan? Why? Why couldn’t you let me fade or chose mortality? Why did you do this?”

 

Elladan forced himself to remain calm. Elrohir was emotional enough for the both of them. “Ata’da told me that you are in love with me. That you have been for some time and that it was the reason why you were fading. You were pining for me, thinking you could never have me.”

 

“Elladan, this is wrong. We are brothers! Twins! How could you do this? I tried so hard to keep my distance!” Elrohir was angry and hurt at the same time, and he shook in his twin’s arms. “I never wanted you to know!”

 

“You were afraid that I would claim you,” said Elladan in a flash of revelation. “You kept this from me because you knew I love you too much to let you fade!”

 

“I didn’t want you to fall into disgrace with me,” whimpered Elrohir miserably. “I am so sorry, Elladan. You should never have done this.”

 

“I don’t regret a single moment of it.” Elladan was done talking and opted for action instead. He rested his right hand at the nape of Elrohir’s neck, keeping him in place whilst kissing him. Elrohir gasped and then struggled, trying to break the kiss, but Elladan didn’t let him. /Stop fighting this, Elrohir. This was meant to be./

 

Elrohir suddenly went limp in his arms and Elladan instantly grew worried. “Elrohir?” He loosened his hold slightly to check on his twin and then cursed, when Elrohir elbowed him in his stomach.

 

But Elrohir whimpered in pain as well, not having realized his arm was broken. Ramming it into his brother’s abdomen had caused the dull ache to return to full force, and tears of agony filled his eyes. It seemed that he couldn’t struggle free, even if he wanted to. He felt utterly pathetic.

 

“Hush now, gwenneth, all will be well. I have you now and we will face the future together.” Elrohir had gone motionless again and Elladan used that to his advantage. He helped his twin into a sitting position. Mimicking the position they had been in when making love, he pulled Elrohir onto his lap. As they were both still naked, the exquisite sensation of flesh moving against flesh caused them both to moan.

 

“Nay, Elladan, don’t do this.” Elrohir lifted his tear streaked face and met his twin’s knowing eyes. He sobbed quietly when Elladan guided their arms around each other’s waist, tightening the hold. “It is wrong. We are brothers. We should not be doing this.” But his voice had lost some of its earlier conviction.

 

Elladan soothingly rubbed his twin’s back. “That was my first reaction as well when ata’da told me about your passion for me. I fought it. Then he pointed out to me that by fighting it I would lose you to the Halls of Mandos and the truth is that I cannot live without you, Elrohir. We are one. Do you remember how it felt when our bodies were joined? Our fëar mixed and for one moment in time we were one. We cannot deny the truth, gwanur-nîn.” He managed to make eye contact with his twin and then continued. “This is how it is supposed to be.”

 

“It is not!” said Elrohir vehemently. “I don’t understand how ata’da could let you do this… Why he didn’t stop you! He knows it is wrong too!”

 

“We love you, Elrohir. That is why I didn’t stop Elladan.” Celeborn, who had heard the muffled screams had been unable to stay away any longer and now approached the bed. Seeing Elrohir’s severe distress he felt deeply for his youngest grandson. “Don’t me angry with Elladan. If you need to be upset with someone, be angry with me, for I advised Elladan to claim you.”

 

Elrohir glared at his grandfather and Celeborn trembled, seeing the fierce emotions in his grandson’s eyes. “Please understand, pen-neth.” Celeborn moved closer, and sat down on the edge of the bed, facing Elrohir. “Your death would have caused a terrible reaction. Elladan would have faded too and what about your father? Would he survive losing the two of you?”

 

“You betrayed my trust by making me tell you, Celeborn! And you should have stopped Elladan!” hissed Elrohir, too upset to call the elder Elf grandfather. He was exhausting himself by being this angry, but he couldn’t help himself. “Don’t you understand that you ruined Elladan’s life? He is now bound to me! He can never have a lover of his own! You sentenced him to that!”

 

“What?” Elladan, shocked to hear this, placed his hands at either side of Elrohir’s head and forced his twin to look at him. “You are my love. Don’t you know that? I never had these feelings for any other Elf. It is you who completes me.”

 

“But…” Elrohir, too drained to continue the argument, whimpered softly. His arm and head hurt and his heart… he wasn’t sure if it was broken or mending. “You shouldn’t have done this, Elladan.” Closing his eyes, exhaustion overwhelmed him and he collapsed against his twin.

 

Elladan now released his own tears which he had been holding back. Gently, he lowered his twin back onto the cot and then looked over his shoulder at Celeborn. “You were right; he would have fought me. At least now I know he will stay with me.”

 

“But this is only the beginning. The real battle is still ahead of you. You must make Elrohir understand that you truly love him and that will take time. But you did well. Don’t let him push you away. Hopefully his feelings of guilt and shame will fade after he talks to Elrond.”

 

“You think so?” Elladan frowned. Why would talking to their father ease Elrohir’s pain?

 

“I cannot tell you why, but Elrond will… In time. Now, eat this soup and try to make Elrohir eat as well when he wakes up again.” Celeborn briefly rested his hand on the top of Elladan’s head and teasingly ruffled the dark mane. “The storm is fading and we might be able to leave in a few hours.” Rising from the cot, he smiled warmly at Elladan. “I am proud of you. You did well.” Soundlessly he left the room and closed the door behind him. Elrohir’s accusation, that he had betrayed his trust, echoed in his ears and caused him heartbreak. He would try to make Elrohir understand in time. Now he had to deal with his pain alone.

 

Elladan sipped his soup, whilst keeping one eye on his shivering twin. After emptying the bowl, he set it aside and pulled Elrohir into his arms. “You won’t succeed in driving me away, Elrohir. I love you too much.”

 

As if hearing those words, Elrohir moved closer in his sleep. His lips now rested close to a coppery disk and its nipple quickly turned into a hard nub. “Aiya, Elrohir, I desire you.” Making love to Elrohir had shown him how much he desired Elrohir and he yearned to become one with his twin again. When they had been joined, they had been one for one eternal moment… and he wanted that again – wanted to feel like that for the rest of his life.

 

“I am truly bound to you then.” As long as he lived he would desire no one but Elrohir, and that thought gave him all the peace of mind that he needed.

 

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

By Any Means Necessary.

Part 20

 

 

“We don’t have to rest, Glorfindel. We can travel for a few more hours.” A fist was closing around his heart and Elrond felt like he was suffocating. Elrohir was obviously in agony and it caused him pain that he wasn’t there for his youngest son. /Elladan, where are you? Why aren’t you taking care of your brother?/ He was angry with himself, realizing no senior Elf was in Imladris to support his sons. Lindir, Erestor, Glorfindel and he had left them to their own devices. How could he have been so stupid? One of them should have stayed behind!

 

Glorfindel’s arms, wrapped tightly around him, squeezed gently and Elrond glared at his seneschal as he looked over his shoulder.

 

“You might not need the rest,” said Glorfindel, his tone making it evident that he *did* think Elrond needed to rest, “But the horses do. We have been riding them mercilessly since leaving Mirkwood and I don’t want Asfaloth to reach Imladris exhausted. And then there are Thranduil’s sentries. They are on foot and growing tired. They cannot keep up such a cruel pace. We need to rest, melamin.”

 

Elrond hated admitting it, but the Elda was right and he reluctantly nodded his head once. “We will rest, then.”

 

“A very wise decision, Elrond.” Glorfindel raised his hand and signaled for the rest of the party to stop. A relieved sigh carried through the lines of Elves.

 

Elrond gritted his teeth when Glorfindel suddenly slid out of the saddle. He had lost his support and now swayed precariously. A steadying hand returned to rest against his back and a moment later, Glorfindel was helping him down Asfaloth. He gasped, shocked that Glorfindel planned on carrying him toward the small fire that the guards were building. They were even erecting a shelter for him to rest in, should it start to rain.

 

Glorfindel sensed Elrond’s glare on him and gently lowered his charge onto the soft grass. “No one likes being dependent, but we feel honored to care for you. Please allow us to do so.”

 

Elrond growled softly and allowed his lover to wrap a blanket around his shoulders. A remnant of the fever still remained, making him shiver.

 

“Drink this. Maybe it will help.” Glorfindel uncovered the flask Thranduil had given him, poured some of the liquid into a cup and handed it to Elrond. The half-Elf’s hand shook, accepting the healing potion and Glorfindel watched, making sure Elrond didn’t drop it accidentally. “We will reach Imladris tomorrow if we keep up this pace.”

 

“The guards on foot can travel slower, whilst we on horseback head for Imladris on full speed. We left Mirkwood and the spiders never ventured out here before. We don’t need this big an escort.” Elrond, trembling, handed the empty cup back to Glorfindel. Realizing he had been rather unpleasant company these last few hours, he mumbled a soft apology. “I apologize for my behavior, Glorfindel, but I am worried for Elrohir.”

 

Glorfindel moistened his lips and gathered Elrond’s trembling hands in his. “I understand, melme, but you must understand that it is my duty to take care of you. I need to make sure you don’t exhaust yourself. Therefore I need to slow you down, you wouldn’t rest otherwise.”

 

“And I am grateful for your care,” said Elrond slowly, hesitantly making eye contact with his lover. “It is just… I need to make sure Elrohir is fine.”

 

“We will arrive tomorrow and then you can talk to him.” Realizing Elrond felt lost and worried, he moved closer, wrapped an arm around the half-Elf’s waist and pulled his lover close. “Try to rest. We are safe here. You will need your strength when we continue our journey.”

 

Elrond rested his head on Glorfindel’s shoulder and watched the Elda open his saddle bags to withdraw lembas and miruvor from them. Accepting small morsels, he ate part of the waver of lembas and sipped some miruvor. The sentries had now secured their camp and mingled with the Imladris guards. “They work well together,” said Elrond pleased. “This bodes well for our future.”

 

“And with Erestor in Thranduil’s bed…” Glorfindel laughed, hearing Elrond’s quick intake of breath. “He did manage to secure that alliance, didn’t he?”

 

“Hum, it was my fault,” said Elrond in a contemplative tone. “I told him by any means necessary. But I didn’t tell him to… to bond with Thranduil.”

 

“I talked to Erestor whilst you were recovering, and for what it is worth, I do think they are in love. It may have started off by accident, but they have feelings for each other. Thranduil especially seems smitten with Erestor.” He grinned, recalling the incident in the corridor. “Ah, that reminds me. I still need to tell you…”

 

“What?” Elrond’s curiosity was piqued, but at the same time he felt tired. Had Thranduil mixed a sleeping powder into that healing potion?

 

“I walked in on them in the corridor.” Glorfindel grinned, feeling Elrond smile against his chest. “Thranduil was expressing certain… desires and Erestor was trying hard to find release. They will be happy, melme.”

 

Elrond chuckled, trying to picture Glorfindel catching them in the act. “You must tell me more details when I am more alert.”

 

“I will. Now try to rest.” Glorfindel made sure his charge was warm and once Elrond was dozing off, he sought out Lindir’s eyes. They exchanged a knowing look and Glorfindel settled down more comfortably, holding his lover tight.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Celeborn sighed deeply, seeing Elrohir’s defiant glare. “Trust me, pen-neth, you need to eat something.” Elrohir had woken some minutes ago and the first thing the younger half-Elf had done was to pull away from Elladan. Celeborn shook his head, seeing Elrohir’s futile attempts to keep their skin to skin contact to a minimum. Both half-Elves were still naked and he could tell that his current lack of clothes made Elrohir uncomfortable. “If you drink this soup, I will return your clothes to you.”

 

Elrohir gave his grandfather a look filled with contempt. “I will drink the soup, then.” He desperately wanted his clothes back. Seeing and feeling Elladan’s naked body woke new carnal desires in him and his old fantasies of claiming his twin, and being claimed in turn, nearly made him hard again. He barely managed to control his desires and quavered, curling his fingers around the bowl. The fact that his left arm was useless was another thing that irritated him. Slowly, he sipped the hot soup. From the corner of his eye, he caught Elladan staring at him.

 

Elladan cringed, sensing his twin’s dark mood. What did he have to do in order to get through to Elrohir? “Please do not be cross with ata’da, Elrohir. He only tried to help.” His instincts told him that Elrohir felt betrayed – mostly by Celeborn. “You refused to confide in me and I was becoming desperate. I don’t want to lose you!” The glare that remained directed at him, made Elladan shrink into himself. He had seldom seen his twin this angry and distrustful. “I love you, gwenneth.”

 

His hand shook when Elrohir placed the half-empty bowl aside. Ignoring Celeborn, like the silver-haired Elf wasn’t in the room, he addressed Elladan, “You knew darn well that I didn’t want you to do this and yet you went ahead and did it anyway! Don’t you think I am entitled to my anger?”

 

“I don’t understand why you are being this difficult!” said Elladan in an explosive tone. “I did what I had to do in order to keep you here!”

 

“Do you love me, Elladan?”

 

Elrohir’s calm tone made Elladan gasp for breath. “Of course I do!”

 

“Nay, do you *love* me? Do you feel passionate about me?” He appeared calm and controlled, but on the inside he was raging. “Elladan, do you really understand what you did? You are bound to me until we die!”

 

Suddenly a smug grin surfaced on Elladan’s face. “Aye, we are bound for all eternity. We won’t choose mortality and we won’t fade. We will be happy for all eternity.”

 

Elrohir stared at his twin in disbelief. “You actually seem… happy about this arrangement!”

 

“I am,” said Elladan, smirking. Leaning in closer, he tried not to let Elrohir’s glare get to him and gently, he enfolded his twin in his arms. His lips were now close enough to whisper into his brother’s ear. “It is *you* who doesn’t understand. I love you. I feel passion for you. I want to be bound to you.”

 

“You are insane.”

 

The words, spoken in a cold and sharp tone nearly froze the blood in Elladan’s veins. Every time when he thought he was making progress, Elrohir would turn on him. “I am not insane, gwenneth.”

 

Elrohir pushed Elladan away from him, tried to cross his arms in front of his chest, but had to give up, as his broken arm still hampered him. Pulling the blanket up to his shoulder, he reluctantly sought out Celeborn’s gaze. “You promised to return my clothes to me.”

 

“And I told you to finish your soup first.” Celeborn flinched at the hard tone both their voices carried. He wanted to care for his youngest grandson, but it was obvious that Elrohir wouldn’t let him.

 

Glowering at Celeborn, Elrohir picked up the bowl and emptied it. With a defiant glare he placed it back onto the ground and continued to stare Celeborn into submission.

 

Celeborn gave in first, realizing Elrohir wasn’t completely thinking rationally. He gathered the leggings and shirt and handed them to Elrohir. “I will wait for the two of you outside.” He would get their horses ready for departure. His shoulders slumped when he left the room, wishing Elrohir would forgive him for caring so much.

 

Elrohir felt somewhat more at ease now that his grandfather had left, but was quickly reminded of Elladan’s presence when his twin tried to assist him with putting on his shirt. “I don’t need your help. You already *helped* enough.”

 

His twin’s venomous tone took Elladan aback and he swallowed hard. But then he recalled Celeborn’s words; he couldn’t allow Elrohir to chase him away. “Let me help. Your broken arm must still hurt and I want to help.” He briefly wondered if Elrohir could be concussed. It would explain his odd behavior. But he dismissed the idea. His brother was just really upset and would calm down eventually.

 

Realizing he couldn’t get dressed by himself, Elrohir nodded reluctantly. Elladan acted at once and helped his brother into the shirt. After lacing it up, he assisted Elrohir in putting on his leggings. Their eyes briefly met and he smiled shyly, seeing the fierce blush that now covered Elrohir’s face. “I really love you, gwenneth.”

 

Elrohir abruptly nodded once and then averted his eyes. “I know you do, but—“

 

“No buts, please Elrohir.” Elladan gently rested his hands on either side of his twin’s head and waited for his brother to make eye contact before continuing. “I do believe this was meant to happen and I am happy that I took this step. You are the other half of my soul. Give me, nay, give *us* a chance.”

 

“I don’t know if I can,” whispered Elrohir in a tiny voice. “When I think about facing Ada, I… I feel nauseous. How can I ever face him after… after what I…”His voice faltered and he pleadingly glanced at his brother. “I can never face him again. It is because of me that you had to do this.”

 

Elladan stared at his twin in dismay. How could he stop Elrohir from clinging to his guilt and shame? He sighed, realizing he needed to distance himself for one moment so he could gather his thoughts. He left the bed, gathered his own clothes and got dressed as well. After putting on his boots, he helped Elrohir into his and then created a sling for Elrohir’s broken arm to rest in. “Better?”

 

Elrohir nodded once and then blushed again. Elladan couldn’t help it, but the fact that his twin was blushing was extremely appealing. Giving in to his needs, he leaned in closer and gently claimed Elrohir’s lips. The younger half-Elf’s eyes widened and he tried to pull back, but in the end Elrohir surrendered to the kiss and even parted his lips and teeth.

 

Surprised, Elladan pressed closer and rested his hand at the column of Elrohir’s neck. The kiss was slow and tender, unrushed, and Elladan’s toes curled. When he pulled back, he panted softly and saw his own desire reflected in Elrohir’s eyes. “We will be fine in the end, gwenneth.”

 

Elrohir nodded again and lowered his eyes. He allowed Elladan to pull him to his feet and together they made their way out of the cabin to join Celeborn.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Celeborn watched them closely and realized that they had talked. Elrohir was walking close to Elladan and he even allowed for his twin to keep an arm wrapped around him. Things wouldn’t be easy for the two of them, but they would sort everything out because they loved each other. Now he had to work on obtaining forgiveness from Elrohir. He understood that the younger half-Elf felt betrayed. He would have felt betrayed as well.

 

“I suggest Elladan and you take one horse as I doubt you will want to ride with me,” said Celeborn, addressing Elrohir. His youngest grandson’s eyes were filled with ice and pierced his very soul.

 

Elrohir nodded once. “You are right. I prefer Elladan’s company to yours.”

 

Ouch, that had hurt. Celeborn quickly hid his hurt expression, but feared Elrohir had already seen. He mounted his horse, knowing Elrohir didn’t want him close.

 

Elrohir suddenly realized that Elladan and he would be riding together, very close, for quite some time and now he cursed himself for alienating Celeborn. He wasn’t sure he could bear the constant friction when sitting pressed against his twin. This would be torture.

 

“Let me help,” offered Elladan.

 

Elrohir sighed and allowed his twin to assist him when mounting the horse. When Elladan slid into place behind him, he fervently prayed to Elbereth that Elladan wouldn’t grow aroused during their journey to Imladris. He wasn’t sure he could remain in place when feeling his brother’s erection against his backside. Not after Elladan had claimed him. Suddenly Elladan rested his chin on his shoulder, and his twin pulled him close, making sure he was secure.

 

“Im mela lle, gwenneth.”

 

Words that should have frightened him, now filled Elrohir with a sense of rightness. Elladan had chosen to be with him because his twin loved him. And their love was strong. He doubted that even their father’s disapproval could pull them apart. /Ada, I don’t want to think of his reaction./ Elrond would never allow this. /We will be banished from Imladris./ And the worst thing was that Elladan would go with him.

 

But then again, they would at least have each other.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

/Belldoron, mighty seneschal, look at them. Can you see what is happening?/

 

The whispering voice was back and made him look at Thranduil in surprise. He had been working on new schedules for their patrols and his King had been occupied with the land’s defenses. For a few moments everything had seemed right again – familiar, but now Erestor stepped into the room. The Noldorin Elf was leaning against the doorway, looking possessively at his King.

 

/He is seducing your King. It won’t be long before Thranduil is lured into sharing his power with the Noldo and then Erestor will make his move. Your King will fall ill. He has already been ill. Can you see the lingering dark circles beneath his eyes? Who knows what that evil sorcerer is poisoning Thranduil with./

 

Belldoron’s eyes narrowed. Erestor didn’t seem to mind him watching at all, as the Noldorin Elf moved into place behind Thranduil, placing a hand on his King’s shoulder. He eyed Erestor closely, waiting for the evil one to betray himself. /He is Noldo, our enemy. Thranduil should know that as well./ But thankfully he was here to protect his ruler. “Sire, would you accompany on my inspection? We need to make sure our warriors remain alert and it has been a while since they last saw you. Seeing you attend the inspection might boost their moral.” His eyes widened, seeing Erestor lean in closer to whisper conspiringly into Thranduil’s ear. /And so it begins. He is trying to keep my King away from his men. I see what you are doing, pen-gûl./ (Evil one.)

 

“Maybe tomorrow, meldir. I don’t feel strong enough yet to venture outside for a longer period of time. Maybe after another night’s rest.”

 

Belldoron managed to control his raging anger at being denied. /This is *his* doing. The Noldo is controlling my King, manipulating and influencing him./

 

/ I told you that Erestor is evil. He slowly lures your King into a false sense of safety and love, and then he will make his move. You have to remain alert, seneschal. Your King will need your strong sword arm shortly./

 

Belldoron forced himself to react to Thranduil’s reply. “Aye, my Liege, maybe tomorrow, but the men will be disappointed that you won’t join them.” He rose from his chair, unable to remain in the Noldo’s company any longer. He felt like he was suffocating. “I will conduct the daily inspection now.”

 

“You have permission to leave,” whispered Thranduil absentmindedly.

 

Baring his teeth for the tiniest of moments, Belldoron turned around, disgusted with the fact that his King was eying the Noldo with barely concealed lust. /So that is how the pen-gûl controls him. He lured Thranduil into his bed. He probably gets up on all fours and lets Thranduil take him./ A growl escaped his throat, and he quickly closed the door behind him.

 

/Aye, my mighty seneschal, the Noldo is a whore. He uses his body to control your King. I told you; Elrond Half-Elven trained this one well. It will be difficult to undo the enchantment the Noldo placed on your King. But you must find a way, for Mirkwood! For your King!/

 

/I will,/ promised Belldoron privately. /I will clean my King’s bed of this evil spawn and Thranduil’s honor will be restored./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I really wished I could have accompanied Belldoron,” said Thranduil, pulling Erestor close until his dark-haired lover was forced to sit down on his desk. Sliding his hands along Erestor’s inner thighs, he parted the advisor’s legs and then pulled him close with a powerful jerk.

 

Erestor gasped, unexpectedly finding himself in Thranduil’s lap, with his legs parted to give his lover unlimited access. “You should be resting, melamin, not exhausting yourself.”

 

“I cannot control myself, nîn-cuil.” Vilya sparkled at his ring finger when his fingertips moved to undo the lacing of Erestor’s leggings. “My greatest desire is to pleasure you. Will you let me?” He didn’t yet have the stamina to go another round, but Erestor was hard and willing. Slowly, he pushed down the fabric, revealing narrow hips. “Oh, I know just how to pleasure you and I always wanted to do this!”

 

Erestor’s eyes widened when Thranduil swept all papers and books from his desk. Not expecting such abrupt treatment, he yelped softly as Thranduil lifted him to lay him down on the wooden desk. “What are you doing?” Staring at his lover, he wondered what had gotten into the Sinda.

 

Thranduil grinned, and quickly removed his lover’s boots and leggings. “You are a feast, Erestor.” Standing back, he studied the dark-haired Elf. “Will you scream my name when you come?”

 

“Ai, I…” Erestor swallowed hard as warm fingers curled themselves around his straining erection. He tried to sit upright to maintain eye contact with his lover, but Thranduil insistently pushed his shoulders back onto the desk.

 

“Now don’t move about too much.” Thranduil nearly drooled at the prospect of giving his lover so much pleasure that Erestor would scream his name. “Part those long legs for me.”

 

Erestor was glad he was lying down, for his legs would have given out on him at this point. Staring at the ceiling, he did as he was told and quavered with anticipation when Thranduil guided them to rest on his shoulders. Completely exposed, and vulnerable, he held his breath. He trusted Thranduil unconditionally, but it took a great amount of courage to present himself like this and to let his lover do whatever he wanted.

 

“You are so beautiful. You fill my veins with fire and lust, nîn-cuil.” Thranduil leaned in close enough to kiss his lover and brutally sucked on Erestor’s bottom lip. One nipple stood at full attention and he rolled it between his fingertips, squeezing it teasingly. “Oh, you want this, don’t you? Tell me.”

 

“Aye, I want this… Want you!” Erestor panted hard and his voice had taken on a desperate tone. He whimpered his need when the fingers returned to stroke his hard flesh. Thranduil’s soft robes rubbed against his sensitive flesh, sending tremors of pleasure through his body. He raised his hips in a mute plea and rocked against his lover.

 

“Ai, you are so eager, melamin, and you are all mine. I will play your body and make you scream. I want to please you so badly, Erestor.” Thranduil, licking the other, so far neglected nipple, blindly opened the top drawer, reaching for the fragranced oil that he kept in there.

 

Erestor reached for Thranduil, pulled him closer and buried his hands in the Elf’s soft robes. “Aiya, you like doing this to me.”

 

“I like seeing you at my mercy, aye. I like knowing that I am the one who is doing this to you.” He lowered Erestor’s legs somewhat so he could easier lean in closer to claim his lover’s lips. While pumping the dark-haired Elf’s shaft, he located the phial filled with oil, opened it and let a generous amount flow over his fingers.

 

Staring into Erestor’s dark eyes, he placed one finger at the guardian ring, massaging before entering, but when he did, it was with one fierce thrust, piercing his helpless lover.

 

“Aiya!” Erestor whimpered at the sudden penetration and arched his back, trying to take in more. “Aye, now… more.”

 

“Not yet.” Thranduil added a second finger, probing inside the passage and manipulating his lover’s pleasure gland. Helping Erestor, he supported one long leg, which he now moved back over his shoulder. Pulling Erestor even closer, he added a third finger and began a steady thrusting motion. “Do you feel it, melamin? Do you feel me give you this pleasure? You are mine, now. The King’s property and yet, you utterly posses me in turn.”

 

Erestor felt full and the consistent stroking of his sweet spot was quickly pushing him toward release, but it was hearing Thranduil’s words that really caused his orgasm. “Aye, I feel you… Feels good.”

 

Thranduil smiled seductively and then attacked one of his lover’s pointed ears, suckling the tip. Still, he managed to get a few words out. “In and out… In and out…” He mimicked his thrusts to his words, driving Erestor out of his mind. “In and out…”

 

Unable to keep back any longer, Erestor screamed Thranduil’s name, finally finding orgasm after enduring Thranduil’s sensual and verbal torment. Shaking like a leaf, he turned his head to look at his lover and smiled at seeing the wicked expression in those sparkling eyes.

 

Thranduil whimpered in turn, feeling his lover’s inner muscle contract around his fingers and he remained perfectly still, waiting for the spasms to subdue. “Aye, I will enjoy taking you… Possessing you,” he purred in anticipated delight.

 

Erestor couldn’t do much else except lie there and try to calm down. “You…” Words failed him. He had never had such a passionate and spontaneous lover before. “You are so careless… What if… What if someone walked in on us? You didn’t lock the door!”

 

“That just added to my excitement and desire to make you come.” Thranduil removed his fingers, careful not to cause Erestor any discomfort. Suddenly, his eyes widened with embarrassment.

 

Which Erestor caught. “What? What is it?” He groaned softly, sitting upright and followed Thranduil’s gaze. For some reason the Sinda was staring at his fingers and then at his still exposed groin. “What?”

 

“I… Uh… Didn’t know…” Thranduil stuttered, trying to apologize. He tried to hide his hand inside his sleeves, but Erestor grabbed his wrist.

 

“What?” Erestor swallowed hard, seeing Thranduil’s fingers were coated with a thick and oily ink.

 

“I reached for the wrong bottle,” whispered Thranduil, cringing and awaiting the lecture Erestor would surely deliver.

 

“Ink? You used ink?” Dumbfounded, Erestor’s gaze shifted from Thranduil’s fingers to his own lower body. Aye, he definitely needed a bath. “Look at what you did to me! I am covered in ink. It is even inside of me! Thranduil!”

 

For one moment they stared at each other. Thranduil’s features were contorted; afraid Erestor would take this mistake out on him. “I just wanted to hear you scream my name.”

 

Seeing his lover’s apologetic expression, Erestor realized Thranduil expected to be scolded at and he was tempted to do just that. But in the end, he grinned. “You are quite an adventure, Thranduil. I cannot remember ever using ink for lubrication before and we won’t do it again.” He chuckled softly, shaking his head. “Oh, you will make this up to me! And I will get to decide how.” Tears of merriment appeared in his eyes and they dripped from his chin. “Aiya, we need to clean out this desk and rearrange its contents!”

 

Thranduil breathed a relieved sigh, realizing ho fortunate he was that Erestor wasn’t angry with him. “Aye, I will make this up to you. In whatever way you desire.” Using his sleeve, he tried to remove most of the ink that clung to Erestor’s sweaty skin. “Go to my chambers and enjoy a long soak in the pool.”

 

“You won’t join me, then?” Erestor raised an eyebrow. He reached for his shirt and slipped into it, still snickering softly.

 

“I will reorganize my desk first,” whispered Thranduil guiltily.

 

As he put on his leggings, Erestor continued to chuckle. “Ink! He used ink!” After giving Thranduil a passionate kiss, he headed for the doorway. He was looking forward to that long soak, hoping Thranduil would join him at some point. Opening the door, he looked over his shoulder at Thranduil, hearing the Sinda giggle unexpectedly. Wiggling an eyebrow he waited for his lover to explain.

 

“I am just very glad Glorfindel didn’t walk in on us this time.”

 

Erestor shivered. “Aye, that would have been bad.” Having been caught in the corridor was bad enough, but being caught being ravaged on Thranduil’s desk, whilst using ink for lubrication, would have been much worse! Shivering, he closed the door behind him. /The next time I will make sure the bloody door is locked!/

 

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

By Any Means Necessary.

Part 21

 

 

Elladan felt truly content now that Elrohir was in his arms again. The younger half-Elf fit perfectly against him and he sighed blissfully. Elrohir promptly looked over his shoulder and Elladan smiled brightly. “I am so glad that we found you. It was ata’da who tracked you down. I might never have found you, emotional as I was.”

 

Casting a glance at Celeborn, Elrohir couldn’t help still feeling betrayed. His grandfather had somehow made him admit his feelings and attraction, and had then told Elladan. He no longer felt like he could trust the elder Elf and that realization made him ache inside, for Celeborn had always held a special place in his heart. He refrained from replying, not wanting to say anything spiteful. Celeborn’s gaze unexpectedly caught his and he quickly averted his eyes.

 

Being honest with himself Elrohir had to admit that he understood why Celeborn had done it. His grandfather didn’t want to lose him and watching Elladan suffer must have been hard on the silver-haired Elf. Yet, he couldn’t find it in his heart to forgive his grandfather – not yet. He needed time in order to deal with what had happened.

 

“We will be home again within the hour,” said Elladan, trying to make conversation now that the icy cold remained between Elrohir and Celeborn. “Hopefully Ada received the message and is on his way home.”

 

Elrohir’s head snapped back. “You did what?”

 

“We sent a messenger. Elrohir, we were under the impression that you were about to cut all ties. Ada deserves to know what is happening.” Elladan pleadingly looked at his twin. “We were so worried.”

 

“We still are,” interjected Celeborn in a warm tone. He tried to catch Elrohir’s gaze and when he succeeded, he smiled reassuringly. “I owe you an apology, pen-neth. I lured you into a state of relaxation before you felt comfortable enough to tell me, and once I knew what was happening, I had to act quickly.”

 

Elrohir remained quiet and Celeborn took that as a good sign. Maybe the half-Elf was willing to listen to him. He guided his horse closer to the twins’ and moistened his lips before he continued. “I have seen this happen once before and back then we weren’t so lucky to reclaim the one who was pining for his brother. He died eventually. I didn’t want Elladan to go through that. I want the two of you to be happy.”

 

Elrohir snorted, but didn’t scold his grandfather. Instead, he leaned into the comfort of his twin’s body and closed his eyes. He wasn’t really tired; he just wanted a moment of peace and quiet to sort out his thoughts, which raced in circles. As he stilled his thoughts, he became aware of the strengthened bond between Elladan and him. He sensed Elladan’s mood, emotions and even caught some worried thoughts. His twin wanted him to accept this and forgive Celeborn, but Elladan was cautious not to say it aloud, afraid he would alienate Elrohir even further. That realization hurt.

 

There had only been one secret between them in all these centuries. He had kept his love a secret, and in the end, Elladan had found out anyway. “I cannot forgive you yet,” he said eventually, meeting Celeborn’s eyes hesitantly.

 

Celeborn knew it was the best he could hope for and nodded thankfully. “I will earn your trust again.” He exchanged a look with Elladan when Elrohir closed his eyes. This would take time, but he was confident that Elrohir would forgive him eventually.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Can we leave now?” Elrond expectantly looked at Glorfindel. The skies were clear and Arien warmed Arda. He was in a hurry to return to Imladris and, although he was trying to be cooperative, Glorfindel was testing his patience.

 

“Aye, we will leave, then.” Glorfindel realized Elrond was capable of mounting Asfaloth and simply riding off without waiting for his escort to follow. “But we will ride together.” Elrond might not admit it, but the enforced rest had done him good. The half-Elf looked less pale, the dark circles were fading and Elrond even seemed steadier on his feet when they made their way over to Asfaloth.

 

He helped Elrond into the saddle and then seated himself behind the half-Elf. Taking hold of the reins, he guided Asfaloth toward the sentries. “What do you think has happened to Elrohir?” During his sleep, Elrond had been restless, calling out to his youngest son.

 

Elrond swallowed hard. “Melme, it feels like he is fading. My bond with him is very weak.”

 

Glorfindel involuntarily pressed his heels into Asfaloth’s flanks, telling the horse to speed up. “Fading? And what about Elladan?” He didn’t want to say it aloud, but if Elrohir was fading there was a chance that Elladan was too.

 

“I can still sense Elladan clearly. He seems troubled, but he is not fading.” Elrond sighed distressed. “I cannot lose either of them, melme. My heart would break.”

 

“I know that, nîn ind.” He had seen the bond Elrond shared with all his children. The half-Elf’s heart was filled with love and would break losing just one of them. He shuddered; /Aiya, what if losing Elrohir will cause Elrond to fade?/ He had to prevent that from happening at all cost! “We will reach Elrohir in time.”

 

“I hope so.” Collapsing against his lover’s warm body, Elrond drew in deep breath, unable to keep himself from brooding.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Celeborn felt relieved when they finally entered the Last Homely House. He shooed the twins toward their rooms, announcing he would make a quick trip to the Healing House to acquire some clean bandages, as he still needed to properly examine and bind Elrohir’s injured arm.

 

Elrohir let Elladan guide him to their rooms and sit him down on his bed. Looking about, he realized he had missed home. It had been folly to run away, but at the time he had panicked.

 

“Gwenneth?” Elladan sat on his heels in front of his twin and waited for Elrohir to look at him. “Would you like to take a bath?” Elrohir would probably want to freshen up.

 

“Aye,” said Elrohir hesitantly, “but I don’t think I can manage alone.” His arm still hindered him.

 

“I will help you,” offered Elladan in a friendly and understanding tone.

 

“That’s what I am afraid of,” whispered Elrohir in an unguarded moment. Startled at hearing his words aloud, he stared at Elladan.

 

“I will behave,” said Elladan, “if that is what you are afraid of.” He would, however, tenderly care for his brother. “I like touching you, gwenneth.”

 

Elrohir blushed weakly. “I know you do, but this feels… odd to me.”

 

“Elrohir?” Elladan hoped his brother would open up further to him. They had already come a long way. “What is it?”

 

“For… years… I fantasized about you. About touching you,” mumbled Elrohir, absentmindedly fumbling the fabric of his leggings. “I just have a hard time accepting that things have changed between us.” Shyly, he made eye contact with his twin. “I want to touch you so badly.”

 

“Then touch me, gwenneth,” said Elladan invitingly. Gathering Elrohir’s uninjured hand in his, he placed its palm against his chest. “Or would you prefer me removing my clothes first?” He grinned when Elrohir’s blush intensified. “Aye, you would.” Slowly, he rose from the floor and pulled his twin with him. “We will take that bath together and I will behave, but you may touch me in whatever way you desire.”

 

Elrohir, nervous, swallowed hard. “Elladan, I…”

 

“Im mela lle, gwenneth. Everything is all right.” Trying to soothe his twin, he stroked the long, slightly dust-covered hair. “We should wash this dust and grime off of you. And you must tell me how you ended up in that rock avalanche.”

 

Finding back to his senses, Elrohir nodded weakly. “It was just pure stupidity. I panicked.” He followed Elladan into the bathroom and watched his twin fill up the pool. He managed to remove his boots and leggings, but failed to unbutton his shirt.

 

Elladan, who had removed his clothes as well, turned to face his twin. /I never realized how handsome you are, gwenneth./

 

“Diola lle.”

 

Elladan’s eyes widened. “You can read my thoughts?” It had happened on occasion, usually when they were emotional or injured, but not when they were calm.

 

Elrohir nodded once. “It must be due to our stronger bond.”

 

“Let me help you out of that shirt.” Elladan’s breath caught in admiration, seeing Elrohir naked again. “I have never seen a more beautiful being before,” he whispered, enfolding Elrohir in his arms.

 

“You promised to behave,” mumbled Elrohir, his resolve to keep his hands off of Elladan weakening. Elladan was warm against him and when his twin led him into the water, the other half-Elf’s erection bobbed against his thigh.

 

His twin was already hard, but Elladan remained true his word and behaved.

 

Once seated on one of the curved seats into the pool, Elrohir leaned back and rested his body against Elladan’s. His brother’s arm was still wrapped around him and he relished Elladan’s closeness. “The bandages are getting wet.” His arm and shoulder throbbed and he bit down the pain, not wanting Elladan to worry about him.

 

But the link told Elladan of his brother’s discomfort. He was no healer and didn’t know to treat the injury. They had to wait for Celeborn to return. In the meantime, he might be able to distract Elrohir from his pain. “You said you wanted to touch me.”

 

Elrohir’s eyes, which had closed, now opened. He stared at his older twin, wondering if he had misheard. Elladan was incredibly close and his presence was intoxicating. How many times had he dreamt of being with Elladan in this way? How many times had he fled into the bathroom to relieve the sensual tension that had life made so unbearable? And now Elladan was willing to make some of those fantasies come true? “Are you sure?”

 

Elladan left no more room for doubt when he rested his brother’s hand on his erection. “This is how sure I am. This is how much I want your touch. Does this convince you?” He was painfully hard and Elrohir’s fingers – ghosting over his hard flesh – only made him hungrier for this touch. “You may do whatever you want with me, gwenneth.”

 

Elrohir, nervously, nodded once, slowly accepting that this was the way it would be. Tentatively, he curled his fingers around Elladan’s erection, stroking experimentally. “Will you touch me as well?”

 

Elladan nodded, smiled and slowly pumped Elrohir’s erection. “Kiss me?” He leaned back, as Elrohir gingerly claimed his lips. Eagerly parting his lips and teeth, he invited his brother’s tongue into his mouth, engaging Elrohir in a passionate kiss. Unexpectedly, the younger half-Elf rocked against him and Elladan raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

 

Feeling Elladan’s eyes on him, Elrohir blushed. “It shows, doesn’t it?”

 

Careful to keep up the soothing strokes to the hard flesh, Elladan kept his younger brother on the edge. “What shows?” Looking deeply into Elrohir’s grey eyes, he thought he saw a hint of silver in them, something which he had never seen before.

 

“You are my first,” whispered Elrohir in a husky tone. “I never had a lover. My heart always belonged to you.” Speaking coherently was becoming increasingly difficult now that Elladan was cunningly steering him toward release.

 

Elladan bestowed a gentle kiss onto the tip of his brother’s nose. “I worried about that when I claimed you. I tried to be extremely careful. I was afraid I would leave you sore.”

 

“I am a bit… sore,” admitted Elrohir reluctantly, but then Elladan’s strokes suddenly sped up and he threw back his head in delight. Elladan’s erection escaped his fingers and the older half-Elf quickly moved closer, straddling his hips. Staring at Elladan, he saw the love and pleasure in his brother’s eyes. It made him surrender to these exquisite sensations, thrusting into Elladan’s hand. “Aiya, I am so close.”

 

“Tell me. Tell me what would complete your happiness. Tell me what you really want.” It was a dirty trick, but Elladan was under the impression that Elrohir was still keeping back and he wanted the whole truth. “What does your heart desire?”

 

“You,” cried out Elrohir, finding release in the warm water. “I want to be inside you!”

 

Elladan nodded once and then cradled Elrohir against his chest after seeing the shocked expression in the grey eyes.

 

“I…” Rendered speechless by both the admission and his shattering orgasm, Elrohir sobbed softly against his brother’s chest. “I don’t know why I said that.”

 

“You said it because it is the truth.” Elladan pulled back so he could look into his twin’s swimming eyes. “And once you claim me the circle will be completed.”

 

Elrohir wiped away his tears, searching Elladan’s eyes. “You would let me do that?”

 

“Not for you, for us, for I want you to claim me in turn. Gwenneth, the two of us are one and we always will be, no matter what the future will bring. Now that we stopped fighting this, we need to make our bond as strong as possible. I never want to face losing you again. I want us to be truly one.”

 

Elrohir had listened in breathless fascination. “When you… When you made love to me, I… I felt different. Rationally I knew you were inside me, but there was one moment when it felt like I was taking you.”

 

Elladan nodded firmly. “I know. It happened to me as well.” He paused to gather Elrohir close to him again. Once the younger half-Elf rested against him, he supported his twin’s arm, hearing Elrohir moan painfully. “Ata’da should examine your arm and shoulder.”

 

But Elrohir’s thoughts were elsewhere. “Right after we had joined our bodies together, did you feel that… warmth as well?”

 

“A soft glow.”

 

“Aye.”

 

“I felt it, Elrohir, and to be honest, I want to feel it again.” Tangling his fingers in his brother’s hair, he recalled he was supposed to clean Elrohir up. “I will wash your hair and then we will see ata’da. And gwenneth, please try to forgive him, for he means well.”

 

“I will try,” said Elrohir, sighing. “But I cannot make any promises, for he betrayed my trust.”

 

“Give it time, gwenneth. Give it time.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Celeborn wasn’t sure what to expect when he knocked on the door to the twins’ rooms. Elladan had welcomed his help – interference – unlike Elrohir. Both half-Elves were dear to him and he didn’t want to lose their affection. He simply had to regain Elrohir’s trust.

 

“Enter.”

 

Stepping inside, he scanned the bedroom. Elrohir stood in front of the window and was looking out over the valley, whilst Elladan was building a fire in the fireplace. “I brought clean bandages and I would like to examine your arm now – if you will let me.” Studying the younger half-Elf, he encountered an unreadable expression in the grey eyes and he held his breath, waiting for Elrohir’s answer.

 

“Gwenneth…” Elladan’s voice echoed softly through the room, as the half-Elf advanced on his younger brother.

 

Elrohir sighed deeply and gave in. There was no use fighting both of them when he was in pain. His arm and shoulder throbbed angrily now that his panic had ebbed away, causing him to grow very much aware of his injury. He followed Elladan obediently and sat down on the bed. He hadn’t bothered to put a shirt on and had only dressed in clean leggings. “You may check on my arm.”

 

Celeborn released the breath he had been holding. “Diola lle.” He realized that this was hard on his youngest grandson. After placing the clean bandages on the bed, he pulled up a chair and began to cut away the wet fabric. Apparently Elladan had judged it safer to keep the bandages in place whilst cleaning Elrohir up. From the corner of his eye, he caught Elladan standing at the head end of the bed, lending his younger brother his silent support.

 

“Are you in any pain?” Celeborn asked, placing the drenched bandages aside. Gently, his fingers probed the arm and then the shoulder joint, manipulating it cautiously. Elrohir hissed, answering his question without words. “Where does it hurt?”

 

“I am not sure,” said Elrohir reluctantly. “It is my shoulder and my arm.”

 

Celeborn rose from his chair and continued to manipulate the shoulder, drawing more pain-filled groans from Elrohir. “I cannot believe I didn’t realize earlier that you have a dislocated shoulder.”

 

“Dislocated?” Elrohir briefly made eye contact with Celeborn. “That must have happened when my horse threw me off. She panicked, seeing the rock avalanche.”

 

“You probably landed on your shoulder,” concluded Celeborn. “Elladan, would you assist me? We need to pop the arm back in.” Looking at Elrohir, he added, “This will hurt.”

 

“Do it. I can take the pain.” He had endured worse! Gritting his teeth, he reluctantly leaned against Celeborn’s body when the elder Elf began to ease the arm back into the shoulder joint. A nauseating ‘plop’ echoed through the room, signaling it had slipped back into place.

 

Elrohir gasped in pain and his face contorted, desperately trying to stop himself from whimpering. He refused to display his misery in that way. Staring at the floor, he tried to control the waves of throbbing ache that swept through his shoulder.

 

Celeborn, sensing Elrohir’s pain, carefully bandaged the injured area and then created another sling for the half-Elf to rest his arm in.

 

Elladan, who had half held, half supported his twin, now moved in front of Elrohir and sat on his heels, making eye contact. He didn’t need to see the pain in the grey eyes to know it was there; he felt it like it was his own. “It is done, gwenneth. Your shoulder can now begin to heal.”

 

Realizing he should thank his grandfather for taking care of him, Elrohir mumbled, “Diola lle.”

 

Celeborn felt disappointed, realizing Elrohir still refused to call him grandfather. “You should favor that shoulder for a few days, pen-neth. Your healing ability is not yet what it used to be.”

 

Elrohir bit his bottom lip in frustration; he wanted to be alone, but Elladan and Celeborn refused to stop fussing over him. “I will be fine.”

 

“I am sure you will, because we will look after you,” said Elladan sternly. “Now what do you want to do?”

 

Elrohir wanted to shrug, but stopped himself just in time. “I don’t know.”

 

“Maybe you would like to rest?” suggested Celeborn, hoping Elrohir would lie down and sleep for some hours.

 

“Nay.” Elrohir unexpectedly looked at his grandfather. “I don’t want to be cooped up in my room. Can I go outside?”

 

Elladan cringed, but made sure Elrohir didn’t see. “We could sit in the gardens for a while.”

 

Elrohir smiled happily at that. “I will even eat something after our walk.” The truth was that he was growing hungry.

 

Celeborn, realizing his presence was no longer needed, stepped aside. “I would love it if the two of you joined me for dinner.”

 

Elrohir wanted to refuse, but sensing Elladan’s eagerness to accept that invitation, he found himself nodding. “We will be there, then.”

 

Celeborn left, and headed for Glorfindel’s office near the barracks, knowing he would probably find Haldir there. He wanted to look upon his love and share a moment with him before duty called again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Haldir’s heart missed a beat, recognizing the firm footfalls in the corridor. He had long ago learned to recognize Celeborn’s walk and now smiled, pretending to read a report.

 

“Haldir?” Celeborn’s heart pounded madly in his chest, seeing his trusted march warden behind Glorfindel’s desk. Haldir had been his confidant for many centuries and they knew each other well. At times, he even deluded himself into thinking that Haldir had feelings for him as well, but that was just wishful thinking. The march warden was intelligent enough not to lose his heart to the Lord of the Golden Wood, who was bound to Galadriel. “Did everything go well here?”

 

“Everything is under control,” said Haldir, rising from behind the desk. “Did you find the elusive Peredhel?” He could tell Celeborn felt troubled, but also knew the elder Elf would tell him if his Lord thought he needed to know.

 

“Aye, we did. Walk with me?” Celeborn waited for Haldir to fall into step with him and then headed for the stables. “I want to go for a ride.”

 

Haldir signaled for the attending Elves to get two horses ready and waited until Celeborn had mounted before he followed suit. Once they had left the stables and ventured into the valley, Celeborn made speed and Haldir was forced to do the same. /What is it that vexes him?/

 

The horses ran until they protested and Celeborn, feeling guilty, immediately slowed down, guiding them to the Bruinen. After dismounting, he encouraged them to drink some water and collapsed beneath an ancient oak tree. Burying his fingers in the earth, he drew his strength from the lands. He had almost forgotten about Haldir, but then the march warden sat down, reminding him.

 

Haldir remained quiet, waiting for Celeborn to tell him of his own accord.

 

After a few more minutes, Celeborn said, “We found Elrohir and he is back in Imladris. He dislocated his shoulder during a fall, but is no longer fading.”

 

Haldir nodded once, and then decided to be completely honest with Celeborn. “I take it Elladan claimed him?” Celeborn raised an eyebrow and Haldir explained. “It is in the way they look at each other. They way they move. You might not notice this because you know them so well, but to the stranger they seem very much in love. I heard it before when they visited Lothlorien. Several Galadhrim told me so.”

 

Sighing, Celeborn nodded. “Elladan claimed him and thus stopped Elrohir from fading.” He studied his march warden and then ventured a guess. “You approve, then?”

 

“I was there when Elrond came to Lothlorien to be comforted after Elros’ death. I heard his cries at night. We stopped Elrohir just in time. We might have lost him, much like we lost Elros.”

 

“Their love was a tragic one,” agreed Celeborn, “And it will greatly pain Elrond to tell his sons the truth, but I do think they deserve to know.”

 

“It will clarify matters for Elladan and make Elrohir more willing to accept this.” Haldir gave Celeborn a look filled with longing when the Lord of the Wood stared at the Bruinen and he quickly hid his desire, afraid of being caught by Celeborn.

 

Celeborn’s eyes filled with fatigue, seeking out Haldir’s hazel ones. “Will you watch over me whilst I tell our Lady was has happened here?”

 

“I will guard you with my life,” vowed Haldir passionately. He would die, trying to keep his Lord safe.

 

Celeborn smiled, saddened, once more wondering how far his march warden’s dedication ran. After nodding once, he drew in a deep breath and followed the bond that led him home.

 

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

By Any Means Necessary.

Part 22

 

 

Galadriel stopped mid-sentence, sensing her husband’s thoughts, as they entered her mind. She signaled for Arwen to stop talking so she could converse with Celeborn. Something important must have happened for him to contact her unexpectedly.

 

/Nîn-bess, (my wife) I miss you so much. Imladris is beautiful and I wish you were here at my side./ Celeborn’s need to have her close resonated in his thoughts.

 

Galadriel smiled saddened, knowing that it wouldn’t be long until they would be parted forever. She would travel to Valinor whilst Celeborn had chosen to stay on Middle-Earth. Both would face loneliness. They had been together for so long that she could hardly imagine a life without him and yet it would come to pass.

 

/Nîn-hervenn, (my husband) I hear your words and share your desires and regrets, but please tell me what urged you to contact me./ She looked at Arwen and quickly told her that Celeborn was farspeaking with her. 

 

A smile surfaced on Arwen’s face and she excused herself, giving Galadriel some privacy.

 

/Celeborn? How does Elrohir fare? I felt it wise not to tell Arwen until I was sure what was happening./ Galadriel wrung her hands, hoping her husband had been in time to stop Elrohir from making the biggest mistake in his life.

 

/A rock avalanche stopped his flight./ Celeborn sighed relieved. /And Elladan claimed him for life. That should stop Elrohir from fading and choosing mortality. I think we prevented the worst./

 

/And yet I sense you are still worried, hurt even./ Galadriel rose from her chair and descended the talan, heading for the spring that supplied the water she needed to foresee the future.

 

/I am worried, melme. (love) I tricked Elrohir into revealing his feelings for Elladan and by doing that, I betrayed his trust. I will have to work hard on regaining it. But I had no choice. I couldn’t let the past repeat itself./

 

Galadriel nodded absentmindedly, filled the bowl with fresh spring water and stared into it. /War will come over the lands…/

 

Celeborn held his breath, realizing she was sharing a glimpse of the future with him and that made him wonder. They had been discussing Elrohir and now they were talking about war? /Melme, I do not understand./

 

/Now that Elrohir has been reclaimed, I trust Elladan and he will find their happiness in each other, but you, nîn-hervenn, you will be alone./

 

Celeborn’s heart twitched in his chest. /I wish you would reconsider and stay as well./

 

/I cannot,/ sent Galadriel in a regretful tone, /but there is another one./

 

Celeborn’s eyes widened involuntarily. Galadriel filled his mind and he was solely focused on her. /Another one? Meleth-nîn, (my love) I don’t understand./ 

 

Galadriel laughed sweetly. /I have known about your love for him these last few centuries, but I also know your dedication to me. Once I leave for Valinor I will set you free, Celeborn./

 

His fingers clawed at Imladris’ soil. This was one topic he had managed to avoid for centuries and he felt overwhelmed and embarrassed now that she addressed it. /Galadriel, don’t do this, not now./

 

/But you must know…/ She passed her hand over the water and images assaulted her. She screamed out in despair, witnessing the slaughter that was Helm’s Deep. She stilled, seeing Haldir draw his last breath. /Nay, I cannot allow this./

 

/Galadriel?/ Celeborn, sensing her distress, involuntarily reached for Haldir’s hand and squeezed tightly.

 

/Listen carefully, melethron. (lover) An army will be send to Rohan to stop Saruman’s foul creatures, but the price will be high. Too high. Haldir will fall./

 

Celeborn whimpered. /Nay, not Haldir!/

 

/But… This is just one possible future. Now that you know what will happen you may influence it. I suggest you secretly join our army, but don’t reveal yourself until after the battle. Cover his back and Haldir might live./

 

/Your heart is kind to warn me, nîn-bess. It shows how much you love me and I could never betray you by taking Haldir for my lover after you left. Only the Valar can undo our vows./

 

/We will discuss this matter later,/ said Galadriel; the strain of farspeaking with Celeborn was wearing her out. /I will inform Arwen of what has happened and she might want to return to Imladris. In the meantime, keep Elrohir safe for me and support Elrond; he will need it./ Smiling melancholy, she sent him her love and her goodbyes. /Im mela lin, nîn celeb orn./ (I love you, my silver tree.)

 

/Im mela lle, Galadriel./ His heart despaired, feeling her retreat and he reminded himself that he would be alone until the end of Arda after she sailed for Valinor.

 

/Alone./

 

Blinking once, his surroundings came into focus again and he stared into Haldir’s worried, hazel eyes. /He will die. Galadriel said that he would fall in Rohan. I cannot allow that to happen. I will keep him safe. Once Galadriel is gone, I will need him to keep me sane and grounded./

 

“I am fine,” he forced himself to say and then realized that he had a death grip on Haldir’s hand. When he released the march warden’s hand, he found that his grip had left imprints on the Elf’s skin. “I am fine,” he repeated, reassuring Haldir. “We will now return to the Last Homely House.”

 

Haldir nodded, remaining quiet. He had no idea what had passed between his Lord and Lady, but he could easily tell that Celeborn was even more worried than before and he vowed to ease his Lord’s mind in whatever way possible.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor waded into the small pool, situated in the center of Thranduil’s bathroom. The water was pleasantly warm and he added some fragranced oils in order to keep his skin smooth and subtle. He still snickered softly, and shook his head, recalling Thranduil’s stricken face when his lover had realized his mistake. He did hope Thranduil would never use ink for lubrication again, but he couldn’t be angry with his lover for grabbing hold of the wrong phial in the midst of their lovemaking.

 

The warm water eased his sore muscles and he relaxed. Thranduil was turning out to be a very committed and passionate lover and he wondered when the Sinda would finally exhaust him. Judging by the pace Thranduil was setting, exhaustion would hit him shortly.

 

Stretching his body, he purred softly. He could get used to this. Thranduil was absolutely smitten with him, and adored him. Even the King’s advisors had gladly accepted his presence at the council. It seemed he would be very happy here in Mirkwood, something he had never expected when Elrond had sent him on this mission.

 

He purred contently, sliding his hand down his body to remove any remnants of the ink that might still cling to his body. Closing his eyes, he softly whispered his lover’s name, wishing Thranduil were here with him now.

 

Suddenly, the hair at the back of his neck stood rigid. He opened his eyes and carefully searched his surroundings. Gooseflesh formed over his entire body and the urge to leave the pool right that instant overwhelmed him. It felt like someone was watching him and it was a menacing stare.

 

Hoping he had soaked long enough to make the ink disappear, he grabbed a large towel and wrapped himself up into it, leaving the pool. The uncanny feeling remained and he quickly left the room, closing the door behind him with a soft thud. Something was wrong, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

/Now you know how he lured your King into believing him. He stepped into that pool to clean Thranduil’s seed from his body. He is letting your King use his body to find relieve, and once Thranduil is completely under his spell the Noldo will make his move. You cannot allow that to happen. You are Thranduil’s protector. Oropher asked *you* to look after his son./

 

Belldoron nodded his head once. The voice was right. But how to properly deal with the Noldo? The voice had reminded him earlier that Erestor deserved to suffer for putting Thranduil under his spell and he was inclined to agree.

 

/First, you will make him suffer and only then will you kill him./

 

Part of him suddenly reacted, rebelled to the voice. /You want me to kill him? But Elves do not slay each other!/

 

/But this one is a Noldorin Elf! He probably participated in the kinslayings! You would do everyone a favor by ending his life! Thranduil is his current victim and you might find your King with a slit throat one day. Do you really want that to happen?/

 

Nay, of course he didn’t, but part of him was still reluctant to slay another Elf. Thranduil and his advisors might not realize he had acted in his King’s best interest and banish him. He didn’t want having to leave Mirkwood over a Noldorin Elf.

 

Frustrated sensation slithered into his mind and he tried to resist the suggestions the voice was whispering into his mind, but he caved in eventually. /You are right. The Noldo deserves punishment for bewitching Thranduil,/ but he wasn’t sure he could end another Elf’s life.

 

/We can worry about that later,/ whispered the Shadow into Belldoron’s mind. /First you need to get him alone. Then you can hand out his punishment./

 

/I will get him alone,/ vowed Belldoron, /and he will pay for using Thranduil in that way. He will beg for mercy before I am through with him./

 

Pleased at sensing Belldoron’s resolve, the Shadow retreated.

 

Belldoron now descended the talan after having watched Erestor bath. The Noldorin Elf didn’t know it yet, but his days were counted.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thranduil frowned, catching Erestor shiver violently. The dark-haired Elf was merely wrapped up in a towel and the dark eyes moved restlessly in their sockets. It appeared something had upset his lover and he was eager to find out what it was so he could fix it.

 

Erestor shivered, still unable to name the source of his discomfort. “I felt like I was being watched.”

 

“That is possible,” admitted Thranduil. “This talan is not like the Last Homely House. You can actually look into many quarters.” Thranduil felt worried, sensing his lover’s discomfort. “I could have my rooms guarded if that makes you more comfortable.”

 

Erestor shook his head. “I don’t think that will be necessary. It was just a momentary feeling.”

 

But Thranduil caught his lover’s shivers nonetheless. /Who would be watching you? And why?/ He decided to take this serious, however. He had learned to trust Erestor’s instincts these last few weeks. For now, he could only try soothing his distraught lover. Curling an arm around Erestor, they stood face to face.

 

“You seem to be growing stronger,” said Erestor pleased, as his fingers moved through his lover’s long mane. “The grey is fading and your old golden sparkle is returning.”

 

“All because of Vilya. I am greatly indebted to Elrond.”

 

“I am sure he will consider this alliance sufficient payback,” said Erestor reassuringly, leaning into the embrace, which Thranduil now completed. He really felt content, resting his head against the Sinda’s shoulder. “Who would have thought I would find happiness here in Mirkwood – in your arms.”

 

Thranduil smiled warmly. “And who would have thought I would ever let a Noldorin Elf get this close to me? You are in my veins, nîn-cuil.”

 

Erestor smiled apologetically. “Not again, melamin. I need to recover. You are exhausting me.” Then, adding a more teasing question, he said, “Did you manage to rearrange your desk? Did you get rid of that phial of ink?”

 

Thranduil nodded his head and a very sincere expression appeared on his face. “I did. Fortunately, the ink can be easily removed. I might have been able to explain my black fingers, but I would rather not have to.”

 

Laughing softly, Erestor took Thranduil’s hand in his and led his lover to their bed. After dropping the towel, he moved between the sheets. Arien had set and Ithil had risen. It was time for them to rest and get some much needed sleep after having been plagued by nightmares for so many nights. He patted the space next to him and watched Thranduil strip. Contentedly, he noticed that the Sinda was already putting on some weight after only a few days. Vilya had been Thranduil’s salvation.

 

Thranduil slipped between the covers and immediately opened his arms so Erestor could move into them. “I will put you in charge concerning this alliance. Do whatever you have to do in order to make it a success. Mirkwood needs all the support it can get.” Temporarily owning Vilya was already strengthening the lands -- and him as well. 

 

“There will be no nightmares tonight,” whispered Thranduil knowingly and he recalled his private vow to fill their nights with moans and lovemaking. But Erestor seemed tired and not in the mood for more exploration. Maybe he had been a bit too enthusiastic and Erestor needed a chance to recover. Nuzzling his lover’s throat, he then looked into his lover’s expressive eyes. “What do you want? Sleep or…?”

 

“Sleep, definitely,” replied Erestor firmly. “I need to rest.”

 

Pleased with himself, Thranduil smiled cockily. “I still plan on tying you to my bed and ravaging you.”

 

“I know you do,” whispered Erestor, his voice filled with desire. “But not tonight. I want to sleep in your arms tonight.” Until now he had held Thranduil close, but he would love to be held in turn. Sighing, he snuggled closer to his lover’s warm body. In their sleep, their minds would gravitate toward each other and through their link they would know instantly, should the nightmares return after all. “Quel kaima, melamin.” (Sleep well, love.)

Thranduil pressed a passionate kiss onto the top of his lover’s head and curled up around the dark-haired Elf. Possessively, he rested one hand on Erestor’s buttock, squeezing gently. /You are mine now and I will keep you until the end of Arda./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Would you mind sitting down, êl (star)?” Elrohir didn’t want to admit to being tired, but these last few days had taken their toll on him.

 

“There is a nice shadowed spot,” said Elladan, pointing at an old oak tree. His heart fluttered, hearing Elrohir’s old nickname for him. Elrohir hadn’t called him that since this nightmare had started and hopefully it indicated that his younger twin had forgiven him.

 

They walked over to the tree and sat down; Elladan with his back against the tree trunk and after a moment’s thought, Elrohir stretched out, lying on his back and resting his head on Elladan’s thigh. Arien played with the leaves above their head, creating a golden blanket, which made Elrohir smile with contentment.

 

“Do your arm and shoulder still hurt?” Elladan carefully maneuvered Elrohir until his younger brother was as comfortable as possible. He then rested a hand on his brother’s brow and stroked the skin tenderly. “I was so afraid I would lose you, gwenneth. I would have tracked you down to the Great Halls if necessary.”

 

Elrohir sighed; he had realized that his salvation lay with Elladan and he was working hard on accepting the fact that his brother loved him. It would take time for him to fully accept this, but he was trying.

 

When Elladan bowed down and kissed him, he gingerly returned the kiss and instantly caught the pleasure and approval that his older brother radiated. /I do love you, êl. Please be patient with me./

 

/You have all the time you need,/ replied Elladan compassionately. Leaning back against the tree, he savored their love and closeness.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond felt energized, finally making out the outline of the Last Homely House in the distance. Only a few more moments and he would be home again. “I want to talk to my sons the moment we arrive,” he told Glorfindel. “And you won’t carry me! I can walk unaided.”

 

Glorfindel pretended to pout. “But I like carrying you! Then I can press you close to me.” Seated behind the half-Elf, he felt it was time to ease Elrond’s mind a little. The Peredhel was obviously upset and tense, and he wanted to distract Elrond from the problems he would face shortly. Pressing himself closer to Elrond’s back, he rubbed himself against the half-Elf. He transferred the reins to his left hand and used the other to steal into Elrond’s shirt, rubbing the flat abdomen. “And you should rest first, melamin.” He still thought it unwise of his lover to leave Mirkwood in such a hurry. Had the half-Elf properly rested, Elrond might have recovered from the spider’s poison by now. But no, Elrond had insisted they traveled while he was still weak.

 

“I can rest later.” Elrond involuntarily held his breath, feeling Glorfindel’s fingertips manipulate one already hard nipple. Fortunately he was wearing a warm cloak that shielded him from eventual curious looks, but he still thought Glorfindel was pushing the envelope. “Not here. Not now.”

 

But then Glorfindel’s erection pressed against his buttocks and he moaned his need. He wanted to make love with the Elda as well, but he had to check on his sons first.

 

Glorfindel, sensing Elrond’s protest, removed his hand and tried to behave as they made their way onto the courtyard. Surprised, he realized Haldir and Celeborn were there as well, dismounting from their horses.

 

Elrond had also seen them, and his heart pounded wildly, realizing he had been right. Something was amiss, why else would his father in law unexpectedly visit Imladris? “Celeborn?” His voice sounded much too weak and he cringed, seeing the silver-haired Elf’s instant concern.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Celeborn quickly left the horses in Haldir’s care and advanced on Elrond. He grew worried, seeing the half-Elf’s pallor and the partly hidden bandages beneath the cloak. “By the Grace of the Valor, what happened to you, Elrond?”

 

Realizing Glorfindel wanted him to help Elrond dismount, he opened his arms and caught the Peredhel when the Elda lowered his charge. He enfolded the half-Elf in his arms and led him toward a low wall where Elrond could sit down. “You are injured.”

 

Elrond smiled grimly. “What a brilliant conclusion, Celeborn.”

 

“What happened to you?” Concerned for Elrond’s well-being, Celeborn pushed the fabric aside and realized the half-Elf’s side and shoulders were bandaged.

 

“Mirkwood’s spiders happened. They attacked and Elrond refused to obey when I told him to make a strategic retreat.” Glorfindel joined them and frowned, seeing Elrond’s face had turned even paler.

 

“You told me to flee!” spat Elrond at the Elda. “I never fled for an enemy before and I refused to start there and then!”

 

“He is too stubborn for his own good,” whispered Glorfindel in a doting tone and then leaned in closer to press his lips on Elrond’s. The half-Elf froze against him and he instantly realized his mistake. What had possessed him to kiss Elrond in the presence of Celebrian’s father? Would Celeborn understand and allow this or…? Pulling back, he pleadingly stared at the silver-haired Elf. “I can explain…”

 

But Celeborn raised a hand to silence the Balrog Slayer. “There is no need to apologize. Galadriel and I have seen this possible future for the two of you.”

 

Elrond trembled due to the stress of traveling and Celeborn’s unexpected, mellow reaction. “You will allow this?”

 

Celeborn let out a deep breath. “When Celebrian left she told you to love again. We Elves live too long to go through life without love.” Celeborn’s eyes twinkled with mirth. “And I must say you made an excellent choice, Elrond. Glorfindel is certainly more than worthy of you.”

 

Glorfindel and Elrond felt relieved now that this matter had been dealt with. Recalling his reason for coming here, Elrond locked eyes with Celeborn and said, “I need to see Elrohir. Is he well? I trust he is here? I am so worried. I felt our link weaken and hurried back here.” He felt slightly reassured, knowing Celeborn wouldn’t be standing here this calmly if his son was in mortal danger.

 

“Elladan took him to the gardens,” said Celeborn in a thoughtful tone. The fact that Elrond had picked up on Elrohir’s pain didn’t surprise him. Elrond and his sons had always been close, whilst Arwen had shared such a bond with Celebrian and later with Galadriel.

 

“But he is well?” Elrond successfully struggled back to his feet. He swayed and instantly felt Glorfindel wrap an arm around him for support.

 

“He is well now.” Celeborn considered how much he should tell Elrond, considering the half-Elf’s weakened state.

 

“I knew something was wrong!” Elrond was upset again and tried to speed up and head for the gardens, but Glorfindel slowed him down before he could stumble over his own two feet.

“Ride Asfaloth,” suggested Glorfindel, instinctively knowing it would be impossible to convince Elrond to wait for the twins in his rooms.

 

Elrond glared at Glorfindel for stopping him in his tracks, but then relented and allowed the Elda and Celeborn to help him into the saddle again. “I ride alone.” He didn’t want his sons to pick up on his weakness immediately.

 

Glorfindel nodded, but rested a hand against the small of Elrond’s back for support.

 

“And now tell me what happened to Elrohir!” Elrond probed Celeborn’s eyes when the silver-haired Elf finally looked at him.

 

Celeborn decided that Elrond needed to know the truth, but first he mimicked Glorfindel’s action and established contact by supporting Elrond as well. Sensing the tremors that rocked the Peredhel’s body he realized he had to tread carefully. “History was about to repeat itself,” said Celeborn, maintaining eye contact with the half-Elf. He briefly hesitated again, wondering if Elrond wanted Glorfindel to know what had happened in the past.

 

Elrond wondered why Celeborn had stopped, but then caught the silver-haired Elf’s probing glance directed at the Elda and realized the true intent of his friend’s words. “Nay… not again.” A terrible burden settled on his shoulders and he bowed his head in defeat. It couldn’t have happened again!

 

Glorfindel, alarmed, looked at Celeborn questioningly. He disliked the fact that Elrond was even more distressed now.

 

“But this time no one died,” said Celeborn, whilst soothingly rubbing Elrond’s back. “Elladan found out the truth and stopped Elrohir from fading… and from running away.”

 

Alarmed, Elrond searched the elder Elf’s eyes. “What do you mean?”

 

“Elrohir tried to run away, but Elladan and I tracked him down and brought him back. He was caught by a rock avalanche and broke his arm and dislocated his shoulder.”

 

“But you said Elladan stopped Elrohir from fading,” Glorfindel mumbled, thoroughly confused. He was definitely missing a giant piece of this puzzle.

 

“I will explain later,” said Elrond, realizing he had to be completely honest with Glorfindel and with his sons, but he dreaded confiding in them. Suddenly Celeborn’s soothing presence calmed him and he recognized the manipulation for what it was. The silver-haired Elf had used this special gift before, when he had lost his wife, Celebrian. He had been inconsolable back then and only Celeborn had managed to comfort him.

 

Glorfindel reluctantly accepted that Elrond wasn’t going to explain now and that he had to wait. However, he could tell that something greatly burdened his lover and his heart went out to him.

 

Elrond’s eyes searched his surroundings and he quickly located his sons, which were resting and enjoying Arien’s kind rays. His first look was for Elrohir, who looked at peace and comfortable in spite of his obvious injuries. “He is alive…”

 

Celeborn nodded and tried to reassure Elrond by touch, rubbing the half-Elf’s lower back.

 

“Help me down. I want to greet them.” Elrond glowered at both of them, as they seemed reluctant to comply. “Now!” His sons needed him strong, not displaying his weakness.

 

“But we will stay close,” said Glorfindel in a slightly disapproving tone as Celeborn and he helped Elrond dismount.

 

Elrond growled softly and then rearranged his cloak so the twins wouldn’t notice his injuries right away. “We are taking them back inside. I want them in view until I talked with them.” Feeling Celeborn’s hand descend onto this shoulder made him waver, and he now faced the silver-haired Elf, who stared at him compassionately.

 

“Elrohir feels guilt and shame because of this. You need to talk to him. Tell him about Elros.” Celeborn had kept his voice low and silent, not wanting Glorfindel to catch his words. Elrond had to decide when he would tell his loved ones, as it had become obvious that the half-Elf needed to share this secret with his family at last.

 

Elrond nodded once and then stepped away from them, advancing on his sons, aching to wrap his arms around Elrohir in particular.

 

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

By Any Means Necessary.

Part 23

 

 

Elladan was the first one to see Elrond approach. His breath caught, realizing something was amiss with the elder half-Elf, but he held his tongue as he didn’t want to put even more pressure on their first encounter after having claimed his twin. He quickly searched his father’s eyes and sighed relieved. Elrond seemed mostly happy to have found them, but Elladan also identified concern in his father’s eyes. “Elrohir? Ada is here.”

 

Elrohir trembled momentarily and then lifted his head, making eye contact with Elrond. He held his breath involuntarily, seeing Celeborn and Glorfindel were also present. “Celeborn probably already told Ada what happened.”

 

Inclined to agree, Elladan gathered his brother’s hand in his and squeezed gently. They would face Elrond together.

 

Slowly, Elrohir managed to get to his feet, aided by his brother. He briefly considered sweeping Elladan’s arm away from his waist, but needed the support his brother offered, and leaned into the embrace, desperately hoping that their father would understand what had happened.

 

Elrond opened his arms and enfolded his sons in them. He rested his head against Elladan’s shoulder and enjoyed the fact that they were united again. Sensing his son’s tension, he pulled away to make eye contact with Elrohir. “I sensed you were fading and hurried back here.”

 

Swallowing hard, Elrohir nodded once. He simply accepted that his father knew, and replied, “But I am fading no longer.”

 

“Because of your brother.” Elrond forced himself to smile, but privately he felt greatly burdened. “We need to talk about this in depth, but first I need to make sure you are healing.” Expertly, his hands probed Elrohir’s bandages. He had to compliment Celeborn; the elder Elf had done a good job at keeping the twins safe. “Will you follow me back inside?” His strength was beginning to fail him and he leaned heavily against Elladan, who gave him a concerned look.

 

Glorfindel, who had watched closely, now approached. “Your father is injured and needs rest.” He ignored the enraged look that Elrond gave him and wrapped an arm around his lover’s waist.

 

“Injured?” His problems forgotten, Elrohir pushed Elrond’s cloak aside and found the bandages. “Ada! Why didn’t you tell us?” He exchanged a concerned look with Elladan, and his older twin also folded an arm around their father’s shoulder. “You should be resting in your rooms,” said Elrohir in a chiding tone.

 

“So should you,” interjected Celeborn calmly.

 

Elrohir gave his grandfather an unreadable look. “You are right. We will all return to the house.” Right now, he didn’t want to verbally fight with his grandfather. Getting Elrond to lie down was more important.

 

Elrond, leaning on his son and his lover, allowed them to walk him to the Last Homely House. Looking at Elladan, whose brow carried a deep frown, he realized he couldn’t postpone this talk much longer. “We will retire to my rooms. Elladan, Elrohir, I want you to stay as we need to talk.”

 

“Don’t you think you should rest first?” Glorfindel cringed when Elrond glared at him.

 

Elrohir quickly came to the Elda’s rescue. “Ada and I will rest and Elladan can keep us company.”

 

“Glorfindel should stay as well,” mumbled Celeborn, taking Asfaloth’s reins.

 

Elrohir frowned at that, but decided not to comment on it.

 

Elrond however, nodded tiredly. “You are right. Glorfindel needs to hear this as well.” He wasn’t ready yet to tell his sons about his new lover, but the Elda was entitled to know what had transpired in the past.

 

Glorfindel nodded firmly. He saw the doubts in Elrond’s eyes and was determined to live up to the challenge. He would stand at the half-Elf’s side and support him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Celeborn discretely left them alone, as he already knew what Elrond needed to tell his loved ones and he hoped that the half-Elf would find the strength and courage to get it all out in one go.

 

Glorfindel then led Elrond to the bed, but his lover protested and made for the comfortable chair near the window instead. “You should lie down,” said the Elda in a worried tone, but Elrond’s expression told him that his lover was determined to sit up. Gathering a blanket from the bed, he arranged it, making sure Elrond was warm.

 

Now that Elrond refused to lie down, Elrohir wasn’t inclined to rest on the bed either. After signaling Elladan, his older twin moved a chair close to Elrond’s so Elrohir could sit down close to their father.

 

“Ada?” After seating himself, Elrohir gathered his father’s hand in his. Elrond seemed distant and lost in thought, which worried him.

 

Drawing in a deep breath, Elrond nodded once, determined to do this now. But first he needed to know Glorfindel still supported him. Reaching out with his other hand, he pulled the Elda close, who now perched on the armrest, making sure they were close.

 

Elladan walked over to them and came to a standstill behind his brother’s chair. He rested his hands on Elrohir’s shoulders for silent support. He had no idea why Elrond was this apprehensive, but they would give their father all the time he needed.

 

Elrond finally found the courage to clear his throat and start. Elrohir was rubbing the back of his hand and Glorfindel had claimed the other. Leaning against the Elda, he savored having his loved ones close.

 

“Ada, what is troubling you?” Elrohir moistened his chapped lips, hoping Elrond would finally confide in them.

 

Elrond sighed distressed and his eyes filled with old tears, recalling the past. His voice was monotonous and devoid of any emotion when he finally spoke. “Elros and I were close as well. Being twins, we never were apart. We lost our parents at a tender age and only had each other. We found comfort in each other’s presence and were hard to separate.”

 

Glorfindel and the twins exchanged a puzzled look, wondering why Elrond was brining up Elros. Elrond hardly ever mentioned his lost twin brother.

 

“We never took lovers, afraid our mates wouldn’t understand our closeness and try to pry us apart. But we didn’t mind as we shared a bond deeper than that of lovers.” Elrond finally released the first tears and he instinctively rubbed his face against his lover’s arm, hoping Glorfindel understood.

 

And the Elda did. Using his free hand, he stroked his lover’s long, dark hair. “You can tell us.” He was beginning to feel apprehensive, realizing what might follow.

 

“Then things changed. Elros became distant. He would leave for days without telling me where he was headed and each time he came back, the gap between us had further deepened. We drifted apart and the pain I was in continued to grow.”

 

Elladan, understanding his father’s pain best, placed a loving kiss on the top of his brother’s head.

 

Glorfindel, finally realizing the truth, tensed.

 

But Elrond was oblivious to his lover tensing up and continued with blind eyes, which stared at the floor. “Then he told me he had chosen to be mortal. He had made me choose first and then he had chosen the opposite. My heart cried in pain, realizing he had tricked me. Because of his Elven blood he would live longer than any Man, but he would die eventually. He had ripped my heart in two and I was devastated.” Elrond sighed, and tried to compose himself again. “One day Gil-galad and Celeborn visited. I was instantly drawn to Gil-galad, but lacked the confidence to act on my feelings. Instead, I found myself turning to Celeborn for help.”

 

Elrohir now sucked in his breath. “Ada?”

 

A forced smile appeared on Elrond’s face. “Your grandfather is more powerful than you know. He consoled me and even tried to talk some sense in to Elros, but my brother refused to talk anymore and left. I was devastated and joined Gil-galad’s army.”

 

Elrond wasn’t sure he had the strength to continue, but then Elladan handed him some water and he sipped thankfully. He had to do this now. It would clarify things for his sons and Glorfindel had to decide where he stood where their new relationship was concerned. “Elros refused to see me until his dying day. When I finally shuffled into his rooms, I found a mere shell of the Elf he had once been. I knelt at his side and gathered his hands in mine.” Elrond’s voice took on a distant tone as his mind traveled back in time.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

His eyes filled with warm tears, looking upon the wasted body of his twin. Elros’ hair had turned white over the years, what was left of it at any rate. Bald spots showed on his head and the once vibrant grey eyes had darkened with the years.

 

Elros was too weak to move about, but when their eyes met, Elrond read recognition in them. “I tried so many times to see you, but you never allowed me close. I thank you for talking to me now.”

 

“I have to make my peace with you, gwenneth,” whispered Elros in an exhausted tone. “I know you have many questions.”

 

Elrond collapsed and threw himself at his brother, whose arms opened to accept him. Hot tears crawled down his face and made contact with Elros’ skin. “Why?”

 

Elros flinched, hearing the amount of pain in his twin’s voice. Oh, how he wished he could take it away and replace it with happiness. “For your own best.” He knew his words would enrage Elrond and they did.

 

Elrond jerked away from his brother and glared at him. “You tore my heart in two and then rejected me. How could that have been in my best interest? You are my twin. The other half of my soul!”

 

Now that he had nothing left to lose, Elros raised a shaky hand and touched the tears that clung to his twin’s face. Bringing a fingertip close to his lips, he tasted the salty liquid. “Don’t cry for me, gwenneth.”

 

“My heart has been weeping for centuries!” Unable to maintain eye contact any longer, he rested his head on Elros’ chest. His twin’s fingers ran gently through his long mane and his pain doubled. “I missed you! I missed your touch! Your mind!” Even now Elros’ thoughts were still hidden from him.

 

“Gwenneth, I don’t have much time left. I am dying and before releasing my last breath I want to ease your pain. I left because I loved you too much.”

 

Elrond’s eyes widened and he quickly sought out his twin’s orbs. Aiya, the light in them was fading and it wouldn’t be long until he had to say goodbye to Elros for all eternity. “I won’t let you die.”

 

“I am mortal now,” said Elros gently. “You cannot keep me alive.”

 

“Why?” Elrond suddenly recalled Elros’ words. “You loved me too much? Why does that mean?”

 

“I loved you as I would have loved my mate. Aye, I took a wife, and sired sons, but I never felt the same passion for my wife as I felt for you.”

 

The horrid truth slowly registered with Elrond. “Love? Passion?” Shaking like a leaf, he stared at his older brother.

 

“I fell in love with you, gwenneth, and I desired you in a way no brother should. I had to choose mortality and reject you. I couldn’t allow you to fall into disgrace with me. I had to protect you from my lust, gwenneth.”

 

Elrond’s eyes burned. “Lust or love?”

 

“Both, I suppose.” Elros sighed deeply. His strength was leaving him. “It was my last wish to look upon your face once more, gwenneth. That is why I allowed this visit.”

 

Elrond’s heart contracted painfully. “I could have stopped you back then… If only I had known!”

 

But Elros shook his head. “Nay, I wouldn’t have allowed it. My love would have tainted you. This was for the best.”

 

“You should have told me! You should have given me a choice! Now you made it for me and I never had a chance to keep you with me! Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Elros’ eyes now also swam with unshed tears. “I am the older one, gwenneth. I needed to protect you from myself. I truly believed I did the right thing. I still believe that.”

 

“I don’t!” Elrond, finding it hard to control his temper, stared at his twin. “I would have accepted this. I would have loved you in turn. Don’t you know I am nothing without you? These last few centuries were…” His voice trailed off, recalling the loneliness he had faced. Not even Gil-galad’s love had changed that. “I felt crippled!”

 

“I am sorry, gwenneth, and now… Now I will leave you again.” A gentle warmth started at his toes and was slowly making its way up to his waist. “I always thought death’s touch would be cold, but it is warm.” Elros managed a weak smile. “Elrond, meleth-nîn, I am sorry that I hurt you. But I didn’t have a choice.” The warmth had now reached his waist and slowly advanced to his chest. “You are strong, gwenneth, and you will survive without me. You always do.”

 

Elrond, bursting out in sobs, gathered Elros in his arms and rocked his twin frantically. He knew he should slow down the movement, but couldn’t. He was losing his mind. “Nay, don’t die. Don’t leave.”

 

Elros smiled against his twin’s shoulder. “I will always be with you in your heart, melme.” Gathering his last strength, he pried one of Elrond’s hands open and placed a silver hair clip in it. “Remember me kindly and with love, Elrond. I cherished this hair clip because it reminded me of you. You went through a transformation when I severed the link and you will change again after my death. But please keep our love alive in your heart and don’t let it turn into hatred. Maybe one day you will find love again and give this clip to the one you love.”

 

Elros’ eyes began to close, but he managed to whisper one more sentence. “Im mela lin, gwenneth.” Those words carried his last breath away and when he died, he felt contented because he was in his twin’s arms.

 

Elrond’s sobs turned into screams and Gil-galad hurried into the room. Struck by the scene he was witnessing, he remained at a respectable distance. After giving Elrond time to begin grieving for his twin, he knelt behind his lover and slowly pried Elrond loose from his twin. “I have you now.” He rocked Elrond and comforted his lover as Elrond grieved for his twin.

 

It took Elrond long moments to regain his senses and when he did, the pain hit even harder. Pleadingly, he looked at Gil-galad. “I don’t know what to do.” He was enfolded in a tight hug, and Elrond opened his right hand, recalling Elros had pressed something into his palm when he had died. The butterfly clip lay in the palm of his hand and mocked him. If only Elros had told him the truth before choosing mortality! “He has been fading for centuries,” he realized horrified. “And I could have stopped it, if only he had told me.”

 

Gil-galad held his lover close, braving that first emotional storm that now overwhelmed Elrond, holding him close and rocking him.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Elrond blinked. His mind had taken him back to that dreadful day and he had lost himself in his memories. “I didn’t want to remember that…” His voice slowly faded away and suddenly he was pushed aside, as Glorfindel squeezed himself onto the chair, partly pulling him onto his lap. Had he been fully alert, he would have protested, but now he simply accepted the comfort the Elda offered.

 

“Ada!” Elladan had left his place at Elrohir’s side and now knelt in front of his father. He thanked the Valar that he had been spared his father’s fate and that he had managed to claim Elrohir as his own. The pain that stared back at him was awfully familiar.

 

Elrohir sat frozen, finding it hard to believe his father’s tale, but looking at Elrond’s lost expression and at seeing the tears, he realized his father had been brutally honest with him. /And I almost did the same thing to Elladan!/ Pushing his chair closer to Elrond’s, he squeezed his father’s hand reassuringly. “The past didn’t repeat itself, Ada. Elladan claimed me and I am slowly learning to accept our new relationship.”

 

Elrond blinked, hearing his youngest son’s words. “That is good.” He was confused and lost in his memories, uncertain how to find his way back to the present.

 

“What happened next?” asked Glorfindel, who buried the half-Elf in a tight hug. So far the twins weren’t questioning his actions and he hoped Elrond and he wouldn’t give away their new relationship just yet.

 

“Gil-galad saved me from insanity. He helped me recover. Though I am not sure I ever completely recovered.” Elrond swallowed hard and suddenly his eyes danced wildly in their sockets. “But then disaster struck again.”

 

Glorfindel already knew what Elrond would say next. “You lost Gil-galad at the Battle of the Last Alliance.”

 

Tears ran hotly over Elrond’s face. The half-Elf tried to compose himself, but failed, reliving unspeakable anguish. “I wasn’t so much fading, as trying to take my own life. I was suicidal when the war was over and was looking for a way to join Gil-galad in the Great Halls.”

 

Elrohir gave Elladan a worried look. /I would have sentenced you to either insanity or fading had I refused you./ It was the first time he felt relieved and even happy that he had accepted Elladan’s love for him. “Aiya, Ada, I am so glad you failed to take your life.”

 

Elrond blinked once. “Erestor, who had fought alongside Gil-galad and I, realized the danger and took me to Lothlorien. I don’t remember much of that trip. All I recall are horrible nightmares and trying to end my life several times. Erestor stopped me. I think he even tied my wrists to make sure I didn’t try again.”

 

The twins were openly crying, and Glorfindel rocked his charge slowly. All three of them realized how hard this was on Elrond. “Take your time, meleth-nîn.”

 

Elladan and Elrohir’s gazes locked, hearing that endearment, but Glorfindel didn’t seem to have noticed his slip. Revelation upon revelation unbalanced them and they decided to deal with one thing at a time. They could address their father’s love life later.

 

Elrond drew in a deep breath and leaned heavily on Glorfindel, relishing his lover’s presence in this dark hour. “Erestor talked to Celeborn and Galadriel. Celeborn was considered a great healer and Erestor hoped he could help me. After Celeborn had reassured Erestor that he would look after me, Erestor returned to Imladris to prepare everything for my arrival in a few moons. Erestor always trusted me to overcome this.”

 

Elrond sipped from the water when Elladan handed him some more and gave his oldest son a thankful look. He was so glad that Elladan hadn’t shared his fate. “I was completely unresponsive when Celeborn first talked to me.” He locked gazes with Elrohir. “He ‘tricked’ me into telling him about my pain in the same way he made you talk about it.”

 

Elrohir nodded, his mouth turning dry. He was beginning to understand why Celeborn had been that determined to make him talk. “You told him?”

 

“I told him everything. I told him about Elros and my twin’s love for me and then about Gil-galad. My deepest wound was the one Elros had inflicted and he coaxed me in to letting go of my self-hate. You see, I blamed myself for my twin’s death. With Sauron I knew I faced an enemy much stronger than me, but I could have saved Elros, if only I had been more persistent. I have never let go of my guilt completely, but Celeborn helped me heal.”

 

Elrohir now felt guilty for having treated Celeborn with such cold fury and contempt. He realized he had to apologize for his crude behavior. “How does Celeborn do this?”

 

Elrond understood at once. “It is his voice and his touch. They are soothing and lure you into a trance. You will tell him everything he wants to know. Later, he used it to comfort me.” Elrond sighed and pressed closer to Glorfindel, who was still holding him and was running his fingers through his dark hair.

 

“Then, during one of his visits, Celeborn wasn’t alone. Celebrian had come with him. It was hard not to hear my sobs at night and her heart urged her to comfort me. At the beginning, I pushed her away. But then Celeborn stopped his visits and Celebrian came to me instead. After a while she gained my trust and I willingly told her everything. Slowly, I began to sort out my thoughts and emotions and she was a great help and support.”

 

Elrond looked Elrohir in the eyes. “We fell in love.” Then his gaze shifted to Elladan. “I never wanted to give my heart away again, but it just happened. She knew about my emotional scars and was prepared to walk the rest of the way with me.” His fingers curled possessively around Glorfindel’s, holding on tight. “It turned out that Celeborn had set me up. He had conspired to bring us together.”

 

A smile curled Elrohir’s lips, finally realizing Celeborn was more complex than he had ever thought possible. “So he got Nana and you together.” And Celeborn was the reason Arwen, Elladan and he had been born. He really owed his grandfather a huge apology!

 

“Galadriel and Celeborn arranged for our marriage and I brought Celebrian to Imladris. We were happy here… until that fated day.” Elrond seemed to shrink into himself, resting against Glorfindel. “No more, I beg of you.” He was emotionally drained and needed to rest. “I felt you needed to know why Elros was lost to me. For every day, during these past few millennia, I wished I could turn back time and reclaim him.”

 

Elladan nodded his head. “I understand.” He paused to gather his thoughts and then continued, “Elrohir and I were worried you would never accept this and banish us.”

 

“Banish you?” Elrond’s eyes widened, panicking. “Never! I don’t want you to leave! I wouldn’t survive losing you!” He tightened his hold on Elrohir’s hand, making sure his youngest son couldn’t leave. “You have no idea how relieved I am that Celeborn interfered and that you accepted Elladan as your mate. I have watched the two of you closely these last few decades, and was afraid that history would repeat itself. I am so glad Celeborn got to you in time.”

 

“I realize that now as well,” said Elrohir in a guilty tone. “I was angry with him for betraying my trust and telling Elladan, but now I understand why he did it. I will offer him my apology.”

 

Elrond, fatigued, nodded against Glorfindel’s shoulder. “I won’t ever judge you for your love, Elrohir,” he said, looking at his sons. “I just ask of you not to leave Imladris. At least not for a while.”

 

“We will stay,” said Elladan quickly. “And you can nag Elrohir about resting and I can fuss over you in turn.” Glorfindel coughed and Elladan shot him a curious glance. “Or do you want to fuss over Ada?”

 

“He already fusses over me, Elladan,” whispered Elrond, blushing weakly. “We are in love.” He cringed; this was so much for his sons to take in! “I hope you will understand that—“

 

Seeing his father’s uncertain expression, Elladan soothed him. “We understand. We always thought there was something going on between the two of you and we accept this.”

 

“You do?” Elrond sighed relieved. “I am glad to hear that.” His eyes closed and his fingers relaxed in sleep.

 

“He needs rest,” said Glorfindel, who gathered Elrond in his arms. Elrohir let go of his father’s hand, and the twins followed Glorfindel to the bed, where the Elda lay down his charge. “He has exhausted himself in order to get here.”

 

Elladan folded an arm around his twin’s shoulder. Both felt the need to talk about their father’s revelations and they gave Glorfindel an apologetic look.

 

“Off with you,” said Glorfindel, interpreting their expressions correctly. “I will take good care of your father. Just stay inside the house. He will want to see you again shortly – just to convince himself the two of you are fine.”

 

The twins nodded and then left their father’s rooms. Elrohir suddenly stopped his twin in his tracks and made eye contact with him. “Elros told Ada when it was too late.”

 

“That could also have happened to us, hadn’t it been for ata’da.” Elladan rested his hand at the nape of his twin’s neck and slowly brought their lips closer together. A surprised groan escaped him when Elrohir reacted passionately.

 

Elrohir pressed his length against his twin, plundering the sweet mouth. When they pulled apart, things had changed between them once more. The bond vibrated with energy, making them very much aware of the other. Elrohir gathered his courage and then whispered, “Im mela lin, gwaniur.”

 

Elladan reacted by hugging Elrohir close. Now that his youngest twin had finally spoken those words, he was confident that everything would be all right in the end.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

By Any Means Necessary.

Part 24

 

 

Celeborn had stretched out on his bed, trying to clear his mind now that things had calmed down. Maybe he could spend the evening with Haldir, at least he hoped so. He needed a moment of quiet.

 

But it seemed he wouldn’t get it, as someone knocked on his door. He was tempted to act as if he wasn’t in, but relented when Elrohir called out for him. After getting to his feet, he walked over to the doorway and opened the door. “What are you doing here, pen-neth? Shouldn’t you be with Elladan and your father?”

 

Elrohir nervously shuffled his feet. “May I enter?” He didn’t want to apologize in the corridor, but he would do it, if Celeborn wouldn’t let him in. “I want to tell you something.”

 

Celeborn figured Elrond had told Elrohir about Elros and stepped aside, letting the troubled younger half-Elf enter. He closed the door and then signaled for Elrohir to follow him. They seated themselves near the fireplace and Celeborn crossed his arms in front of his chest – waiting.

 

“I was wrong,” said Elrohir in a timid voice, hesitantly locking gazes with Celeborn. “Ada told me what happened to Elros and I am glad that you told Elladan. I just didn’t understand.”

 

Celeborn nodded once and then waited for Elrohir to continue. It was obvious his youngest grandson needed to get more off his chest.

 

“Ada also told me what happened to Elros and that you took care of him after Gil-galad died. You also made sure Nana and Ada got together. I need to apologize for my crude behavior and I want to thank you for everything you did. Without you, we might have lost Ada and none of us would have been born.”

 

Celeborn failed to keep up his stern appearance and gathered Elrohir’s hand in his when his grandson reached for him. “You are forgiven, pen-neth. And I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me too.”

 

“Of course!” Elrohir sighed contentedly when Celeborn pulled him into an embrace. “I am so sorry! I didn’t understand why you acted like that.”

 

Celeborn held his grandson close and only released Elrohir after the half-Elf had calmed down. “You do realize that your father will need you close for quite some time?”

 

Elrohir nodded, looking into his grandfather’s eyes. “I feel guilty for what Elros did.”

 

“Oh, pen-neth, don’t. There is no need to feel guilty for something Elros did. Your father will always mourn the loss of his twin, but he has found great happiness with his family. Support him.”

 

“I will.” Elrohir pulled away and rose from the chair. “I should seek out Elladan. There is a lot we need to talk about.”

 

“But of course.” Celeborn got to his feet as well. “I should tell you that I cannot stay much longer. Shortly I will leave to aid the Fellowship in Helm’s Deep. As your father is still recuperating, Haldir and I will join this army. And you,” he told the half-Elf, realizing what Elrohir wanted to say, “Elladan and you will stay here. I won’t allow you to join us.”

 

“Ada didn’t mention anything about an army,” said Elrohir thoughtfully.

 

“That is because he doesn’t know yet. Galadriel tried to farspeak with him, but Elrond is too focused on you and didn’t notice.” He smiled. “It was most fortunate that I picked up on Elladan’s thoughts when your father couldn’t hear them.”

 

“Aye, it was.” Filled with genuine gratitude and love, Elrohir embraced his grandfather tightly. “I am more grateful that you will ever know.”

 

Celeborn smiled into his grandson’s long, raven hair. /Oh, I know, pen-neth. I know./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After spending a peaceful night in each other’s arms, Erestor was the first to wake. Arien shone strongly in the blue sky and the darkness seemed to have left the lands. Turning toward Thranduil, his breath caught, seeing the once grey mane now sparkling golden in the sunlight. “You are beautiful,” whispered Erestor awed.

 

For the first time since his arrival in Mirkwood, he was convinced that they would defeat evil and that Thranduil would make a full recovery. The love that he felt for the Sinda overwhelmed him and he pushed down the sheet that covered Thranduil. He licked his lips appreciatively, finding his lover erect.

 

Moving cautiously, he knelt next to Thranduil’s body and bowed forward until his tongue came into contact with his lover’s hard flesh. Thranduil moaned, but didn’t wake up. Parting his lips, he took in more of the length, suckling greedily. As he glanced at his lover, he realized Thranduil wasn’t waking up yet and he smiled wickedly.

 

He curled his fingers around the Sinda’s hard flesh and then closed his lips over the head.

 

Now that *did* get Thranduil’s attention. His eyes immediately regained their emerald glow, and as he looked at his dark-haired lover, a flash of desire moved through him. Was he strong enough to finally claim Erestor? Did he want to rush this or did he want to take his time and do everything right? Looking at the bobbing head, he tangled his fingers in the raven mane and urged Erestor to slow down.

 

Slightly confused, Erestor made eye contact with his lover. Thranduil’s grip on his hair suddenly tightened and pulled him away from his groin. His lips eagerly descended over the Sinda’s and he gave in, savoring his lover’s eagerness. “Do you want me now?” Erestor ached to be touched, but Thranduil seemed indecisive.

 

“Not yet. Not like this.” Thranduil ran a finger over his lover’s lips. “Not while darkness hovers over our heads.” Then, he smirked. “But there are other ways…”

 

Curiously, Erestor raised an eyebrow. “What do you have in mind?” His body hummed with anticipation.

 

“Move onto your hands and knees.” Thranduil sat upright, claimed his lover’s lips and after bruising them, he turned Erestor around. He was hard, painfully hard and he needed release.

 

Erestor trembled from excitement, feeling Thranduil move into place behind him. He wondered what the Sinda was up to. Thranduil had told him earlier that he didn’t want to fully claim him yet, but the position he was in made him wonder. The hot head of his lover’s erection pressed against his buttocks and he sucked in his breath. He wanted nothing more than to be ravaged.

 

But Thranduil sighed and didn’t change his mind. He guided his erection between Erestor’s thighs and then told his lover to press them together, creating enough friction that would make him come.

 

Erestor, wanting to feel Thranduil push him down now that he couldn’t feel his lover inside him, lowered himself and pressed into the mattress. That way his erection rubbed against the sheet, giving him just enough stimulation to eventually reach orgasm himself.

 

Following his lover down, Thranduil pressed close to his mate’s body and then set a slow thrusting rhythm. Biting down in Erestor’s neck, he marked the Noldorin Elf as his own. “Oh, I hope the day will quickly come that I can claim you as you deserve to be claimed.” Thrusting, he slid his hands up and down Erestor’s body, hoping his lover would reach orgasm first. He wanted to feel the dark-haired Elf tremble beneath him. Acting on instinct, he wetted one fingertip with saliva and gently entered his lover’s body, seeing out the hidden gland.

 

Erestor was quickly losing his mind and Thranduil rubbing his sweet spot pushed him over the edge. “I want you… inside me!” Climaxing, he trembled helplessly. A moment later, hot cream dripped down his thighs, proof that Thranduil had reached orgasm as well.

 

Holding onto Erestor, Thranduil panted softly. He belatedly realized that he was still pressing his lover down, but Erestor didn’t seem to mind. Resting his head on Erestor’s shoulder, he felt at peace and complete.

 

Briefly, Erestor closed his eyes. Each time that Thranduil made him come his orgasm felt more intense and spectacular. He couldn’t help but wonder what explosion would rock his world should the Sinda finally claimed him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

/Now you saw it with your own eyes. Now you know for certain how this Noldo bewitched your King. Don’t you think he needs to be punished?/

 

Belldoron nodded firmly. /Aye, I need to take action. I cannot let this continue!/ Erestor had to be stopped!

 

/A meeting is scheduled for this afternoon. Erestor doesn’t know about it and won’t attend. You can get to him when Thranduil is talking to his advisors. But you need to find a hiding place first. Where will you take him? Make sure you cannot be tracked down. You don’t want to be interrupted when you extract revenge for your King./

 

/I know a place where no one ever comes. He wouldn’t be found until it is too late./ Part of his Elven heritage still fought the vile influence of Sauron’s Shadow. He had always been an honorable warrior and didn’t want to slay one of his own kind.

 

/We will see what sort of punishment this Noldo deserves. I am sure we will find ways to avenge your King’s honor./

 

The whispering voice left his mind, but his intentions still remained. He would make sure that Erestor wouldn’t manipulate Thranduil ever again!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel had hoped that Celeborn would postpone his visit until the next day, as Elrond needed rest, but now the Lord of the Golden Wood was seating himself next to his lover’s bed. “Would you like me to leave?” It was possible that Celeborn wanted to talk to Elrond in private.

 

“Nay, stay. That way I only have to say this once.”

 

Celeborn’s voice woke Elrond and he reluctantly opened his eyes, wishing he could have slept a few more hours. His eyes focused, and seeing the smile on the silver-haired Elf’s face, he figured Elrohir and Celeborn had talked.

 

“So you finally told them?” Celeborn leaned back into the comfort of the chair.

 

“I did. I no longer had a choice.” Elrond pushed himself into a sitting position and smiled thankfully when Glorfindel fluffed his pillows and eased him back into them. “I gather Elrohir apologized?”

 

“He did.” Celeborn smiled. “I am glad that I was in time to prevent history from repeating itself.”

 

“So am I. You have my eternal gratitude.” Elrond accepted the cup of tea Glorfindel handed him and sipped slowly. “They will work out.”

 

“Aye, they will. But that is not the reason why I am here.” Celeborn cleared his throat, catching Elrond’s puzzled expression. “The Fellowship has reached Rohan and soon they will head for Helm’s Deep. Galadriel foresaw a great battle in the keep and we should honor our alliance with Men and support them.”

 

Elrond sighed; his instincts had warned him sacrifices would have to be made. “I will lead this army.”

 

“Nay, you are in no condition to lead them. You need to recover.” Celeborn had seen Glorfindel tense, hearing Elrond’s words. “Haldir will lead them.”

 

“Haldir?” Glorfindel frowned. He had thought Celeborn would assume command. Looking at Elrond, he saw a similar surprise in his lover’s eyes.

 

“You won’t go?” Elrond studied Celeborn, realizing he was missing something.

 

“I will travel to Helm’s Deep as well, but incognito. And I have my reasons for doing so. Don’t ask me to explain them to you, because I won’t.”

 

Elrond nodded once. “I learned to trust you and your judgment a long time ago. It will be as you said. Haldir will lead the army.”

 

“Excellent.” Celeborn rose from his chair. “Haldir and I have to prepare for departure. We will leave tonight.”

 

“But you still have to assemble our guards!” Glorfindel felt this was rushed. They should prepare more carefully.

 

“We don’t have any time left to spare,” said Celeborn. “As it is, we will have to travel without pauses to reach Helm’s Deep in time.”

 

“May the Valar bless this undertaking,” said Elrond, giving his father in law permission to do whatever was necessary to ensure Saruman and Sauron wouldn’t be victorious.

 

Celeborn inclined his head in goodbye and then left the room. He had much to do.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Haldir drew in a deep breath, finding out about his next assignment. “This is a suicide mission.”

 

“Aye, and therefore they need a compassionate leader who will want to keep as many alive as possible. That is why I chose you.” Celeborn vowed again that he would keep his love safe.

 

“I will carry out your orders, as I always do,” said Haldir calmly, “But I do not expect many to survive.” He felt more emotional than he showed. This meant he had to say his goodbyes to Celeborn, as they would probably never meet again. “I am honored to have served under you, my Lord.”

 

Celeborn’s throat tightened with emotion. “We will meet again, Haldir.”

 

“Will we?” Haldir shook his head. He had to get out now, before he became emotional. Whispering, he said his final farewells, “Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha.” (May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown.) Gathering his cloak around him, he hurried out of the room, his heart breaking because his love would never be.

 

Celeborn watched him leave. “I will cover your back, melethron, and we will meet again!” Quickly, he gathered his things and secretly joined the army that would shortly leave for Helm’s Deep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor enjoyed having some time to himself and he decided to pay a visit to the lake, remembering their first encounter there Sitting down on a log, he looked out over the silver-colored lake. He was immensely grateful that Elrond had sent him here, for now he had found true love. Thranduil was everything he had ever wanted in a lover – and more.

 

Smiling contentedly, he was too focused on reliving their first encounter to hear the approaching footfalls. Then, suddenly, something hard struck the back of his head. A sharp pain swept through him and his world darkened, falling into consciousness.

 

Belldoron grinned menacingly now that the accursed Noldo lay sprawled at his feet. Blood dripped from the back of Erestor’s head, and the Elf remained motionless when Belldoron hoisted him onto his shoulder to carry him off to his secret hiding place.

 

This was just the beginning of Erestor’s punishment.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“My Liege!” Pethnathron (Wordweaver) jumped to his feet when his King swayed and then collapsed. Thranduil’s oldest and most trusted advisor managed to prevent a fall and gently eased his ruler back onto his chair. “Sire, what is ailing you?” Worried, he made eye contact with the other advisors, who had grown silent, concerned as well.

 

Thranduil reached for the back of his head and groaned in pain. “Erestor…”

 

Pethnathron quickly steadied his ruler, now that Thranduil was pushing himself to his feet again.

 

“Erestor is in pain. I can feel it.” Misty eyes scanned all present and he quickly realized who was missing. “Where is Belldoron?” But why would his trusted seneschal do anything to hurt his lover? For he knew Erestor was badly injured; their link told him so. “Fetch Belldoron! I want to talk to him, now!”

 

A guard hurried out of the room to do his ruler’s bidding, hoping he would easily locate their seneschal.

 

“Send for Lindir as well,” commanded Thranduil, who now leaned heavily on Pethnathron. “We need to find Erestor as quickly as possible,” he said, confiding in his advisor and wishing Legolas were still here. He needed someone he could trust unconditionally.

 

“Do you think Belldoron is involved?” The advisor hoped not. Belldoron and he had worked very well together these last few centuries.

 

“I cannot believe Belldoron would hurt Erestor, but…” Vilya sparkled at his finger, giving him the strength he needed to continue. “But the darkness is still present in my lands and it may have targeted him, now that I have proven immune.” But why was he discussing this? He was wasting valuable time. “Inform the guards that Erestor is injured and that I want him found. Bring him to me the moment he is located!”

 

Pethnathron signaled for the captain of the guards to approach and relied Thranduil’s orders to him. The Elf left at once, hoping to quickly find the elusive Noldo. Turning his attention back to Thranduil, he found his ruler back on his feet again, not swaying this time. “Please stay here, Sire. The guards will find Erestor and bring him here. You need to be patient.”

 

Thranduil glowered at his advisor, knowing Pethnathron was right, but he wanted to join the search party himself. “He is unconscious and I cannot see his surroundings. We will have to wait until he wakes up again. The last image I received was one of the lake. He was down there when he was attacked.”

 

“Then I will tell the guards to start their search there. In the meantime, would you sit down? I know that you feel stronger, but you are not yet strong enough to venture outside on your own.”

 

Thranduil growled, but gave in. “Tell them to hurry and then report back to me.”

 

“I will.” Pethnathron left to supervise the search and hoped they would find the Noldorin advisor quickly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond had made his way over to the window – unaided, but watched by a concerned Glorfindel, who stayed close just in case he had overestimated his strength. “They are leaving,” he said in a somber tone. “Most of them will never return to their families. This is a terrible price to pay.”

 

Glorfindel wrapped his arms around Elrond and pulled the half-Elf close to his chest. “You didn’t have a choice. The Fellowship needs all the help it can get. I know I sound terribly selfish, but I am glad you aren’t leading this army.”

 

Briefly, Elrond felt enraged, but then realized Glorfindel just wanted him safe because the Elda loved him. The last Elf now vanished from sight and he swayed on his feet. “I need to lie down, melme.”

 

Glad that Elrond was finally giving in to the need to rest, Glorfindel assisted the half-Elf back to the bed, where he helped Elrond to lay down.

 

“Will you join me? I need you.” Elrond raised an arm and pulled Glorfindel close.

 

“Don’t you think we should disrobe first?” It was night and they would be going to bed anyway. “We might sleep more comfortably without these suffocating robes.” It was no secret that he preferred to wear a tunic and leggings.

 

“I won’t stop you,” mumbled Elrond. He had spoken the truth earlier; he needed Glorfindel close. He needed Glorfindel even more now that the Elda had finished undressing them. Pressing his now naked body against Glorfindel’s, his hands traveled down his lover’s spine. “I need you tonight.” He wasn’t sure if he was pressuring Glorfindel, but the truth was that he felt utterly alone after having to relive losing Elros, Gil-galad and Celebrian. He needed to know that he wasn’t alone and that someone loved him.

 

Glorfindel understood, having heard Elrond’s broken tone when he had told the twins about the past. “You want me…” he repeated Elrond’s words, nodding once. “Tell me how, melamin.”

 

“I need to feel you inside me,” admitted Elrond, blushing weakly. He needed to be claimed, to feel loved. “Just inside me.”

 

His lover’s need was clear to Glorfindel, who realized the Peredhel wasn’t in the mood for much foreplay. All Elrond wanted was to feel connected and loved. “Do you have something that will ease my way in?”

 

“There is oil in the bathroom.” He watched his lover make his way into the bathroom and admired the agile, elegant body. He craved Glorfindel, and his body cried out for the blond’s touch.

 

Glorfindel exited the bathroom, carrying a crystal phial filled with oil. Standing at the foot end of the bed, he stared appreciatively at his lover’s wanton display. Elrond had parted his legs, inviting him to take him. “How do you want to do this?” He wanted to put as little pressure as possible on the injured side and shoulder.

 

“Curl up behind me.” Elrond rolled over onto his uninjured side and pulled his knees to his chest. “Now, melamin, please.” He had never begged before, but he needed Glorfindel now!

 

Glorfindel spooned up behind his lover and pulled Elrond close to his chest. At first he wondered why the half-Elf had chosen this position, but then he understood. Lost lovers were still too vivid in Elrond’s memories and this way his lover could pretend he was making love to Gil-galad. The High-King had saved him from insanity after Elros had died. Glorfindel should feel disappointed, but didn’t. Elrond had suffered so much that he was glad he could help ease his lover’s pain in this way.

 

Opening the phial, he coated his erection with the oil and then positioned himself at his lover’s entrance. Only a week ago he had dreamt of taking Elrond, but now that he had attained his goal, he didn’t feel as smug as he had thought he would. Instead, he felt a deep love for the half-Elf.

 

“Now, please.” Elrond had tightly closed his eyes and bit on his lower lip, feeling Glorfindel inch inside. The pain was worse than he remembered, but then again, Glorfindel hadn’t properly prepared him. /I want it this way./

 

Instinctively sensing his lover’s needs, Glorfindel buried himself to the hilt and then seized all motion. “Is this what you need?” He wrapped his arms around Elrond and held him close. It was hard not to start a thrusting motion, but Elrond’s needs came first. There would be other times for them to make love.

 

A single tear flowed from Elrond’s closed eyes and he nodded gingerly. He needed to feel connected, not alone.

 

Glorfindel licked the back of his lover’s neck, and unable to hold back any longer, he began to thrust slowly, shallowly, not wanting to cause Elrond any discomfort.

 

Each thrust stroked that special gland inside his passage and slowly, Elrond’s lax sex grew erect. In the end, he pumped himself hard, and began to rock back.

 

Taking this as his cue to speed up, Glorfindel wrapped his legs around Elrond. Pistoning in and out of his lover’s passage, he quickly reached orgasm, releasing his seed deep within the Peredhel’s body. Suddenly, he caught himself hoping that his lover would call out *his* name when he came, but feared it would be someone else’s.

 

Elrond moaned softly, realizing Glorfindel had found release inside his body and came as well. The tears on his face dried and he sighed deeply, realizing everything had turned out well after all. He had lost Elros, Gil-galad and Celebrian, but Glorfindel loved him and he wasn’t alone anymore. Looking over his shoulder, he stared into his lover’s dilated pupils. “It is you who I love, nîn bellas. It will take me some time to rid myself of these ghosts, but knowing you love me will give me the strength I need.”

 

It was more than Glorfindel had hoped for. Still riding waves of ecstasy, he claimed Elrond’s lips, sealing their love with a kiss.

 

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

By Any Means Necessary.

Part 25

 

 

Erestor woke to a terrible throbbing in his head, which instantly made him nauseous. His vision was blurred, his hearing impaired and his stomach was doing sickening somersaults. Unable to hold back, he threw up this morning’s breakfast. Shaking like a leaf, he wiped his lips, and then raised his eyes, trying to identify his surroundings. It was dark and due to his headache it proved impossible to locate the doorway. He focused on touch instead, and realized he was lying on a cold stone floor. /Underground. Someone took me underground./

 

/Erestor!/

 

Thranduil’s thoughts crashed into his mind, making him tremble vehemently. Hearing his lover’s voice in his head added to his pain and he whimpered softly. He crawled into a corner and wrapped his arms around his head, hoping the pounding would stop.

 

/Erestor! Answer me!/

 

Thranduil sounded distressed and Erestor wanted to reply, but the throbbing pain made it hard for him to think rationally. /I am here./

 

/Where is *here*?/

 

There was an urgency in the Sinda’s voice that finally registered with Erestor, and he tried harder to get the pain under control. /I don’t know. It’s dark and cold in here./ Huddling in the corner, he tried to slow down his ragged breathing. /I don’t feel well./

 

/Hold on, nîn-cuil. I will come for you myself. It is only a matter of minutes./

 

/Don’t know if I can… Hurts…/ The surrounding darkness disorientated him and he closed his eyes in an effort to focus himself. Because he was that concentrated, he picked up on the approaching footfalls. /Someone is coming… Hurry!/

 

/I will!/

 

Thranduil’s voice faded from his mind, but his lover’s presence remained, which gave him the courage he needed to face his kidnapper. Trying to identify the figure that now appeared in the darkness, the first thing he noticed was the golden hair, which shone radiantly. “Belldoron?” Why would Thranduil’s seneschal strike him down?

 

A growl escaped Belldoron’s throat. “You will control my King no longer.”

 

“Control?” What was Belldoron talking about? “I don’t control your King!” If anything, Thranduil controlled him!

 

“I saw you. Saw how you manipulated my King by flaunting your body and getting up on all fours. I know your plans, but Elrond and you won’t succeed in taking Mirkwood away from us.”

 

Erestor tasted blood on his lips and realized he had to act quickly, but his thoughts tumbled over each other, making it impossible for him to come up with a plan. He had to trust in Thranduil. He had to believe that the Sinda would find and free him. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

 

“I will leave you here. No one will find you and you will slowly rot away.” Belldoron moved back toward the doorway. “It wants me to ravage you and thus kill you, but I cannot do that. Closing this door behind me already weighs heavily on my mind.”

 

“It?” Erestor frowned and then wished he hadn’t. Groaning in pain, he curled up in a fetal position. Thinking hurt! All he wanted were Thranduil’s arms around him so he would know he was safe.

 

“You should have stayed in Imladris. Coming here was a mistake.” Belldoron’s fingers curled around the door handle and then pulled it shut.

 

Whimpering at the loud, metallic sound, Erestor failed to stop the tears that flowed down his cheeks. The pain was too much! /Thranduil, where are you?/

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Pethnathron was at Thranduil’s side when the King led the guards into the caves. In his hand he carried the keys that gave him access to the dungeons deep within, where he expected to find his lover. “I want Belldoron apprehended.” It was clear now that his seneschal was responsible for Erestor’s abduction, as only the King and his seneschal possessed the keys to this underground complex.

 

“It will be done,” said the commanding officer, who directed the guards to the corridors, making sure Belldoron wouldn’t escape them.

 

Briefly stopping in his tracks, Thranduil closed his eyes and reached within. He caught Pethnathron’s surprised gasp and realized he wouldn’t be able to keep this a secret much longer. “Aye, we are bound to each other. His mind and mine are linked.”

 

The intelligent advisor deduced the truth. “Thus stopping you from fading.”

 

“Aye, and now be quiet. I need to concentrate.” Hopefully the link would pull him into the right direction. Erestor was in pain and he needed to locate his mate now! Drawing in a deep breath, the connection between them stirred, pulling him to the right. “He is in the old dungeons.” Eager to be reunited with his lover, he marched into the corridor. Sudden tumult caught his attention and he walked toward the guards, who were holding someone down. “Belldoron.”

 

Subdued, the seneschal stared at this King, realizing the golden glow had returned to the mane and the emerald eyes sparkled again. “You are already improving, Sire.” He nodded determinedly, certain it were his actions that were helping Thranduil recover. The one thing however, that he couldn’t figure out, was how Thranduil knew where to look for the Noldo. His ruler was still under Erestor’s influence, why else would the King rush down here?

 

“Where is he? What did you do to him?” Enraged, Thranduil towered above Belldoron, who had been forced to his knees by the guards.

 

Belldoron glared at his ruler. “He is manipulating you! You cannot see it, but I do! I took him here so he could no longer control you!”

 

Thranduil growled angrily. The dungeons below were a maze and it would take precious time to locate Erestor, and judging by the pain his lover was in, he might not have that much time left! “Where did you take him?”

 

Belldoron shook his head. “It is right. It told me that this Noldo controls you. What we did was right!”

 

Thranduil’s suspicions were finally confirmed. “It? You hear whispers in your mind?”

 

Belldoron glared at him. “I acted in your best interest!”

 

Realizing he was wasting time, Thranduil stepped up to Belldoron and then placed Vilya against his seneschal’s throat. The flesh exploded with flames, as Vilya burned the Sinda’s skin. Belldoron whimpered pitifully.

 

“Now, tell me, where is Erestor?” Thranduil carefully observed his seneschal and could see the exact moment complete awareness returned to his old friend.

 

Confused, Belldoron’s eyes widened, staring at his King. “What? Where?” He shook his head, trying to clear it, and then swallowed hard, realizing what he had done. “I don’t understand…” What had possessed him to kidnap Erestor?

 

“Sauron’s Shadow took possession of your mind, but it couldn’t bear Vilya’s presence.” Getting impatient, Thranduil pulled his seneschal onto his feet after signaling for his men to back down. “Where is Erestor? And how badly injured is he?”

 

“I struck him,” whispered Belldoron guiltily. “I cannot believe I did that.” Looking Thranduil in the eyes, he realized his King wouldn’t easily forgive him. He would be fortunate if he wasn’t banished from Mirkwood for the rest of his life. “I had no idea what I was doing,” he offered apologetically.

 

“We don’t have time for this,” said Thranduil firmly. “You will take me to Erestor, now!”

 

Belldoron nodded. “Follow me, Sire.”

 

Thranduil signaled for his men to keep an eye on Belldoron and then followed his seneschal into the deeper parts of the caves.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

How could this have happened? Belldoron didn’t understand how he could have let the Shadow control him in that way. It had twisted his perception, making Erestor the evil one, whilst it was becoming clear to him that the Noldo meant a great deal to Thranduil. When he had looked at his King earlier, he had seen love in his ruler’s eyes. /I never wanted to hurt anyone./ His entire life had been dedicated to honor and to serving his King and now *this* had happened. He wanted to apologize again, but his ruler’s violent expression told him not to bother. The only thing Thranduil wanted was to be reunited with Erestor. /Thranduil loves him./

 

Finally he saw the truth. /They were making love and I thought Erestor was using his body to control Thranduil, but I was wrong./ Hanging his head in shame, he sped up and so did Thranduil.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thranduil flung the door open and stormed inside. His Elven sight allowed him to make out Erestor’s huddled form and within seconds, he was at his lover’s side, wrapping strong arms around the dark-haired Elf. He didn’t stop to consider if he was strong enough yet to lift Erestor, he just did, and carried his lover out of the dungeon.

 

“Send for a healer!” Attending to Elrond was one thing, but having to tend for his lover was different. He wasn’t sure how he would react when more pain had to be inflicted in order for his lover to heal.

 

“Sire, what do we do with Belldoron?” Pethnathron knew his old friend had been under the influence of evil, but he also realized that there was the danger of the Shadow taking possession of the seneschal again.

 

“Confide him to his rooms and posts guards. I will deal with him later!” Thranduil marched out of the underground complex and began to climb the talan to his private rooms. Suddenly Lindir appeared at his side and he signaled for the white-haired Elf to follow him.

 

“Is he…?” Lindir was worried for Erestor and wanted to help.

 

“He is unconscious. Belldoron knocked him down.” Warm blood dripped onto his hands and he knew he had to attend to Erestor quickly. As they reached his private rooms, they found two healers already present. Both carried bowls filled with water and pouches with healing herbs.

 

Thranduil lay Erestor down on his bed and then stepped aside, allowing the healers to attend to his lover’s needs. His hands shook and he felt confused, but he still watched every move the healers made.

 

“We are hoping to stop the bleeding,” said one of the healers, who was cleaning the wound, pushing dark hair out of the way. “And he will need to rest for some time. He might be concussed.”

 

Thranduil nodded, distrusting his voice. He listened closely when the healer continued.

 

“We will clean and bandage the wound. I suggest you make sure someone sits with him for the next few hours.”

 

Thranduil nodded again and now exchanged a glance with Lindir. “One of us will be here at all times.”

 

The white-haired Elf wrung his hands, worried now that Erestor remained unconscious. “It was fortunate you knew where to search for him.”

 

“Our bond told me. Never before was I so happy to be connected to him.” The bond that had accidentally formed between them, had now saved Erestor’s life. “Belldoron won’t cause any more problems, I will see to that.” He gritted his teeth and assisted the healers when they carefully bandaged their patient’s head.

 

“We will return in one hour to check on him,” said one healer, inclining his head in respect. “Don’t worry too much, Sire. We are confident that he will recover.”

 

Thranduil thanked them and after they had left, he slipped into place next to Erestor, pulling his mate into his arms. “Lindir? I will take the first watch. Return here in four hours.”

 

Lindir nodded and left as well, giving Thranduil the privacy the Sinda craved.

 

“I almost lost you. I wasn’t alert enough. I should have known the Shadow would find another to torment. I will be more careful in future.” Carefully, he pulled Erestor toward him, hoping his lover felt his closeness, even in his sleep. “You are safe now.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You wanted to talk to me?” Elladan entered his father’s room and was relieved to see that Elrond was doing better. A good night’s sleep had taken care of the dark circles beneath his father’s eyes, which were gone now. Elrond was finally recovering.

 

“Aye. Please sit down, ion-nîn.” Elrond, seated in a comfortable chair in front of the window, smiled warmly at his son.

 

After seating himself, Elladan returned the smile and waited for his father to explain.

 

Elrond opened his right hand and revealed his brother’s silver hair clip. “You now know its history.”

 

“Aye, Elros gave it to you.” Elladan’s eyes narrowed slightly, wondering what his father was up to.

 

“I want you to have it, Elladan.” Elrond bend forward and pressed the hair clip into his oldest son’s hand. “You kept your brother from fading. You succeeded where I failed.”

 

“You didn’t fail!” objected Elladan in a strong tone. “Elros never gave you a choice.”

 

“And Elrohir wasn’t planning on giving you one either,” said Elrond, sighing distressed. “I wouldn’t have survived losing Elrohir. Or the both of you. The past is very vivid right now and the pain is very real once more, but I find comfort in the fact that Elrohir accepted you.”

 

Elladan stared at the hair clip. “Elrohir should have this.” Seeing his father’s puzzled expression, he explained. “Elrohir is the brave one to accept me. He was scared, ashamed and felt guilty. It would have been easy for him to reject me, but he didn’t.”

 

“Then you may give it to him,” said Elrond, smiling. “I am so proud of the two of you.” Then his smile faded and a sad expression colored his eyes. “I just wish Elros had—“

 

Unable to watch the pain in his father’s eyes, Elladan jumped to his feet and crossed the distance between them. Leaning in closer, he buried his father in a tight hug. “We cannot change the past and we cannot live in it. You have built a life here, in the present, Ada, your future lies with Glorfindel. Allow Elros to find his peace and forgive him. Focus on Glorfindel and your children, your loved ones.”

 

Elrond chuckled. “I might make you my new chief advisor, ion-nîn. I need one now Erestor won’t return to us.”

 

Elladan’s eyes widened and he pulled away to make eye contact with Elrond. “He is not coming back?”

 

Elrond chuckled again, realizing Elladan didn’t know about Thranduil and Erestor yet. “You had better sit down, pen-neth.”

 

Elladan listened, stunned, whilst his father told him about Thranduil and Erestor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Elrohir?” Elladan walked up to his twin, who had for some reason returned to their mother’s favorite bower. Seating himself behind Elrohir, he pulled his brother’s back toward his chest and folded his arms around him.

 

Elrohir smiled, feeling Elladan this close. “Don’t worry, êl, I am fine. Just remembering Nana.”

 

Elladan rested his chin on his brother’s shoulder. “Still feeling melancholy?”

 

“Not really. I am happy, actually.” Elrohir moved in the embrace until he was face to face with his twin and then wrapped his arms around Elladan’s waist. He studied Elladan’s eyes for a long time. “You want to tell me something.”

 

Elladan revealed the hair clip to his younger twin. “Ada gave it to me. He is still hurting because of Elros, but he might be able to move on, now that he has Glorfindel’s love and knows we won’t repeat Elros’ mistake.”

 

“I almost did,” admitted Elrohir in a choked tone. “Like Elros, I didn’t want to give you that choice. I wanted to protect you.”

 

“Let us not talk about that. We should look toward the future instead.” Agile and trained fingers moved through Elrohir’s long hair, fastening the hair clip. “Please wear it. You would make Ada and me very happy if you did.”

 

Elrohir nodded once. “I will wear it then.” A thoughtful expression appeared on his face. “Will you return here with me after Ithil has risen?”

 

Elladan arched an eyebrow questioningly.

 

“I want to… to complete the circle tonight,” whispered Elrohir shyly.

 

Elladan’s eyes glowed with pleasure, realizing what his twin was trying to tell him. “You will claim me in turn?”

 

Elrohir bit his bottom lip and nodded again. “If you will let me.”

 

“It is my greatest desire,” replied Elladan sincerely. Smiling warmly, he kissed Elrohir, wishing night had already arrived. /At last, we will truly be whole./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Haldir’s heart was heavy, leading Imladris finest guards into the Hornburg. Théoden, Aragon and Legolas came to greet him and he gave in, feeling Aragorn’s relief at having his support and allowed the possessive hug. After speaking formal words with Théoden, Haldir allowed Aragorn and Legolas to walk with him. It would only be a few hours until the expected attack and they talked about past, present and a future they were scared to think of.

 

Legolas seemed unbalanced and inquired if there was any news of Mirkwood and its ruler and Haldir regretted having to disappoint his friend. The only thing he could tell Legolas was that Elrond and Glorfindel had returned, whilst Erestor had remained in Mirkwood. Troubled, Legolas had then excused himself and Aragorn had done the same, following Legolas in case his friend needed comforting.

 

Alone, Haldir ventured onto the defense wall and stared into the distance. Many of his men would die tonight, and only a small percentage would live to see another sunrise. Would he die as well?

 

Until now he had stopped himself from exploring that option, but now that he had arrived, he had to consider this possibility. Looking out over Rohan, he wished he’d had a chance to say goodbye to his brothers. Rumil and Orophin would mourn his passing, but he hoped they would find the strength to continue without him.

 

And then there was Celeborn, who had remained behind in Imladris. In one of his pockets, he carried a letter, written during the one break he had allowed himself and his men on their way here. It contained a declaration of love for Celeborn, but he knew very well that his Lord would never read it. If he died, the letter would be either buried of burned with him.

 

He had lived long and had been relatively happy. Seeing his brothers grow up had been his life’s joy, and now he had to let go of them. /Rumil, Orophin, I already miss you. And Celeborn, nîn ind, I hope you will be well and happy for the rest of your life. I would have given everything I own to be in your arms just once./

 

Sighing, saddened, he closed his eyes in order to hold back tears of sorrow. Composing himself, he pulled his cloak close and waited for Saruman’s army to appear.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Celeborn studied his march warden’s lone silhouette as Haldir’s eyes searched the valley. He had mingled with his men, and the few that had recognized him, had sworn they wouldn’t betray his secret. It was important to cover Haldir’s back in the heat of the battle and he was afraid that if his march warden knew he was here, Haldir would be distracted, trying to keep him safe.

 

/This time I will watch over you./ In the past, Haldir had kept him safe. It was time to return the favor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When the attack finally came, Celeborn wondered if anyone of them would survive. Ten thousand of Saruman’s creatures were invading the Hornburg after breeching the defense wall. He constantly kept a close eye on Haldir and managed to remain in his march warden’s proximity.

 

His heart ached, realizing one Elf after another was dying at the hands of the Uruk-Hai. Everywhere he looked, he saw fallen Elves, their eyes glazed over in death.

 

He sucked in his breath, seeing the lost and sad expression in Haldir’s eyes now that his men were dying all around him and Celeborn instinctively moved even closer to him.

 

Celeborn was also the first to see an Uruk-Hai sneaking up behind Haldir. /This must be it!/ Galadriel hadn’t told him how and when Haldir would die, but his instincts were warning him to be extremely careful.

 

Rushing forward, he blocked the attack that was aimed at Haldir’s back.

 

The march warden, finally realizing the danger, turned around and instinctively knew he would have been dead, had this Elf not covered his back. He didn’t have the time to whisper a thank you, as more Uruk-Hai attacked. Fighting back to back, Haldir and Celeborn took out several Uruk-Hai, including the one who had attacked him in the back.

 

“Come with me!” Celeborn, realizing they were fighting a lost battle, took charge and pulled Haldir inside the main hall. Shouting his orders, he told his men to reassemble and take positions deep within the Hornburg, as their prime objective had become protecting the women and children.

 

Pushing a wooden door close, Celeborn rested his back against it and tried to slow down his breathing. Haldir was staring at him in shock; apparently he had been discovered.

 

Haldir shook his head in disbelief. “Celeborn?” Never before had he addressed his Lord in that way, but surprise and confusion had gotten the better of him.

 

Now that they faced death, Celeborn’s courage increased and he boldly reached for Haldir’s waist, pulling him close. He brutally claimed the other’s lips, bruising them in a passionate kiss, and then released the silver-haired Elf. His eyes twinkled mischievously, seeing the disbelief in Haldir’s hazel eyes. “I will explain later,” he said quickly and then reestablished his hold on the younger Elf’s body. Pulling him along, he was determined to keep Haldir safe. Losing him was one price Celeborn wasn’t willing to pay.

 

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

By Any Means Necessary.

Part 26

 

 

Now that the battle for Helm’s Deep was over, it was time for them to mourn the dead. Legolas, after finding out about Celeborn’s presence, had joined the two Lothlorien Elves and they tried to console each other. When the moment of burial finally came, they sang a last lament in goodbye.

 

Later, Aragorn implored Legolas to join Gimli and him, and the Mirkwood Elf relented, realizing that Haldir and Celeborn wanted to mourn in private. Finding out that there was still no news about his father Legolas forced himself to hope for the best.

 

Celeborn looked at Haldir and saw a blank stare in the hazel eyes that made him shiver. They hadn’t had any time yet to wash away the blood and he now led his march warden to the baths. It was silent here, as it was the midst of night and most survivors were trying to comfort each other or had fallen asleep due to exhaustion.

 

The empty stare remained and Celeborn decided to take charge. He removed Haldir’s clothes, and then his own. Next he led his charge to a large bathtub and sat down opposite Haldir. Haldir was shivering and his brown eyes swam with emotion. Acting instinctively, Celeborn reached out and gathered Haldir in his arms. He sucked in his breath in surprise, feeling Haldir return the embrace possessively.

 

Haldir finally made eye contact and Celeborn recognized the lost look in the brown orbs. It wouldn’t be the first time that survivors turned to sex for comfort. But he was still bound to his wife and wasn’t sure he could do this.

 

/Nîn-hervenn,/ came Galadriel’s voice unexpectedly. /I have been with you with in mind. I know the horrors the two of you endured and you have my blessing, nîn celeb orn. Bring peace and comfort where it is needed. Shortly, I will travel to Valinor, leaving you behind. My heart will feel lighter, knowing you won’t remain behind alone./

 

As unexpected as her presence had appeared, it left his mind again. Celeborn shook his head, wondering if he had just imagined hearing her voice. But no, he still felt the echo of her mental touch.

 

“My Lord?” Haldir had grown worried, seeing the distant expression in Celeborn’s eyes. At first he hadn’t really registered that Celeborn had undressed him and then guided him into the warm water, but now he was very much aware of his Lord’s presence. “Is something wrong?”

 

Celeborn shivered momentarily, realizing he had just received permission to make love to Haldir. Composing himself, he probed the hazel eyes, which were full of questions. “No words…” he whispered, leaning in closer and kissing Haldir. The younger Elf yielded at once and he accepted the invitation to explore when Haldir parted lips and teeth.

 

Haldir wasn’t sure what was happening. Celeborn had never shown an interest in him before and this sensual attack took him aback. “What about your Lady?” He panted softly, as Celeborn’s tongue left a wet trail on his throat to reach a pointed ear. Groaning, he threw back his head and surrendered to his Lord.

 

Celeborn, already erect, took his time to lick Haldir’s skin, suckling the flesh and leaving a passion mark on the Galadhrim’s throat. He moved even closer and let his fingertips explore Haldir’s muscled chest. The march warden’s nipples grew hard beneath his touch and wickedly, he pushed his hands beneath Haldir’s buttocks, lifting him.

 

Realizing Celeborn’s intent, Haldir parted his legs. His heart missed a beat, finding Celeborn lifting them further and resting his ankles on his shoulders. He was wide open and vulnerable and had no idea how to react, feeling a probing finger at his entrance. Aye, he wanted this, but Celeborn was married to Galadriel!

 

Seeing doubt in the hazel eyes, Celeborn soothed him. “Don’t worry about her. She knows and approves. Galadriel will leave for Valinor shortly and wants me to find a new lover. She actually suggested you.”

 

Haldir’s eyes widened; Celeborn’s admission came unexpected. “Me?”

 

“Aye, you.” Celeborn cringed, privately, seeing memories of their fallen comrades slip back into the hazel eyes. “Trust yourself to me. Don’t think. Don’t speak. Just feel.”

 

Haldir had dreamt of this moment for so long that he simply nodded his head, accepting what Celeborn was willing to give him. He tensed momentarily, as a probing digit slid into his passage. He’d had lovers, male and female, but usually he was the one on top. Having this done to him was a novel experience and he closed his eyes in bliss when Celeborn’s fingertip rubbed a nub, causing sensory overload. He yelped his need and rocked forward, trying to intensify the sensation.

 

Having desired Haldir for so many centuries, Celeborn was overcome by need and passion. Demonstrating his strength, he easily lifted Haldir and deposited his new lover on the floor, following suit. He opened the phial filled with bath oil he had found near the bathtub and rubbed the sticky substance onto his hard flesh. Seeking out widened pupils, he parted his lover’s legs, settled between the muscular thighs and placed himself at the guardian’s entrance. Then he froze and waited.

 

Haldir nodded once, giving Celeborn permission to do whatever his Lord desired.

 

That was the signal Celeborn had been waiting for. Slowly, he breached his lover’s tight opening and sheathed himself.

 

Beads of sweat appeared on Haldir’s brow, trying to accept and welcome the invasion, but it hurt -- more than he had thought possible.

 

“It will get better,” soothed Celeborn. One more inch and he had buried himself to the hilt. Lifting Haldir’s legs, he rested the calves on his shoulders. “You are beautiful in your need. So vulnerable, so trusting.”

 

Haldir’s fingernails scratched the stone floor, when Celeborn’s first thrust moved him over the cold tiles. The pain was still present and he wondered if this was it. Which surprised him. When he had been on top, his partner had always seemed to enjoy it. But this was pure torment!

 

Sensing Haldir’s tension, Celeborn lowered his lover’s right leg and supported it. Now that the angle of his thrusts was slightly different, he hit his lover’s prostate with the next stroke.

 

“Ai!” Haldir whimpered softly, but then an incredible wave of pleasure washed over him. With each of his lover’s strokes, the pain diminished and was replaced with pleasure. Growing hard as well, he now met each of Celeborn’s thrusts and even began to push back, arching his back in an attempt to take in move of his lover’s length.

 

“Touch yourself,” panted Celeborn softly. He took hold of Haldir’s hand and placed it on his lover’s hard flesh. “Bring yourself to orgasm for me.” Setting a lazy but deep rhythm, he watched entranced, as Haldir pumped himself. He could sense his lover’s impending release and delivered several thrusts, brutally aimed at his lover’s prostate.

 

Haldir screamed his need, finding release. Warm cream erupted from the slit and soon his hand was covered with the warm substance. The fact that Celeborn continued to thrust, made him whimper. The pleasure was almost unbearable.

 

Celeborn collapsed on top of Haldir, with his lover’s passage contracting around him. His orgasm hit him hard and he came inside his lover’s body, sealing the bond between them. At that moment, Galadriel set him free and he claimed Haldir as his new lover. No one else would ever touch the march warden in that way!

 

Still shaky, Haldir raised a hand and rested it on Celeborn’s back, rubbing soothingly. He had no idea why this had happened and how this would affect their future, but he knew he would cherish this moment as long as he lived.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Celeborn remained close whilst they bathed and dressed in clean clothes, delivered by Théoden’s servants. He could tell that Haldir felt uncomfortable, lost and confused. They needed to sort this out, but already there was talk of Aragorn leaving and Théoden gathering his men from all over Rohan. Now that they had come this far, they couldn’t turn their back and would march with the army until Saruman and Sauron had been defeated.

 

“Haldir?” Celeborn rested a hand on Haldir’s shoulder and slowly turned him around. Realizing that Haldir didn’t dare meet his gaze caused him heartache. “Be assured I love you, Haldir. And I promise you that we will talk once we find a quiet moment. I wanted for this to happen. I wanted to make love to you.”

 

“Love…” Haldir’s voice faded slowly. “Do you love me?” Until now he had thought Celeborn had taken him in a moment of lust, but now the elder Elf was speaking of love!

 

“Aye, love.” Celeborn smiled and brushed Haldir’s brow with his lips. “I would never have taken you if I didn’t love you. I do.”

 

Haldir managed a shy smile. “But what of your Lady?”

 

“She will sail for the Undying Lands and has set me free. I chose you as my new mate. My heart has yearned to be united with you for quite some time and she knew of this. She is happy for us.”

 

Haldir found that hard to accept, but nodded eventually. “So I am yours now?”

 

“Aye, mine,” purred Celeborn possessively. “And once this war is over we will take up residence in Imladris. We will be happy there.”

 

“And my brothers? May they join us?”

 

“If that is their desire, aye.” Celeborn fingered a lock of Haldir’s silver hair. “Do you believe me when I say that I love you?”

 

Haldir nodded. “I do, but it is unexpected.”

 

“Not so unexpected for me, melme.” Celeborn privately thanked Galadriel for her warning and permission, and was determined to make sure the two of them returned to Imladris alive and well.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thranduil stayed awake and watched over Erestor whilst the raven-haired Elf slept. It was a healing sleep and Thranduil hoped his lover would be coherent when he woke up.

 

Lindir came and sat with Erestor, giving Thranduil a chance to deal with Belldoron. Thranduil ordered the guards to keep a close eye on Belldoron after talking to his seneschal, who deeply regretted his actions. Slowly, he was becoming aware of the fact that the Shadow could corrupt anyone around him and that he had to be very alert.

 

Hours later he returned to his rooms and his heart contracted with regret, realizing he hadn’t been there when his lover had woken up. Erestor was sitting up, leaning heavily into the pillows piled against the head board and the brown eyes were still slightly glazed, but made eye contact at last.

 

Thranduil hurried over to his lover’s side, and after thanking Lindir for caring for Erestor, dismissed him. He wanted to be alone with his lover.

 

“I knew you would come for me,” whispered Erestor. His head still hurt and he hoped Thranduil wouldn’t make any noise.

 

“I felt your pain as if it were mine,” mumbled Thranduil, realizing Erestor’s need for silence. Seated on the side of the bed, he gathered his lover’s hand in his. “I never suspected the Shadow had gained such a tight hold on Belldoron.”

 

“What did you do to him?”

 

“I confined him to his quarters.”

 

“I doubt evil will succeed in corrupting him again. Belldoron knows he has to be careful now.” Erestor blinked. Arien’s light hurt his sensitive eyes.

 

Thranduil rose, closed the curtains and returned to his lover. “You are confined to bed for the next few days. The healers want you to rest.”

 

“What are your plans for Belldoron?”

 

Thranduil sighed; he had hoped Erestor wouldn’t push the matter, but he should have known better. “I don’t know. He isn’t really to blame as someone else was directing his actions.”

 

“I agree.” Still feeling weak, Erestor closed his eyes. “We should give him another chance.”

 

Thranduil felt relieved. “Belldoron served me faithfully for many centuries. Mirkwood needs his experience and guidance, especially now that Legolas isn’t here.”

 

Erestor sighed deeply. There were many things he wanted to discuss, but right now, he was too tired to address them. “Will you hold me?”

 

Thranduil acted at once. He disrobed and then slipped beneath the covers.

 

Erestor made himself as comfortable as possible and fell asleep in his lover’s arms.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elladan felt nervous. Elrohir had acted shy during the rest of the day and knowing what was going to happen between them made his heart flutter wildly. “Gwenneth?”

 

Elrohir had led him here, after meeting him at their mother’s bower, and they now sat with their feet dangling in the water of the Bruinen. It was dark, and Ithil was their sole source of light.

 

“Aye?” Elrohir smiled warmly, wrapped his good arm around his twin’s waist and leaned against him for comfort. “It is perfect here, isn’t it?” It was quiet and peaceful. All he needed were the stars above, the soft breeze in his hair and Elladan beside him.

 

“Do your shoulder and arm still hurt?” Elladan wondered how Elrohir wanted to do this. Seeing his younger twin nod, he realized he might have to take the lead after all.

 

“It still hurts, but the pain is bearable.” The truth was that Elrohir was trying to move as little as possible, careful not to put any pressure on his shoulder. “Maybe we should postpone this?”

 

“Do you want me?” Elladan searched his brother’s identical eyes and read the desire in them. “You do.”

 

“But I cannot do it –properly,” whispered Elrohir embarrassed.

 

Elladan raised a hand and touched the hair clip. It kept the long, dark hair out of his brother’s face and also reminded him how fortunate he was that Elrohir was still here with him. “May I undress you?”

 

Shyly, Elrohir nodded. “I hope I won’t disappoint you.”

 

“You cannot possibly disappoint me, gwenneth.” Elladan was extremely careful when he removed his twin’s shirt. Seeing the bandages reminded him how close he had come to losing Elrohir.

 

“Are you going to undress as well?” Elrohir blushed. He wanted to see his twin naked and run his hands over Elladan’s body.

 

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Elladan teased lightly, but complied, removing his shirt as well. “Lie down, gwenneth.” Gently, he lowered his injured twin onto the grass. He was careful not to put any weight on Elrohir, straddling him. Leaning in closer, his tongue dashed out and licked his way down his twin’s chest.

 

Elrohir giggled helplessly, feeling Elladan’s tongue tease his belly button. But the laughter resonated in his shoulder, making him whimper. “I am sorry. I—“

 

Elladan silenced him with a passionate kiss. Whilst engaging his twin’s tongue in an ancient duel, his fingers found the laces to his brother’s leggings. Releasing Elrohir’s lips, he slid the fabric down, freeing Elrohir’s erection. The younger half-Elf was hard with need and the tip of the hard flesh already glistered with beads of pre-ejaculate. Licking his lips appreciatively, he removed his own leggings, enabling full body contact; skin on skin. Moans escaped them simultaneously.

 

Elrohir reached for his brother’s face, caressing it and brushing strands of damp hair behind Elladan’s ears. “I wish I could give you more pleasure. If only I hadn’t broken my arm and dislocated my shoulder!”

 

Elladan searched his brother’s eyes, wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him. He could swear he saw silver specks in his twin’s gray eyes. “I am sure you will return the pleasure tenfold, gwenneth, because that is your very nature.”

 

“Now, êl?”

 

Elladan understood; the same need had also taken hold of him. Reaching out, he managed to open the phial filled with oil he had brought. The soft mew that tumbled from Elrohir’s lips when he coated his twin’s shaft with the slick substance made him even hungrier for the intimacy that would follow shortly. “I want to feel you inside, gwenneth.”

 

Nodding his head, Elrohir’s eyes widened, realizing his twin’s intent. He sucked in his breath and then yelped in pleasure. Elladan was slowly lowering himself onto his hard flesh and entering that tight channel felt like nothing he had ever experienced before. He raised his good hand and entwined their fingers.

 

Lost in passion, Elladan shifted until the hard flesh inside him rubbed against his prostate. “I am afraid I won’t last long.” He wanted to blanket his twin, but knew that was out of the question. He had to keep his weight off of Elrohir. Experimentally, he raised his hips and then slowly impaled himself again. The groan that slipped from Elrohir’s lips made him smile. “Your first time, gwenneth?”

 

“Being inside someone?” Elrohir blushed. “Aye. An now I know why I waited. Why I never took a lover. I was waiting for you. I just never thought we would end up as lovers.”

 

“Soulmates,” corrected Elladan, rising again. “My heart.” Setting a slow rhythm as to not overwhelm his twin, he continued to whisper each time he impaled himself. “My lover… My brother…”

 

Elrohir used his good hand to pull Elladan toward him, desperate to taste his twin’s lips again.

 

Elladan indulged him, suckling on Elrohir’s bottom lip whilst riding him. Their gazes locked and he gasped; the gray had faded and had been replaced by silver. He almost panicked, but then Elrohir raised his hips, driving himself home.

 

Passion took over and they moved together in an ancient rhythm, eager to complete the other and thus reach bliss.

 

Elrohir tumbled over the edge first, taking Elladan with him. Both climaxed simultaneously, giving them a chance to experience the other’s pleasure. They let go of their thoughts, worries and doubts and simply existed in the other’s mind. The circle had finally been completed and they both realized that this was the way it was supposed to be. They couldn’t exist without the other and the link that tied them together was incredibly strong. No one would ever be able to tear them apart.

 

When Elladan finally found himself inside his brother’s mind, he pulled away, restoring them to their original state. He regretted losing this oneness, but at the same time the power that coursed through Elrohir worried him. His twin’s eyes were completely silver now; all gray had vanished from the pupils. He wasn’t sure if it was just a temporary effect due to their lovemaking or lasting. Only time would tell.

 

To Elrohir, feeling Elladan leave his mind was devastating. Instinctively, he reached out and created a tight hold on his twin, making sure Elladan couldn’t slip away from him.

 

Satiated, Elladan allowed Elrohir to hold him. Unable to avert his eyes, he nearly lost himself again. Then, something registered. “Your arm. Your shoulder.”

 

“The pain is gone.”

 

Elrohir’s voice sounded melodic, entrancing, and Elladan swallowed hard, wondering what had happened during their union.

 

/Don’t worry, gweniaur. This is the way we are supposed to be; part of each other and alive in the other’s mind./ The silver slowly left his eyes and the familiar gray color returned.

 

Accepting his twin’s words, Elladan rested his head on Elrohir’s chest, enjoying his twin’s possessive hold.

 

/Everything is well now. Everything is right. Now rest, gweniaur, and let me watch over you./

 

Elladan’s eyes closed, realizing he could hear his brother’s heartbeat, which was beating the same rhythm as his.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

/Where am I?/ Confused, Elrond tried to make sense of his surroundings. He was sure he had never been in this hall before. Its walls were covered with brilliantly woven tapestries, depicting Middle-Earth’s history. As a lore master, he could only reach one conclusion. /Am I dead? How did I die?/ The last thing he recalled was falling asleep in Glorfindel’s arms.

 

“Gwenneth?”

 

Elrond gasped in shock, hearing a voice he hadn’t heard for millennia. Suddenly he felt scared to turn around and face the one standing behind him.

 

“Gwenneth?”

 

Shaking over his entire body, Elrond forced himself to face his twin. His breath caught, seeing Elros stand before him. His twin looked like he had before choosing mortality, untouched by time. But one thing *was* different; his twin’s usually gray eyes now shone silver. “I don’t understand.” Shocked, his legs gave way beneath him and he collapsed onto his knees, staring at Elros.

 

“The Valar allowed me to wait here until the time comes to be reborn. They also gave me this one last opportunity to talk to you.” Elros walked toward his twin and knelt in front of him.

 

Staring at his mirror image, Elrond hesitantly lifted his right hand to touch his twin’s face. Encountering warm, soft skin, he erupted into wild sobs. “Elros!” He flung himself at his brother and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go again.

 

Elros, having expected this emotional storm, soothingly stroked his brother’s hair. “I missed you, gwenneth.”

 

“And I missed you!” Elrond continued so shake in his twin’s arms, unable to believe any of this was really happening. “Did I finally lose my mind?”

 

“Nay, you didn’t.” Elros rocked him, whispering soothing words. “The Valar allowed me to hold you one last time. And I am so proud of you, melme. Your sons overcame their doubts and fears, and opened their hearts to each other. It is their love that has given us this one moment in time.”

 

Elrond forced himself to calm down. He gently caressed his brother’s face, imprinting the expression in those unreal eyes. Elros radiated warmth and tenderness and he reacted instinctively, relaxing and trusting his twin unconditionally. “You don’t know how many nights I spent tossing and turning, wishing we could speak one last time.”

 

“But I do, gwenneth.” Elros fingered a lock of his twin’s hair. “I watched you; I still live in your heart. As long as you live, part of me continues on as well.”

 

“I… I made so many mistakes,” whispered Elrond, feeling miserable. “I didn’t see that Elrohir was fading and if it hadn’t been for Celeborn—“

 

“Hush now, lirimaer. Don’t you know that this was always out of your hands? Elrohir makes his own decisions. You are not to blame for them. You did the best you could. You raised three lovely children and found love again. I must say that I am impressed. A Balrog slayer…” He chuckled softly, searching his twin’s eyes. “Glorfindel loves you very much.”

 

“And I love him,” said Elrond slowly. “But I love you as well.”

 

“Of course you do,” soothed Elros, realizing his twin was upset. “I never doubted your love for me. But we couldn’t be.”

 

“So… You approve of my relationship with Glorfindel?”

 

“But of course, gwenneth! Though I feel a bit envious.” Elros smiled warmly, wishing this moment would never end, but he was running out of time. “Just once, gwenneth. Will you allow me to kiss you just once?” The memory of their kiss would remain with him until the end of Arda. It had to.

 

Elrond nodded once, and then took the initiative, touching his lips to Elros’. Moans left their lips, as Elros parted his teeth. His hold on Elros was still strong, but Elrond could feel his twin slip away from him. His eyes misted over, seeing his brother’s form fade. He held on as long as possible, but in the end only an echo of his twin’s voice remained.

 

“Love Glorfindel and cherish him. And keep Elrohir and Elladan safe. You might also want to keep a close eye on Celeborn. That Elf could never be trusted!” An amused laugh accompanied those last words, hoping Elrond would never forget him.

 

“Elrond? Elrond!”

 

Hearing his name, Elrond’s eyes opened. Glorfindel was staring at him in obvious distress and Elrond felt guilty for worrying his lover. “All is well, melamin. It really is.” Carefully favoring his injured side, he pulled the Elda close, until Glorfindel was snuggled against him. “Finally, everything is as it is supposed to be.”

 

 

TBC in the epilogue, set after ROTK.


	27. Chapter 27

By Any Means Necessary.

Part 27/27

 

_____________________________

 

Note; Set after ROTK (Well, Aragorn has been made King, but Elrond returned to Imladris after Arwen got married and didn’t leave for Valinor. AU!)

 

_____________________________________

 

 

“Is there a special reason for your nervousness?” Gimli had seldom seen Legolas this restless. During their journey to Mirkwood, the Elf had set a murdering pace and even Arod had protested at times. Sitting behind Legolas and with his arms around the blond’s waist, Gimli regretting being unable to see his companion’s facial expression.

 

“Aye, there is.” Until now, Legolas had only confided in Aragorn about his father’s condition and he realized Gimli should be told as well. Once they met Thranduil it would be rather obvious why he was this worried about his father. So he told Gimli about Dol Guldur, Sauron’s Shadow slowly consuming his father and his fear of not finding Thranduil alive.

 

Gimli had mixed feelings about this. For Legolas’ sake he hoped that the Elf’s father was well, but his family still hadn’t forgiven the Woodland King for the treatment Gloin had suffered centuries ago. In the end, he said, “I am sure he is strong enough to survive.”

 

“I hope so!” Legolas’ hands shook and clutched the reins awkwardly. Their talan came in sight and involuntarily he held his breath. His sharp eyes searched the talan and found it swarming with Elves, and activity. But he couldn’t make out his father’s form. /They would have let me known if he had died./ He was clinging to hope furiously.

 

“Legolas!” Pethnathron was the first to welcome the Prince home and shook Legolas’ hand after the blond had dismounted. Next, his gaze was aimed at Gimli, displaying great curiosity. “And this is?”

 

“I am Gimli, son of Gloin.” /Whom your King imprisoned!/ But Gimli refrained from adding that, not wanting to start off on the wrong foot.

 

“You are welcome here, Gimli,” said Pethnathron, also keenly avoiding addressing the past. Then his gaze shifted back to Legolas. “I assume you want to see your father?”

 

Legolas’ heart jumped with joy. “He is still alive, then?”

 

Pethnathron chuckled. “Very much alive. There is much I need to tell you, but let us seek out your father first. He is supervising the guards’ training.”

 

A smile blossomed on Legolas’ face and enthusiastically he nodded his head. Lowering himself onto one knee, so he was level with the Dwarf, he said, “I was so afraid I would find a mere corpse…”

 

“Lead on, Legolas, I will follow.” Gimli smiled encouragingly and tried to keep up with Legolas, who now started to run toward the training grounds. He remained at a respectful distance when they reached the guards, not wanting to be in the way now that Legolas would be reunited with his father.

 

“Ada!” Legolas flung himself at his father, wrapped his arms around Thranduil and hugged him tightly. The mere fact that Thranduil was still alive made him shake with relief. Realizing that he was hugging a strong, muscular form, he pulled away to study his father.

 

A familiar, golden glow had replaced the dull, gray hair and his father’s green eyes sparkled like emeralds. Thranduil wore his green, leather uniform and a sword was girded around his waist. “You look… well.” He could hardly believe that he had his father back.

 

Thranduil, still recovering from holding his son in his arms this unexpectedly, smiled broadly. “Legolas, I knew you would arrive shortly, but you could have let me known in advance.”

 

Legolas shook his head in amazement. “You look like you did before the Shadow --”

 

Thranduil silenced him by placing one finger against his son’s lips. “Don’t mention him in Mirkwood. His presence is gone and I want to keep it that way. When the Ring was destroyed Arien enveloped Mirkwood and chased away all remaining darkness. Since that day, life has returned to normal. And so have I.”

 

“You have made a complete recovery!” Then Vilya caught his attention. The stone glimmered in the golden sunlight and he frowned, realizing his father was wearing one of the three Elven rings of power.

 

“It lost its power when the One Ring was destroyed,” explained Thranduil, “But it sustained me in the meantime.”

 

“How did you come by it?” Legolas had forgotten about Gimli, who remained close to Pethnathron.

 

“Elrond took the ring to Mirkwood and allowed me to wear it. Without it, I might not have survived.” Thranduil raised a hand and ran it through his son’s golden hair. “You are a hero, ion-nîn. At times news of your adventures reached Mirkwood and you made me very proud. You will make an excellent ruler one day.” Giving in to his need, he buried his son in a tight hug.

 

Gimli, embarrassed to be watching such an intimate scene, cleared his throat and wondered what to do. He had expected Thranduil to be haughty and arrogant, but the Sinda emanated warmth and friendliness.

 

“Aiya, Ada, I forgot.” Legolas freed himself of his father’s embrace and after taking hold of Thranduil’s arm, he walked toward the Dwarf. “I know it has been a while since a Dwarf set foot in Mirkwood, but this is Gimli, my most trusted friend. He has saved my life in battle many times.”

 

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. “Gimli…” The name sounded familiar. “Ah, son of Gloin?” An amused expression appeared in his feline eyes, but he forced himself to remain polite and friendly. “Any friend of Legolas is my friend as well. You are welcome to stay here and mingle. I assume you would prefer a shelter on the ground instead of climbing the trees with us?”

 

“Aye, I would.” Gimli didn’t know why, but Thranduil was grinning at him.

 

“I will see to it that a shelter is erected. Belldoron, will you take care of it?” Thranduil had reinstated Belldoron at Erestor’s request and Belldoron worked hard to win back the trust he had lost.

 

“And now let us eat and drink to celebrate your return.” Thranduil grinned at Gimli. “I am afraid you will have to climb a tree after all.”

 

Apprehensively, Gimli looked up at the large trees. “I will manage. I managed in Lothlorien, I will manage here.”

 

Thranduil exchanged a look with Pethnathron, hoping his advisor got the hint and would look after the Dwarf whilst he reacquainted himself with his son.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas had seated himself on the floor, cross-legged, and opposite his father. Thranduil poured them fresh spring water and then leaned back into the pillows which had been piled in one corner of the room.

 

“I can hardly believe you have been restored to your old form. I expected… a ghost. A mere shell of yourself. I still remember how weak you were when I left.”

 

“Much has happened since then.” Thranduil moistened his lips, wondering how to tell Legolas about Erestor. “You are right; I was very weak when you left and I might not have survived, but some things happened that upended my life.”

 

Growing curious, Legolas leaned in closer. “Elrond brought Vilya to you?”

 

“That too, but something else happened as well.” Thranduil was about to tell Legolas about Erestor, when the dark-haired Noldo walked into the room, only clad in a loose nightshirt.

 

Legolas eyes widened, seeing Erestor in that state. The fabric of the nightshirt was transparent and left nothing to the imagination. What also puzzled him were the braids the advisor were wearing; lover’s braids. The last time Erestor and he had talked, he had been fairly sure the Noldorin Elf hadn’t had a lover.

 

“Melamin, I…” Erestor stopped mid-sentence and froze in his tracks upon seeing Legolas. Oh, this was bad. This wasn’t the right way for Legolas to find out. “I apologize. I must have taken a wrong turn. I was on my way to my quarters.”

 

But Thranduil wouldn’t have it and jumped to his feet. Legolas’ eyes stung his back, as he made his way over to his lover. He folded one arm around Erestor’s waist and pulled him close for a passionate kiss.

 

Erestor’s eyes revealed the shock he felt at being kissed in Legolas’ presence, but slowly the expression changed to one of love and passion. Unable to stop himself, he answered the kiss with equal passion.

 

Legolas’ eyes had widened at seeing them kiss, and now a slow smile spread over his face. “I assume this is what upended your life?” He rose from the floor and walked toward them.

 

Hearing Legolas’ voice, Erestor pulled away from Thranduil, actually scolding his lover for his bold move. “You could have been a bit more tactical and discrete!”

 

Legolas stopped walking and watched them, bemused.

 

“I was about to tell him - discretely - when you walked in here wearing… that!” His eyes appreciatively took in his lover’s form. “You are the one who should be more discrete!”

 

“*You* told me to wear this!” Erestor shook his head. “Aiya, the things I do for you and then I am repaid with more scolding!”

 

“Oh, I can think of others ways to repay you.” Placing his hands on Erestor’s buttocks, he pulled his lover close.

 

Legolas, still amused, discretely cleared his throat. “Ada? Erestor?”

 

Erestor sighed resigned. “Legolas probably already figured it out, but you should tell him at any rate.”

 

“I will, nîn-cuil.” Thranduil gathered Erestor’s hand in his and led his lover over to the pillows, where he pulled him down to sit beside him.

 

Legolas took his former place again and studied them. The love they radiated was palpable, and although he had no idea how this had come to pass, he was happy for them.

 

“Erestor stopped me from fading by bonding with me,” said Thranduil in a doting tone.

 

Now that did surprise Legolas. “Bonding?” He had realized that they were lovers, but they were bonded as well?

 

“It was the only way to stop him from fading,” explained Erestor calmly. “And it happened by accident. He was dying and I pulled him back from the brink. After that, the link remained.”

 

“And we are in love, very much so,” continued Thranduil in a loving tone. “I never thought I would ever trust a Noldorin Elf, but I do trust and love Erestor with my entire heart.”

 

Feeling mischievous, Legolas asked, “And did you already formally propose to him, Ada?”

 

Thranduil coughed, trying to buy himself more time. But Erestor’s look told him that every possible answer would be accepted. “I plan on doing so. We decided to wait until evil was destroyed and…”

 

Legolas held his breath, but then grinned brilliantly when his father shifted until he was kneeling in front of Erestor.

 

“Legolas made a valid point. I should propose to you and make this official.” Thranduil rubbed his lover’s fingers, wondering what wedding band would suit his dark-haired lover best. He was sure he could have one designed that would truly express his love for Erestor.

 

Erestor’s eyes had widened slightly. “But melamin, we are already bonded. The bond we share is strong, stronger than any marriage could create.”

 

“But I want to make this official and I need to hear it,” Thranduil confessed. Holding his lover’s gaze, he asked, “Will you stay with me? Share your life, thoughts and feelings with me? Will you be my mate for life?”

 

Erestor panicked momentarily. “Thranduil, are you sure? I cannot give you any children and—“

 

“I already have the best heir a man can wish for,” said Thranduil quickly. “Say yes, nîn-cuil and let me make you happy.”

 

Raising one hand, Erestor caressed his lover’s face. “Aye, I accept you as my mate.”

 

Thranduil smiled warmly, wrapped his arms around Erestor and lifted him.

 

Erestor instinctively wrapped his arms and legs around the Sinda, wondering what had gotten in to Thranduil.

 

Legolas, having a fairly good idea what his father had in mind, said, “I wish you two a lot of happiness.” Winking at his father, he whispered, “Don’t ever do anything stupid to lose him.” Erestor was a good friend and he was happy that his father had found love again. He excused himself and left smiling brilliantly, hearing Erestor’s soft objections to being carried into the bedroom. He could only hope for Erestor’s sake that his father would calm down. He had the feeling that his father was a passionate, as well as an inventive lover. /Aiya, I don’t want to think about that./ He was glad they were happy, but he didn’t want to think about them getting physical.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thranduil’s unexpected outburst of passion and desire overwhelmed Erestor, who was now gently deposited in the center of his lover’s bed. “What do you think you are—“

 

He was cut short as demanding lips closed over his. Thranduil pushed his legs apart and he eagerly obliged, allowing the blond to slip into place between his thighs. /Oh, my, this is it./ Thranduil had been determined to wait until evil had been defeated before making him his, and apparently the Sinda had decided the time to claim him was now.

 

A muffled protest tried to flee his lips, hearing Thranduil rip his nightshirt apart, uncovering his naked body. He sought out his lover’s feline eyes and panted softly, seeing the possessiveness in them. Thranduil’s tongue now entered his mouth, exploring and tasting him. /This will be hard and fast./ They had been building up to this moment for months and their lust would burn like a blazing fire.

 

Thranduil let go of his dark-haired lover in order to undress himself. Once he was naked, he moved back onto the bed, but now behind Erestor. Kneeling, he pulled the raven-haired Elf onto his lap, making it very clear how hard and needy he was. He guided Erestor closer to him, gently coaxing him into leaning back his head and then licking the sensitive skin of his lover’s throat. His hands tried to cover as much of Erestor’s body as possible. Tweaking hard nipples, he drew the groans, which his lover emitted into his mouth. One hand trailed down the advisor’s abdomen, finally encountering his lover’s erection.

 

Erestor felt on fire. Thranduil held him firmly in place, making sure he wouldn’t slide down his lover’s lap and the blond’s hard flesh already snuggled into his cleft, trying to locate the entrance to his body. They had to slow down! But his body begged to differ. He wanted to be taken, finally claimed after months of teasing. Leaning back against Thranduil, he surrendered and moaned his permission, telling his lover to do as he pleased.

 

Never before had he felt the need to submit. Maybe it was because he trusted Thranduil unconditionally, or maybe he wanted to let go of his responsibility for a brief moment. These last few months had been exhausting and he had watched over Thranduil night and day. It was time for him to let go and entrust himself to his lover.

 

Folding one arm around Erestor’s waist, Thranduil slowly lowered his lover onto the bed, face down.

 

Erestor wanted to raise himself onto all fours, but Thranduil gently pushed him down until he was resting comfortably on the bed. His hard flesh rubbed against the sheet and he impatiently parted his legs, giving his lover complete access.

 

Thranduil’s heart filled with love and lust, seeing the dark-haired Elf’s wanton display. He lowered himself as well, blanketing his lover’s body and thrusting teasingly between the parted buttocks. Drops of perspiration and pre-ejaculate mingled and flowed down the cleft.

 

Erestor raised his hips, trying to meet each of Thranduil’s thrusts. “I need you... inside me… now!”

 

Thranduil nodded, teasingly bit beneath his lover’s ear, and then reached for the phial of oil that Erestor had placed on the nightstand weeks ago, an ever present reminder of how much the advisor wanted to make love with him. Coating a finger with the oil, he placed it at his lover’s entrance. He took his time massaging the guardian ring. “Or do you want me to tie you down to my bed?”

 

Erestor squirmed beneath his lover. Reaching out with his hands, he curled his fingers around the bedposts, holding on as he rocked back on the finger. “I will pretend.” He wasn’t going to postpone this because Thranduil wanted to tie him down! They could do that the next time they made love. His needed to be possessed!

 

Thranduil understood. “Then hold on tight, nîn-cuil, for I plan to ride you hard.”

 

Moaning his approval, Erestor managed to look over his shoulder at his lover. Thranduil’s pupils had dilated and the blond was now kneeling behind him, letting a generous amount of oil drip onto his shaft. Thranduil gripped his hips hard and Erestor moaned, feeling the blunt and demanding head of his lover’s erection push inside. He maintained his hold on the bedposts when Thranduil sheathed himself. His lover’s heavy sacs hit his buttocks, telling Erestor that the blond had buried himself to the hilt.

 

Thranduil felt huge inside him and he was thankful when his lover gave him a moment to get used to the invasive feeling. Not daring to breathe in too deeply, he simply lay there.

 

Thranduil gripped his lover’s shoulders and then delivered the first thrust.

 

“Ai!” Erestor yelped softly, as his prostate was rubbed for the very first time by his lover’s hard flesh. He buried his face in the pillow and bit his bottom lip until it bled.

 

One of Thranduil’s hands buried itself in his long, dark hair. Erestor felt like losing his mind, when the strokes continued, each massaging his sweet spot. Suddenly Thranduil slightly changed position, grabbing his hips and pulling him further onto his length. “Ai… O…. Mela…” Rational thought deserted him, as he was being rocked on his lover’s length.

 

Entranced, Thranduil stared at his lover’s squirming body. Running a hand over the back, he then reached beneath Erestor to curl his fingers around his lover’s weeping member.

 

Erestor was no longer capable of thinking, and reacted instinctively, pushing back to make sure Thranduil rubbed his prostate again.

 

Losing himself in the sensation of burying himself in his lover’s tight passage, Thranduil gave in and sped up. Pounding into Erestor’s willing and warm body, he utterly possessed his lover, directing their every move, making sure the dark-haired Elf found release first. With a few firm strokes, he brought Erestor to orgasm.

 

His world seemed to explode and Erestor closed his eyes as a wave of ecstasy washed over him. Spending himself onto the sheet, he trembled over his whole body, but Thranduil continued to thrust and he continued to push back.

 

“Ai, Erestor…” Thranduil closed his eyes in utter bliss, feeling his lover’s inner muscle clench him. Burying himself with one final, and brutal thrust, he found release inside his lover’s shaky body. Exhausted by the intensity of their lovemaking, he collapsed on top of Erestor.

 

Erestor yelped helplessly. The fact that Thranduil had collapsed, and was still blanketing him, caused his lover’s still hard flesh to penetrate him even deeper.

 

Realizing his lover’s distress, Thranduil wrapped an arm around Erestor’s waist, and rolled them onto their sides. But he still remained locked inside his lover’s body, wanting nothing more than to stay there for as long as possible.

 

Both Elves were panting hard and Erestor threw back his head, resting it on Thranduil’s shoulder. The blond reacted at once, delivering a passionate kiss to the soft skin of his lover’s throat, marking him.

 

Erestor slowly grew aware of the fact that Thranduil was still hard -- still inside him. He had never felt anything more sensual before and it took his breath away. Possessive arms pulled him close and he grinded his buttocks against his lover’s groin, relishing the feel inside him.

 

Thranduil finally managed to steady his breathing and soothingly stroked his lover’s hip.

 

“You are very passionate, Thranduil.”

 

The blond chuckled softly. Erestor had obviously enjoyed being on the receiving end of that passion.

 

“A dream finally came true,” whispered Erestor. Thranduil shifted behind him and he sucked in his breath when his lover’s hard flesh rubbed against his prostate.

 

“I plan to sleep like this… Are we agreed?” Privately, Thranduil vowed to cherish and love Erestor until his dying day.

 

“Agreed,” whispered Erestor. He had never felt this loved before. “But stop moving about or else I cannot sleep.”

 

“Your wish is my command.” And Thranduil meant every word of it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elladan and Elrohir stood close together, watching Glorfindel and their father kiss. “Why do they have to do that in front of us?” Elladan was happy for them, but actually witnessing them making out was a bit too much.

 

“They are happy,” said Elrohir in a thoughtful tone, checking if his hair clip was still in place. The first time Elrond had seen him wear it the half-Elf had smiled in surprise. Now wearing it had become a habit. Each morning, Elladan would use the butterfly clip to fasten his twin’s braids.

 

Elladan snorted, and Elrond picked up on the sound. But the Ruler of Imladris couldn’t be bothered and bestowed another quick kiss on his beloved’s lips. Ever since he had talked to Elros, his heart felt much lighter and he had forgiven himself for his past mistakes. His prime objective right now was making sure his sons were happy and that Glorfindel felt loved.

 

“I can see them!” exclaimed Glorfindel, pointing out a party of several Elves to them.

 

Now that Arwen was married and Aragorn King, Elrond had decided to return to Imladris instead of sailing to Valinor with the other Ringbearers. He had assured them that he would follow one day, but for now he wanted to be with his lover and his children. He wasn’t ready yet to leave them behind.

 

Celeborn and Haldir now joined them as well. The two silver-haired Elves were smiling warmly at each other and Celeborn had a predatory hold on his lover’s hand, making sure Haldir couldn’t leave unnoticed. Haldir had been insecure at first, but before she had sailed to Valinor, Galadriel had told him that she approved and he had become more confident since. He was a passionate lover, and eager to please. Celeborn in turn, was doing his best to keep Haldir satisfied.

 

The silver-haired Elves joined the twins and Elrohir gave his grandfather a warm look. Elrohir had long reached the conclusion that they owed their happiness to Celeborn.

 

Elrond regretted pulling away from Glorfindel, but being the host, he had to formally greet his guests.

 

Thranduil rode at the head of the party, with Erestor at his side. Pethnathron and Belldoron had also joined them on this trip. Thranduil regretted having to leave Legolas behind, but someone had to look after his kingdom! He chuckled privately, recalling that Gimli was still residing in Mirkwood. Seeing the Dwarf had been a surprise and he had briefly been worried that Gimli would prove as irritating as Gloin, but that hadn’t happened. So he had allowed the Dwarf to stay and keep Legolas company until the two could leave to explore the caves Gimli continued to talk about.

 

“Greetings, Thranduil,” said Elrond in a warm tone. Then his gaze shifted to Erestor. His former advisor practically beamed with happiness and the love that he encountered in the dark eyes made him smile. “I am honored to welcome you to Imladris.”

 

Thranduil dismounted and then waited for Erestor to join him. He took hold of his lover’s hand and greeted Elrond in turn. “I am glad to finally be here. Erestor has told me many things about this beautiful valley and I am looking forward to exploring your lands.” As his gaze fell on the twins, he chuckled. It was obvious they had taken after Elrond and not Celebrian. For one moment old heartbreak returned, being reminded of a much younger Elrond who he had once loved.

 

/Do I need to feel jealous, melamin?/ Erestor gave Thranduil a probing look.

 

/Nay, you don’t. I love only you./ Eager to reassure his lover, Thranduil brought Erestor’s hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles.

 

Elrond and Glorfindel chuckled softly, happy to see the other two Elves this devoted to each other.

 

“Before I forget…” Thranduil briefly released Erestor’s hand and removed Vilya, which he now presented to Elrond. “I am eternally indebted to you.”

 

Elrond accepted the ring and slid it into a pocket. He was more interested in the other ring Thranduil was wearing.

 

Erestor had noticed Elrond’s curiosity and presented his own wedding band to the half-Elf. The ring was made of mithril and in its heart was a green stone, which mirrored Thranduil’s eye color.

 

Elrond’s attention returned to Thranduil’s ring and realized its stone was the same color as Erestor’s eyes. “I am happy for the two of you.”

 

Glorfindel stepped up to Thranduil and offered him a tour of the Last Homely House before taking the King to the rooms he would share with his mate, whilst Elrond fell into step beside Erestor.

 

Studying his former advisor, Elrond reached the conclusion that Erestor literally glowed with love and happiness. “I am happy that things worked out for you. When you accidentally bonded with Thranduil I was afraid you faced a loveless future.”

 

“By any means necessary,” said Erestor smugly. “That’s what you told me, and that’s what I did.” And by doing so, he had found a true love that would last eternity.

 

The End!!!!!!!!

August 2003


End file.
